Gods, Campers, Magicians
by TeachingGods
Summary: This is a continuation of my other stories picking up after A New Summer. The gods of Greece and Egypt are now joined in marriage through Thoth and Athena. The campers form Half-Blood and the magicians from the Brooklyn House are getting along and could soon be joined in marriage as well now that Cupid had struck Jaz and Travis with his little arrows. The fun never ends.
1. Chapter 1

"Your suite is ready sir," the clerk at the front desk says motioning the bellman over. "Please show Mr. and Mrs. Alexandros to the royal suite." The bellman takes the keys with a nod of the head then goes toward the elevator.

"Alexandros?" Athena whispers.

"We needed a last name didn't we," Thoth says with a smile.

When they enter the room, Athena goes to the balcony and looks out over the Mediterranean while the bellmen unloads their bags. As Thoth gives him a nice tip, the bellman says, "Please enjoy your stay at the Four Seasons Alexandria. If you need anything at all, please contact the number by the phone." The man then quickly exits the room.

"Well my beauty, what do you think?" Thoth asks.

"It's glorious," she says leaning her head against his chest.

"I wanted our wedding night to be perfect. I couldn't imagine any place else but the city your son founded in my country," he says.

"Our wedding night," she says with a smile, as she turns to face him.

"I know you have waited a very long time for this. I don't want to pressure..."

She stops him by gently placing a finger to his lips. Without saying a word, Athena leads him to the bedroom then closes the door.

* * *

Athena wakes the next morning to find Thoth sitting on the balcony watching the sea. There is a tray of fresh fruits, fresh bakes goods, yogurt, orange juice, anything she could want, on the dining table. She grabs a couple of strawberries, as she walks past, then goes out to her husband. "It has been far too long since I have seen that beautiful sight," she says kissing him then placing one of the berries in his mouth.

"It is amazing," he agrees taking her hand and bringing her onto his lap.

"Did you sleep well?" she asks, since he was up before her.

"Quite well. You?" he asks.

"Blissfully," she says kissing him again.

"Then you are comfortable with what we did last night?" he asks tightening his arms around her waist a little more. "I mean, you enjoyed it?"

"Oh, yes, I enjoyed it so much I thought we might do it again," she says smiling. Thoth stands up with her in his arms and walks back to the bedroom.

* * *

They have been sightseeing most of the day. Of course, being immortal gods they don't tire, so they have seen a lot of what the city has to offer. They stop at a little outside cafe for a glass of wine. While there, Thoth asks, "So what do you think of Thebes?"

"It is lovely," she says. "This Ramesses fellow was quite full of himself, yes?"

Thoth laughs, "He was a pretty outstanding guy. I'm not sure anyone who wasn't full of himself could have done all that he did. Carter and Sadie are descendents of his you know."

"Really?"

"Mother's side of the family. Their father is a descendent of Narmer," he continues.

"I remember him," Athena says. "He's the chap that unified upper and lower Egypt."

"Mostly. I would say his predecessor finished the job," Thoth says.

"I wasn't really paying that close attention," she smiles. "I am impressed with how your people buried their pharaohs. We have nothing to show of our kings, even though many were our children."

"We have Anubis to thank for a good deal of that, and Osiris of course."

"As we walk here, in Egypt, I can feel the presence of my son. At some point, I know he was here, in Luxor as well as Alexandria," Athena now tells him.

"I would assume so. Your son was quite inquisitive. He wanted to know everything about everything," her husband says.

"Takes it from me," she says to which they both laugh.

* * *

As Athena settles into the tub, Thoth hands her a glass of wine. "Thank you my love," she says taking the glass and leaning back against his chest. "So what is on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"If you are up to it, I want to take you to Memphis, maybe stop by Giza for a few minutes," he says.

"Memphis is your home isn't it?" she asks.

"Yes," he says, "At least it used to be. Things are so different today."

"I know how you feel. You should see my hometown," she says softly.

"Actually," he says prompting her to turn around. "We have reservations for the Electra Palace Hotel in Athens starting four days from now."

"Oh Thoth," she says kissing him, "You have thought of everything."

* * *

"This feels amazing," Thoth says.

"Heavenly," she agrees, as her masseur works on her neck and shoulders. "Have you ever done this before?"

"No. Have you?" he answers them moans, as his masseuse works on a tender spot.

"Does this mean we are not as smart as we thought we were?" she asks with a laugh.

"Complete idiots I'd say," he chuckles.

After their massages are complete, they sit together, still in their robes, sipping sangrias on their balcony. Athena finally sighs and says, "Not that I have not enjoy the past two days of sightseeing and sharing your country's history, but this has been the best day by far."

"Does that have anything to do with the fact that we have made love three time today, so far?" he asks with a laugh.

"I would say that might have a little to do with it," she says with a smile.

* * *

"Are you ready?" he asks, as she comes from the bathroom.

"I think I have everything," she says taking one last look around. "Are you going to tell me yet where we are going. Our reservation in Athens isn't until tomorrow."

"You shall see my love," he says then calls for the bellman. The bellman arrives in a matter of minutes, since they are in the royal suite. "Your driver is waiting sir," he says then starts loading their bags.

"Thank you," Thoth says then takes Athena's hand. "Come beautiful," he says then leads her toward the elevators.

They don't drive very far, in fact Athena thinks they could have walked that distance, but the cuddling in the limo was nice. Taking his hand, as she climbs from the car, he tips the driver then escorts her down to the pier.

"Mr. and Mrs. Alexandros," a man that appears to be a steward, greets them from the deck of a rather large yacht. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, Kafele," Thoth says taking the young man's hand.

"As soon as your bags are stowed, we will depart, please make yourselves at home," Kafele says showing them inside then goes to help the driver with their bags.

"You truly are the most intelligent man," she says kissing him happily.

"Lord Thoth," a man wearing a captains uniform says coming down to greet them.

"Benjamin," Thoth says taking his hand. "Thank you so much for agreeing to this. I don't think we could take this cruise without a magician from the House of Life. This is my bride Athena."

"My Lady," Benjamin says bowing to the goddess.

"You know who we are?" Athena asks.

"Of course. Kafele knows as well," the captain explains.

"He called us Mr. and Mrs. Alexandros," she says surprised.

"He could not take the chance someone would have overheard," Benjamin tells her. "We are ready to set sail for Athens. I will assist Kafele then we will be off."

"Thank you," Athena says then lets her husband take her into the sitting room.

* * *

Thoth and Athena are sunning on one of the ship's decks when Kafele comes to check on their needs.

"No sign of problems?" Thoth asks referring to sea monsters.

"We are tracking a ketos with sonar, but it has not gotten close. It probably senses that both of you are gods. Benjamin spotted a griffin, but it was flying in the other direction. Everything looks good," the steward says then takes an order for refreshments.

Once the magician-steward is gone, Thoth looks over at his bride and says, "I like the bathing suit."

"Thank you, I borrowed it from Aphrodite," she says with a smile.

"Did you really?" he says surprised.

"No actually it is Annabeth's," she replies. "I have never owned such a thing. Of course I have never cared to expose my body in such a way for a man, until you that is."

"Really, that's not what I heard," he laughs.

"What! What have you heard?"

"I heard you put on quite a good show for Paris," he explains.

"Just because the paintings show me as naked, does not mean..."

"I'm not talking about paintings. I heard it from someone who was there," he insists.

"Who?"

"Your stepmom," he grins.

"She is a liar," Athena tells him.

"So you didn't strip down to nothing for him?" her husband asks.

"No, but I hear Hathor did for you the other night," she says with a smile.

"You heard about that huh," he says with a pink flush coming over his face. "I didn't..."

"I am not mad," she tells him.

"You're not?" he asks surpirsed.

"Just do not let it happen again," his wife says now being serious.

"I promise it will not," he says then gets up, goes to her and gives her a kiss.

"So is she beautiful?" Athena now asks.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you are, my love," he tells her then kisses her again.

* * *

It is late morning, but Thoth and Athena are still in their stateroom. When there is a knock on the door, Thoth throws on a robe and answers it.

"My Lord, I apologize for disturbing you, but I thought you would like to know we are coming into Piraeus. If you would like breakfast before we dock..."

Thoth looks to Athena who shakes her head. "That won't be necessary," the god says then Kafele nods and leaves them to get dressed.

"I am so excited to be back in Athens," Athena says quickly getting up from the bed.

"How long has it been since you've been here," he asks, as they both dress.

"I do not even remember the last time. I have been back only once since..."

"Since the explosion," he asks knowing it might be too hard for her to say.

"Yes," she says softly while putting clothing into her bag.

* * *

Athena makes a concerted effort not to look toward the Acropolis on their drive from the port to their hotel, so she will not get upset and start crying. When they arrive in their suite, Thoth again takes care of the bellman while Athena goes out onto the balcony. She can't help but look at this point, as they have a perfect few of Acropolis Hill from the presidential suite. Thoth joins her there after a couple of minutes. She is trying not to sob, but the tears are spilling down her cheeks.

"If this is too painful..." he starts to say.

"No. It is...I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I am just glad you are with me. I would not be able to stand it without you," she says turning into his chest.

"I have made arrangements to meet with the contractors in charge of the restoration. If there is anything you want..."

"I want it to look like it did when it was first completed, but that is not going to happen. Especially now that Greece is financially strapped," she says. They each take a seat on their private balcony.

"I will invest financially to give you all that you want," he goes on. "I wish I could just say some divine words and restore it instantly. I mean I have the ability, but it could not be explained."

"Just that you would offer means everything to me," she says leaning over and kissing him.

He takes her hand and brings her over onto his lap, and after a while asks, "Where, besides up the hill, would you like to go while we are in Greece?"

"I would like to go to Thermopylae to say a prayer for Leonidas and his troops, maybe Marathon to honor Miltiades," she suggests.

"What about Pella?" he asks. "Isn't that where Alexander was born?"

"No, it is not. He was born on Olympus, but he was conceived and raised in Pella," she says with a smile. "It would be nice. We could start at Pella, come back by Thermopylae then Marathon," she agrees.

"Well tomorrow we are meeting to discuss the Parthenon, so we'll go there day after tomorrow. That leaves today for just us. We have this private swimming pool, this private balcony," he says when she stops him.

"Why Lord Thoth, are you suggesting we go skinny dipping?" she giggles.

"Brilliant minds think alike," he says then starts undressing her.

* * *

"Today has been so much fun," Athena says, as she climbs into bed.

"You got a little too much sun," Thoth tells her caressing her shoulders.

"A little nectar will fix that right up," she says reaching for the glass he placed for her on the bedside table. "What about you?" she asks lightly toughing his pink nose. He reaches for her glass and takes a sip.

"Now, come here and let me hold you," he says pulling her to him, as soon as she puts her glass down.

"This is my favorite place in the entire world," she sighs.

"You mean Athens?"

"No. In your arms," she says and closes her eyes.

* * *

They stand right in front of the east pediment, and once again Athena is trying very hard to hold it together.

"Let it out," her husband says putting his arms around her.

"No, I'm a warrior. I should be able to hand this," she insists.

"This destruction is too personal," he says softly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Alexandros," a man says coming up to them.

"Yes," Thoth says. "You must be the contractor. Did you bring the plans?"

"Come with me. We'll step inside out of the sun," he says directing them to a trailer on sight.

They spend the next hour going over the plans. When they are finished, Thoth looks to his wife and asks, "What do you think?"

"I think it does not go far enough and is taking too much time," Athena says.

"I would agree with both comments, but it takes money," the contractor says.

"How much do you need?" Thoth asks.

"It is not that simple. Greece does not want private investors for such a precious monument," the contractor tells her.

"But it's..." Thoth grabs her hand before she can say it's her temple.

"I understand that, but we won't nothing in return. Actually it would be better if no one knew. We don't want any attention," Thoth says.

The contractor writes two numbers down on a sheet of paper. "The first number is what we need to complete the work already approved. The second number is what we would need to get it to where your wife wants," the contractor tells them.

"Who do we talk to with the government?" Athena asks.

"Start with her," the contractor says handing Athena a business card.

"Thank you for taking your time to meet with us," Thoth says shaking the man's hand.

"Good luck, I'd love to see then entire hill back to its original glory," the man says shaking Athena's hand as well.

"90 million dollars," the goddess says, as they walk back towards the Parthenon.

"I can come up with that, eventually," he says.

"How do you have that kind of money?" she asks curiously.

"Let's just say I was smart enough to store a lot of personal heirlooms," he says with a chuckle.

"You've sold artifacts?" she asks surprised.

"They were mine," he says in his own defense, "And they all went to Egyptian museums."

"I can't ask you to sell more," she tells him.

"Are you kidding, I have a whole warehouse in the Duat full the of the junk. It means nothing to me," he insists.

"I would have to contribute," she tells him.

"Well, they wouldn't sell as antiques, but your tapestry work would bring top dollar," he tells her.

"So we're going to talk to the government and try to get them to accept our help," she says.

"When we get back to the room, we'll give this woman a call," he says then they continue around the Acropolis.

* * *

"Athena," Thoth calls from the bathroom.

"Yes love," she calls back from the sitting room.

"I have run you a bath," he says coming into the room. "You've had an emotional day. I want you to soak and relax."

"You are too good to me," she says going in to undress.

"Never _too _good," he says putting his arms around her.

"Join me?" she asks with a smile.

"Do you promise to relax if I do?" he asks with a grin.

"Yes, I am too drained for anything else, but I want your arms around me," she says then steps into the tub. "Ahh, perfect."

* * *

Athena kneels in front of a statue of Alexander on his horse Bucephalus with her dear friend Nike in his hand. When Thoth joins her, out of respect for the former pharaoh of his own people, he kneels and bows his head as well.

"He was something," Thoth says when she finally stands.

"So is Annabeth, but no one will ever know," Athena says softly.

"From what you have told me, that is true," he agrees. "Why don't we have a statue of her created to place next to Alexander's in your garden?"

"She will protest," she says knowing her daughter too well.

"Then we won't tell her until it is finished," he says with a smile. "She could be sitting on Percy," her husband says with a laugh.

"Now that is an idea I like," she says laughing with him.

"That's what I like to see," he says pulling her into his arms. "That smile."

"I am sorry that I have been down since arriving in Greece," she says softly.

"Don't be, you have been responding with your heart and not your head. That is good for both of us now and then," he says then leads her toward the museum.

* * *

Athena wakes before Thoth on their last morning in Greece. She wants to wake him, but she is also enjoying watching him sleep. His perfect nose, long eye lashes, curly blonde hair, two day old stubble on his face. Finally it is his lips that she cannot resist. She kisses them.

"Good morning," he says once the kiss is finished.

"I am sorry I woke you. I was trying to restrain myself," she tells him with an smile.

"You may wake me like that any time you like," he says pulling her to him.

When they finally emerge from bed, they pack their bags and prepare to leave for Olympus, _the one over New York_.

"It will be nice to get home," he says tossing their swimsuits into the suitcase.

"Yes, I agree, nothing compares to our bed," she says running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm looking forward to spending some time with _Mom_, so I can get to know her," he says honestly.

"Me too," she says with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you have a lot of catching up to do," Percy says to Metis.

"Well, I read that book Annabeth gave her mother," the Titaness says.

"You mean that book about everything?" he says with a chuckle. "It couldn't have really had everything in it."

"It had a lot. Ask me a question," his grandmother-in-law says with a smile.

"Who was the 28th president of the United States?" he asks.

"Woodrow Wilson," Metis says. Percy looks toward his wife to see if she is correct because he has no idea.

"You mean you asked her a question you didn't know the answer too?" Annabeth asks with disbelief.

"I didn't want to make it easy like Lincoln being seventeenth," he says.

"Sixteenth, and yes it was Wilson," she tells him.

"I knew that. I was just testing you," he grins.

"Sure you were," she says rolling her eyes.

"Okay, enough presidents. Who was the last Russian Czar?" he now asks.

"Nicholas the second, and he was executed along with his entire family," Metis answers.

"So you knew that one?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes. Who was Napoleon?"

"Emperor of France from 1804 to 1815," she rattles off.

"What is Starbucks?" he asks bringing the question current.

"Grover's favorite coffee chain," she tells him, which earns a chuckle from Percy and Annabeth.

"Let's see, how do you pick a ripe water melon?"

"Thump it with your finger."

"Who was Jeffery Dahmer?"

"A cannibal serial killer."

"Who shot Mr. Burns on the Simpsons?"

"Really Percy?" Annabeth says.

"It was an accident. He dropped his gun," Metis says with a proud smile.

"How did you know that?" Annabeth says in shock.

"It was in the book," her grandmother says.

"Kill a zombie?" Percy asks.

"Kill the brain."

"Percy enough," his wife says. "She's pretty well caught up."

"So what do you plan to do when Athena gets back?" Percy asks. "I mean no one could blame you if you just kick back and relax, but you're too smart for that."

"I do not know that many gods would ask for my opinion. It has been my experience that most of them think they know everything already," Metis says.

"We know a few like that," Annabeth agrees. "But some demigods might want advice."

"Well they can always contact me."

* * *

Clarisse and Chris are working with Silena on her crawling when Ares comes through the door of their cabin.

"Again with the barging in?" Chris complains to his father-in-law. Ares grumbles and ignores him.

"What do you want now, Dad," Clarisse asks him.

"I can't stop thinking about this Horus thing?" he says angrily.

"What Horus thing would that be? You mean what happened at the wedding?" Chris asks.

"He's got a lot of nerve, calling me out like that. He's the one that showed her off in front of us. Then he says I'm looking at her," the war god gripes.

"Were you looking at her?" Clarisse asks him knowing he most likely was.

"Of course, but she was looking back," her dad says with a grin.

"Dad, you know you don't like it when other guys look at Aphrodite," Clarisse says. "I'm sure Horus feels the same way."

"And that's supposed to matter to me. I'm a Greek god, I can do as I please," he insists.

"And he's an Egyptian god," Chris points out. "Are you sure you aren't just a little upset because you're equals and you can't do anything about it?"

"Watch yourself, son of Hermes. You might be married to my daughter and the father of my grandchildren, but you will not speak to _me_ that way."

"I don't mean any disrespect, Lord Ares. I just hope you won't do anything crazy, like go after Horus. The Egyptians seem to be okay people," his son-in-law says.

"Don't let them fool you kid. Egyptians never could be trusted," Ares snarls.

"Dad, you need to let it go. Go find yourself a mortal woman some..."

"What I need is support from my children," the god says cutting her off.

"You have my support. You know that," Clarisse tells him.

"In a battle against Horus?" her dad continues.

"Dad, I'm a little pregnant or did you forget?" she asks.

"That shouldn't stop you from fighting," Ares tells her.

"Yeah it should!" Chris says hotly.

"Again with the butting in," the god says glaring at him.

"I won't allow it," Clarisse's husband says standing tall to her dad.

Ares leans in, and Chris can feel the heat radiating from his eyes. "You want to reconsider that?" the god asks.

"No, I don't, and I'll call Hera down here if I have to. You know she won't agree with you either," Chris says not backing down.

"I am so tired of having Mother thrown in my face."

"Dad, can't you just get Phobos and Deimos to help you with this. Or better yet, maybe you should get Eros to help you. If you really want Hathor, you could have him shoot her and Horus with arrows and break them up."

"You're suggesting that I retaliate using love instead of force?" her father says like he's never considered that strategy in his life.

"You do have three little love gods for sons. They can be just as useful as any of the others," she tells him.

"I don't mean to piss you off again, but how are you going to get to Horus or Hathor no matter what you decide to do. They don't usually come out of the Duat do they?" Chris now asks.

"Well now that_ is_ something Clarisse can help me with," her dad say with a grin then he picks his granddaughter up from the floor to bounce her on his knee.

* * *

Thalatta comes inside from teaching her swimming class to find Nico asleep on the sofa and Attisain standing at the rail of his crib. That doesn't bother her. All the dead bodies standing around her son does.

"Nico!" she shouts to wake her husband.

"What?" he mumbles slowly waking.

"Did you do this?" she asks referring to the dead. Nico sits up and notices the shades around his son's crib.

"No, I was dreaming about you," he says jumping up. "Be gone," he shouts startling the dead.

"Ey, ey, ey," Attisain babbles while pounding his tiny fist on the rail. The shades now look back and forth between Nico and Attisain like they are confused and don't know what to do.

"Is he controlling them?" Thalatta asks stunned.

"He is the son of the ghost king," Nico chuckles.

"Surly to gods he doesn't want to play with them?" she says walking to the crib. "Excuse me," she continues pushing her way through. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" she asks lifting him from the crib.

"Ey, ey, ey, ey," he babbles again reaching for the closest shade.

"Put him on the floor and see what happens," Nico suggests. She walks over in front of the sofa and places their son on the floor then sits down with Nico. To their amazement, the shades sit down in the floor too. Attisain picks up a block and throws it at the one to his left. The block bounces off of the shade's face. The shade then picks it up and gently tosses it back to the baby.

"Maybe we should arrange more play dates with the other babies," Nico says watching in astonishment.

* * *

Clarisse has been quiet since her dad left. When she climbs into bed, she finally says, "How am I supposed to do what Dad wants?"

"I don't know babe. Maybe you don't. You might be a daughter of Ares but since you went on your first quest, you've worked hard to be a good person. Starting a war with the Egyptians when they haven't done anything isn't good," her husband says pulling her into his arms.

"If I don't do it, Dad will come after me. He already thinks less of me because I'm a girl," she says looking up at the ceiling.

"Come on, after the second Titan War, he really started respecting you," Chris says kissing her temple.

"It's not fair," she says then lies silently staring at the ceiling and wishing for the first time in her life that she was the daughter of any other god.

* * *

"You still hung up on that girl?" Conner asks looking at his older brother.

"I'm not hung up. I'm in love with her," Travis insists, as Connor sits down next to him at the table.

"Don't be an idiot. Eros shot you with an arrow, that's not really love," Connor insists.

"You don't know what you're talking about. How do you know that everyone who falls in love wasn't shot by Eros just before it happened," his brother protests.

"You're saying Eros made Dad fall in love with Mom?" Connor continues.

"Sure why not. After all, Dad did love Mom long enough for both of us to be born," Travis says.

"Then why did he stop loving her after that?" his brother asks.

"Who says he did? Just because they didn't have any more kids doesn't mean Hermes doesn't still love her," Travis insists.

"I still think you're crazy. She's an Egyptian, you don't have anything in common with each other."

"We love each other, that's all that matters. Besides, once we spend more time together, we might find out we have a lot in common," Travis says defensively.

"So when are you going to see her again?" Connor asks.

"I'm going with Annabeth when she takes Sani for training later today," his brother answers then gets that far away dreamy look in his eyes again.

* * *

After breakfast, Clarisse goes to Lady Metis to ask for help with her problem. Once she explains the situation, Metis says, "Have you considered going to one of your grandparents to ask if they will intercede and stop your father from taking further action against the Egyptians?"

"No, that will only make Ares hate me. He already prefers all of my brothers over me," Clarisse explains.

"Hmm, I must admit that I do not know your father, as he was born after my _unfortunate confinement_, but I have done some reading and I believe you may be correct. This means you must try to figure out how Eros and his brothers might strike at Horus and Hathor even if they remain in the Duat." The Titaness then takes a few moments to consider options. "I recall reading that your brother Eros shot Hades with one of his arrows causing him to fall in love with Persephone. The Duat is not really any different than the Underworld. Have you considered asking him if he is capable of such a feat?" she asks.

"I always assumed Hades was above ground, but come to think of it, Hades did come from below ground to grab Queen Persephone, so maybe he can do it," Clarisse says sounding a little relieved. "Thank you Lady Metis. I will ask my brother."

"I am pleased to be of use," Metis says then sends Clarisse on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you still not speaking to me?" Zeus asks, as Hera climbs from their bed. When he gets no answer, he chuckles and says, "I'll take that as a yes." He gets up and follows her to the main sitting room in the palace they share on Olympus. After several more minutes of silence he says, "Would it help if I say that you are correct? I should have told you before you saw her, but I must admit that without her wisdom, I did not think of it."

"Oh please," she says not buying his excuse. "You were not a complete idiot before you met her, so don't try to act like one now. You didn't want to tell me you brought her back. You were afraid I would yell at you."

"You did yell at me, so I was correct," he tells her with a grin.

"I yelled at you because you made me look stupid in front of everyone else by not telling me. I of all people should have been told. Actually I should have been consulted before you made the decision," she continues.

"I do not need you permission to do things," he says just as Ganymede enters the room with their morning nectar and ambrosia. Hera says nothing. "So you agree with that statement?" he then asks.

"I will not speak of this with _him here_," she says showing she doesn't care for the cupbearer even after all these years.

"Fine. Thank you, boy. You are dismissed," the god says sending the boy out of the room.

"When it comes to bringing your first wife back from eternal confinement, yes, I think you should have consulted me. I am your wife," she says raising her voice.

"And you would have said no, I would have done it anyway, and we would still be having an argument about it," he says like he's amused by her being upset.

"Perhaps I would not have said no," she suggests.

"Really?"

"No probably not, but I should have been given a chance. Now Metis is here, and I still do not know what you intend to do," she tells him.

"What I intend to do?"

"Are you taking her as your lawful wife again?"

"That was not my intent. Should I? Are you saying you are tired of me and want to be relived of your duties?"

"Duties?" she questions. "You believe that I am only with you out of some sense of responsibility?"

"You are saying I should think otherwise?"

"If you do not remember that I love you and that you once loved me, then perhaps..."

"Once?" he says raising an eyebrow. "_Now_ who does not believe?"

"How can you say that you love me still. Far too many woman have warmed your bed," she says bitterly.

"I am Zeus. Yes there have been others..."

"Many others," she corrects fighting back the tears.

"Many others," he agrees, "But none do I love more than you my beautiful Hera."

"If you love me as you say, why have you continues to abuse me?" she asks.

"Abuse you," he says in disbelief that she would accuse him of that. "Only once and with good cause. You tried to overthrow me dear. For that you had to be punished, but I tried not to hurt you," he says.

"Not to hurt me!" she snaps. "You hung me from chains in the sky. You weighted my feet. How do you consider that not hurting me?"

"You are still alive," he says with a smile.

"I am immortal. Of course I am still alive, but were it not for my son, I would surely still be hanging there."

"I am certain I would have retrieved you by this point," he says, but the look on his face shows he's trying to decide if even he believes that statement. "At any point, this is all in the past. You know that I love you."

"When was the last time you told me you love me, or even showed me for that matter?" she asks frankly.

"Do I not make love to you often?"

"Sex, it is not the same thing," she insists.

"Hera," he says standing and offering her his hand. "I shall show you right now how deeply my love is for you." She hesitates but does eventually take his hand and stand to face him.

"You know you stole my heart when I first saw you. Why do you think I used the appearance of that silly little bird to get your attention. Then on our honeymoon, we loved so deeply that the world meant nothing to either of us. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, I remember those glorious years. I had you to myself, we had no children to worry with. What I wouldn't give for another 300 years like that," she sighs.

"The world is much different now. I do not believe it would be wise to take our eyes off of the humans, or the gods, for that long, but that does not mean that we cannot be just as happy," he tells her.

"Does that mean you will have no more affairs?"

"I didn't say that," he says with a grin. "If my brothers do not stop having half-bloods, then I must continue as well. This does not mean I love you any less. Did I not give you Jason when he was born? Do I not always return home to your bed, to your arms?"

"Yes," she agrees.

"And I always will. No one, woman or goddess, will ever take your place by my side," he assures her.

"I love you, my husband," she says softly resting her head on his chest.

"And I love you, beautiful Hera," he says then kisses her and carries her back to their bedroom.

* * *

Hermes is walking along the path from his palace to the edge of Olympus where he parked his delivery truck when he comes across his brother parking the sun chariot.

"Good morning big brother," he tells Apollo.

"Morning Hermes. Steal any of my cattle today?" his brother laughs in reply.

"Not today, maybe tomorrow," Hermes chuckles then actually stops for a change. "Hey, did Demeter ever find out about you and what's her name..."

"Meredith," Apollo says since it is clear his little brother can't remember his girlfriend's name. "No she apparently has not."

"But when the girl discovers she is pregnant..."

"You assume," Apollo says. Hermes raises an eyebrow. "Fine, gods rarely make love without conception but actually Meredith wants this. If we cannot be together..."

"She's a foolish, love-sick girl who does not know what motherhood involves. You on the other hand..."

"And when did you become my father?"

"I am just looking out for the girl. It is my job you know. She is half-mortal," Hermes says.

"If I had my way, I would marry Meredith. I should be allowed to marry if I choose," Apollo says. "Demeter is being selfish by keeping us apart."

"Did you do this on purpose? I mean, are you trying to force Demeter's hand by getting her daughter knocked up?" Hermes asks.

"No, but I won't be sad if she complains to father and he insists that we marry for the child's sake," his brother admits.

"I wouldn't hold my breath," his brother says then claps him on the back. "Well, I have a ton of packages to deliver. See you tomorrow."

"Gods speed," Apollo says then heads on to his own palace.

* * *

Demeter comes through her sitting room just as Persephone is opening the door to leave. "Where do you think you are going?" she asks her daughter.

"I was going to have tea with father," Persephone says.

"Since when do you spend time with Zeus?"

"You sound like you do not believe me. Why would I say I'm going someplace I am not?"

"I know you have been sneaking off to see your husband," her mother says. A guilty smile comes over Persephone's face.

"Is that a crime?"

"When it is my time, you should only be with me," her mom tells her.

"But when I have my time in the Underworld with Hades, you are there. How is that fair?" her daughter asks making an excellent point. Demeter doesn't have a good response to that. "Actually, if you would let Hades come here and spend the night with me as we wish, I would be much happier while I am with you."

"So you are unhappy during your time in the above world?" her mom asks.

"I am not unhappy, Mom, but I miss my husband."

"You did not feel this way before that second wedding and honeymoon," her mom complains.

"I did, but I will admit that our time alone has renewed our passion for each other."

"If I allow Hades to visit your bedchamber, that does not mean he is free to stay around here all of the time," Demeter says.

"You mean like you do the Underworld in the winter?"

"Yes, that is what I mean."

"I shall go tell my husband what you have agreed to," Persephone says excitedly.

"Do not leave me. Just send him a message," her mom says now pouting.

"But Hermes has already left for the day," Persephone whines.

"Then use Iris. I don't want you going out," Demeter says taking her daughter's hand and leading her back inside.

"You can't tell me what to do. You don't own me, Mother," her daughter complains.

"Don't make me change my mind," her mother snaps at her.

"Argh!" Persephone groans then storms off to her bedroom to send an Iris message.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you see her?" Anteros asks pestering his brother.

"Not yet," Eros says looking down the shaft of his arrow.

"And you're sure that's the right arrow?" Himeros says.

"Yes. It's from the same batch I shot Daphne with," his brother says a little irked at the nagging.

"You sure it will still work? That was a long time ago," Himeros asks. Eros just looks at his brother like, _will you stop already_. "Fine," Himeros says holding his hands in the air to show he's done asking questions.

"Look, over there," Anteros says pointing toward a woman moving around in the lower dimension they are peering into.

"It's Her!" Himeros shouts.

"Would you shut up. She'll hear you," Anteros says smacking his brother's arm.

"Sorry," Himeros whispers.

"That's not her," Eros finally says after getting a good look at the woman.

"How do you know?" Anteros asks.

"I saw her at the party and the wedding. I know what she looks like. That's Isis," the god insists. The three of them continue to hover over a small opening into the Duat for several more minutes.

"What if she never comes..." Himeros is saying when Eros suddenly lets his arrow fly.

"Did you get her?" Anteros asks straining his neck to see.

"Ouch," a female voice calls out from below.

"Yeah, I got her alright," Eros says grinning.

"So she'll start hating Horus now, right?" Himeros asks.

"And all men until I shoot her again with a golden arrow. Go get Dad," Eros says sending Anteros on a mission.

* * *

"Hathor," Isis says having heard her cry out in pain. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just had this sharp pain," the goddess of love says gently rubbing her over her left breast.

"Have you seen my son today?" Isis goes on to ask.

"Horus?" Hathor says then gets an unpleasant look on her face. "Yes, I saw him, but I do not know where he is now, nor do I care."

"Did you have a lover's quarrel?" Isis asks with a chuckle.

"No," Hathor says. "I just find I no longer care how he spends his time."

"Well if you see him, please ask him to find me. I need to speak with him," Isis says then walks away to find her husband.

* * *

"How long are you going to brush your hair before you come over here and quench my thirst?" Set asks. Nephthys smiles sweetly but continues to brush. "Seriously, I'm parched over here," her husband says.

"You always say that," she says since he never seems to get enough.

"You know how hot and dry the desert gets. I need my river to come flow over me," he replies getting up from the bed and going over to her. He gently takes the brush from her hand and places it on her dressing table. He then takes her hand and leads her toward their bed.

"Tell me again how much you love me," she says softly, as he lies down next to her.

"Now?" he says growing anxious to have his way with her.

"Please, my dearest," she begs.

"You my lush, glorious goddess are the very blood that flows through my veins. I could not survive without your love..."

"You do not have to lie my love," she tells him.

"This is not a lie. Even when I want to kill you, I know I could not survive without you," he says caressing her face.

"Do you really think I'm weak," she asks catching him a little off guard.

"Where did that come from?"

"You told Zia that I was the weakest of the five. Do you really think I am weak?" she asks again.

"That was the heat of battle. You know I am prone to say anything to gain leverage."

"You are not denying it," she says.

"You are not weak. A weak goddess could never have handled me all these years. You are the strongest, bravest, most forgiving creature I could have ever dreamed of having for my partner. I love you Nephthys. My passion for you is what drives me," he says then kisses her. She pulls him down to her and satisfies his thirst.

* * *

"Hello Lady Isis," Ruby says when the goddess enters the throne room.

"Ruby dear, have you seen _my_ husband?" Isis asks knowing full well that he is also Ruby's husband and trying to show possession anyway.

"Osiris is meeting with Horus at the moment. He asked not to be disturbed," Ruby tells her showing no sign of being upset by Isis' attitude.

"I'm sure that does not include me," Isis says like sugar wouldn't melt in her mouth. The goddess then heads toward the doors at the back of the throne room.

"You cannot say I did not warn you," Ruby says letting her go on and make a fool of herself. Isis pushes the doors open and starts in to where her husband and son are talking.

"Isis, did Ruby not tell you I asked to be left alone," Osiris barks at his wife.

"My dearest, you know you can share any conversation with me," she says innocently now noticing the pissed off look on her son's face. "Perhaps it is best that I be here to moderate the talk the two of you are having. Horus, why do you look so angry?"

"Isis, leave us now!" Osiris bellows at her.

"But,"

"Now!" he repeats while pointing at the doors.

"Fine," the goddess says upset at being put out of the room. She steps back out into the throne room and closes the door with her back still toward Ruby. Once the doors are shut, she continues to stand with her back to Carter and Sadie's mother knowing the ghost was right and not wanting to see her gloat. When Ruby never says anything to her, she eventually turns to face her. She finds that Ruby is actually sitting on the steps to the platform supporting her husband's throne not even looking at Isis.

"Do you know what that is about?" Isis finally asks.

"No, my lady," Ruby says softly. The ladies wait in silence for another fifteen minutes until Osiris finally comes from the other room.

"Isis, what did you want?" the god asks his wife.

"Is everything alright?" she asks. "Horus looked _upset_."

"Horus is a grown man. You do not need to be mothering him," he tells her.

"No matter what, he will always be my baby," she says defending her own actions.

"Perhaps if you would stop treating him like a child, he would stop acting like one," Osiris tells her.

"He is Pharaoh of the Gods how can you call him a child?"

"He shows off then gets upset when it blows up in his face. That is a sign of immaturity not pharaoh," he says.

"You are still angry about the incident with Ares at the wedding?" his wife asks.

"The matter has been addressed. I see no need to speak on it more. Right now is the time I promised Ruby, so if you have an important matter that needs my attention..."

"No, by all means, spend your time with Ruby," she says stubbornly and walks out of the room.

"I'm sorry Julius. I do not mean to cause you problems with Isis," Ruby says once the goddess is gone.

"She has her time with Osiris," Julius says softly taking Ruby's hand. "It is the agreement we reached. She will honor it."


	5. Chapter 5

"I am so happy you are here," Persephone tells her husband.

"I am shocked Demeter agreed to this. I should tell her thank you," Hades says kissing her, as he rolls over in the bed.

"No, I do not want her to see you. We should not give her any reason to change her mind," she says running her hands through her hair.

"So I have to leave now that we have made love. I cannot stay the night by your side?"

"As long as you do not leave my bedchamber, you may stay the night," Persephone says letting him cuddle her in his arms.

"I have been thinking," he says after a few minutes of silence.

"You," she snickers like that is an unimaginable act for him.

"I know, I so rarely do it," he chuckles as well. "Anyway, I have been thinking about another baby."

"You mean you want to have another demigod with someone?" she asks trying not to sound upset.

"No, I mean I want to have another baby with you," he says. "I know we joked about it after seeing Anastasia, but we, no I, did not do the best job as a father with Melinoe, or Nico for that matter. I want to try again, but I do not want to be with another woman. I want to be with you."

"You know I have to be with Mother half of the year every year or she goes off the deep end. You would have to raise the baby alone during that time. You are so busy as it is."

"The improvements Nico has made, along with the new throughway Daedalus added to Asphodel have freed up a great deal of my time, and Melinoe is a tremendous help to me now that we have worked out our issues. Please at least consider it," he says almost begging.

"Of course I will consider it my love. I would never deny you this without careful thought," she says.

"This is a really nice bedroom," he says changing the subject. "It smells like flowers." Persephone snickers to herself thinking, _of course it does silly I'm the flower goddess_.

* * *

Ares is sitting at home with Phobos and Deimos watching a football game when Himeros runs into the room.

"What are you doing here runt," Deimos barks at his brother.

"Dad, we found her," Himeros says trying to catch his breath.

"Found who?" Phobos snarls.

"None of your business," Himeros says not wanting his brothers to be involved in what they are doing because they have a tendency of either ruining everything or take all the credit.

"Did your brother shoot her?" Ares asks without even moving a muscle.

"Yeah, now he needs you to shoot her again," his son says anxiously.

"Fine, let's go," his dad says standing up to leave. This prompts the twins to stand like they are coming too.

"Dad, don't bring them," Himeros says.

"Why?" Phobos asks, "Are you afraid of us." Deimos chuckles at this remark.

"No," Himeros says trying to sound like he means it. "It's just that this involves love. You guys don't know anything about that."

"Your brother is right. You two stay here," Ares says stepping over the coffee table.

"Aw, Dad," Deimos whines, but a look from Ares shuts him up.

When Ares and Himeros get to where his brothers are waiting for them, Eros is pacing.

"What's wrong?" Ares asks noticing the look on the boy's face.

"What took you so long?" Eros answers. "We had her and now she's gone."

"Calm down," Ares says. "We'll get her back."

"How?" Anteros asks still sitting on the rock he's been sitting on for half-an-hour.

"Somebody create me a rainbow," their dad says. When the boys just look at each other, he barks, "Now!"

"Anteros jumps up and starts flying toward the clouds to find a rainbow. When he returns, with the end of one in his hand, Himeros tosses a drachma into it.

"Iris sweetheart," Ares says, "Connect me with Hathor in the Duat."

"You sure she can get through?" Anteros asks just, as a woman's face appears.

"What do you want?" Hathor barks, "And how dare you just pop into my bedchamber."

"Is that any way to talk to _me_?" he asks with a grin.

"Tell me what you want," she says impatiently.

"I need to see you," Ares tells her.

"Not interested," she replies coldly.

"Come on don't be that way. I have something for you, something special," he tells her.

"Fine, where are you?" she says like she's agreeing just to get him out of her hair. Ares looks at his boys and Eros hands him a slip of paper with GPS coordinates on it. "I can be there in a few minutes," she says after he tells her the information.

* * *

Andy and Nike are out for a stroll with the little ones when they come across Apollo running down the sidewalk. "What's the hurry?" Andy asks the hustling god.

Apollo looks over his shoulder without stopping. "Demeter is after me," he says, "Can't stop."

"Have you done something? Do you need help?" Nike asks concerned.

"She knows about the baby," he calls back. "Oh crap, here she comes. See ya latter, maybe."

"Baby?" Andy says looking at his wife. "Do you think he and Meredith?"

"Surely he wouldn't," Nike says, as Demeter now reaches them.

"Why didn't you stop him!" he yells looking at Andy.

"Lady Demeter, what is the problem?" Nike asks reaching out and taking the goddess' arm.

"That boy has made my baby pregnant," Demeter says angrily.

"You mean Meredith?" Andy asks to confirm.

"Yes," she answers. "I warned him to stay away from her, now he's done this."

"Lady Demeter, Meredith is a grown woman," Andy says, "And from what I have seen, she truly loves Apollo and he loves her. You should be happy they want to be together."

"Apollo will never settle down. It is impossible," she says.

"Why are you so sure of this?" Nike asks. "Apollo has had bad luck with women in the past, but that does not mean he is incapable of true love."

"I believe the boy has been cursed," Demeter says. "What else could explain this. He is the most handsome of gods, yet he is unable to find everlasting love."

"I think they should be given a chance," Andy says.

"When one of your daughters is grown, you can let him have a chance with her. He will not get it with mine," she snaps. "Look what you have done. You have delayed me, and he has gotten away."

"Forgive us, my lady," Andy says with a slight smile.

* * *

The Erotes are hiding behind trees and rocks when Hathor comes through the Duat. Ares greets her with a smile.

"Hi doll," he says.

"So where is it? What do you have for me?" Just then, Eros lets lose his arrow and hits her in the backside. "Damn it. That's the second time today," she shouts rubbing her butt.

"What? What happened?" Ares asks innocently.

"I...I," she seems to be at a loss for words.

"You look lovely today," he tells her pushing her long black hair over one ear.

"So Lord Ares, what does a girl have to do to get to see Olympus," she now asks sweetly.

"When she's as beautiful as you, she only has to ask," he says offering her his arm. As they walk away, his son's come out from hiding and give each other high fives all around.


	6. Chapter 6

"How was your trip?" Metis asks Thoth when he greets her at the entrance to Athena's palace.

"It was wonderful. We spent a few days in Alexandria and a few days in Athens with a little cruise over the Mediterranean in between," he tells her.

"I'm sure my daughter loved that," she says entering the main sitting room.

"Seeing the Parthenon was very hard for her, but we got an update on the restoration," he goes on to explain.

"Mother," Athena says happily, as she descends the stairs. "I am so excited to have you home." The goddess says going over and giving Metis a big hug. "I want you to make yourself at home."

"I certainly do not want to be in the way," Metis says. "I must say you look radiantly happy."

"I feel that way," her daughter says taking her husband's hand and sitting down with him on the sofa.

"I wanted to ask you something about children," her mom continues. "I do not know if you intend to have any now that you are married. I should tell you that I recognized how _special _Sani is while I was with him. I understand Zeus does not know he is yours. It must remain that way. The prophecy that ruined my marriage could be understood to have more than one meaning. It could well have been a second child of mine that would have overthrown your father, or it could have been a son of yours. You must never let Zeus know that you have a son together."

"I believe we have made the right choice with Annabeth and Percy raising him," Thoth says. "I do not know what kind of father I would make to raise a child on our own."

"You would make a wonderful father," Athena says caressing his face. "It is I who would make a terrible mother."

"Never," he insists then kisses her.

* * *

"Who's the hot babe, Dad?" Phobos asks when Ares brings Hathor into the palace.

"This is Lady Hathor, and you will not refer to her as a _hot babe_," his dad tells him. "Now leave us."

"Leave?" Deimos says stunned.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Phobos adds.

"Where you go is none of my concern, so long as you leave us alone," their dad says motioning toward the door. The boys grumble but know better than to disobey dear old dad.

"Your home is so...masculine," Hathor says looking around the room.

"You could change that," he says then leads her toward the stairs and his bedroom.

"You don't bring other women here do you?" she asks, as she follows him.

"Not usually, Otrera was here once or twice but that was ages ago. Besides Aphrodite, who I couldn't bring here because it was the first place her husband would look, I've only been with mortal women for quite some time," he tells her now opening his bedroom door.

"Is that a mirror on the ceiling?" she asks glancing upwards. Ares gets an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Come my love, let me give you something that boy you were with before never could," he boasts.

"And what is that?" she says lying down on the bed.

"The feeling of a real man."

* * *

"What are you going to do about it?" Demeter barks at her brother.

"Nothing," Zeus says walking away from her.

"Do not walk away from me. You told him to stay away from her and he did not. You must do something!" she yells grabbing his arm.

"She's a half-blood, Demeter. She does not warrant my effort. Let them be together," he says.

"You would let her live here on Olympus in his palace?" his sister asks in disbelief.

"If that is what he wants," Zeus says. "She would not be here forever."

"Why do you hate my children so?" his sister cries.

"Demeter, I do not hate your children any more so than other half-bloods, and I certainly do not hate our daughter Persephone. After all, I married her off to a king and she apparently loves him very much," he replies.

"I cannot allow Apollo to get away with this without punishment," Demeter says angrily.

"I would not say he is escaping punishment. After all, he will have to put up with you as a mother-in-law, and as my brother has told me, that can be hell," Zeus laughs leaving his sister alone and fuming.

* * *

Isis enters the throne room in the Palace of the Gods to find her son sitting alone on his throne. His head is down, so she cannot see his face, but she senses he is upset.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks.

"Talk about what?" he asks.

"Your conversation with your father," she says taking a seat at his feet.

"Not really," he says hoping to leave it at that.

"Julius is changing your father," she tells him. "I have seen it in his dealings with the dead and with how he treats me. You cannot let him bother you. You are pharaoh. Julius does not know what that is like."

"But he will forever be linked with father now," Horus says, "So I have to get used to Osiris being this way."

"Just remember he cannot stop you from being pharaoh," his mother says gently putting her hand on his knee. "And remember that I am your mother. I will always stand behind you. I assume you plan to do something to put Ares in his place."

"If father thinks I will let Ares disrespect me like that and not do anything about it, he does not know me very well."

"You must plan your moves carefully. We must not start a war with the Greeks, so soon after our battle with Apophis. Whatever you do, you must limit it to Ares," she warns.

* * *

"Lord Apollo, what are you doing here?" Rachel squeals as she comes from her bathroom wearing just a towel.

"Hiding," he says with a bright smile.

"From whom?" the oracle asks.

"Demeter," he answers.

"What have you done now?" she asks curiously.

"Congratulate me. I'm going to be a papa again," he says with a grin.

"Gods no, Meredith?" Rachel says. "What will she do if she finds you here? I don't want my home destroyed."

"She won't look here. I don't think," he tells her.

"You don't think?" He just smiles again. "Well you need to go out while I get dressed," she tells him.

"I won't look," he says putting his hand over his eyes.

"I know you won't because you'll be outside," she says grabbing his shoulder and shoving him out the curtain.

* * *

"Horus, I know you are pharaoh, but would you watch where you are going," Bast says as she rubs the shoulder he just slammed into.

"Have you seen Hathor?" he asks without even apologizing for running into her.

"No. I am sorry, I did not realize it was my day to watch her," the cat goddess says.

"I cannot find her anywhere," he says. "I am starting to get concerned."

"She's a big goddess. She can take care of herself," she says figuring the love goddess is just avoiding her boyfriend for some reason.

"It is unlike her not to be there for me when I need her," he says.

"Maybe she's upset because of how you treated her," Bast suggests.

"I treated her?"

"You forced her to dance naked for a bunch of males then accused her of flirting with another god. That would ruffle my fur," she tells him.

"I did not force her to do anything," he says defensively.

"So it was her idea?"

"No, but she was not forced."

"Oh, and I assume she would not agree to do _anything_ you requested just to make you happy?" she says sarcastically.

"Not anything," he replies. "She has her standards."

"Albeit very low," Bast mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothing," she says with a smile. "Good luck with your search."

"Wait, I need a favor," he calls out stopping her again.

"Yes," she asks a little annoyed.

"You are still close with the Kanes and the House of Life. I want to request that they have the little initiates scry out a message to have everyone looking for her," he says.

"What is wrong with your relationship with Carter? Go see him yourself," she says not wanting to get involved with issues in his love life. "I'm late for my nap," she adds.

"You are so lazy," he says thinking all she ever does is nap.

"After you've fought a creature like Apophis for a couple thousand years, you can call me lazy," she says unapologetically then heads off to try and find a cozy spot.


	7. Chapter 7

Travis has started going with or taking Sani to his training sessions at Brooklyn House every time the little guy goes since the wedding. On this particular day, Percy and Travis have brought Sani for his lesson, and Percy has agreed to teach a class in Greek sword fighting techniques to several of the magicians while his son works on casting spells. Travis has laid out several swords for the kids to choose from and brought his own to spar with Percy for the others to see.

"We really appreciate this," Carter says trying swords to get one with a good feel.

"My pleasure," Percy says. "Don't forget you promised to show me how to use that fancy sword of yours though."

"Soon as we're done," Carter says laying his own sword down on the table.

"Where's Travis?" Jaz calls as she runs through the doorway.

"Here," he says running to meet her. She throws her arms around him and jumps into his arms when they meet in the middle of the gym floor.

"I've missed you so much," she says kissing him.

"Good gods, you just saw each other two days ago," Carter says shaking his head. The two lovebirds pay no attention and keep right on kissing.

* * *

Drew sits at the edge of the platform for the bedroom she shares with Butch. Her feet are dangling over the edge, but she doesn't appear to be trying to get down. When Tharin trots by, he notices her sitting up there and stops.

"What ya doin'," he calls up to her.

"I'm a little stuck," she calls down.

"Stuck?"

"My belly is too big. I can't climb down," she explains.

"How'd you get up there then?" he asks curiously.

"It was tough, but now I'm scared. I'm afraid I'll fall and hurt the baby," she says.

"Do you want me to fly up there and get you?" he asks.

"I'm too heavy. You have a hard time getting your own weight into the air," she says. "Could you go find Butch for me?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you know where he was going?"

"Stables I think," she calls back.

"Don't go anywhere," he tells yells up.

"Trust me, I'm not," she agrees.

* * *

Sadie sets a small clay statue on the floor in front of Sani then places a pair of safety glasses on his little face. "You have to promise me that you won't try this at home. I don't want you blowing up any of Mommy's bobbles," she tells the boy.

"I promise," he says wondering exactly what he's going to get to do. Sadie puts her own safety glasses on then picks up her wand.

"Ha-di," she says holding the want toward the statue. The little clay man instantly blasts into about a hundred pieces. Sani claps his hands excitedly.

"Me try," he says reaching for his own little wand.

"Hold on a sec," she says. "I have to put it back together again." He rests his wand on his knee and watches as she raises her wand again. This time the command is, "Hi-nehm." The little statue reforms just as it was to being with.

Sani looks at his teacher to get permission, and when Sadie nods for him to try, he raises his wand again. "Ha-di," he shouts. The statue only breaks into 10 pieces, but it did break.

"Good job buddy," she says praising him with a pat on the back. "Now try putting it back together again."

He points his wand at some of the broken pieces then repeats the restore words she used. Just as when Sadie did it, the pieces come back together again good as new.

"Awesome," she says clapping for him now. She continues letting him blast it apart and put it back together again several more times so he'll remember.

* * *

Butch runs up to the base of the tree with his mother and brothers right behind him. "Why didn't you say something," he says quickly climbing up the latter.

"I got up here last night, but it was hard. I guess I just got scared this morning," she tells him softly.

"So did you get fatter over night?" Henry calls up to her.

"She's not fat," his mom scolds. "Drew honey, we'll get you down," she reassures her son's girl.

"I offered to fly up and bring her down," Tharin says again.

"She couldn't climb onto your back even if you could support her to bring her down," Iris says then puts a finger to her chin while she thinks. "I've got it," the goddess says after a couple of seconds. She then opens her palm to let lose a rainbow.

"Hi Lady Iris," Eros says kind of surprised to see her image.

"Eros, we need your assistance," she says. "Your sister Drew is stuck up in a tree and we need help getting her down."

"How'd she get stuck up a tree?" he asks with a chuckle. The goddess turns so the image is facing up toward his sister now.

"Hi, Eros," Drew waves down at him.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes," he says. "Let me find my brothers."

"Thank you sweetheart," Iris says then closes her hand.

"I'm so embarrassed," Drew says putting her hands to her face.

"Why don't you pack up some things while you're up there. You'll be staying in the big house until the baby is born," Iris suggests.

"I'll fix a stairway too, so we don't have to keep using the latter on the tree," Butch says then helps her up to pack a bag.

* * *

By the time the sword lessons are done and Percy comes to get his son in the library, Sani is running around the room blasting things apart, while Sadie runs behind him putting them back together again.

"Whoa, buddy," Percy says shielding his face as bits of clay fly around the room.

"Hah-ri," Sadie says raising her wand and pointing it at Sani. The little boy stops in his tracks, yawns, then lays down where he's at and goes to sleep.

"How'd you do that?" Percy asks in amazement. "Mommy would love to be able to use that spell at home."

"Sorry about that, but I think I created a monster," Sadie chuckles.

After she tells him what they learned today and how good Sani is getting at it, Carter says, "Way to go sis."

"I made him promise he won't use it at home," but here I wrote it down in case he forgets. "He can put anything back together again," she assures Percy.

"Come on little one," Percy says gently picking his son up from the floor. "Let's get you home to Mommy."

Jaz and Travis now come to the door of the library. "Can Travis spend the night?" Jas asks.

"I don't think," Carter starts to answers when Travis stops him.

"She doesn't mean sleep in the same room. I'll stay in the room with some of the guys," he offers.

"You willing to sleep in my room just to be sure?" Sadie asks Jaz.

"Sure, if you'll agree," Jaz says.

"I've got a spell I can use if they don't behave," Sadie says with a smile leaving it up to the guys.

"Technically he's an adult, even if he isn't acting like one," Percy says. "I can't stop him."

"Alright," Carter finally agrees.

"You screw up and I'll tell Hermes," Percy warns his friend.

"We just want more time together, Percy," Travis says then helps him get Sani and the swords up to the chariot.

* * *

Eros and Himeros are both laughing with they get to the tree.

"It's not that funny," Drew, now standing at the opening, tells them.

"It is from our point of view," Himeros snickers.

"Just help me down, please," their sister calls.

Iris is in the bedroom with Butch when the Erotes get up to the platform. "Now you have to be careful. She's very pregnant," Butch's mom reminds them.

"We can see that," Eros laughs.

"Hasn't Psyche ever been pregnant like this?" Drew asks.

"Not really, being a goddess now, our kids were born pretty quick," he says putting her arm around his neck while he puts his around her waist.

"You ready Tharin," Himeros calls down then gets his sister's arm around his neck as well.

"Ready," the young centaur calls up to them.

With both gods now supporting her, they step off the platform and flutter her down to the ground while Tharin snaps several pictures with a camera.

"What are you doing?" Drew asks her boyfriend's little brother.

"Capturing the moment," he laughs snapping a couple more pictures.

"Why?"

"Besides being funny, you never know when they might come in handy," he says as Himeros now goes over next to him to look at the shots.

"Oh, that's a good one," the god says laughing.

"No, wait, look at this one," Tharin says pushing a button on the camera. Now both of them are howling.

"I'm going to kill you," Drew says starting toward them.

"No you're not," Butch says grabbing her arms as he has now climbed down with her bag. "You'd still be sitting up there if it wasn't for them."

"But Butch," she complains.

"Come on, let's get you settled into the big house," Iris says taking her by the arm and leading her away.

* * *

"You did what?" Chris says when Percy returns without his brother and tells him what happened.

"I couldn't tell him he wasn't allowed. He's older than I am," Percy says in his own defense.

"I sure hope you can really trust them," Travis' older brother says.

"I trust the Kanes completely. That's not the issue. I just hope they can keep their hands off of each other," Percy assures him. "Do you think this love is the real thing?"

"I don't know. I guess there's no reason why it wouldn't be. Eros has been making people fall in love for thousands of years. Look at him. Didn't he shoot himself on accident, and he and Psyche are still going strong," Chris reminds him.

"I guess you're right," Percy agrees.

"I'll take the swords back to the armory. You get you little guy to bed," Hermes' son now says. "He's really out."

"Egyptian magic," Percy says with a grin.

"Wish they'd share that one," Chris chuckles then walks off with the bag of weapons.


	8. Chapter 8

As the magicians, and their guest Travis, settle around the table on the balcony for dinner, Carter announces that Horus thinks Lady Hathor is missing. He tells them all that the god is concerned, and if any of them see or hear something to let him know. Travis isn't sure if he should say anything or not since he has a pretty good idea where the Egyptian goddess might be, and his sister-in-law was sort of involved in the plan. Finally he decides he'd rather tell than risk upsetting Jaz.

"I, um, might know something about that," Hermes' son says prompting everyone to look at him in shock. "I'm not 100% sure, but I think she might be with Ares in Olympus."

"Oh gods," Carter says knowing if it's true, it'll be bad news for all of them.

"You mean they're shagging?" Sadie asks mortified.

"Knowing Ares," Travis says confirming their suspicions.

"Okay, well then you get to tell Horus," Sadie tells her brother.

"Thanks," he says dreading that conversation. "But do you think we should confirm that's where she is before we say anything?"

"You run right up to Olympus and look in the window," Walt suggests with a laugh.

* * *

Aphrodite has just returned from putting Adonia down for the night to find Tristan, Piper, Jason and Millie waiting for her, so they can start watching a movie. "Let's watch King of Sparta," the goddess suggests.

"Not again," Tristan complains.

"I love that movie," Piper says giving her father a hard time.

"Me too," Aphrodite says grabbing the remote for the Blue Ray.

As the movie starts, Jason reaches for the popcorn and says, "Why did they pick Lacedaemon to make a movie of?"

"He was the first king of Sparta. Actually he was the one that named the city-state Sparta in the first place, after his wife," his father-in-law explains.

"And he was _your_ brother, so they got myth...I mean religion into the movie," Piper adds.

"He was nowhere near as handsome or athletic as you are though," Aphrodite says cuddling into her man's arms.

"You would know," he snickers.

"Don't say it like that. I didn't sleep with the man. He truly was in love with Sparta," she says.

"You have anything to do with that?" Jason asks.

"Maybe," the goddess says with a smile.

"Oh, look, here comes Mr. Tristan," Millie says pointing at the screen.

"Look at those legs," Aphrodite says fanning her face with her hand.

"Look at that chest," Jason says. "I feel scrawny," he laughs.

"You've seen this before," Tristan says looking at Jason.

"No I haven't. We didn't watch many Greek movies at Camp Jupiter," his son-in-law says grabbing more popcorn.

* * *

Thalatta and Nico are walking along the beach with Attisain when a commotion breaks the surface of the water. A man then appears and walks toward the two of them.

"Lord Poseidon," Thalatta says bowing to the leader of her father's realm.

"Rise, daughter of Palaemon," Percy's dad says.

"Hi Uncle," Nico says extending his hand now to his dad's brother. "Percy didn't say anything about you coming to camp."

"He did not know I was coming," the god says. "This cannot be my brother's grandson," Poseidon continues reaching for the little boy, "He is getting so big."

"Shock isn't it," Nico says giving his son a smile to reassure him that Uncle Poseidon is okay and not to be scared.

"You are quite adorable," the god says giving Attisain a kiss on the cheek then handing him over to his daddy.

"How are my father and grandmother?" Thalatta asks since she has not talked to either of them in a couple of weeks.

"They are both fine. Hurricane season is almost over. They are looking forward to a break so that they may come visit you," he tells her.

"I feel so bad not being able to help much anymore," she says.

"You should give it no thought. Those two were saving sailors for thousands of years before you even came along. They can manage, besides, I send them help when it is needed."

"Thank you Lord Poseidon. I appreciate that," she says.

"Well, I should be off to find my own grandchildren," the god says which prompts Thalatta to bow to him again.

"Enjoy your stay," Nico says taking his wife's hand and leading her away as Poseidon walks toward the cabins.

* * *

Poseidon knocks on the door to cabin three, but then he walks inside without waiting for an answer. "Hello," he calls.

Annabeth sits up on the sofa a little startled. "Dad, I, um, hi," she says.

"Where is everyone?" her father-in-law asks.

"The kids are in bed already and Percy is in the bathroom," she say starting to get up to greet him properly.

"Stay put," he says then walks past her, knocks on the bathroom door with a snicker, and heads into the bedroom to look in of the little ones.

Percy sticks his head out the door and says, "What?" like he's irritated by the interruption.

"Wasn't me," his wife says, "Your father is here." She points toward their bedroom.

"Oh," he says then pulls his head back into the bathroom and closes then locks the bathroom door.

When Poseidon re-emerges from the bedroom he stops, sniffs the air, waives his hand in front of his nose, shakes his head then goes back to the sitting area and kisses his daughter-in-law.

"This is a nice surprise," she tells him offering him a seat.

"Unfortunately, I have come to ask Percy for some help," Poseidon says, "But that shall wait until he finishes. How are you feeling my dear?"

"Good, I was just resting my feel a little bit," she says wiggling her toes.

"Amphitrite sends her love oh and this," he says pulling a gift box from his shirt pocket. Annabeth takes it and opens it carefully.

"It's beautiful," she says lifting the gold chain from the box.

"She called it a charm bracelet," Poseidon says like he has no clue what that means.

"Would you help me with it?" she asks handing him the bracelet and holding her wrist out. Poseidon fiddles with the clasp for a few seconds then fastens it around her arm.

"This charm must be for Percy," Annabeth says noticing it is a little man fishing with his birthstone dangling from the line. "And this one is Sophia," she continues, "See it's a little girl with a flower in her hand. The flower is her birthstone."

"Very nice," he says looking at it.

"And this one is for Sani," she points out noticing the little guy with a wand, that is made of his birthstone, in his hand.

"So how long do we expect Percy to be in there?" his dad finally asks.

"Oh, it could be a while," she says with a smile.

* * *

After dinner that evening several of the magicians and Travis sit in the living room trying to decide how to confirm that Hathor has shacked up with Ares. Travis offers to contact his dad, but warns them he doesn't always reply. Sadie tosses him her cell phone, and he calls his dad's number and puts it on speaker.

"Traviss my little ssweetheart," Martha says answering the call.

"Hey Miss Martha, is my dad available?" he asks politely.

"No, ssweetheart. He's meeting with Lord Zeuss at the moment," the snake says sounding disappointed to have to tell him that.

"Or he could be making out with that cat goddess again," George says.

"What?" Sadie says stunned. "Your dad's been shagging my cat?"

"Come on Sadie, Bast isn't really your cat anymore," Carter says causing Travis to give both of them a funny look.

"Don't tell him that," Martha scolds her partner. "Ssweetheart," she says focusing on Travis again, "He could be doing many thingss at once, but he did ssay he was meeting with Zeuss."

"Well, uh, could you give him a message for me?" Travis asks.

"Sure thing kid," George says, "Ssoon as he comess up for air."

"George!" Martha scolds again. "Yess dear what iss it?"

"Tell him that Lord Horus is trying to find his girlfriend Hathor, and we need to know if she's with Lord Ares in Olympus. It's kind of an emergency," Hermes' son tells her.

"All right ssweetheart, I'll tell him. Should he call thiss number back?"

"Yes. Thank you Martha," Travis says then ends the call and hands the phone back to Sadie.

"How's come Martha and George sound a little like snakes?" Zia asks curiously.

"Because they are snakes," Travis says a little embarrassed.

"Oh," Zia says leaving it at that.

* * *

"Oh!" Jason moans as Tristan's character in the movie runs his sword through another warrior. Millie squeals at the same time and covers her face with her hands.

"Millie you do that every time we watch this movie," Aphrodite says laughing at the wind spirit.

"It's so gruesome my lady," Millie says peeking between her fingers to see if the scene is over.

"So Dad," Jason continues, "Did you like playing a king who was less famous? I mean there were a few really well known kings of Sparta to choose from."

"I really did. Leonidas has been done, and Menelaus, that dude couldn't keep his wife. Why would I want to play him. On top of that, they had free reign to write a story because we don't know anything about the time period," Tristan says.

"I could have told you all about him," Aphrodite says with a smile.

"Well if you hadn't taken off, when Pipes was born," Tristan starts.

"And if you'd told Daddy who you really were," Piper adds.

"Maybe I would have gotten your input," her dad continues.

"Trust me, your version is much more interesting," she says. "Now shush, your love scene is coming up."

Piper pats her husband on the arm now and says, "Watch for Dad's butt."

* * *

"Everything come out alright?" Poseidon asks with a chuckle when Percy finally comes from the bathroom.

"You bet," Percy says not letting his father embarrass him.

"I told Annabeth that I need your help with a little matter," the god continues.

"Anything, what is it?"

"I'm concerned about your brother Triton," Poseidon says.

"Triton?" Percy says surprised that anything could be wrong with his big brother the god.

"Ever since the wedding, and seeing Zeus, Triton has been upset with a situation that happened eons ago involving Athena and his daughter Pallas," his dad explains.

"You mean when Triton was raising Athena?" Percy asks.

"Is Triton upset with Mom now over what happened to Pallas?" Annabeth asks knowing the whole story.

"No, despite her size, Athena was really a child. She had no way of knowing Pallas would not defend herself against Athena's strike. No, Triton is upset with Lord Zeus," Poseidon tells her.

"What happened? Why is Triton mad at Zeus?" Percy asks.

"You know that Triton raised Mom after she was born since her Mom was, well you know. Pallas was your niece, Triton's daughter. She and Mom would practice their combat skills against each other all the time, and Pallas was really good. One day, though, Mom struck Pallas with her sword and Pallas did not defend herself. Mom accidentally killed her," Annabeth explains.

"And Triton doesn't hate your mom?" Percy asks surprised.

"Athena was so saddened by what happened that she cried and vowed never to fight again, but Triton told her that this was not her fault. He insisted that she continue to be brave and fight to honor Pallas," his dad adds.

"That's why Mom sometimes uses Pallas' name. She wants everyone to remember her," Annabeth tells him.

"So why is Zeus involved?" Percy asks.

"For some reason, Zeus decided to interfere with their sparing that one dreadful day," Annabeth says.

"That was probably the first time he even paid any attention to what his daughter was doing," Poseidon interjects.

Annabeth nods in agreement then continues. "He caused Pallas' strike on Mom to miss and hit her shield. When Mom brought her sword around, Pallas just stood there with a look of fear on her face. Mom said she tried to pull up but just couldn't. Pallas never lifted he shield or her sword to defend herself. When she fell, Athena rushed to her side. As Pallas lie dying, Mom said she kept crying _Why did you do this? Why didn't you protect yourself? _ Pallas, with her dying breath, told her Zeus warned her not to or he would strike her down himself."

"What!" Percy says. "Why would he kill a little girl like that? Didn't he have any confidence in his own daughter's skill?"

"Percy you know my brother cares nothing for other people's children, especially when they are of my blood," he dad reminds him.

"So what, does Triton want help kicking Zeus' ass?" his son asks hotly.

"No, Triton, unlike you son, knows going against Zeus would be suicide. Triton is not the one asking for help. I am asking. I thought that if Triton came here for a few days, spent some time with the children, got his mind off of Pallas it would help. Triteia has tried everything she can think of to lift her father's spirits. We are hoping this will help."

"He can stay here as long as he wants, but won't he feel like a fish out of water?" Percy asks with a grin.

"That's bad," Annabeth says shaking her head at Percy's attempt at humor.


	9. Chapter 9

Travis wakes to what sounds like small rocks hitting the bedroom window. He taps Carter on the shoulder to wake him up. "Do you hear that?" he asks his host.

"I thought that was in my dream," Carter says jumping up when the next rock bangs off the glass. He goes to the door of the balcony off his room and steps outside. There hovering in the night sky is a man with wings on his hat and his sneakers.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Travis asks recognizing him instantly.

"You sent me a message remember," the god says, "May I enter, or do we have to have this conversation like this?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Carter says. "I, Carter Kane, give you, Lord Hermes, permission to enter my bedroom."

"Thank you," Hermes says now fluttering over and joining them on the balcony. The three of them step inside and out of the night air.

"So did you find out anything?" Travis asks.

"Your love goddess is indeed living with Ares," the god says dusting the night off of his shoulders.

"Oh no!" Carter says flopping down on his bed.

"Oh no is an apt response," Hermes agrees. "I doubt this is going to go over well with Horus."

"It most definitely won't," Carter agrees.

"How did you even know about this?" Hermes asks Travis.

"Chris told me Ares forced Clarisse to help him come up with a plan to get her attention," Travis says. "I guess it worked."

"What did they do?" Carter asks.

"I don't know for sure, but I think Eros was involved," Travis tells them.

"Eros, he's Cupid right?" Carter asks. "He was at the party and the wedding."

"Yes," Hermes confirms. "He is Ares' son, though Ares rarely involves him in any of his dealings."

"So if Eros was involved in this play, Hathor is probably in love with Ares, or at least she thinks she is," Carter says.

"Hey, Eros' love arrows create real love," Travis protest since the comment insinuates that his love for Jaz is fake too.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Carter says standing and putting his hand on Travis' shoulder. "The question now is what are we going to do about it? Horus is going crazy looking for his girl, but man I don't want to be the one that tells his she's left him for Ares."

"Maybe we can figure out a way to let Horus know without you getting involved," Hermes says with a mischievous grin on his face.

"If you can come up with something, that'd be great," Carter says hopefully.

"Are you kidding, Dad, here," Travis says putting his arm over his dad's shoulder, "Is the master of brilliant ideas."

* * *

Percy is waiting at the edge of the water when Triton walks from the water to the shore. "Hey, bro," he says raising his hand in greeting.

"Percy," Triton says taking his brother's hand when he reaches him. "Thank you for the invitation."

"No problem, you know you're welcome here anytime. I'm just glad you came. So, do you need to spend much time in the water each day while you are here?" Percy asks.

"Not really," his brother says with a chuckle.

"Have you ever been to Camp Half-Blood before?"

"No, this is my first time," Triton says looking around.

"Come on, I'll show you around," Percy says leading him toward the woods.

* * *

As the two sons of Poseidon leave the forges, Triton says, "Tyson told me it wasn't anywhere as big as Dad's, but it's a nice set up."

"Yeah, when Beckendorf was here, he really fixed the place up nice. Leo and Jake have made some major improvements as well, and Nyssa, being the first girl, has added a female touch. Although, I'm not sure how much the others appreciate that," Percy says with a laugh. Triton smiles showing he can imagine.

"Now the bunker, that's where Leo has really made some cool changes," Percy says and tells his brother about some of the things Leo has done like the display screen, the hydraulic lifts, and Grover's all time favorite, the enchilada maker.

"Hey guys, welcome," Leo says when Percy and Triton get to the open garage door.

"Leo, you remember by brother Triton," Percy says making introductions.

"Met at Athena's wedding," Leo says wiping his hands on his overalls then shaking the god's hand.

"Nice place you've got here," Triton says looking around.

"Thanks, Dad's pretty generous," Leo says pulling a wrench from his tool belt and turning his attention back to what he was working on before they arrived. "Make yourselves at home. Just be careful."

"What's that you're working on?" Percy asks.

"Oh, this?" Leo says with a big grin. "It's for the baby. Hold on a sec and I'll show you," he continues as he makes some minor adjustments. When he's done, he picks up a keychain size remote and pushes a button. The box, that would fit easily inside a diaper bag, springs to life. Instantly it becomes a baby stroller with a ton of extras. "You push this button, and a diaper changing station comes out the back," Leo says then shows them. "This button here," he says pressing it. The stroller changes into a small portable size playpen/crib contraption.

"That's awesome," Percy says kneeling down to take a good look at it. "You should market this thing." Being the father of two, with another on the way, Percy appreciates a how well this would go over with new parents everywhere.

"I don't know about that, but I'll make you guys one," Leo offers.

"Annabeth would love it," Percy says.

"When is your baby due?" Triton asks Leo.

"He'll be here in four more months," Leo says beaming. "I can't wait."

* * *

Hermes stops at the doorway to the forge and call inside. "Hephaestus, you in here?"

"What do you want, Hermes?" Hephaestus grumbles without even wheeling himself out from under the pickup truck he's working on.

"How would you like to pull a prank on Ares?"

"My wife is not with him any longer," the god says finally pulling himself out from under the vehicle.

"So, don't you still like pissing that arrogant jerk off?" his fellow Olympian asks with a grin.

"What are you up to?" Hephaestus asks wiping his hands on a dirty rag.

"Since you wife doesn't want him anymore, he's gone and stolen Hathor away from Horus. I thought it would be hilarious if we caught the two of them on TV where the Egyptian could see it."

"You mean Horus doesn't know about them?"

"Not yet," Hermes says with an evil grin.

"Exactly how do you plan to get my TV network in front of the Egyptian?" the blacksmith asks. "I don't broadcast in the Duat."

"If the Egyptians had televisions and knew what channel to watch, I bet they could pick it up. I mean if Hades gets it in the Underworld..."

"Probably," Hephaestus says running his hand over his beard stopping every so often to pull chunks of metal out of it. "You gonna take care of that part?"

"Absolutely, I thought I would deliver several of them, Osiris, Horus, Set, Bes a few other. I actually had talked to Bes at the wedding about Hephaestus TV. He was curious. Nobody would think anything about my sending them. The question is, are you interested in catching the two of them together. You'll probably have to get them in his palace," Hermes says.

"That's not a problem. I have all kinds of ways to get cameras in there. It was Ditie who could spot them all the time, not Ares. He's clueless," the god confirms. "Why exactly are _you_ doing this?"

Hermes, not wanting to say anything about his own kids being involved in any way, says, "Maybe I'm still mad because he never thanked me for getting him out of that jar."

"And people think I'm angry," Hephaestus mumbles. "Give me one day and you'll have your footage."

"Good doing business with you," Hermes says then pulls his cell phone from his pocket. "Martha, I want to deliver six television with satellite service to the Egyptians in the Duat. No I need them today, and I'll deliver them myself. You do that."

* * *

When Percy and his brother finally make their way to the Poseidon cabin, the kids are excited to see Uncle Triton. Sani hardly remembers him, but Sophia does, and she has her little brother anxious too.

"There's Daddy," Annabeth says when the guys come through the door.

"Uncle," Sophia says running toward them.

"Hello Beauty," Triton says lifting her into his arms and kissing her cheek. "I brought Gram Trite cookies for you," he tells her.

"Yay!" she says clapping her hands.

"Look at you little man," the god says now that Sani is standing in front of him. He sits Sophia down and lifts the boy up. You're growing like a seaweed." Sani puts his arms around Triton's neck. "I'm really glad I came," Triton now tells his brother.

"So are we," Annabeth says putting her arm around her brother-in-law then leading him to the sofa.


	10. Chapter 10

"It is time for me to return to my husband, Mother," Persephone says softly as the goddesses walk through a barren field.

"Yes, I realize that most crops have been harvested," Demeter says, "I just hate this time of year."

"Are you coming with me again this year?"

"Actually, I thought I would stay up here and look for that scoundrel Apollo," her mom answers much to Persephone's pleasant surprise.

"You really should let them be together," Persephone says. "Look at Hades and me. We made it."

"Hades is much different from Apollo. He doesn't have women throwing themselves at him," Demeter replies.

"Are you trying to say that my Hades is homely?" her daughter asks offended.

"What?" her mom says looking at her surprised that she is upset. "No, I mean, he's no Adonis, but I meant because of his station in life not because of his looks."

"Hades is beautiful to me. He has a heart of gold, and he loves me Momma. He has always loved me. I think Apollo really love Meredith too. Please give them a chance," Persephone says.

"You take care my beautiful Persephone. I will join you in the Underworld once I have settled this business with your sister," Demeter says then leaves her daughter to return home alone.

"Yipee!" Persephone shouts once her mother is gone then starts running for the nearest entrance to the Underworld.

* * *

"What is this?" Isis asks joining her husband in the throne room of the Land of the Dead. She is looking at a large black screen on the wall behind the Scales of Truth. Ammit is sitting below the screen mesmerized at her own reflection.

"It is a television," Osiris replies. "Hermes delivered it earlier today."

"What does it do?" the goddess asks. "Is it just a looking glass?"

"No. It does more than that," he says picking up the remote from the arm of his throne. When he turns it on, both Ammit and Isis jump back. Osiris has to stop himself from busting out in a laugh.

"I do not understand," she says reaching out and touching the screen. "Are these souls who are trapped somehow?"

"No." he says again then walks over to her. He then proceeds to explain about cameras, satellites, and the general process of broadcasting.

"But it's all Greek?" she asks like _why would we want to watch them?_

"It's a gift, Dear, but Hermes did say that if we wanted to start our own channel, he would talk to Hephaestus."

"Well you watch it if you want," she says like she's too good to watch Greek programming. "I'm sure this is Julius' idea anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean," her husband says of the jab.

"Nothing my dearest," she says then leaves the room.

* * *

"Hades, I'm home," Persephone calls out as soon as she reaches her garden. Cerberus, who is chasing what remains of a red ball around through the trees, runs to her. "Hello little sweetie," she says scratching each of his heads. He whimpers with delight then goes back to his ball. Hades now meets her at the doorway to the palace.

"My Persephone," he says happily as she runs to him.

"I'm home and without Mother, for now," she says throwing herself into his arms.

"How did you manage that?" he asks delightfully shocked.

"She's still mad at Apollo," she tells him resting her head against his chest.

"Well let's hope she never finds him," her husband says with a hearty laugh.

"Hades, my love, I've been thinking about what you asked of me," she says as he leads her inside.

"We need not think on that now. I am just happy that you are home," he says.

"No, I want to talk about it. I've decided that I want to have a baby, and if we did it now, I would be here with both of you until springtime," she says watching his face for his reaction.

Hades sweeps her up in his arms and carries he toward their bedchamber without saying anything. The smile on his face tells her all she needs to know.

* * *

"How long are you planning on being here?" Rachel asks her cave guest.

"I figure Demeter should be going to the Underworld with Persephone any day now. When she does, I'll go home," he assures her.

"I can't believe you are such a chicken," she says picking up the jeans he wore yesterday and adding, "or slob."

"Sorry, but I need not worry with such things at home," he says grabbing his t-shirt from the floor before she can get to it. "I shall try to be more tidy," he tells her with a grin. She shakes her head because she knows he'll never be able to do it.

He walks over to the hamper the Harpies use for collecting dirty laundry and tosses the shirt inside just as Henry, Iris' boy, runs up the path calling out for Rachel.

"Lady Rachel, where are you?" he shouts.

She steps to the curtain and pulls it back. "I'm here Henry what is it?"

"It's Lady Demeter," he says trying to catch his breath. "She...she's here in camp, over at her cabin. She's looking for Lord Apollo. Hi Lord Apollo," he continues panting.

"She's here in camp right now?" Apollo says with panic in his voice.

Henry nods then says, "She told Meredith that she was staying here until she finds you and gets the matter taken care of."

"I need to get out of here?" Apollo says.

"No," Rachel says grabbing his arm before he can shimmer away. "You need to face this, here and now. You need to figure something out and be a father to your child."

"She's going to kill me," he says.

"She can't kill you. Your immortal," Henry reminds him.

"She could run to Dad again. He could punish me. I don't want to build any more walls," Apollo says.

"Would you grow up," Rachel says. "Henry would you bring Lady Demeter to the big house?"

"Sure," he says then starts to go.

"What are you doing?" Apollo asks in shock.

"I'm going to take care of this. Come on."

* * *

Horus is sitting in the Palace of the Gods watching the television Hermes installed earlier that day and stewing in his own juices. He can't believe Hathor is playing games like this. He's gone for long periods of time without calling on her, but she is always supposed to be there for him. He is pharaoh after all.

He hasn't decided what to make of this box with magic pictures that he's had on for a couple of hours, but according to previews, The Wedding of Thoth and Athena is supposed to be on and he wants to watch that, so he can pick out all the times Ares was looking at his girl. He watches as everyone arrives for the ceremony; the count is at 3 already. Then something he wasn't expecting happens. The sound changes from the wedding to one long beep followed by three short beeps, then a man's voice. "We interrupt this previously recorded program to bring you live breaking coverage. Then the screen goes black and in writing in three languages, Greek, Egyptian, and English, the following warning appears.

**The following program is rated TV-MA and is intended for mature audiences only. **

**This program may contain:**

**Nudity**

**Explicit Sexual Content**

**Adult Language**

**Viewer discretion is advised.**

"Now this might be more interesting," he says anxious to see what's going to happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermes and Hephaestus are together when the motion sensor cameras in Ares bedchamber start filming. "Is that them?" Hermes asks excitedly.

"Could be another false alarm," Hephaestus grunts. "The last two times it was just Hathor changing clothes. I swear that goddess doesn't wear anything for more than an hour. She's worse than Dite." They stand together watching as Hathor and Ares come traipsing into the room pawing all over each other.

"This looks promising," Hermes says with a grin.

"If they get naked, I'll put it on live," the blacksmith says reaching for his remote.

"I'm so glad you're home," Hathor says letting Ares slip the straps of her gown over her shoulders.

"That's enough for me," Hephaestus says pushing the button to send the scene live.

* * *

"Are you seeing this?" Athena asks her husband as he enters the room with their glasses of wine.

"Isn't it our wedding?" he asks casually.

"Noooo, it's definitely not our wedding," she says pointing at the screen.

"Is that Hathor?"

"And Ares," she confirms.

"When did this start?" he asks.

"No idea," Athena says unable to take her eyes off of the screen. "Is she mooing?" she asks as Hathor and Ares are really getting into it.

Thoth chuckles and says, "Well her sacred animal is the cow."

* * *

Osiris is on his fifty-seventh soul of the day when Horus charges into the throne room of the Hall of Judgment. "Did you see it?" he shouts angrily.

"See what, son? I am a bit busy," his father says motioning for Ma'at to place the feather on the scale. "Oh dear," he says once the scale stops moving. "Another one for you Ammit." As Ammit jumps up and snatches the heart from the scale and starts eating, Osiris turns to give his full attention to Horus. "What is the problem?"

"What is the problem? What is the problem!"

"Are you going to tell me or just keep repeating the question?"

"That...that trollop," Horus says turning his back on his father.

"Are you referring to Hathor?" Osiris asks.

"So you did see it?" his son says turning back to face him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I can't imagine any female other than your girlfriend would warrant a description like that. What has she done now?" his dad asks.

"Apparently she's not my girlfriend anymore," his boy tells him. "I'll kill her and that...that Greek."

"You need to calm down, because you won't be killing any Greeks," Osiris tells him shooing the remaining souls away, so they can talk in peace. Once they are alone, Osiris asks, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"She was on that stupid television Hermes brought down here," he snarls.

"So you found her. At least you can stop looking for her," his dad suggests.

"She was screwing Ares," Horus shouts so angrily his spit goes flying all over his father's robes. Osiris looks down at his sleeve and brushes it off.

"Get a hold of yourself," he calmly tells Horus.

"Oh my gods, did you see that! Whew that is a classic," Set says laughing so hard he can hardly walk as he stumbles into the room. When he sees Horus, he howls with laughter. "Did you know?" he asks. "Of course you didn't. Oh gods, this is too good."

Horus charges his uncle. "You had something to do with this," the young god says taking Set down to the floor. His hands are around Set's neck, but his dad is trying to pull him off. Set on the other hand can't stop laughing.

"Horus, you need to stop," Osiris is yelling finally getting the two gods pulled apart.

"You've got some temper there," Set says taking his hand to his throat.

"You've seen it before," Horus says pulling away from his father. "You're behind this," he accuses Set again.

"I wish," his uncle says with a grin. "This is far better than I could have planned. Does she moo for you like she was for him?"

"Shut up!" Horus shouts.

"Oh, she must not."

"Set, you are not helping," Osiris tells his brother.

"That's good because that wasn't my plan when I came in here," the evil god says with a grin.

"Leave us," his brother tells him.

Set continues grinning as he walks toward the door then he can't resist one more, "Mooooo" just like Hathor was doing on television.

* * *

"Husband," Isis says being the next to charge into the room, "Have you seen our...There you are."

"Not now," Horus mumbles, so only his father can hear.

"Did you see that filth?" she asks trying to caress her son's face. Horus hates it when she does that to him and pulls away from her.

"This is a man problem my love. You should leave it to us men," Osiris says trying to lead his wife back out of the room.

"I will not. That harlot has embarrassed our son," she says. "I will see to it that she is punished for this."

"You really should leave it alone," her son says.

"Is that what you plan to do?" she asks. "Do you plan to let those two humiliate you like that and do nothing about it? You are pharaoh," she points out to him yet again.

"Don't you think I know that?" he barks at his mother. "I want to tear Ares apart with my bare hands, but starting a war with the Greeks; do you really think my fellow gods would join me in that fight?"

"It doesn't have to start a war," Isis insists.

"If our son harms Zeus' son, it will start a war. You know that," Osiris tells her.

"He has to do something," his wife says angrily.

"What he has to do is suck it up," her husband says.

"If only you hadn't gone looking for her, you could say that you dumped her before all this happened," Isis snaps at her son.

"Well forgive me for caring," Horus sneers then walks toward the door.

"If you cared, you would have married her then maybe she wouldn't have done this," his mom calls back to him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mommy," Anastasia, whom her parents have started calling Stasia for short, calls out as she runs toward her father's office in the Underworld, "Look what I did!" Eileithyia, who was sitting on her boyfriend's desk massaging his neck while he watches the monitors, stands up and goes to meet her daughter at the doorway.

"What is it precious?

"I found this flower over by where Mr. Charon parks his boat. It was all wilted and this part was smooshed," she says running her finger of the stem. "I picked it up and it went poof right back to being pretty."

"That's wonderful," Eile says putting her arms around the girl. "Show Daddy."

"Look, Daddy," Stasia says excitedly.

"Why it is almost as pretty as you are," Thanatos says lifting her onto his lap then kissing her cheek. "We should put it in some water, and you could come touch it every day and it will live forever on my desk. It will make me think of you every time I see it," he suggests.

"Okay," she says happily grinning.

"How would you like to come with me to the upper world today and find a vase for Daddy's flower?" her mommy now asks her.

"Yes," she nods with a grin. "Can I go tell Lady Melinoe I won't be staying with her today?"

"Yes you may," her dad says sending her running out of the office.

"We need to talk to her about her powers," Thanatos says as soon as their daughter is gone.

"I know," Eile agrees. "I'm just not sure how to do it. She is growing so fast. I thought we'd have more time."

"She's a goddess, Babe. We're lucky she isn't completely grown and out of the cave already," he tells her pulling her onto his lap now.

* * *

"Do you have any threes?" Triton asks looking at Sophia.

"Go fish, Uncle," she answers with a grin.

"I don't want to play anymore," Sani now whines.

"You can't quit just because you're losing," his sister insists.

"Am not," he insists.

"Are too," she says prompting Mommy to get involved.

"What have I told the two of you about fighting," Annabeth calls from the sofa where she if folding laundry.

"We not fighting," Sophia insists.

"Yeah, we arguing," Sani says agreeing with his sister.

"Don't think you can gang up on me and get out of trouble," their mom warns.

"We have been playing this for a while. Why don't we stop and do something else?" Triton suggests.

"Will you teach us how to blow your shell?" Sani asks hopefully.

"You bet," his uncle agrees.

"Please take it outside," Annabeth asks looking at her brother-in-law.

"You bet," the god says again then leads the kids outside.

* * *

Rachel sits in the big house waiting for Demeter when Chiron comes into the room. "Thought you might want some help," the centaur says.

"Every little bit helps," she tells him grateful to have him there.

"Where is Apollo?"

"Hiding," Rachel answers with a smile.

"Does he want to be with Meredith or not?" Chiron asks.

"He says he does. I believe he does," the oracle says as the goddess enters the room.

"So where is the scoundrel?" she asks at not seeing Apollo. Meredith, who is with her, stands back and says nothing.

"He's here, but I wanted to speak with you first," Rachel says motioning for everyone to sit down. Everyone but Chiron does. "Lady Demeter, I know that you have Meredith's best interests at heart here. I also know that Lord Apollo has a past, but he has spent a bit of time in my cave lately..."

"Hiding," Demeter points out.

"Hiding," Rachel agrees, "I have seen him with and without Meredith present. I truly believe he loves your daughter and means what he says about being with her."

"You didn't see him the other times. You didn't see him chasing after that Daphne girl, or Calliope, or Coronis or even my own Persephone. He claimed to love them too," Demeter says sitting with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Daphne was the work of Eros, you can't blame him for anything that happened, but he did love her. Coronis, cheated on him not the other way around," the oracle explains.

"And he killed her for it," the goddess points out.

"I could never cheat on Apollo, Mom. You don't have to worry about that," her daughter interjects.

"Might I add that he still loved her even after her death," Chiron adds.

"How would you...Oh yes, you raised the baby didn't you," Demeter says.

"Asclepius was a delight," he tells her. "You also mentioned Calliope," Chiron says, "She refused to settle down with any one man. You cannot blame the boy for that."

"Whose side are you on?" Demeter asks the camp director.

"I'm on Meredith's side," he tells her honestly. "She is an intelligent young women. I believe she can make a decision like this for herself." Demeter frowns at him.

"Mom how many times have I heard you complain to Persephone that she could have married the god of doctors. Well the god of doctors wants to marry me," Meredith says.

"You've said that?" Chiron asks his long time friend. "Because you just threw Persephone out there as a point against Apollo, but you put your foot down on that one. Hermes as well."

"Mother, how can you throw them in my sister's face when you wouldn't allow her to be with either one of them?" her daughter asks.

"That was before she ran off with Hades," her mom says.

"She didn't run off with Hades," Chiron reminds her, "But our brother Zeus never would have given his blessing for Hades if you hadn't shot down his two sons."

"You don't want any of us to be happy do you?" Meredith cries.

"Of course I do, but men will always let you down," Demeter says.

"Just because you've had bad luck with men doesn't mean they're all bad," her daughter tells her.

"You say that, but this man you want isn't even here to support you," her mom points out.

"I'm here," Apollo says shimmering into view.

"So you are also a coward?" his aunt says smartly.

"I admit that I have feared what you might do," the god tells her. "After all, look what you did when Persephone married."

"That was different," the goddess insists.

"Because you love Kore more than any of the rest of us," Meredith accuses calling her sister by her other name.

"Not more," her mother insists. "It's just that she's the oldest."

"That's why you starved mankind when she got married, but you made the rest of us live with our dads," her daughter says getting more upset.

"You cannot blame your mother for that one," Apollo says. "Zeus requires it, but that doesn't mean the rest of us like it."

"Thank you," Demeter says looking at Apollo then turning back to her daughter. "Sweetheart, I love you and your siblings more than anything. Those of you who are not immortal, it breaks my heart when you go. I have had a lot more time with the others like Kore and Arion, but I don't love them anymore."

"Let me marry Apollo," Meredith now asks softly.

"No," Apollo says stepping up.

"No?" Meredith asks.

"I mean, no let me be the one to ask," he explains taking Meredith's hand. "Aunt Demeter, my I please have your blessing to marry Meredith?"

"So help me Apollo, in the name of your father, I will destroy you if you hurt her," his aunt tells him.

"Is that a yes?" Meredith asks hopefully.

"I only want you to be happy," Demeter tells her then kisses her forehead.

"I am happy Mom. Thank you," her daughter says throwing her arms around her neck.

"Apollo, I assume you will not be having any more demigods for awhile?" the goddess now asks her future son-in-law.

"I don't know about that," he says with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Meredith asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I figured you and I would have lots of babies. All of them would still be demigods," he tells her with a grin.

"How many is _lots_?" she asks hesitantly. He just smiles and leads her out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Hathor and Ares are summoned to the throne room by Zeus without a word on why. When they enter, his parents are the only ones there. "Dad, wasup?" the war god asks seeming to be in a great mood.

"Perhaps you should tell me, " Zeus says tapping his fingers on the arm of his throne.

Ares and his girlfriend look at each other confused.

"Really son, a sex tape?" his mother asks with disgust.

"Sex tape?" Hathor says looking at Ares like he'd better explain what she's talking about.

"Babe, I don't know what she's talking about. I didn't make any sex tape," Ares insists.

"Then explain this," his father says snapping his fingers. Ganymede runs into the room and hands a remote control to Zeus. He pressed a couple of buttons on the remote, and the screen on the back wall comes on to the recording shown on Hephaestus TV the evening before.

Hathor can only stand a few seconds of the footage before turning away begging Zeus to turn it off. When the king of the gods does not turn it off, Ares storms over and rips the screen off the wall. "Who has done this?" he screams. "I will destroy them."

"How...how many have seen this," Hathor says covering her face with her trembling hands.

"By now, I would say everyone," Zeus answers.

"You mean the Greeks?" Ares says. "I'm sure the Egyptians..."

"Oh, they've seen it too," Hera assures her son.

"Noooo," Hathor sobs. "I'll be a laughing stalk." Ares puts his arms around her and kisses her softly.

"Everything will be fine. I promise," he tells her trying to calm her down.

"Horus, he does not know. He will be angry to find out this way," she says actually sounding sorry for hurting him. Ares is not happy at hearing her mention his name at this moment. Especially when his feelings seem to be what she is most upset about.

"I thought you were in love with me now," he pouts.

"I am, you know this. My heart is with you, but he does not deserve to find out this way. He might even come after me. He is Horus the Avenger. He does not accept embarrassment under any circumstances," she tells him.

"How could you steal the Egyptian's girl and then put something like that out there in their faces," Hera asks. "You are making our family look bad."

"Screw your family," Ares snarls. "It was probably your son Hephaestus that did this to me anyway."

"Sweetheart, you don't mean that," his mother says. "Why would your own brother do this to you. You are no longer with his wife."

"He still hates me," her son insists.

"Enough blaming things on others," Zeus barks. "Son, I have no problem with you steeling the Egyptian's lover, but I will not fight a battle against them right now. Your sister just married one of them, in case you have forgotten. I am not ready to destroy her happiness or our peace just so you can get some..."

"It's not like that," his son says before he can finish his statement. "Hathor and I are truly in love."

"If you say so," his dad says sounding doubtful. "Regardless, you will make certain that this situation does not drag the rest of us into yet another war. We've been through too much of this lately."

"Yes, Father," Ares says giving his dad a bow then bowing as well to his mother. "Come on," he says taking Hathor's hand.

Once outside of palace, he stops his girlfriend. "I want you to return to my place. I have some business to take care of."

"What are you going to do?" she asks with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm not going after Horus yet if that's what you're worried about," he tells her. She nods her head then leaves him on the palace steps.

* * *

Hephaestus, as usual, is in his workshop. He is welding a couple of metal pieces together, and with his mask on he does not see his brother Ares enter. When something forces his head forward so quickly that it slams down onto the table, he whirls around with the lit blowtorch still in his hand. Ares, not expecting the cripple to move that quickly, is burned by the flame. Hephaestus pulls the welder's mask off of his misshapen head without even moving the torch.

"Damn it!" Ares shouts slapping the torch from his brother's hand.

"What do you want?" the blacksmith growls.

"Why did you do that?" the war god barks while brushing ash from his chest.

"You slammed my head into my worktable, and you have the nerve to ask me why you got burned?" Hephaestus says.

"I mean why did you film me with Hathor and put it on television?"

"Why not?"

"Her ex didn't know we were together," his brother tells him.

"I bet he does now," his brother replies with a grin.

"I'm not with Dite any longer. Why can't you just be happy with that?"

"Oh, I'm happy with that, trust me, and so it she."

"Then you plan to continue to torment me?" Ares asks.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you should find your own girl without always steeling someone else's?" Hephaestus says.

"She loves me now, and they weren't actually married. Can't she change her mind?" his brother asks.

"Ah, but she did not just change her mind, did she?"

"She was upset with him. She was tired of his leaving her alone," Ares tells him.

"So you thought it would be no problem to send Eros to _fix things_?" his brother asks.

"You saw him at the wedding. He was so cocky, and after what he made her do at Thoth's party..."

"She seemed to be enjoying herself."

"Yeah, well your wife might have done the same thing in a room full of horny men," Ares smirks.

"Don't bring Dite into this. She's changed," the love goddess' husband says defending her.

"Yeah, well she still isn't with you is she?"

"I'm fine with where she is right now," Hephaestus says. When Ares just stands looking at him, he says, "So did you just come here to slam my head into the table, or do you want something?"

"I need to get Horus up here. I need to deal with him once and for all."

"What does that have to do with me? Send him a IM or something," his brother suggests.

"I'll get him up here somehow, but when he gets here, I need you to have my back," his brother says like that should be no big deal.

"You want me to help you with Horus," Hephaestus laughs. "What makes you think I would do that?"

"Because we're brothers."

"No."

"Because you started this."

"Did not."

"Because we're Greeks." Hephaestus says nothing at this one. "I'll let you know when he's coming," Ares continues to which his brother nods his head.


	14. Chapter 14

Triton is out for a morning stroll around camp. He has taken this walk every morning since his arrival. It has been so long since he has lived on land and smelled sweet morning air he can't seem to get enough of it. On this morning, he hears the sound of a beautiful voice reciting poetry. He's not sure where it is coming from, so he follows the sound until he finds the speaker. He recognizes her face when he sees her. When she sees him, she stops the recital and blushes.

"Please do not stop on my account," the god says.

"Lord Triton, I am surprised to see you here, on land I mean," the goddess says softly.

"I am visiting my brother and his family for a few days. What brings a Muse to camp?"

"Chiron has requested that I teach a history class to the young ones this fall," Clio says.

"History, yes you would be perfect for that," Triton tells her as he takes a step closer. "Of course you would do equally well teaching poetry."

"I believe one of Lord Apollo's children teaches that class," she tells him.

"Ah, that too would make sense. May I join you," he says motioning toward the bench she is sitting on. She waves her hand politely to indicate that he may sit down. "I love this time of day," he now tells her.

"Yes, it is lovely. Most of the children are yet to rise, so you can still hear the sound of birds singing," she agrees with a smile.

"Do you return to Olympus after your class?" the god asks continuing the conversation.

"Usually," she says, "My sisters and I have an afternoon concert scheduled each day. You should come for a performance."

"If I were to come, would you allow me the honor of escorting you for a glass of wine afterwards?" he asks causing her to blush again.

"You do know that I have had a child," she says nervously.

"As have I," he replies not sure why she mentioned that.

"I just did not want you to think I was something I am not," the Muse explains.

"That does not matter in the least to me," the god tells her.

"Then it is I who would be honored, Lord Triton," she says. "Shall I come by your father's cabin after my lesson?"

"That would be lovely," he says then stands. "I shall bid you good day until then," he says giving her a bow and heading on with his walk.

* * *

"He is precious," Persephone says looking down into the face of her newborn son.

"He looks like you," Hades says running his finger over their son's hair, what little of it there is.

"I think he looks like you," she says looking up from the child to her husband with a happy smile.

"What shall we name him?" her husband asks.

"Amara," Persephone suggests, "It means eternal."

"Yes, I like that," Hades says.

"May I come in and see my new brother?" Melinoe asks from the doorway. Her father motions her inside. "He is so cute," the nightmare goddess says. "I expected him to look like me though."

"You my beauty are one of a kind," Persephone says taking her daughter's hand.

"Is that good or bad?" Melinoe asks with a smile.

"It is a wonderful thing, now," her father says kissing her forehead.

"We will be leaving tomorrow for camp. Are you sure you can handle everything here?" her mother asks.

"I have Thanatos, Hecate and Phantasos to help me. Besides, Daddy won't be totally gone," Melione says. "Oh, when you go, I have something for Attisain. I have been sending him little playmates, and I have a special gift."

"Playmates?" Hades questions.

"You'll see when you get there," Melinoe says pulling a package from her gown and handing it to her father.

* * *

"You and your sisters sound as magnificent as ever," Triton says as he holds the chair for Clio.

"Thousands of years of practice," she tells him with a smile.

"I wish to thank you for inviting me," he says taking a seat across from her at the little cafe table. "I have forgotten so many of the wonderful things here on Olympus. I cannot even remember the last time I was here."

"You have been hiding away in your father's realm for far too long," she tells him.

"Father keeps me busy," he says as a satyr waiter brings them each a goblet filled with wine.

"You are here now. Let us not dwell on matters of work. You mentioned you have children. Do any of them survive? Do you get to spend time with them?" Clio asks.

"I am blessed to still have my beautiful Triteia. She lives in my home within my father's grounds," he explains. "I must admit to not remembering the story of your child. Is he or she still with you?"

Clio is silent for a moment, making Triton wish he hadn't brought the subject up at all, then she answers. "My beautiful son was born of a mortal."

"I am sorry. I did not mean to..."

"We have something in common actually," she now tells him.

"Something about our children?" he asks not understanding where she is going with the statement.

"We have both lost a child at the hands of an Olympian. You lost your Pallas to Athena while I lost my Hyacinth to Apollo."

"I do know the story of your son," Triton says taking her hand in his. "He and Apollo were throwing the discus when Zephyrus, in a jealous rage, blew the instrument off course."

"It is difficult to live without hate for what happened," she sighs. "I cannot place blame on Apollo for he loved my boy as much as his father and I. He still morns for my child."

"Just I as cannot hate Athena for what happened with Pallas," he agrees. "I still struggle with not blaming your father though."

Clio slowly nods her head in understanding. "For so long I allowed my anger with Zephyr to consume me, but to what end. He is an immortal just as I. He can never truly be punished. Nothing I ever do will bring my beautiful Hyacinth back to me, and I can never go be with him in Elysium."

"You have no other children?" the god asks her.

"He was my only," she confirms.

"I have loved my other children," Triton continues. "I know not what I would do without Triteia, but there are times, such as lately, when my heart is overcome with sadness for the life that might have been."

"Perhaps we could lighten a little bit of the sadness for each other," she says gently caressing his hand. Triton is a bit surprised by her offer, but intrigued to take her up on it.

"I would be honored," he says prompting her to stand, with his hand still in hers, and lead him toward her palace.

* * *

"I am so glad to get off of that horse," Frank says rubbing his backside. Arion whinnies, and though Frank doesn't have Percy's ability to understand what the horse just said, he's pretty sure it wasn't nice.

"Why don't you see if they're home while I feed him?" Hazel suggests motioning toward the door of cabin thirteen.

"What if your Dad is already here?" he says with a touch of fear in his voice.

"Daddy said they wouldn't be here until tomorrow," she tells him as she squats and pulls a chunk of gold from the ground at her feet. "Here you go boy," she tells Arion holding the chunk in her hand like sugar cubes.

"All the same, I'll wait for you," he insists.

Once she has given Arion three decent size pieces of gold, and he seems content, she kisses the horse's nose and tell him she'll call him when she needs him. Arion takes off and is out of sight before she even reaches the door.

Nico answers the knock on the door with complete surprise to find his sister there. "Hazel, I didn't know you were coming," he says giving her a hug.

"Dad asked us to meet him here," she says hugging him back tightly.

"Frank," Nico says taking the son of Mars' hand. "Come on in you guys."

Thalatta, who is sitting in the floor with her son and a couple of his _playmates_, stands when she sees who is there. "Hazel!" she cries excitedly.

"Are those..." Frank says not finishing his question out of shock.

"Ghosts?" Nico laughs.

"You let your kid play with spirits?" Frank continues as he backs up to the wall.

"They won't hurt you," Nico insists. "Come on chicken."

"Frank, you see Lares all the time. What's the problem?" Hazel asks her boyfriend.

"That's different," they're not kids sitting in the floor playing.

Nico shows his sister to the sofa while Thalatta takes Frank's hand and pulls him over as well. "Did Dad say why they were coming here?" Nico asks his sister.

"He said it was a surprise. Persephone is coming with him," she explains.

"I hate to call it a night, but I'd better get over to cabin three before the Jacksons go to bed," Frank says still watching the ghosts playing with Attisain.

"I'll see you out," Hazel says standing to go outside with him.

* * *

After several goodnight kisses from his girl, Frank heads over to cabin three. He knocks on the door, but when no one answers, he tries the knob and finds it unlocked. He steps inside and can hear Percy and Annabeth's muffled voices coming from the bedroom. He figures they must be putting the kids down for the night so she takes a seat and waits for them to come back out.

"Frank," Percy says happily surprised when he comes out and finds his buddy there.

"Sorry, I did knock but..."

"You know good and well this is your home too," Percy tells him as he goes over and gives him a hug. "What are you doing here? Is Hazel with you?"

"Yeah, she's over in thirteen," Frank says taking a seat again. "Hades IM'd us last night and asked us to meet him here tomorrow" the son of Mars explains.

"Frank," Annabeth says excitedly as she too comes from the bedroom. "You look so good," she tells him giving him a big hug.

"You look good too," he says noticing the beginning of a baby bump.

"Thank you," she smiles rubbing her belly. "I thought you were Triton coming in," she goes on to tell him.

"Your brother is here?" Frank asks.

"Well, he's on a date tonight up in Olympus, but we expect him home in a little bit," Percy says. "The two of you have never met?"

"Nope, never have," he answers. "Who's he on a date with?"

"Clio," Annabeth answers.

"Oh yeah, he's going after a smart one too," Frank laughs.

"I didn't even think about that, but I guess so," Percy chuckles.

"Well, I think I'll go to bed and leave you boys alone to talk," Annabeth says kissing her husband. Percy kisses her belly then lets her go to their room.

"So which bed is your brother sleeping in, so I don't accidentally sleep in it?" Frank asks.

"He's in Tyson's bed, so you're normal bed is free. So how's Camp Jupiter?"

* * *

The cabin is dark when Triton comes inside. If it weren't for the moonlight coming through the window, he probably would have stubbed his toe three times between the door and the bathroom. The god doesn't notice the additional cabin member on his way in, but he does see him on the way out of the bathroom. He walks over to make sure he's not seeing things and accidently wakes Frank.

"Sorry, I did not mean to wake you," the god says.

Frank rubs his eyes and leans up on his elbow. "No problem. You must be Triton," he says. "I'm Frank Zhang," he continues extending his hand.

"Oh, yeah, Perry's grandson," Triton says.

"You knew my great something or other grandfather?" Frank asks now sitting up.

"Of course. I knew his father as well. Neleus, now he was a character, but how can you blame him with a mother like that," Triton laughs being careful not to be too loud.

"I could only imagine," Frank says.

"Percy told me once that you have the curse of Meleager," the god continues.

"Is that the guy with the burned stick?"

"Yes, it is," Triton says, "I think I might have a solution for you, a way to keep the stick from every burning."

"I'm all for that," Frank says, "I'd really like to have a life with Hazel without that always being over our heads."

"Well, go back to sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow," his uncle says clapping him on the shoulder.

"Good night, Triton."


	15. Chapter 15

"Jerk," Horus says as Sobek walks into the room.

"I thought you wanted my help," the crocodile god says gruffly.

"I do. You are not the jerk," the war god tells him.

"Ares?" Sobek asks figuring who else could it be.

"He has the nerve to challenge me," Horus says flopping down on his throne.

"So what's the plan?" Sobek asks.

"That's what we need to figure out," his buddy tells him.

* * *

"What are you planning to do?" Hathor asks with concern.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Ares tells her.

"He won't come alone," she warns.

"I don't plan to go alone either," her boyfriend says.

"He'll bring his sons," she tells him. "They aren't that powerful, but there are four of them."

"I have more," he says like he's not worried.

"He might bring others as well," she says.

"Like?"

"Well, it won't be his father or Set," she says trying to decide who would help him. "Anubis probably won't get involved now either. The biggest threat that would help him is probably Sobek."

"He's the crocodile isn't he?"

"Yes, and he can be vicious," she tells him.

"Well so can I."

* * *

"Daddy," Hazel says throwing her arms around Pluto.

"You look well," her father says kissing her cheek.

"Persephone, oh my gods, a baby!" Hazel cries seeing the bundle her stepmother has in her arms.

"Meet your brother, Amara," Persephone says placing her son into Hazel's arms.

"Look at you little sweetheart, you're so handsome," Hazel says going over to the sofa and taking a seat with her baby brother in her arms. "I had no idea you guys were thinking about another baby."

"We just made a decision and did it," her father says taking a seat next to her. "I want a chance to be a real father. I blew it with Melinoe, I never had it with you, and I lost it with Bianca and Nico," Hades says. Hazel leans over and kisses his cheek again.

"You can't blame yourself, at least not with me. I know you came to New Orleans and tried to get Queen Marie to stay there."

"I should have done more. I should have just taken you with me," he says softly.

"Sweetheart," Persephone says putting her arms around him. "Don't do this to yourself. The Underworld is no place for a little girl to grow up."

"I could have put her in the Lotus with her sister and brother. I could have done a lot of things."

"Dad," Thalatta says walking in with Attisain on her hip. "Hazel, what..."

"Dad and Persephone had a baby," Hazel says.

"Ooooo," Thalatta says handing her son off to Grandpa and sitting next to Hazel who hands over Amara. "You guys sure know how to surprise people."

"How's my big boy?" Hades says holding Attisain up in the air over his head while the little guy giggles.

"Hades, where did you put the gift from Auntie Melinoe," Persephone asks.

"I have it right here," the god says reaching into his jacket pocket. He hands it to Attisain and watches while he opens it. Once the box is opened, the boy reaches in and pulls out a ribbon with what looks like a golden coin attached.

"What is it?" Thalatta asks.

While Attisain plays with the coin, running it through his fingers, his little playmates appear in the room. "Look sweetie your playmates are back," his mommy says.

"Playmates," Persephone says coming around and getting a better look at them. "This must be what Melinoe was talking about," she says looking back to her husband.

"Melinoe?" Thalatta says not understanding.

"She said she's been sending Attisain playmates," Hades explains. "I had no idea this is what she meant."

"We thought _he_ was calling them up to play with," Thalatta tells them. "but they have been very sweet. He really enjoys playing with them."

Hades takes the coin from his grandson to look at it after putting Attisain down on the floor to go play with his little friends. "This is a talisman," he says handing it to Persephone to take a look for herself.

"She must have made this so he could call them up on his own," the goddess says.

"Attisain has friends he plays with here at camp," Thalatta says. "Why do you think she started sending them?"

"It does seem odd," her mother-in-law says still looking at the talisman.

* * *

Triton takes Frank for a stroll after breakfast to talk about his thoughts on protecting Frank's piece of wood. "So tell me what you are currently doing with it?" the god asks.

"Once Hazel's curse was removed, she encased the entire stick in platinum. She also created a golden case for it and carries it in her pocket at all times," Frank tells him.

"That's pretty good. I would recommend keeping it like that, in addition to what I have in mind," Triton suggests. Frank looks at him waiting for him to go on. "We can encase it in diamond."

"I didn't know that was possible."

"Piece of cake for Tyson and the Cyclopes," the god assures him. "You might also consider having Dad keep it for you."

"Poseidon?"

"You _are_ his grandson. He doesn't want anything to happen to you," his uncle points out.

"Hazel and I were going to go visit Aphros and Bythos, at their camp, in a couple of days. I guess we could go see Lord Poseidon if someone would tell us how to find him," Frank says.

"I'll do you one better. I'll take you there myself. I haven't visited my old teachers in eons," Triton offers.

"That's great, um, I do have a question though," Frank asks.

"Ask away."

"They want Arion to come meet them, but how does a horse breath under water?"

"Any other horse couldn't except maybe for Pegasus, but Arion is a god and son of Poseidon," Triton reminds him.

* * *

When the conch horn blows for dinner, the Jacksons are already on their way over to the pavilion. Sophia is walking with her little brother by her side until she spots someone coming out of cabin thirteen.

"Uncle Hades!" she shouts running for him with her arms outstretched.

"There's my girl Sophia," the god says happily grabbing her up in his arms and kissing her. "You're getting so big. I cannot even believe it."

"I been training Nubis," she tells him excitedly. "He pulls my chariot. I am getting better with my sword, and..."

"And you don't need to talk Uncle Hades' ear off before we even get to dinner," Percy tells his daughter as they reach Hades and his family.

"She's fine," Hades says reaching to tweak Sani's cheek until the little one pulls away from him.

"Hey," Annabeth says picking her son up in her arms. "Don't be afraid of Uncle Hades. He won't hurt you." Sani buries his head into his mommy's neck.

"It is fine. He just needs a little more time to get used to me," Hades says with a smile.

"Lady Persephone," Percy says surprised to see the goddess now coming from the cabin and with a baby in her arms. "What do you have there?"

"Percy, Annabeth it's good to see you. Meet our son Amara," the goddess says with a smile.

"Son?" Annabeth says handing Sani over to his daddy and reaching for the baby. "Frank didn't tell us this."

"We didn't know until today," Hazel says putting her arms around Annabeth and Amara. "Oh and Lord Triton, thank you so much for offering to go with us to visit the Ichthyocentaurs. I was a little worried about finding them again."

"Wait, you're going to Camp Fish-Blood again?" Percy asks sounding a little hurt.

"They want to meet Arion," she explains.

"Arion, but he's a son of Poseidon too. So are you," Percy says looking at his older brother.

"Don't be upset Percy," his brother says, "Arion is a horse, and I'm a merman. I trained under them."

"I supposed you're going to tell me Tyson has been there too." When his brother doesn't says no, Percy says, "What the Hades."

"Excuse me," the underworld god says of his name being used in vain.

"Sorry, Uncle, but this isn't right. Why am I the only Poseidon kid not allowed to meet them and see their camp?"

"You're not the only one," Triton insists. "I don't think Theseus was ever there, and I'm certain that Chrysaor has never been."

"Oh, that makes me feel much better, me and Golden Boy," Percy says sarcastically.

"Sweetheart, you know it's not like that," Annabeth says trying to calm her husband down. Percy grumbles and hangs back as they all walk along to dinner.

After several seconds of moping, Percy notices Nico is acting a lot like him. "Hey, what's up with you?" he asks his cousin.

"It's nothing," Nico says watching his feet as he walks along.

"You're not like this. Not since you met Thalatta. You've not ever down," his cousin insists as he takes his arm and holds him back.

"I don't want to say anything," Nico says. Percy just looks at him. "Fine, but you can't say anything to anybody," his cousin continues.

"Promise."

"This baby, I don't know, it's not...I mean I know Dad is excited..."

"But you're not," Percy suggests.

"After I found out, about Dad I mean, he didn't want me. He wanted Bianca. He wanted her to fulfill the prophecy. When she died, Dad was angry with me. It took the Battle of Manhattan to get to where we are today. He was proud of me. I was going to help him run the Underworld, maybe not until I die, but it was still going to be me. Now?"

"You're afraid that because Amara is a god and a son..."

"It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid. You were the only son that made you special. I remember how I felt when Tyson came along, but Nico, I don't believe Hades is looking to replace you. After all, you're the Ghost King," his cousin smile.

"And what is my little brother?"

"I don't know, but it's not going to help if you're jealous of him. Look what a problem it caused when Melinoe was jealous of you," Percy says. Nico just looks at him knowing he's right. "Just remember that you're the big brother even when he out grows you. He'll always look up to you if you treat him right."

"I guess," Nico agrees.

"We'd better catch up before the food's all gone," Percy says clapping his cousin on the shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

The Hades group is spending time together when Frank gets the god's attention. "My I speak with you in private, Lord Pluto?" he asks nervously. Pluto gives him a funny look then stands and leads Frank outside.

"Where are you going?" Hazel calls out to them.

"Little walk," her father says showing the son of Mars outside.

The two of them walk for a few steps in silence then Frank says, "I'm really nervous."

"Terrified is more like it," Pluto tells him with a chuckle.

"I love your daughter Hazel," the boy tells him.

"You brought me out here to tell me something I already know?"

"No, sir, I...well...You know about the situation of my life being tied to the piece of wood?"

"Yes, I am aware. After all, I am the Lord of the Dead."

"Ever since I met Hazel, I have wanted to spend my life with her. The thing is, I didn't want to ask her to marry me when I didn't know how long that life would be," Frank tells him.

"I can understand," Pluto tells him.

"I've been talking with Lord Triton. He thinks we can encase the stick with diamond and give it to Poseidon to protect under water, and it will be almost like it doesn't exist," Frank explains.

"And you would trust my brother with such a life or death matter?"

"He is my great a hundred times over grandfather," Frank reminds the god. Pluto shrugs his shoulders. "With this plan, I feel like I can live a normal life. I want that life to include Hazel. I'm asking you, sir, if you will permit me to marry your daughter. If she agrees that is."

"I have little doubt that my Hazel will yes to marrying you," Pluto tells him.

"I hope so," Frank says shifting from one foot to the other.

"Despite the fact that you are the son of Mars," Hazel's father says, "I have found you to be an honorable young man. My child trust you with her life and her heart. I have no reason to not to give you my blessing, but know this Frank Zhang, you Romans may not think of me as in terms of death so much, but you hurt my daughter, after everything she's been through, and I'll go Hades on your ass. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir, crystal clear," Frank assures him knowing he's heard that threat before.

* * *

Percy was a little surprised when Nico asked if he could tag along for Sani's next magic lesson at Brooklyn House, but he figured his cousin must have a good reason and agreed. Once they arrive, Nico asks Carter about talking with Walt on a personal matter.

"Nico, what's up," Walt says when Carter shows the son of Hades into Walt's bedroom.

"I don't mean to take you away from your homework," Nico says with a grin at seeing the magician's textbooks spread over the bed.

"You're saving me actually," Walt assures him. "I'm surprised to see you."

"I wanted to ask you to take a look at something. Of all the people I know, I thought you would be the best at interpreting it since you're so good with amulets," Nico tells him.

"Sure thing," Walt says pushing his books over to the side, so Nico can sit down. Nico fishes something out of his pocket and hands it over.

"Looks like a talisman," Walt says almost immediately.

"Yeah, it is. My sister gave it to my son," the Greek explains.

"Hazel?"

"No, Melinoe," Nico tells him.

"Oh, her. I've run into her a time or two," Walt says, "Well, I mean Anubis has."

"We used to have issues, Melinoe and I, but lately we seem to have worked all of that out. She sent this to my son. I hate to say I don't totally trust her, but..."

"It's your son. I understand, you have to protect him," Walt says taking a closer look at the coin. "From what I remember of Ancient Greek..."

"I didn't know you knew Ancient Greek," Nico says surprised.

"Anubis does," Walt says with a grin.

"Oh yeah, forget you were around back in Alexander's time," Nico says.

"I know Latin too," the Egyptian says.

"That's pretty cool to know, what, four languages like that. I only know two," the demigod says.

"Live long enough," the magician/god says, "anyway, this part is about bringing forth spirits of the dead."

"Yeah, she was sending Attisain some little dead playmates. We thought he was calling them up himself, since that's something I can do, but we just found out Melinoe was sending them the whole time. When he first held the talisman, they appeared again, so I guess it does work," Nico explains.

Walt nods his head then continues. "Is it always the same kids because there are three names here."

"Yeah, I think they are always the same, three young boys," Nico agrees looking at where Walt is pointing on the talisman to follow along with what the magician is showing him.

"This one is Deicoon, son of Heracles. This one here looks like Pheres, son of Jason. This last one appears to be Learkhos, son of Athamas. I know who Heracles and Jason were, but I'm not familiar with Athamas," Walt or rather Anubis tells him.

"That's my wife's grandfather," Nico says in disbelief. "Learkhos is her dad's older brother. He was killed by his dad when he was little."

"I'm pretty sure Deicoon was one of Heracle's sons with Megara. If I'm right, then he was also killed when he was little," Walt says.

"Yeah, he was, and I'm pretty sure Pheres was the youngest of Jason's kids with Medea, so he was killed by his mom when he was little," Nico tells him.

"So your sister is sending little, dead Ancient Greeks to play with your son," Walt says kind of amused.

"Is the talisman capable of doing anything else?" Nico asks him.

"Nothing else is written here," Walt assures him turning the coin over in his fingers to make sure he isn't missing anything.

"As a death god, do you think it's safe?" Nico asks wanting Anubis' opinion.

"You know as well as I do that the dead can be used to battle the living, but I personally wouldn't call on three young children to do my bidding, would you?" Anubis asks.

"No," Nico agrees, "I've always gone for the warriors myself. People who knew how to fight."

"If they have seemed okay so far, I would think they should remain that way," Anubis tells him with a slight nod of his head as if he's considering something else.

"But?"

"But I would keep this," he says holding the talisman up, "put away, and only let Attisain play with it when _you_ are around to supervise. I wouldn't even have Thalatta let him play with the dead without you there. If anything were to happen, you can control the dead. She can't." Anubis then hands the talisman back to Nico.

Nico looks it over again before sliding it back into his pocket. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate your opinion."

"Anytime," Anubis says then grins. "We death guys have to stick together."

* * *

Triton walks to the entrance of Clio's palace in Olympus when the door suddenly opens. "I was hoping you would return," the muse says with a happy smile.

"I told you I would," he says kissing her cheek.

"Please come inside," she says motioning in through the doorway.

"Are you free for the evening?" the god asks.

She takes his hand and leads him into her sitting room. "I'm all yours."

They take a seat on her sofa then just as she is about to speak, there is a rumble of thunder outside. "Oh what does he want?" she says annoyed.

"Your father?"

"Yes, he has just summoned me to the throne room," she says as another rumble comes through. "And I am supposed to bring you with me."

"Did you tell him about us?" Triton asks.

"No, but that busy body spies on everyone," she answers followed by a flash of lightning that could have been right there in the room with them. "For gods sake," she mumbles.

"Let's go see what he wants. We have done nothing to be embarrassed of," the god says taking her hand.

* * *

"There you are," Zeus says as they enter the throne room. He seems to be the only immortal being around, besides them of course.

"Father," Clio says with her voice clearly showing she's irritated.

"You still haven't learned to control that temper," her father warns.

"Neither have you," his daughter replies.

"You cannot seriously still be upset because I would not let you stay in Macedon. You really need to get over it," her dad huffs.

"How can I, Father, I am the goddess of history. I cannot forget, therefore, I cannot _get over it_." Zeus rolls his eyes then looks at Triton.

"Why, son of Poseidon, are you running around here in Olympus?" the god now asks.

"I was invited to hear your daughters perform, Lord Zeus," Triton explains. "As a result, Lady Clio and I have become friends. As a god in good standing, I assumed I was welcome here." Zeus just looks at him for a couple of seconds because Triton is correct. Triton hasn't done anything to be banned from the place.

"Did you have a request Father," Clio now interrupts hoping to get this little meeting over with quickly.

"I spotted the two of you together, now for the second time. I wanted to know what you are up to," he tells her.

"We are friends," she replies, "We have been up to talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company."

"And what of your honor?" her father asks.

"Lord Zeus," Triton starts when Clio cuts him off.

"What of my honor?" she says smartly. "Are you implying that my spending time with Lord Poseidon's son could possibly tarnish it in some way? I am not a virgin, nor am I or Lord Triton married. There is no scandal in our friendship, no matter where it goes."

"You must be careful my daughter, you know how rumors get started," her father says like he really cares.

"You mean usually by you?" she asks.

"I do not start most rumors," he snaps.

"I apologize, you only start the ones that do not involve you," she corrects.

"Clio," Triton warns softly.

"You always were the feisty one, like your mother," her dad laughs easing the tensions a little. "So Triton, what exactly are your intentions toward my daughter?"

"My intentions?" Triton says like he hadn't given it much thought.

"Do you plan to marry her?" Zeus asks.

"Um...I can't say that I've given it that much thought," the sea god tells him.

"Why would he have to declare such a thing. This is only our second date?" Clio interjects.

"But it was a rather late night the other night," her dad points out to them.

"That doesn't mean anything happened at least what you're assuming," Triton insists.

"Just because you've never had a date that didn't involve sex, does not mean that all the rest of us are the same way," his daughter adds.

"You really expect me to believe nothing happened?" Zeus asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I care not if you believe it. What I _expect_ is that you stay out of my personal life no matter what I do or don't do with Triton or any other male," Clio says pissed.

"You shall watch your tongue," Zeus snaps at her.

"Or what? I'm quite certain that my _little_ book of history contains _many_ stories that Lady Hera has yet to read and would interested to know."

"Is that a threat?" her dad snarls.

"I like to think of it as a reminder. A little something to refresh your memory. After all," she smiles, "that is my job."

"And if I were to look the other way, with regard to your, ahem, love live, your little history book would stay closed?" her father asks.

"Why if I'm too busy dating, I won't have time to stroll down memory lane with step-mommy dearest," she replies.

"Then by all means, don't let me keep you," Zeus says shooing them away.

Once outside of her father's palace, Triton says, "I cannot believe you just blackmailed Zeus."

"I do it all the time. I cannot believe he keeps forgetting that I write down _everything_," she snickers.


	17. Chapter 17

Eros, Himeros, and Anteros are the last to arrive, at least on Ares' side of the battle. They walk up to their dad and Uncle Hephaestus standing by Ares' war chariot.

"What's up Dad?" Anteros asks casually since the Erotes were only told to appear without a reason as to why.

Phobos and Deimos now pop up from inside the chariot after hearing their brother's voice. "What are _they_ doing here?" Deimos barks referring to his brothers.

"I asked them here," his father barks in reply.

"We don't need those wussies," Phobos insists. Ares glares at him, and he instantly closes his mouth.

"If Horus shows up with help, you'll be glad your brothers are here," Hephaestus grumbles to his nephews.

"Horus?" Eros says surprised to hear the name. "Does he know what we did?"

"No and he'd better not find out. I don't want Hathor to ever know. She needs to think she fell in love with me on her own," Ares says pulling his spear from the holder on the chariot.

"So why are we going up against Horus?" Himeros asks his father.

"He knows Hathor is with me, and he's not happy about it. He thinks I stole his girl," his dad explains.

"You did," Anteros replies.

"And I'm _not _giving her back," his father says. "Now keep your eyes open."

* * *

Jaz runs through the house to the front door like her pants are on fire. She flings the front door open and continues outside even though it's raining, hard.

"Travis here?" Walt asks looking at Sadie who is sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Is there any other reason for her to act like that?" she snickers. After several minutes, Jaz and Travis come back through the doorway kissing as they walk. "Hey Travis," Sadie calls out receiving only a raised hand in reply.

Eventually, the love birds come up for air and join Walt and Sadie in the living room. "So what are the two of you up to this afternoon?" Walt asks them.

"No idea, just being together," Travis answers honestly.

"There is supposed to be a new exhibit in the Egyptian section of the Brooklyn Museum," Walt suggests. "I was going to see if Sadie wanted to go. You guys could come along."

"That sounds like fun," Sadie says as Jaz looks at Travis.

"As long as we're together, I don't care what we do," the demigod says.

"Then let's go," Walt says standing and taking his girl's hand.

* * *

"I promise you'll be able to breathe," Triton tells his brother as they wait on the surface of the ocean. Arion shakes his head and whinnies. "What has Dad told you about that mouth of yours," the god warns. "You don't want to make a bad impression do you?" Arion stops complaining and looks down at the water.

"Arion, you trust me don't you?" Hazel asks caressing the horse's face. Arion nods. "It's weird, but we will be able to breathe." Arion snorts.

"Let's go then," Triton says raising his hand and breaking the stillness of the water allowing the four of them to sink.

Arion struggles a little bit until Hazel gets him to look her in the eyes. "Just breathe normal," she says softly. The horse does as she says, and starts the breathe easier.

"You would never guess anything was down here," Frank says as they descend to the bottom of the ocean.

"That's the point," Triton says with a smile.

"Maybe we can get some more brownies while we're here," the son of Mars says as they reach the ocean floor and start walking toward the camp.

* * *

"I see them," Sobek says looking through the layers of the Duat to the Earth's surface.

"How many of them are there?" Horus asks as he sharpens his blade.

"Maybe five," the croc god says, "no wait seven. I see seven. Most of them look like teenagers."

"That does not mean anything," the war god warns him knowing he too looks like a teenager.

"Three of them have wings like little fairies. How dangerous can they be?" Sobek laughs.

"If they are the sons of Ares, they can be very dangerous," Horus says. "What in the name of Ra is taking those boys so long?" the god now grumbles.

"They're your sons. You should have taught them to be more punctual," Sobek snickers.

"I knew I should have selected someone else for this," Horus mumbles.

"Than your sons?" the croc asks.

"No, then you."

* * *

"Look, it's Bes," Sadie says pointing at the carving on a headrest.

"I think I'll stick with my pillow," Travis laughs looking at the wooden fixture that is supposed to support the head while sleeping.

"They're a little more comfortable these days," Jas assures him.

"But trust me, if your ba every decides to go for a stroll during the night, you'll wish you had one of these things," Sadie says taking Walt's hand and leading him on to the next piece.

"What's so special about a bird statue?" Travis asks now that he and Jaz have joined Walt and Sadie.

"They aren't statues," Walt tells him. "These are coffins."

"Coffins? Coffins for what?" Travis asks scratching his head.

"The bird, Silly," Jaz says pointing at the slide screen of X-rays of the birds.

"Okay, I'll buy it that there are dead birds in there, but why in the name of Hades would you..." Travis is saying when Sadie interrupts.

"The Ibis is a sacred bird associated with Thoth," she explains.

"Does that mean every god's sacred animal had to be processed like this?" the Greek asks.

"Not every single one of them, but many," Walt answers as they move along.

They view several more pieces of the exhibit with a bit of small talk between the four of them. Travis, not having any knowledge of Egyptian religious practices thinks it's all strange, but knows they would most likely think a lot of things he takes for granted are weird too.

"What's that doing here," Walt says stopping dead in his tracks when he spies the next object.

"It's just a netjeri blade," Sadie says wondering why he seems so shocked.

"That's not just _any_ netjeri. That was my favorite one," Walt insists.

"How can you tell that one was yours?" Jaz asks curiously.

"I put my name on it. That's my handwriting," the god says pointing out the hieroglyphs.

"There's nothing you can do about it now," his girlfriend says trying to calm him down.

"Sure there is. I'm sure if he just goes up to the curator and tells them he's Anubis and that's his blade, they'll hand it right over with their apologies," Travis laughs. Sadie and Jaz both snicker at the suggestion.

"That was a good blade," Walt says continuing to look longingly at it.

"I could always steal it for you," Travis leans in toward Walt and whispers. "It is my specialty."

"No, I guess I've gone without it this long," Walt says. "Just let me stay here and look at it little longer."

"Do you want to be alone?" Jaz asks with a smile showing she's making fun of him. Walt just gives her a dirty look, takes Sadie's hand and walks on to the next piece.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Horus barks at his sons when they finally arrive at the designated rendezvous place.

"Sorry, Dad," Imsety says, "but we had to stop by the drug store on our way here."

"The drug store?" his dad says with a raised eyebrow.

"We had to get Mutef some Pepto," Hapi explains. "He's got an upset tummy," he continues with a snicker.

"Hey, who got the Robitussin?" Duamutef sneers looking at his baboon headed brother.

"Is there a bathroom around here," Qebe squawks looking around.

"Again?" Imsety asks looking at his brother shaking his head. "I thought you got some Imodium."

"It hasn't started working yet," Qebe says.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sobek says looking at Horus in amazement. "We're going up against Ares, and this is the best you could do?" Horus shrugs his shoulders.

"We can help," Imsety insists looking at the crocodile god.

"You don't look so good, son," Horus says putting his hand on Imsety's shoulder. "You look a little yellow."

"I'm fine, just a little nervous. We haven't fought in a really long time, but Aunt Nephthys gave me her blessing and said I'd be fine," his son says.

"You told her what we were doing?" his dad asks.

"Yeah, you didn't say not to say anything," Imsety replies.

"Did the rest of you get blessings as well," Horus asks looking at his other boys.

"Grandma Isis gave me her blessing," Hapi answers.

"Serqet gave me her blessing and some scorpion poison," Qebe tells his dad.

"And you?" Horus asks looking at Mutef.

"Neith gave me her blessing, but she said she was coming too," Mutef tells him. "You know how much she loves to hunt and fight."

"Then where is she?" Sobek asks looking around.

"I'm right behind you," the goddess says stepping out from where she was blending in with the surroundings in her camouflage.

"All right," Horus says calling everyone over to him, "here's what we're going to do."


	18. Chapter 18

"Triton, it is good of you to come. It has been too long," Aphros says taking the god by the hand.

"Thank you my friend," Triton says.

After greeting Hazel and Frank, Aphros bows to Arion. "My Lord Arion," he says, "It is an honor to meet you." Arion neighs and nods his head as if bowing in turn.

"You are too kind," Aphros says, like he understood what the horse said.

"The camp looks better than ever," Triton now tells his former teacher.

"We have continued to build, although, we have not been receiving as many trainees as we did in the old days," the fish-centaur says.

"Did Zale arrive?" the god asks.

"Yes, Tyson's boy is settling in just fine. He is still a little homesick for Mommy, but mostly at night," Aphros says with a smile. "Come, he will be happy to see you," he continues then leads them toward a small group of cabins.

"So you train Cyclopes as well?" Frank asks as they walk.

"Not usually, but Zale is a grandson of Poseidon, and his father has proven to be far more intelligent than any other Cyclopes," Aphros explains.

"Tyson is the only Cyclops to ever go on a quest, and as general of the Cyclops army he has proven a brilliant strategist," Triton agrees. "Our father credits his time spent with Percy for much of this."

"Speaking of Percy," Hazel says, "He was really upset when he found out that you guys didn't want to meet him when we were here before, and when he found out we were coming back for a visit and that Triton was coming with us..." She shakes her head to indicate how bad it was.

Aphros looks to Triton to confirm. The god nods his head with a smile.

"We have heard much about Percy Jackson. We certainly have nothing but good thoughts toward him. He is perhaps the most successful, noble and loyal hero in over a millennium, if not of all time, but he is a human son of Poseidon," the ichthyocentaur says sympathetically.

"He understands," Triton tells his friend, "He is just very disappointed. Perhaps you could go to Camp Half-Blood to meet him sometime, or meet him in Atlantis, common ground."

"I shall discuss this with my brother," Aphros agrees.

* * *

When Horus step through the Duat just a short distance from Ares, Phobos laughs and says, "Look, he was dumb enough to come alone."

"Not quite," Horus says as Sobek and Neith come out just behind him.

"Three against seven, I like those odds," Deimos sneers.

Horus ignores this remark and looks at Hephaestus. "I am surprised to find you here, Blacksmith."

"Hoping I am not needed," Hephaestus replies with a smile. "The two of you should just settle this like men."

"That is funny coming from you. You did not _leave it alone_ when he was sleeping with _your_ wife," the Egyptian continues.

"This is true, however, I did not go to war with him. I simply embarrassed him in front of his family," the Greek explains. "Once that was done, I figured he wasn't worth my time. There are plenty of women besides Aphrodite."

"Perhaps I am just not as forgiving as you," Horus says.

"Or gullible," Sobek snickers.

"Or perhaps you just don't have any other women," Hephaestus grins.

"Are we going to fight or talk each other to death?" Ares barks. Hephaestus raises his hand in a have-at-it motion.

Horus' sons now appear surrounding everyone else. Hapi is to the north, Imsety is across from him behind his father. Mutef is to the east and Qebe to the west.

"Oh look, you brought your jars, I mean sons," Ares laughs.

"If I were you Ares, I wouldn't laugh too loudly. You did not fair too well the last time you dealt with a canopic, but perhaps your little brother Hermes will come rescue you again," Horus mocks.

"Laugh all you want, Horus, but Hathor has chosen me. She prefers me. I'm a man who can give her what she needs as a woman, unlike you boy," Ares says remaining fairly calm.

"You think this is about Hathor?" Horus laughs, "If that tramp wants you, so be it. There are far too many goddesses to choose from to fight over her. I am here simply to show you that you do not take anything from me without there being a consequence. Today it is a useless woman, but what might it be tomorrow?"

"Do you really think your Egypt holds anything I want? If so, I would have taken it years ago. I have conquered you twice, once as Ares and once as Mars, do not be so stupid as to doubt that I won't do it again," the Greek war god derides him.

"I do not see Athena here today," Horus says giving a quick glance around. "You would never be successful without her. She's the brains of your operation." Sobek snickers at that one drawing an ugly look from Ares.

"If you boys are just going to chitchat, I'm leaving," Neith says growing tired of waiting for some action.

"Let's do this," Ares says then lunges at Horus.

* * *

"Uncle," Zale shouts running to Triton when he spots him.

"Your form is good," Uncle Triton says giving the boy a hug.

"Master Bythos is helping me to keep from dropping my shoulder when I strike," the young Cyclops says. "Hey, I remember the two of you from camp," he continues now looking at Hazel and Frank.

"You were so little the last time we saw you," Hazel say giving him a hug. "I'm Hazel."

"Nico's sister," Zale says showing he remembers, "and you're Frank. You're like Daddy's brother."

"Yeah, something like that," Frank laughs while shaking the boy's hand.

"Bythos, my good friend," Triton now says greeting his former trainer.

"It is wonderful to see you again," Bythos says then steps to Arion. "This must be your brother, Arion," the fish-centaur says in awe. "We are truly pleased to have you here." Arion snorts prompting a laugh from Bythos, but no explanation as to what was funny.

"We were quite pleased when you succeeded in defeating Gaea," Bythos now tells Frank and Hazel.

"We couldn't have done it without your help," Frank says shaking the ichthyocentaur's hand.

"Come, we shall celebrate your victory as well as your visit. My brother has made brownies," Bythos.

"Yes," Frank says clearly excited for more of the mouthwatering goodies.

* * *

At first, only Horus and Ares are slugging it out khopesh to sword. Their sons seem content to stand around watching the show. After some time with each war god matching the other blow for blow, Ares yells at his boys to get in there and help him. Phobos and Deimos are the first to come to their father's aid.

Deimos tries to jump on Horus' back, but Imsety quickly steps up to grab the younger god. Imsety feels an instant sense of dread as he places his hands on the Greek. Deimos, recognizing the moment of panic, grabs Imsety by the throat. He starts to choke the Egyptian but stops when a sharp pain starts in his leg. He glances down to find his calf squarely in the jaws of a crocodile. "Don't just stand there," Deimos shouts at his brother Himeros who is fluttering above them. In an instant, a shower of arrows rain down on Sobek. This forces Sobek to release Deimos' leg, and the son of Ares falls back away from Imsety.

At the same time, Phobos, has charged Neith thinking that the female would make the easier target. Not knowing anything about the Egyptians, he didn't realize, next to Horus, Neith is the most dangerous one there. "Bring it on," the goddess says knocking him down and pulling her bow. "I'll even give you a head start," she says then starts counting. Phobos chooses not to run, instead trying use his power to frighten Neith.

"You stupid little idiot," she says calmly. "I'm already mad, do you really think you can terrorize me?"

"Little help!" Phobos shouts looking at Eros.

"What am I supposed to do. I'm a wuss," the love god laughs.

"Eros!" Phobos screams and takes off running. Eros pulls his bow and shoots an arrow at the goddess who snatches it out of thin air with her bare hand and fires it from her own bow at Phobos. "Yeeow!" he squeals when his own brother's arrow strikes his backside.

Hapi and Mutef take off after Anteros who is shooting random arrows at any Egyptian in sight. When he sees the baboon and jackal-headed sons of Horus coming after him, he flies higher to stay out of their reach. He does not notice that Qebe, now in hawk form, is coming up behind him. When the talons sink into Anteros' arm, he screams for help from his brothers.

Meanwhile, Horus and Ares are still going at it with neither god getting the upper hand. Hephaestus, who is the only god not yet engaged in fighting, watches with amusement because neither war god has the wherewithal to switch strategy to try and get the upper hand on the other.

Finally Ares yells at his brother. "Why did you come if you're just going to sit there?"

"I'm not just sitting here. I'm quite enjoying the entertainment," the smith god chuckles.

"Get off your ass and help my kids," his brother shouts angrily. Hephaestus mumbles something then stands and limps over toward where the Erotes and Canopics are locked in battle. The god of fire then starts lobbing fire balls at the Eqyptians. With the bombardment of fire, the Erotes take the advantage and start zinging arrows at Horus' sons.

Phobos is still being chased by the huntress Neith who's own arrows, he realizes, hurt far worse than those of his brother.

Deimos and Sobek have also continued to go at it with the Greek figuring out it's not easy to strike panic in a crocodile.

Horus spins around and slashed downward at Ares. He finally lands a jab to the Greek's leg. Ares lets out a bloodcurdling scream and turns around to jab at his opponent's face. Horus, who was apparently stunned by the god's cry, doesn't see the move coming. Ares stabs quickly and gets Horus in the eye. The Egyptian drops his khopesh and grabs at his face.

The gods are all so busy fighting, no one notices when Thoth and Aphrodite appear. After taking in the scene, Aphrodite screams at the top of her lungs. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Everyone, including the Egyptians, stop to look at her. "ARES! What are you doing using my little angels in battle?" she barks at her ex.

"We're used to it, Mom," Deimos tells her.

"I'm not talking about you, son," his mom says prompting a pout. "I'm used to the two of you acting like morons," she tells her twins. "You three," she continues looking at her triplets, "You're not fighters, you're lovers."

"Dad needed us," Eros says defending himself and his brothers.

"Get over here right now!" she orders the Erotes. They obey her command like three little boys who know Mommy is going to beat their butts. "You three go home," she says, "and you stay there. You are grounded."

"Grounded?" Eros says in shock.

"Mom, we're thousands of years old. You can't ground us," Himeros tells her.

"Excuse me?" she snaps.

"Grounded," Anteros says clearly not wanting any more trouble. "For how long?"

"Until I say otherwise," Aphrodite replies. Eros opens his mouth to speak then thinks better of it.

"Let's go," Anteros says grabbing his brothers by the arms. The three of them fly away leaving their Dad to fight for himself.

Thoth has gone over to Horus. "What did I tell you the last time this happened?" the wisdom god asks.

"You told me to be careful," Horus says softly so everyone else doesn't hear.

"I'm not going to keep replacing that damn thing," Thoth tells him.

"I understand," Horus says looking down at the ground with his good eye.

Thoth raised the war god's head up to take a good look then says, "Hi-nehm." The eye starts to reform in its socket. Horus takes his fingers gently to his eye and feels it healing itself.

"Thank you," he says after opening the eye and seeing that it works again.

"Now would someone like to explain this?" Thoth asks looking back and forth between Ares and Horus.

"He took something that belonged to me. He has to pay for that," Horus says glaring at Ares.

"I thought you said you didn't care about her," Ares says still rubbing his leg which has already started to heal.

"I don't care about her. I care about the lesson you need to learn," the Egyptian replies.

Ares starts to respond when Aphrodite snaps at him. "Would you grow up!"

"Grow up?" her ex says, "You've got a lot of nerve telling me what to do since you won't have anything to do with me anymore."

"You brought my sons down here and involved them in your battle. I have always allowed you to lead those two into trouble," she says pointing at Deimos and Phobos. "They seem to enjoy your type of madness, but not my little Erotes. You always promised me the three of them would be about love not war."

"Come on, there's not really much difference, and we were fighting over love," Ares tells her.

"No we're not," Horus interrupts. Ares glares at his opponent and Horus shuts up.

"I don't care what it's about," Thoth tells them. "You're done for today. I know you Horus. You don't ever let anything go, but if the two of you insist on continuing this, you will do it alone. You will not involve others in this fight. A war between the Egyptians and Greeks over this will not happen. You won't drive a wedge between my wife's family and my own."

"I agree," Aphrodite says. "I don't want any of my babies involved in this."

"Even us?" Phobos asks his mom.

"You are still my babies," she confirms.

"Aw, Mommy," Phobos says putting his arms out and starting toward his mom only to be knocked out of the way by Deimos who puts his arms around Aphrodite. "Hey!" Phobos shouts, but his mom puts her arms around both boys and hugs them.

"You two are pathetic," Ares grumbles looking at panic and terror hugging their mommy like little wimps.


	19. Chapter 19

Thalatta runs to the door when she hears the knock. She is expecting her father and grandmother. Once Walt told Nico that one of her son's little dead playmates was her uncle, she asked Triton to send a message to her parents to let them know.

"Grandmother," Thalatta says throwing her arms around Leucothea. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I have missed you, child," Leucothea says holding her tightly.

"Come in. Where is Daddy?" the demigod asks looking around outside the door.

"He stopped to speak with Percy," her grandmother says lifting her great grandson from his high chair. "Look at my little precious," she says kissing the baby. Attisain pats the goddess's face with his little hand. "So does Learchos know who you are?" she asks Thalatta.

"Nico talked to the three of them after he found out who they were. He said he tried to explain to Learchos about the two of you, that I am Melicertes daughter. He said he isn't sure he understood. He was so young when he died. I just hope he isn't upset when he sees you," Thalatta explains to her grandmother.

"I hope so too. I was not the one who killed him. I hope that makes a difference," Leucothea says nervously.

* * *

Leo has been working in the baby's room all afternoon. When Crystal comes to the doorway, she finds his legs sticking out from underneath the crib like he was completing an oil change.

"Leo, are you sure I can't help," Crystal says softly.

"I'm good," he says then lets the wrench in his hand slip, bangs his knuckles against the springs and curses in ancient Greek.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," he says gruffly. There's not much room under the crib, but he manages to bring his hands together to rub his knuckles. The next thing he knows, Crystal's head and shoulders appear under the bed next to him. "Babe, what are you doing?" he asks.

"You're working too hard," she tells him with concern.

"You know me. I like to stay busy," he insists.

"But I have hardly seen you in days," she tells him. "You're here but you're not really here. It's like you're hiding in work. Are you upset with me about something?"

"No, never," he says trying to caress her face with his fingertips.

"Please come out and spend some time with me. I miss you. I love you," she says softly.

Leo works his way out from under the crib then helps his pregnant wife up from the floor. "You could never do anything to upset me," he tells her after giving her a kiss.

"That's not true," she says putting her arms around his neck. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong. I'm glad it's not me, but something is bothering you."

"Nothing is wrong," he says trying hard to make her believe that, so he won't have to tell her the truth. He doesn't want to admit that he's scared to death that his own kid won't like him. The way his wife is looking at him though, he knows she's not buying it. "What if he doesn't like me?" he finally asks while putting his hand on her belly.

"Are you kidding?" she asks. "You are so awesome, your son will have to love you."

"You don't know that and since we live here, with all these cool demigods..."

"I don't understand," she says.

"Look at Jason, he's the son of Jupiter for Pete-sake. He can fly. He can bring down lightning. Then there's Percy. He can breathe under water, create a hurricane, talk to horses. Frank can turn into any animal he wants. Nico can travel through shadows and talk to dead people. All I can do is start a fire with my hands," he tells her.

"That's not true," she tells him. "You are so much more than that."

"I can build things, but so what. You don't have to be a demigod to build things."

"Leo, you know your abilities are so much more than any mortal. The things you can create...Well, even I'm amazed all the time with what you come up with, but you have to know that none of that will matter to our son. He's going to love you just because you're his Daddy," she says caressing his face.

"Biology alone doesn't mean anything," he tells her. "Look at me and my dad."

"That's not the same. You didn't grow up with Hephaestus," she reminds him.

"You didn't grow up with Iris either," he reminds her, "but the two of you couldn't be closer."

"Sweetheart, I understand that you're concerned because your father is a loner and not great with people. He's getting a little better, by the way, but you have enough of your mom in you to be different," she insists.

"I'm still more comfortable alone than with other people," he says.

"Not when it comes to me," she says with a playful smile.

"Well, you're different," he agrees with a grin.

"Our son will be different too. He's going to think his daddy is the greatest," she says then kisses him.

"You promise," he says pulling her into his arms.

"Promise," she says putting her face against his chest.

* * *

"Butch," Drew sings with a way too sweet voice.

"No," he says not looking up from his textbook.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," she says in the same voice.

"I'm sure whatever it is involves me getting up and getting you something to eat," he says turning the page.

"But I'm hungry," she whines.

"Then go get something to eat," he tells her still not looking up from the book.

"But I just got comfy, and you know how hard it is for me to get comfortable these days.

"Do you want me to graduate?" he asks finally looking up at her.

"Of course I do," she says like one thing doesn't have anything to do with the other.

"Then you need to leave me alone, and let me study. I have a test tomorrow," he tells her.

"Fine," she huffs pushing herself up off the sofa then standing. She tromps off into the kitchen grumbling all the way. Butch shakes his head and returns to his reading.

Drew comes back several minutes later with a large pickle in her hand. After she sits back down, she fusses with the pillows trying to get comfortable once again huffing every few seconds. Butch glances at her over the top of his book. She spots him looking at him and glares at him.

"What?" he asks questioning the look.

"You don't love me anymore," she whines.

"Oh, for gods sake," he says shaking his head and turning back to his book.

* * *

Leucothea takes a deep breath as Nico hands Attisain his talisman. When the little one runs it through his fingers, three little spirits appear around him. Palaemon gasps. Even though he was younger than his brother when their father went crazy and killed his brother, thanks to Hera, he still recognizes his big brother.

"Mom, it is him," he whispers. Leucothea seems to be frozen in place unable to move or speak.

Learchos doen't notice anything but Attisain and his toys for a couple of minutes, long enough for his mother to regain her composure. Without saying anything, the goddess slowly gets down into the floor with her grandson and the spirits. Now Learchos does notice her. At first, he seems to be studying her. It's clear to recognizes her but seems to have to put it together in his head. Once he does, he looks stunned. He makes a series of clicking sounds, common to spirits, and hastily moves away from Leucothea.

"I won't hurt you," she says holding her hand up in front of him.

Learchos moves behind Nico, whom he seem comfortable with, and continues to make clicking sounds. "He is frighten that your husband is with you," Nico translates. Knowing how scared the little spirit must be, Nico kneels in front of him and softly starts talking to him. "Your father is not here. He can never come back. He can never hurt you again. Your mom, is a goddess now. She won't hurt you."

Learchos looks at his mother like he still isn't sure. "I know I did not keep you safe before. I tried, but I was not strong enough. My losing you was punishment. Punishment for what I tried to do to Phrixus and Helle. I am so sorry my precious son," she cries reaching out to try and touch his face.

"That was a different person," Palaemon says putting his arms around his mother's shoulders. "You are Leucothea now not Ino. You have made up for anything she did."

"I am still his mother. I am still responsible for what happened to him," she sobs.

Learchos looks at his brother now. He makes more clicking sounds then Nico says, "Yes, that is your brother Melicertes."

"He remembers me?" Palaemon says surprised since he was just an infant when Ino jumped off the cliff with him in her arms.

"Yes, he does," Nico assures his father-in-law.

Learchos moves closer to his brother. Leucothea, wanting to boys to connect with one another, urges Palaemon to go to his brother. Palaemon allows his brother to touch him first. Learchos gently reaches out and touches Palaemon's face then smiles. Now the boys embrace each other for the first time in thousands of years. Once the hug is over, Palaemon sits down, cross-legged, on the floor with his brother.

With Nico doing the translating, Learchos, Palaemon, and Leucothea have a long conversation about what happened all those many years ago. Leucothea explains how the boy's father, Athamas, had been married before her. The boys had two half-siblings, and Leucothea, as Ino, tried to have the boy killed. She explains how their mother, a nymph named Nephele, sent a golden ram to rescue her children. She told them how the ram's fleece now hung in a tree in this very camp. She goes on to explain to her oldest son that her sister Semele's baby, Lord Dionysus, was brought to her to raise, but that Lady Hera found out. As revenge, Hera made their father insane. In his rage, he killed Learchos even though she tried to stop him. She then tells him about running away with Melicertes. Palaemon then explains to his brother how they were turned into gods and have served sailors ever since. They give the young boy some time to let that all sink in.

The other two boys that come to play with Attisain have continued to play during this entire conversation, but when Leucothea mentions Lady Hera, Deicoon looks up suddenly. In the silence, while Learchos is considering everything he's been told, Deicoon looks at Nico and makes his own series of clicking sounds.

"This is Deicoon, son of Heracles," Nico says introducing the boy to his in-laws. "He wants to know if that's the same think that happened to him."

Leucothea looks at the boy with a sad expression on her face. "I was not there," the goddess tells him, "but that is my understanding of what happened. Your father was the son of Zeus just like little Dionysus. Hera would do anything to destroy her husband's sons by mortal women. She drove your father mad and he killed all of you. He was so sad when he snapped out of it and found out what he did. He nearly killed himself many times trying to make up for what he did, even though it wasn't his fault."

The third boy now clatters something which Nico translates. "This is Pheres, he's the son of Jason and Medea. He wants to know if Hera had anything to do with he's dying?"

"Medea and Jason," Leucothea says like she really doesn't want to explain that one. Finally she decides the boy deserves to know the truth. "Well, sweetheart, no Hera didn't really have anything to do with your death, but she did have a hand in bringing your parents together in the first place. Your father was one of the only heroes she actually favored. In order to help your father obtain that same Golden Fleece that I mentioned before, she got Aphrodite to make your mother fall in love with your father. You see, years after my stepson was saved by the ram, the Fleece's magical powers were protecting the home of your mother Medea. She helped your father take it from her father. Her own brother was killed in the process, but she went with your father. Aphrodite doesn't do anything halfway. Your momma love your father so much she would have done anything for him, and some of the things she did were quite terrible. The love goddess, however, had only worked her magic in one direction. Your father, Jason, cared for your mother, but he did not love her like she did him. I believe he might have actually feared her after a time. After you and your brother were born, your father left Medea for another woman. Your mother, determined to make him pay, killed several people including you and your brother."

Pheres looks at the goddess for some time before saying anything else. Leocothea starts to wonder if he understand what she just told him, but the boy finally looks at Nico and says, "So my own mother killed me."

"I'm afraid that's what the legend says," Nico tells him.

"All three of us were killed by our parent," Learchos points out to the other two. "Us by our father and you by your mother."

"You won't let that happen to Attisain?" Deicoon asks looking at Nico.

"I promise," Nico says putting his hand on his own little guy's shoulder.

"We love Attisain, and we would never let anything happen to him," Thalatta confirms. "I only wish nothing like this had happened to the three of you."

"Can we still come and play?" Pheres asks looking at Attisain's mommy.

"You sure can," Thalatta says wishing she could reach out and hug him.


	20. Chapter 20

Lacy is sitting in English class when she feels a tap on her shoulder. A note then appears under her arm. It reads, _Lunch with me? Sadie_. Lacy nods her head to let Sadie know she'll be there. When lunch time rolls around, she finds Sadie sitting at a table all by herself with her lunch sack already open.

"Hi," Lacy says plopping down next to her.

"I like your hair today," Sadie tells her friend.

"Thanks. Yours too. I like it when you have a pink streak in your hair," Lacy says pulling out her sandwich.

"I have a favor to ask," Sadie now says after taking a bite of carrot stick.

"Anything," her friend agrees.

"Walt wants to take me out on a date tomorrow night."

Lacy squeals then asks, "You too are such a cute couple."

"He's cute anyway," Sadie says picking up a yogurt. "I, on the other hand, could use some help."

"Don't be crazy," Lacy tells her friend. "You are really cute."

"But tomorrow night I want to be beautiful. Can you help me?" Sadie asks.

"Of course I'll help, but, um, if you really want to be beautiful..."

"What?" Sadie asks wondering what her friend has in mind.

Lacy pulls out her cell phone instead of answering Sadie's question. She pushes a button then says, "Mom."

* * *

"Frank, my boy," Poseidon says showing the Roman half-bloods inside.

"Grandfather," Frank says nervously. He's never referred to Percy's dad by the name, although it's technically correct. He figures based on the favor he came to ask of the god, though, he might as well remind him every chance he gets.

"Hazel, how is my brother Pluto doing these days?" the sea god asks.

"He's really happy right know. He and Lady Proserpina just had another baby," Hazel explains.

"A baby, you don't say," Poseidon laughs. "Well don't tell my wife," he continues with a smile. "We wouldn't want to give her any ideas."

"Aw, come on," Hazel says with a smile, "You could give Percy a new little brother or sister."

"I think I'll stick with enjoying my grandbabies for right now," Poseidon says leading them in where his wife waits.

"Poseidon, you did not tell me we were expecting company," Amphitrite says raising to greet Frank and Hazel.

"It's a wonderful surprise," her husband says, "Triton brought them for a visit."

"Where is Triton?" the sea goddess asks since she doesn't see her son.

"He went to the forges to check on something," Frank says. "It is an honor to be here, my lady."

"You are Roman, you may call me Salacia," the goddess says.

"So to what do we owe the visit?" Poseidon asks the kids.

"Triton suggested that we try to encase my piece of wood in diamond," Frank tells the god.

"If anyone can do that, it would be Tyson. That boy is a genius in the forges," Poseidon says taking a seat next to his wife.

Hazel now nudges Frank to ask about the other part.

"Was there something else?" Salacia asks sweetly.

"Well, Triton said that maybe you would also be willing to keep the wood down here, for protection," Frank says nervously. "I'll understand if..."

"It would certainly be very difficult for it to burn down here," Salacia says looking at her husband.

"You would trust me with this?" the god asks sounding a little surprised.

"Well, until I went to Camp Jupiter, my grandmother kept it safe for me. I figured since you're sort of my grandfather, well, I thought I could probably trust you."

"I'm not _sort _of your grandfather, young man," Poseidon says with a raised eyebrow causing Frank and Hazel to give each other a nervous look. "I am absolutely your grandfather," the god continues, "and I would be honored to protect your life in such a way."

"Thank you sir," Frank says motioning for Hazel to bring the piece of wood from her jacket.

* * *

"I can do that."

"So can I."

"No you can't."

Annabeth now looks at her husband. He can read the expression on her face.

"Bedtime guys," Percy tells the kids who have been _disagreeing _with each other all evening.

"Aw, Daddy," they say in unison.

"Oh, _now_ you can agree on something," he says with a chuckle then stands to lead them to the bedroom.

"Stay up a wittle wonger," Sani begs.

"Nope, it's definitely bedtime," he answers picking his boy up from the floor. Annabeth stands to collect Sophia, but Percy motions her back onto the sofa. "I got this," he insists reaching for their daughter's hand.

"Daddy," Sophia asks once she's on her feet, "can we go see Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul tomorrow?"

Percy looks toward Annabeth before he answers. "I'll give Grandma Sally a call and make sure they will be home," Annabeth agrees which draws a cheer from both of the kids. "But you both need to get a good night sleep."

"Give Mommy kisses," Percy tells them putting Sani on his feet, so the little guy can walk over to Mommy.

Sophia gives Annabeth a big kiss then steps over to Daddy and waits on her brother. Sani kisses Mommy then he kisses her belly as well. "Night little brother," he says softly.

"Little brother?" Mommy asks curiously.

"Hope," Sani says with a grin then reaches lazily for his Daddy to pick him up again.

It takes Percy a few minutes to change both diapers, get on two sets of jammies, give night-night kisses and tuck both kids in for the night. When he returns to the main room, Annabeth has the lights dimmed and a candle lit.

"This is nice," her husband says sliding next to her on the sofa.

"Thank you for taking care of bedtime," she says rubbing her belly. "Your parents will be home tomorrow," she continues. "I called while you were in there."

"If you don't feel up to going..."

"I'm fine, besides I haven't seen your mom since my mom's wedding," she tells him as now he is rubbing her belly.

"I don't know if I've told you lately, but you're more beautiful every day," Percy tells her softly.

"Even though I'm getting a big as a house?" she says with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not anywhere near as big as a house," he insists, "But yeah, you make a really cute pregnant lady."

"I wonder how things are going with Frank and Hazel," Annabeth now says changing the subject.

"I'm sure they're fine, but I don't really want to talk about them or anybody else," he says kissing her neck softly.

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"Actually, I was hoping we wouldn't talk at all," he says then kisses her lips.

* * *

"Come in girls," Aphrodite says showing Sadie and Lacy inside on Saturday morning.

"Mom, this is Sadie Kane. She's my Egyptian friend I told you about," Lacy tells her mother.

"We've met Lacy, sweetie, at Athena's shower and wedding," her mom reminds her.

"Oh, yeah, forgot," her daughter smile then continues. "Sadie has a really big date tonight with her boyfriend Walt..."

"That is the young man with Anubis?" Aphrodite asks.

"Yes, ma'am," Sadie says politely.

"Anyway," Lacy continues, "Sadie wants to be beautiful for him."

"You are already beautiful, my dear," Lacy's mom says lifting her hair out of her face.

"Thank you Lady Aphrodite, but you're just being sweet," Sadie blushes.

"I never make light of someone's beauty," the goddess says, "I'm sure we can make a few minor changes, though, and play up what you've got." The girls spend late morning and most of the afternoon in the goddess' bedroom trying hair styles and make-up.

* * *

Hazel, Tyson's wife Shelly, Triton's daughter Triteia and Salacia/Amphitrite spend the morning searching for pearls and other gems of the sea. Hazel's powers haven't weakened any being underwater. Now the ground is just a whole lot farther down. She easily brings things to the surface much to the ladies' delight.

"We're going to have to get you down here more often," Salacia says with a laugh while picking up a large pearl from the sand. "I didn't know clams could get this big."

"This used to be a problem for me, but after my trip to the ancient lands, the gems are no longer cursed," Hazel says stopping to pick up a shell.

Shelly picks up a piece of coral and says, "Zale would really like this." Next thing any of them know, she's crying, which is a little hard to notice since she's under water.

"Mommy is crying again," Triteia says going over to Shelly and putting her arm around her.

"He's my baby. I just can't stand to be without him," the nereid sobs.

"He is doing really well," Hazel says trying to cheer Shelly up a little bit.

"I know. He probably doesn't even miss me," Zale's mommy cries.

"That's not true," Hazel says, "He misses you, especially at nighttime."

"It's hard to let our babies go sometimes, but he's only gone for a little while," Salacia says wiping the tears from Shelly's face, as if it matters in the ocean.

"Please don't tell Tyson I was crying again," Shelly says wanting them to all promise.

"Does he get upset?" Hazel asks, "If you cry, I mean."

"No, he starts crying too," Shelly says then puts the coral into her basket.

* * *

"I smell cookies!" Percy calls out when they enter the apartment.

"My babies are here!" Sally calls back coming quickly from the kitchen. "Oh, look at you," she says then playfully kisses Percy like he was the baby she was referring to.

"Grandma," Sophia snickers, "Daddy not a baby."

"He'll always be my baby," Grandma Sally says lifting her granddaughter into her arms and giving her big kisses. "You are prettier, I believe."

"Always say that," Sophia says then reaches for Grandpa Paul freeing up Sally to take Sani from her son's arms.

"I found that book you wanted me to read to you," Grandpa says hugging her tightly.

"I hear too," Sani says now that he is getting hugs from Sally.

"Of course," Paul says leaning over and kissing his grandson as well. Sani puts his arms around Grandpa's neck, and now Paul has both kids in his arms. "I would never leave you out," he says and carries them into the kitchen for cookies and milk.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart," Sally now asks Annabeth while putting her hand on her belly.

"Everything is fine," her daughter-in-law assures her. "Lady Eileithyia gave me a clean bill of health a couple of days ago."

"Wonderful," her mother-in-law says then leads the two of them kids in for cookies and milk as well.

* * *

Both Walt and Anubis' jaws drop when they see Sadie come down the stairs from her bedroom. "You look...well...stunning." Walt says with a big grin and a kiss.

"You don't think it's too much?" Sadie asks. She doesn't normally wear a lot of make-up or curl her hair. In fact, she wasn't even sure her hair would hold a curl, but Aphrodite is apparently a miracle worker.

"I'm afraid to answer that," Walt says with a smile.

"Afraid?"

"I don't want you to think I don't like the way you look every day, even when you've just climbed out of bed, but this," he says motioning that he's referring to how she looks know, "this is...Wow! Did Lacy do this?"

"Her mom, so don't get used to it. I don't have everyday access to my own personal goddess of beauty," she tells him.

"I'll be sure to enjoy it tonight then," Walt smile again.

"Well, Aphrodite said it would last a couple of days," Sadie says taking his hand and leading him to the door.

* * *

Once Tyson has encased Frank's piece of wood in the diamond, Poseidon takes his grandson to a special room in the palace where he keeps his most prized possessions. There is what looks like a wedding picture of he and Salacia; a framed lock of Arion's tail; a picture of Poseidon and Apollo working on what looks like a huge wall; there is a small conch shell with Triton's name engraved in it. Frank wonders if it was his baby conch. As he continues around the room, he sees a picture of Percy and Tyson together in some kind of crazy tie-dyed shirts. Frank stops to look at a picture of ten boys that look very much like each other. He suddenly wonders of Poseidon sponsored a baseball team or something.

"Those are my sons with Cleito. The kings of Atlantis," the god says proudly.

"They all look a lot like Percy," Frank points out to his grandfather.

"I supposed they do," Poseidon agrees. "This," the god says picking up a small golden sword.

"Looks like imperial gold," Frank says.

"It is. This was my son Chrysaor's first sword," his grandfather says.

"Oh, him," Frank says remembering the bad time they had when they encountered him on their way to Rome.

"Despite what he tells people, I have been there for him," Poseidon says looking sadly at the blade. "But the boy has way too much of his mother in him. That kind of anger..." he said trailing off. After a couple of seconds he continues, "His twin brother, on the other hand, is one of the joys of my life. So many of my sons have been disappointments, although I admit I was not always there for all of them. For all the disappointments, however, I have had wonderful success stories. Sons that would make any father proud. Triton, Pegasus, Theseus, Orion, the Atlantes, Tyson, Percy..."

"I noticed that Neleus wasn't on that list," Frank says with a smile.

"Neleus wasn't a bad kid," Poseidon says taking a seat and showing Frank to do the same. "He had a rough start to his life. I'm afraid his mother did not want children by me and left them out to die."

"That's harsh," Frank says.

"She was all beauty and no brains I'm afraid," the god says. "He had a twin brother you know."

"Pelias," Frank says showing he does know.

"They didn't get along after their stepfather died. Fought over who would rule. You know how boys are. Anyway, Neleus ended up in Pylos. Made a nice place of, if I do say so myself, but then he went and pissed off Heracles. Honestly, I don't blame my boy for choosing not to purify his cousin. Iphitus, the boy Heracles killed, was like a son to Neleus. His father was my son's good friend, but you know how self-important Heracles is. Takes is from his father," Poseidon leans in and chuckles like he's afraid Zeus might hear him.

Frank smiles, remembering his own run in with Hercules when his dad asked for his help to get the god out of his Aunt Juventas' (Hebe) palace.

"That overgrown child darn near wiped out my whole family there," Poseidon continues. "Killed Neleus and all his sons but Nestor, including Periclymenus. That boy tried everything to keep from getting himself killed. He turned into birds, bees, you name it, but somehow that idiot Heracles knew it was him and killed him anyway. After that, it's hard to keep track of the grandkids, but you Frank Zhang, you have done me proud."

"Thank you, sir," Frank says.

"I have talked with Mars about you, your mother, and grandmother. He tells me I would be proud of the ladies as well," his grandfather tells him.

"You would," Frank agrees. "I couldn't be any more proud of both of them. I miss them sometimes."

"I can understand that, but you still have family. I hope you realize that," the god tells him.

"I do, Grandfather. Percy and Tyson are like brothers to me; even Clarisse is starting to rub off on me," Frank snickers. "Leo, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Nico; we all got so close on the Argo II that they're like family as well, and of course I have Hazel."

"Speaking of Hazel, are you planning on marrying her some day?" his grandfather asks.

"I've wanted to marry Hazel since the first day I saw her, when I arrived at Camp Jupiter, but I was afraid. I didn't want to hurt her by dying young with the piece of wood and all. Now...now that it's protected, though, I plan to ask her," Frank explains then suddenly wonders if Poseidon has a problem with his grandson marrying Pluto's daughter.

The expression on his face must have given him away because Poseidon smiles then says, "Trust me my boy, if I can handle Percy marrying Athena's daughter, I can handle you marrying Pluto's daughter."

"Oh, good," Frank says relieved. Poseidon then places Frank's diamond encased piece of wood next to Percy's baby picture.


	21. Chapter 21

"How long is she going to stay here," Apollo asks with a frown.

"I don't know. Look how long she's hung on to Persephone. I'm afraid she's not capable of being by herself," Meredith says sadly.

"So I'm going to have to kick her out? That's what you're saying?" Apollo asks coldly.

"As much as I want her to leave us alone, I'm afraid of what she might do if you try that," she says. "Do you want me to fix you breakfast before you head out this morning?"

"I'd like that, if you're up to it," he says giving her a kiss.

"I love cooking for you," she says leading him downstairs.

"Sleeping in?" Demeter asks when they reach the kitchen.

"What do you mean, it's plenty early," Apollo says with a raised brow.

"I've had breakfast ready for an hour," the goddess replies.

"We're not having cereal this morning," her daughter says pushing the bowls to the side and getting a basket of eggs from the fridge.

"No cereal," her mom says offended.

"Would you like for me to fix some eggs and bacon for you as well?" Meredith asks her mom. "You might like it."

"Please tell me you are at least having toast," Demeter says with her hands on her hips.

"Sure, and I'll even make it wheat toast just for you," her daughter says with a smile.

"So, um, _Mom_," Apollo says placing an emphasis on the Mom part. "When you heading back to the Underworld?"

"I haven't thought about it," Demeter says watching as Meredith cooks.

"I figured with that new baby and all," the god says trying to make her want to go down there.

"I would have advised against the baby had I been consulted, so I have no intent to go down there and change diapers," the goddess says. "You're going to burn that!"

"It's fine, Mom," her daughter says knowing her mother has never cooked a thing in her life.

"So you're fine with your little grandson growing up without you around?" Apollo asks

"I see what you are trying to do. I am not a fool, Apollon," Demeter snaps at him.

"I can take care of Meredith," Apollo says going over and putting his hand on his girl's shoulder. "You don't have to stay around here all the time. I don't want you to think you aren't welcome to visit, but you have your own palace."

"I think I have made it clear that I do not trust you, son of Zeus," the goddess says bluntly.

* * *

After breakfast, Apollo heads out to where Eos has the Maserati ready to roll. "Thank you dear," the god says giving her a kiss on her rosy cheek like he does every morning. "How about we go down and do some shopping when I get back," he says pulling Meredith to him for one last hug before heading out to work.

"That would be fun," she say with a kiss then a sudden wail of pain.

"Ow, damn it to Hades!" Apollo yells looking over his shoulder. "Eros, I know you did that!" he screams recognizing the feeling of a arrow piercing his heart. "Are you alright?" he now asks Meredith, who is rubbing her chest.

"I'm fine. What was that?" she asks.

"Eros, just shot us with an arrow," he says then looks to the sky again. "You can't hide from me you little..." he yells to the sky again. Slowly Eros flutters into view. "What do you think you're doing. I warned you before that if you ever shot me with one of those things again, I'd skin you alive."

"I'm sorry, Apollo," the god of love says, "but she made me."

"She?" Apollo barks.

"She said she would finally forgive me for what happened with Hades if I did this. I told her it wasn't even necessary because you two were already in love," Eros says landing and Apollo's feet. "Please forgive me. She's been tormenting me with. I thought that since I was not changing how either of you feel..."

"I have to go," Apollo says taking Meredith in his arms again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, it doesn't even hurt any longer," she assures him with another kiss.

"If you need me, let Iris or Hermes know," he says, and she nods that she understands. "As for you," Apollo says looking at Eros, "We need to have a little talk. Get it."

* * *

As the sun chariot travels along, Eros can't resist the urge to hold his hands up and let the swift air blow through his fingers. "Would you grow up," the sun god tells his nephew.

"Sorry," Eros says with a grin, "but this is a cool car."

"What exactly did Demeter tell you to do?" Apollo continues.

"At first she told me to shoot the two of you with my lead arrows, so you would fall out of love," the love god explains. "I told her no. I ruined your life once before with my arrows, even if you did deserve it. I told her I wouldn't do it again. She went to Mom to complain, but Mom stood behind me, so Demeter insisted that if I wouldn't use my arrows to split you guys up, that I use them to make sure you remained true to Meredith."

"I don't need your silly little arrows for that," Apollo says.

"I know, but I figured it would get her off my back, and it wouldn't really make any difference to you," Eros says now playing with the side mirror.

"Would you stop messing with that," Apollo snaps at him.

"Sorry," Eros says again.

Apollo uses the control on his side of the car to fix the mirror back the way he had it then says, "Well, no harm no fowl, but the way I see it you owe me now."

"What do you want?" Eros asks nervously.

"I want you to help get Demeter out of my palace," the sun god tells him.

"How?"

"I figure the only way to keep her out of her kids lives is to give her one of her own. I want you to make her fall in love with somebody," Apollo tells him.

"Who's gonna want Demeter? She's so grumpy," Eros asks.

"I don't care who you choose as long as she leaves us alone."

"Look, I'll do it, but you've gotta help me figure out who. I won't break up any other couples."

"Well, that eliminates Dad, Uncle Poseidon, Uncle Hades, me, Erebus, Hypnos and Thanatos," Apollo says making a mental list.

"My dad is involved now too," Eros adds. "I also noticed that Triton was dating your sister Clio."

"Since when?"

"It's been a couple of weeks," the god of love says. "Um, is my stepdad off limits. I mean he's married, but..."

"Let's consider Hephaestus available but not the first choice," Apollo suggests.

"Hermes is available," Eros says.

"_Yeah_, I actually like my little brother, so let's not make him first choice either," Apollo laughs. "What about your brothers?"

"Which ones, the love ones or the war ones?"

"Either."

"Gods, I don't know. They might kill me, well, not literally."

"The Oneiroi are available," Apollo offers.

"Not Phantasos, he's living with Melinoe," Eros says.

"How do you know all of this?" Apollo asks with a shake of his head.

"It's my business to know who's hooked up with who," the love god reminds him.

"Well, what about the winds?"

"That's an idea. Aeolus is single so is Boreas," Eros says.

"I'm afrain Boreas wouldn't work out well. Their work schedules would interfere," Apollo says.

"Yeah, you're right, Zephyrus might be a good choice," Eros suggests. "They're both associated with spring, so they already have something in common."

"It would serve that jerk right to get stuck with Demeter after what he did to my beautiful Hyacinth," Apollo agrees.

"So is he the one then?" Eros asks.

"Sounds good to me," the sun god says. "Now, are you staying for the rest of the ride or you getting out?"

"This is sweet. Can I stay?"

"Just don't touch anything," Apollo warns him.


	22. Chapter 22

It is a simply beautiful afternoon on Mount Olympus, as most afternoons are. The winter solstice is just a couple of days away which means a number of gods are arriving for the annual meetings. The Muses are performing in the park. Young gods and goddesses stroll around hand in hand. Satyrs are busy sprucing up the flower gardens and orchards. The Charites are flittering around spreading joy and good cheer.

Dionysus is overseeing the work of a couple of satyrs who are picking grapes from his prized vineyard while Ariadne tends her maze of flowerbeds. Khione is walking past with her daughter Azure, this being the first time they have seen each other since her father Andy's marriage to Nike. Her Grandpa Boreas floats above them causing ice cycles to form on his granddaughter's nose. Hermaphroditus is sitting at outside cafe table with several nymphs and couple of young goddesses dispensing beauty and make-up tips.

Hypnos and Pasithea have arrived from the Underworld early to enjoy a couple of extra days in Olympus. She is looking forward to spending the afternoon with her family. She normally has to stay away from her father, since his being the god of madness induces her hallucinations. For this visit, however, her grandmother, Semele, will be there. When she was returned from Hades and made a goddess, she was given the power to calm the madness surrounding her son including that which he induces in his own daughter.

"Pasithea, you have arrived," Ariadne calls out to her stepdaughter.

"Your flowers are beautiful as ever, Lady Ariadne," Pasithea says giving the goddess a hug.

"Most especially now that your father is always around to nourish them," her stepmother agrees. "Hypnos, you are looking rested," she continues hugging him as well.

"Thank you," the god says. He then looks up to see a beautiful woman coming from the palace entryway.

"Is that my little Pasithea?"

"Grandmother," Pasithea calls happily running with her arms outstretched as if she were once again five years old. "You look wonderful."

"Visits from my grandchildren always make me feel younger," Semele says. "Your brothers are here."

"Which ones?"

"Pollux and Dakota are here from Camp Jupiter," her grandmother explains. "Priapus and Hymen are also inside."

"Oh, gods not Priapus," Hypnos moans.

"You do not approve of my grandson?" Semele asks with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that. It's just that he always tries to get into a debate over who has the bigger penis. Obviously, we can all see that he does, but he just won't let it go," the sleep god tells her.

"Come on," his wife says tugging on his arm. "You can handle it for an afternoon."

"Is that my lovely daughter I see talking with my lovely wife and mother?" Dionysus now calls out as he walks toward the four of them.

"Father," Pasithea calls out, "Your grapes are looking yummy."

"Thank you my dear. Here taste," he replies offering her a little purple piece of heaven from his basket.

"Bliss," she says after enjoying the grape.

"Let's go inside before the boys eat us out of the palace," the god says with a happy chuckle.

* * *

Once the Muse concert finishes, Clio quickly walks over to Triton and his parents who arrived for the final four songs. "You are back," she says excitedly.

"Just a few minutes ago," the god says taking her hand and kissing her cheek. "Clio, you remember my parents."

"Lord Poseidon," the muse says bowing to her uncle, and "Lady Amphitrite, it is so lovely to see both of you again."

"Ah, lovely Clio," Poseidon says kissing her hand. "You do my brother proud."

Clio blushes then asks if Triton's trip was successful.

"Yes, very," he replies. "I also brought you something," he continues bringing what appears to be a scroll from his waistband.

Her eyes grow wide. She simple adores scrolls regardless of what information they contain. As she starts to unroll it, Triton says, "It is an original copy of the kings list for Atlantis."

"Triton, this is too precious to receive as a gift. It should stay with your family," she says taking in the writing through the tears in her eyes.

"I want you to have it," he says softly placing his hand on hers. "I can think of no better hands to keep it."

"I will protect it as one of my most cherished possessions," she tells him.

He leans in to her ear and whispers, "Along with my heart, I hope."

She blushes at this then says, "I would consider that my most precious." At this he kisses her lips. She again blushes at being kissed in front of his parents.

"My Lord and Lady, would you honor us with your presence for dinner," the muse now asks Poseidon and Amphitrite.

"I would like nothing better," Poseidon says, "Unfortunately, we already accepted an offer from your father. I dare say Zeus would be upset if we canceled on him."

"I agree," Clio says with a smile. "Perhaps another evening while you are here in Olympus."

"We shall plan on that," Poseidon says then looks at his son. "Triton, don't do anything this evening that I wouldn't do," he tells him with a wink.

"Poseidon," Amphitrite says smacking her husband's arm, "you are incorrigible."

"What?" her husband snickers, "They are both adults."

"You two have a lovely evening," Amphitrite tells her son and his girlfriend then gives each of them a kiss on the cheek and leads her husband toward the main palace.

"You're parents are still so in love," Clio says watching as the god and goddess of the sea walk away from them.

"That must be where I get it from," Triton says putting his arms around her and holder her tight.

* * *

Eros and Psyche step out of a little nectar shop, cups in hand, and walk over toward a table full of beautiful girls. "Hello little _sibling_," the love god says with a laugh.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" Hermaphroditus huffs.

"I just can't call you brother, sorry," Eros says with a smile on his face. "You're as pretty as mom. It's just not right."

"Hi Psyche," the androgynous god now says standing to give his sister-in-law a hug.

"Don't mind your brother," the goddess says kissing Hermaphroditus's cheek. "He's just being immature."

"Lady Psyche won't you join us," a pretty little nymph asks.

"Thank you so much for asking, but I can't. We are on our way over to greet Piper and Jason at the elevator. They are staying with us for the weekend," the goddess replies.

"Is Mom coming," Hermaphroditus asks his brother.

"She has to be here for the meetings, but she's not staying here over night. She's going _you know where_ each evening," Eros answers not wanting the nymphs, who are all a bunch of bigmouths, to know their mom is living with a mortal. "Is anyone staying with you guys?" he continues referring to the other two Erotes who live with Hermaphroditus in Aphrodite's palace.

"Drew and Butch are coming up this evening. I think Lacy is coming as well, but not until her last class is over," his brother says.

"We should all get together one evening while they are here," Psyche suggests.

"We'll plan on it," the son of Aphrodite and Hermes says.

"Why do you do that to him?" Psyche asks her husband after they walk away from his brother and the girls.

"Because it's too much fun," Eros says with a playful smile.

"You know it hurts his feelings," his wife tells him.

"Look, he could dress like a guy even though he has breasts and looks like Mom, and I would call him a guy. He chooses not to. I just can't call somebody that tries to look like Aphrodite a guy even if he has a penis," he says. "Look, there they are."

Psyche looks to where her husband is pointing and spots Piper and Jason walking along the sidewalk with Leo and Crystal. "Look at you," the goddess says placing her hand gently on Crystal's belly. "When are you due?"

"One more month," Leo grins.

"Hi sis," Eros says hugging Piper.

"Thank you so much for the invitation," his sister says now hugging her sister-in-law as Eros takes Jason's hand.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have come if we had to stay with Dad or Hera," Jason says.

"I know that's right," Eros says with a laugh. "Leo, you guys want to come over and hang out for awhile?"

Leo looks to Crystal who says, "Whatever you want to do is fine."

"Dad's not expecting us until later, so yeah that'd be cool," Leo says and lets Eros lead the way.

* * *

"Brother," Zeus says greeting Poseidon at the entry way. "Come."

"Zeus," Poseidon says taking his younger brother's hand. "Thank you for the invitation."

"Well, you know any time I can have a meal with this gorgeous woman," the king of the gods says hugging Amphitrite and kissing her cheek.

"Control yourself, Brother, you would not want me to have to beat you," the older god says with a smile.

"Or, I," Hera says now entering the room followed by Ganymede.

"Sister," Poseidon says greeting the goddess with open arms. "You look lovely as ever."

"Thank you my brother," she says motioning for the cupbearer to give everyone a glass of wine. Ganymede quickly fills each glass with wine from Dionysus' collection and hands both gods and goddesses a glass.

"Thank you, Ganymede," Amphitrite tells him politely. He bows but says nothing.

Once the boy leaves the room, Poseidon says, "I'm surprised you have kept him around for so long."

"He's is still quite beautiful and energetic," Zeus says with a wink.

"Can we please not talk about your play toy," Hera says motioning for Amphitrite to take a seat.

"Knock, knock," Persephone says from the doorway getting the other's attention. "May we come in?"

"You, my beautiful daughter, are always welcome," Zeus says standing to greet her.

"Does that mean I am not welcome even though I was invited?" Hades asks with a grin.

"Of course, Brother," Zeus says extending his hand to Hades as Poseidon stands to greet his brother as well.

"Hades," the sea god says clapping his brother on the back as he shakes his hand. "I hear congratulations are in order. Where is the little guy?"

"Little guy?" Zeus asks not understanding.

"We just had another baby, Daddy," Persephone says.

"The two of you?" Hera says shocked.

"Don't look so surprised, Sister," Hades says with a smile. "We do still do _it_."

"That is not a picture I want in my head," Poseidon laughs. "I mean Persephone is fine, but you Brother..."

Hades laughs right along with his brother. "She loves me. What can I say," he says then kisses his wife.

"Why did you not bring him this evening?" Zeus now asks.

"Hazel offered to keep him for the evening. She so loves babies," Persephone explains. "She will be bringing him when she and Frank arrive for the weekend."

"Your children are coming to Olympus?" Hera asks. "I was not aware. Where are they staying?"

"With us," Amphitrite answers. "Frank is Poseidon's grandson and Hazel is his girl. Nico and Thalatta will be staying with us as well since Palaemon and Leucothea are coming this year. We thought it only right that they stay together."

"I would have thought Frank would stay with Ares," Hera questions.

"He's more comfortable with us, besides Clarisse and her family are staying with him since Hermes has a house full," her brother Poseidon explains. "You two should stay with us as well," Poseidon now tells his brother Hades.

"Surely you will be out of room with Percy and Annabeth as well," Hades suggests.

"Oh, they are staying with Athena while they are here. Metis wants to help take care of the babies," Amphitrite says.

"Well, if you are certain it won't put you out," Persephone says.

"We insist," Poseidon says deciding it.

"If you wanted to stay here," Zeus now tells his daughter sounding like he feels left out.

"I'm sure the kids will enjoy us being with them," Hades says thinking, _sure now you invite us to stay_.

"It sounds like all of you have children staying with you," Hera points out. "Why did you not ask Jason and Piper to come for the weekend?" she questions her husband.

"I have no idea where Jason and Piper are living, thanks to you," he mumbles.

"You are the overbearing..."

"I like what you've done with the place," the sea goddess tells her sister-in-law hoping to avoid yet another Zeus/Hera fight.

"Yes, I have made a few changes," the goddess of the house says pleased with herself.

"I see touches of Annabeth's work all over the place," Poseidon says not wanting his sister to take all the credit for his daughter-in-law's efforts.

"She was involved," Hera admits leaving it at that.

"Why don't you give the girls a tour," Zeus tells his wife nodding his head toward the doorway.

"I'm sure they..." Hera starts to say when Zeus cuts her off with a look.

"Fine," she says then stands. "Ladies, let me show you around." The goddesses then leave the room.

"You didn't have to get rid of them," Poseidon says reaching for the bottle to refill his glass and to fill one for Hades.

"Gives us a chance to talk," his brother Zeus says with a grin. "So how are things going with the ladies, gentlemen?"

"You just saw both of them," Hades says.

"With the new baby, it looks like Hades is doing well, and Trite and I have never been better," Poseidon adds.

"I'm not talking about your wives," Zeus smiles.

* * *

"Make yourselves at home," Artemis says showing the Hunters into the palace. "Phoebe will you handle the sleeping arrangements, please. I must take to the moon sleigh, and I am having Thalia take a message to my brother."

"Yes, of course, Lady Artemis," Phoebe says then turns to direct the girls as her goddess has requested.

"What message would you like for me to deliver? I assume you mean Apollo," Thalia says.

"Yes, Sister," Artemis says leading Thalia back out into the evening air. "Our mother is coming for a visit during our stay. I am sure she will want to meet Meredith."

"When will Lady Leto be arriving?" Thalia asks. "I shall make sure everything is in order."

"She is to arrive with me from my nightly ride," the goddess says then blows her hunting horn to signal for her ride.

"Do not worry about a thing, my lady," Thalia says then steps back so the deer have room to take off. Once Artemis is gone, Thalia steps inside the palace to let the Hunters know they are expecting a quest then heads toward her brother Apollo's palace."

"Thalia," Apollo says when he opens the door for his younger half-sister. "I take it my little sister is back in town?"

"You do realize that if she had to help deliver you, that she's older than you are right?" Thalia asks with a smile.

"You don't believe everything you read do you, sweetheart?"

"Well, I'll be sure to ask your mother when she arrives this evening. I'm sure she will know who came out first," his sister tells him.

"Moms is coming?" Apollo says with noticeable excitement in his voice.

"Artemis asked me to come over and tell you. Lady Leto arrives this evening," she confirms.

"When exactly? I want to be there," the god says.

"She is to arrive with Lady Artemis at the end of her ride, but Artemis will not want you in her palace with the Hunters when she is not there," Thalia says.

"It'll be fine. I'm settled down now, remember. I have me a girl and a baby on the way," Apollo says with a dazzling grin.

"Yeah, like this is your first girl or your first baby," his sister replies with a snort.

"You know Meredith is different, and this baby is different. I'm going to be a real dad for the first time," her brother insists.

"I realize this, but I still believe our sister would prefer that you wait until she returns."

"I'll wait outside until Moms gets here. How about that?" he suggests.

"Are you bringing Meredith?" his sister asks.

"She needs her rest, and I wouldn't want her to get cold waiting outside. I'll bring Moms over here tomorrow to meet my girl," the god says.

"If you change your mind and bring Meredith, she can come inside and wait," Thalia says with a smile.

"You're all heart," her brother chuckles.


	23. Chapter 23

"You're late," Andy say lifting his daughter into his arms.

"I apologize. We stopped for hot chocolate and lost track of time. It will not happen again, and it was only twenty minutes," Khione promises.

"You're damn right it won't happen again because if it does, it will be the last time you get to spend time with her without me there," her ex tells her.

"You still do not trust me," the snow goddess says.

"It's a little hard when the first time you see her, take her on your own, you bring her back late."

"You must realize that I do not have a choice. Lord Zeus has given you custody of our daughter. I would be tracked down and punished if I were to try and take her. I would never see her again if that were to happen," Khione says with tears freezing on her face as she speaks.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Andy says, "Just send me an IM the next time if you're running late."

"I will," Khione says then leans in to kiss her daughter. "I love you, my precious."

Azure puts her arms around her mommy's neck, kisses her cheek and says, "I love you. I see you tomorrow?"

Khione looks to Andy for permission. When he nods, she says, "I will come get you after my meeting on global warming."

Azure smiles then her father says, "We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Where is Grandmother?" Annabeth asks as Thoth lifts Sani from her arms.

"I am here," Metis calls out as she comes down the stairs. "My little Malcolm, you came as well. I am so happy."

"Hi, Grandma," Athena's son says going to the Titaness and giving her a hug.

"You are getting so tall," his grandmother says running her hand through the boy's hair.

"I'm 23 Grandma," he says with a blush.

"I know, I'm sorry. You will have to forgive your old grandmother," Metis tells him with a smile.

"Mother, are they here?" Athena now calls down the stairs.

"Yes, hurry down," her mother calls up to her. Athena rushes down the stairs and takes Sophia from Annabeth's other arm.

"My little sweeties are here," the goddess says kissing her granddaughter then leaning over and kissing her grandson. "Where is Percy?" she then asks noticing he is not with them.

"He was showing Hazel and Nico and them over to his father's palace," Annabeth says. "We all came up together."

"Hades' children are staying with Poseidon?" Thoth asks amused.

"Well, Frank is his grandson and Thalatta's father and grandmother are gods in Poseidon's court. They are coming as well," Annabeth explains.

"So some people in the big happy family actually act like a big happy family," the Egyptian says with a laugh.

"It wasn't always like that," Malcolm says. "Trust me."

"So Annabeth, I assume you signed up for the Olympus Architectural Oversight Committee?" Thoth asks his stepdaughter.

"No, actually I manage that committee," she answers with a smile.

"Of course you do, what was I thinking," the god smiles. "What about you Malcolm, are you serving on a committee?"

"Yes, sir," Athena's son says.

"When are you going to stop calling me sir?" Thoth asks.

"You're a god," Malcolm says, "It's hard. I am serving on the Law Committee with Dike this year."

"So you have served before?" the god asks since he wasn't around for any of these before.

"Yeah, last year I was on the Art Committee," he explains.

"Very well rounded," his stepfather says with a smile.

"Just like his mother," Metis says kissing his cheek again which causes Malcolm to blush.

"Are you serving on a committee?" Annabeth asks Thoth.

"Hecate asked me to co-chair the Committee for Plant and Medical Research this year," his stepfather answers.

"That should be fun," Annabeth laughs, "with two masters of magic working together."

"Now, that's not the purpose of the meeting," Thoth says with a grin.

"Doesn't mean the two of you won't try to pull something," Annabeth says.

"That's true. Hecate is known for her outlandish practical jokes," Athena agrees.

"So Annabeth, what committee is Percy on?" Metis asks her granddaughter.

"Same one as last year. He's chairing the Keep Our Oceans Beautiful Committee. This year he is co-chairing with his brother, Triton."

"I must say, I really like the idea of the social action committees. It's nice to see today's youth wanting to make a difference," Thoth says.

"This is just the second year we have done this," Annabeth explains. "It was an idea Piper threw out one time, and we finally asked Zeus about doing it. The other gods were really interested in the idea. Most of them had to come here for the annual meeting, but since they weren't on the council they didn't have anything to do until the council debriefing meeting. They liked the idea of accomplishing something while they were here."

"A daughter of Aphrodite came up with this idea. How interesting," the Egyptian muses.

"Piper isn't a normal daughter of Aphrodite. She's very intelligent, not that _all_ the others are dumb, but Piper is socially conscious. I think it's because of her dad more than anything. He is Cherokee," Annabeth tells him.

"That does make sense. When you come from people who have been mistreated, you are more apt to want to make the world a better place," Thoth says.

"Hi guys," Percy says now coming inside. "Did I miss anything?"

"Yes," his mother-in-law says in all seriousness, "You missed our Kill-Percy-While-He-Sleeps planning meeting."

Percy looks to his wife and says, "She is kidding, right?" Annabeth smiles, gives him a shrug of the shoulders and walks on into the living room.

* * *

"Dad," Nico says surprised when Hades and Persephone enter with Poseidon and his wife, "I didn't know you were staying here too."

"Your uncle invited us," his father says walking over and looking in on his son who is asleep in a playpen.

"He was perfect," Hazel says of her little brother.

"You had no difficulty on the trip up?" Persephone asks.

"He slept all the way," Thalatta confirms. Persephone hugs both of the girls to show her appreciation for their help. "Where is Attisain?"

"We just got him down for the night," Nico answers. "Unfortunately, we couldn't get him to take a nap at all today. Too much fun playing with Sophia and Sani."

"We actually had to ask Clovis to come over a little bit ago and get him to sleep," Thalatta continues. "His ADHA is really bad right now."

"I apologize," Hades laughs knowing that trait comes from him.

"Are the four of you all serving on committees?" Amphitrite now asks the kids.

"Yes, Ma'am," Frank says. "Dad asked me to serve on the Weapons Safety Committee."

"A child of Ares worried about weapon safety," Hades chuckles.

"Actually, since I'm the son of Mars, I do have a desire to see weapons used only for the right purpose. Dad really asked me to be there so I can counter Clarisse. Now she would like to see a weapon in the hand of every man woman and child."

"What about you, Hazel?" Poseidon asks.

"Oh, I'm on the Committee for the Preservation of Natural Resources," she explains.

"And exactly who is on that committee with you?" Amphitrite asks curiously thinking there aren't many other gods who's children might share that concern.

"I am chairing that committee actually," Persephone answers.

"Grover Underwood, Austin from Apollo, Lou Ellen from Hecate and Phoebe the Hunter are on it as well. We consider all natural materials to be resources. We aren't just looking at what mortals think of as resources," Hazel explains.

"Artemis is letting one of her hunters be on a committee with a boy?" Amphitrite smiles.

"At first she said no," Hazel explains, "But since Austin is Phoebe's little brother, she finally agreed."

"I know which committee you are on," Poseidon says now looking at Thalatta.

She smiles and says, "Yes, Lord Poseidon, I am on the committee with Percy, Triton and Dad."

"Don't you think you're hogging all the talent?" Hades asks his brother.

"It's a big ocean. It needs a lot of help," his brother replies with a smile.

"I'm surprised you are not on that committee as well," Persephone asks Leucothea.

"Oh, I was on it last year, but this year Heracles and I have started a new committee for the prevention of child abuse," the goddess says. "It is an issue near and dear to both of our hearts. Jason and Thalia Grace are on the committee with us."

"Jason and Hercules on the same committee," Frank now says. "How's that going to work out?"

"I have talked with Heracles. He is a big enough man to put aside what happened on your trip in order to prevent more children from being abused," Leucothea tells him. "I also told him that if Nephele and I can put our past behind us and work together on this issue, so can he and Jason."

"What was the deal with the two of you again?" Persephone asks.

"She was the mother of my husband's first two children whom I tried to have killed when I was still Ino," Leucothea explains.

"Yes, I remember. They were the golden ram children," the Underworld queen says.

"Yes," Leucothea confirms.

"I'm surprised Melinoe did not sign up for your committee," Persephone goes on to say.

"Actually, she did," Leucothea says.

"Well, whatever she tells you, no matter how bad it sounds, it's all true," Hades says. "I was a terrible father to her."

"It's not about what any of us went through or did. We are focusing on the future," the goddess tells him.

"Oh good," Hades says with a relieved smile.

* * *

"You doing okay?" Jason asks as he climbs into bed next to Piper.

"Fine, just a little nervous. I've never chaired my own committee before.

"You'll do great. You're a natural born leader," he says kissing her softly.

"I'm glad Leo is going to be there and Drew," she says rolling onto her side so she can face him.

"It's sad that even today, racial equality is still an issue, but if anybody can overcome it, I have faith in you guys," her husband assures her.

"Do you think Nemesis is a good idea for this committee? I know she asked, and I didn't have the nerve to say no, but _revenge_?"

"I don't think that's the side of her that thinks this is important. She wants everything to be just, right. All people should be equal in her eyes. She doesn't like it that some people have it made because of their race while others have it bad for the same reason."

"You're right, of course," she says caressing his face. "Are you nervous at all about seeing your brother tomorrow?"

"Oh gods, don't remind me," he says with a grin. "I kind of wish you were going to be there. You're the one that knows how to defeat him."

"He might have agreed to work with you, but trust me, I'm sure he still hates me plenty for defeating him and keeping the horn. You have to be looking forward to working with your sister, though."

"I can't wait," he says clearly excited.

* * *

"Mom said for you two to take her bedroom," Anteros says showing Drew and Butch up the stairs.

"Really," Butch says, "Aphrodite's bedroom." The smile on his face is quite comical.

"I don't know why you're looking like that. I'm too miserable to do anything," she warns him before he gets his hopes up too high.

"But it's your mom's bedroom," he protests like they have to take advantage of the opportunity. Drew shakes her head and grabs the handrail to help pull herself up the stairs.

"Oh, Butch, before I forget, your mom IM just before you guys arrived. She said your committee meeting has been moved back a half-hour tomorrow," Anteros tells Iris's son.

"Did she say why?" Butch asks.

"Something about Fleecy being delayed," Aphrodite's son answers. "What are you guys doing, anyway?"

"Small Business Advancement," Butch explains. "We're going to try to come up with ways to promote small businesses to stimulate the economy. It was Mom and Tyche's idea."

"Cool," Anteros says.

"What are you doing?" Drew asks her brother.

"Me," the love god says, "You'll laugh."

"No I won't," his sister promises.

"I'm on an anti-stalking committee," he says.

Drew smiles but doesn't actually laugh. "I would have thought you might approve of stalking."

"Stalkers give love a bad name," he insists. "They aren't really in love with their victims. They're just crazy."

"So who all is on that committee?" Butch asks.

"Himeros, is on it of course. Mania and Lyssa are our madness experts, and we made Ate join our committee, too, since she the goddess of delusion. Come to think of it, we should have gotten you since you were a stalker victim."

"I already promised Piper I'd work on her committee to provide an Asian perspective, but if you have any questions, you can ask me in the evening. Did you check with Jennifer the Hunter? She was the one Glaucus grabbed when he couldn't get me. If Artemis will let her, she'd be a big help."

"Artemis is never going to let her work with two love gods, but I'll ask," Anteros says. "If you two need anything, let Aphroditus know. He's technically in charge when Mom's not here."

"Thanks," Butch says shaking the love god's hand. "Oh man! look at this room."

* * *

**Time for some reader participation. I am not going to peek into every one of these committees, so I'll let you, my readers, suggest which ones I explore in more detail. If you think some would make for more interesting or funnier scenes, let me know via review.**

**TG**


	24. Chapter 24

"There he is," Apollo says spotting Zephyr literally blowing down the sidewalk.

"You get him to stop, and I'll wait here," Eros says then floats up into the clouds.

Apollo steps out from beside the building he and the love god were hiding behind and catches the wind a little off guard. "Hi there," he says.

Zephyr backs up at the sight of his old rival. "Apollo, what...what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you actually," the sun god says. "I thought maybe it was time to bury the hatchet."

"Where? In my head," the Anemoi asks cautiously showing that after all these years, he doesn't trust Apollo to not get even with him for what happened with Hyacinth.

"Naw man, it's time to get past all of that. Don't know if you heard, but I have a girl now. I'm settling down; having a kid that I'm going to raise," Apollo says. "I don't want any old grudges messing with any of that."

"If you are serious," Zephyr says, "I'd like that. I've really felt bad all these years about what happened. I was an idiot for letting my anger get the better of me." Zephyr extends his hand, so Apollo shakes it. "Well, I should get going."

"What's your hurry," Apollo asks knowing he's got to keep the wind god there until Demeter shows up. "Have you made things right with Clio?"

"I tried a few times. She said she had forgiven me if for no other reason than to release the hate, but she couldn't be my friend," Zephyr tells him.

"Well, that's something at least," the sun god says. "Say did you hear she's finally dating again?"

"Really? No I hadn't heard that."

"Triton," Apollo tells him.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad for her, them," Zephyr says.

"There you are," comes a female voice from a few feet away. "We've been looking all over for you," Meredith lies as she escorts her mother toward the two gods.

"There's my girl now?" Apollo says with a happy smile.

"Demeter?" Zephyr asks.

"No silly, Meredith."

"Zephyr, it is lovely to see you again," Demeter says greeting the god of the spring winds.

"Demeter," Zephyr says stepping forward to kiss the goddess on the cheek. "What the..."

"I think you just shocked me," Demeter says with a chuckle.

"Is that what that was?" Zephyr asks rubbing his chest.

"Apollo, sweetie, we should get to your sister's," Meredith says taking her boyfriend's hand and leading him away to let Eros's arrow do its work.

"Is that a new cornucopia?" Zephyr asks Demeter while running his finger down her arm.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me," she says pulling him to her.

"Wow, so you don't play coy?" he asks after the kiss.

"Life is too short," she says kissing him again.

"But we're immortal," he points out.

"Oh, look they have prepared the field for the fertility rights ceremony," Demeter says pulling on the god's hand. "I just love doing it in a field."

"Are you crazy," Zephyr asks letting himself be pulled along. "Someone will see us."

"Who cares," she cries slipping her shoes off and sticking her toes into the soft dirt.

"Um, didn't Zeus like strike down the last guy you made out with in a field?" he asks looking around to see if anyone is watching.

"Don't worry silly. He won't do that to you," she says pushing his shirt up over his chest.

"How can you say that? Wasn't the last kid his own son?"

"Yes, but he could care less about what I do now," she says pulling him down to the ground.

* * *

"Moms," Apollo says putting his arms around Leto and kissing her cheek. "This is my girl, Meredith."

"You are quite beautiful just like your mother," Leto says.

Meredith bows then says, "Thank you, my lady, but you are far more beautiful than I."

"Please come in and sit. We have a few minutes before we all must leave for our meetings," Leto says showing her son and his girlfriend into Artemis's parlor.

"I was not aware that you were serving on a committee, Moms," Apollo says.

"Oh, yes, that is why I am here. I wanted to be involved once I learned of the group Leucothea was creating. You know that protecting the young has always been my passion," his mother explains. "I see you braided your hair today. Is that because I told you last night that it was getting a little long?"

"Maybe," her son says with a grin.

"I think he is quite attractive with his long curls," Meredith says. "Now that I have seen you, I see where his beautiful hair comes from."

"Thank you," Leto says running one of her own long blonde curls through her fingers.

"I hate to cut this short, Moms, but I don't want to be late for the opening meeting or Dad will have my hide," Apollo says.

"You run along," his mother says kissing his cheek. "Meredith and I will be fine."

Apollo kisses his girl on the lips then kisses her belly, which is still perfectly flat. "Love you two. Have a good day."

"You too," Meredith says holding on to his hand for as long as she can.

* * *

"You are late," Artemis tells her brother as he runs up the steps of his father's palace.

"Nonsense, I still have 20 seconds," he says with a laugh then grabs his sister's hand and runs through the door into the throne room.

"Cutting a little short, aren't you son?" Zeus barks from the front of the room.

"Sorry, I was with Moms," Apollo says taking his seat across from his sister.

"Leto is on Olympus," his father asks with a noticeable brightening in his face.

"She arrived last evening," Artemis says.

"That is all I need," Hera bemoans.

"Not here," Zeus whispers.

"Then when!" the goddess asks raising her voice. "I'm surrounded by your lovers and you act like I'm just supposed to be fine with it. Speaking of which, where in Hades is Demeter?"

"Hm mm," Hades says clearing his throat.

"Sorry," Hera says knowing he hates it when his name is used like that.

"Does anyone know where Demeter is?" Zeus asks.

"Nope," Hermes says while texting.

"Don't care," Dionysus says twirling a grapevine wreath in his hand. Artemis and Apollo both shake their heads no, even though Apollo knows who she's with just not where she's at.

"We'll give her a couple more minutes," Zeus says not wanting to start without her.

"Then let's discuss your women shall we. Are you planning a big reunion orgy or something?" his wife asks.

"You are being ridiculous, and this is not the place," her husband says trying to shush her.

"There is not anyone here who does not know what a philandering S.O.B. you are," Hera says motioning at their siblings and his children. "Eos, Metis, Eris, Leto, Maia, Semele, Nemesis, and of course Demeter are all here. They are all in my face, and you think nothing of it." The goddess is now standing with her hands on her hips right in front of him.

"Where in the love of me is Demeter?" Zeus moans.

"Sorry I'm late," the harvest goddess says now running into the room as she tries to tuck her hair back behind her crown. She takes her seat next to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite smiles at her then makes a motion to let her know that she forgot to button her blouse up the front. Demeter blushes and quickly fastens a few of the buttons then Aphrodite points to the twigs in her hair.

"Sister Dear," Zeus now says looking at the late comer. "Would you care to explain yourself?"

"Not really," the goddess says with a giggle.

"Maybe we should just get on with the meeting before Hera starts ranting again."

"Shut up! Poseidon!" his sister responds.

"And we're off," Hades laughs.

* * *

"Jason welcome," Leucothea says greeting the son of Jupiter. "Thank you so much for choosing our committee."

"I'm glad to be here, Lady Leucothea. I hope I can be of some help," Jason says.

"Doubt it," his brother mumbles from his seat at the end of the table.

"I thought we were going to able to work together," Jason says starring down his much older brother.

"I didn't say we couldn't work together. All I said was that I doubt you'll help much. What, you didn't get to live with an alcoholic mommy. Instead you grew up in a camp full of Romans. That's tough," Heracles says smartly.

"So what, unless you kill all your kids..."

"Gentlemen, please," Leucothea pleads.

"Sorry," Jason says then takes a seat.

In a matter of minutes, Nephele enters with her arms full of what looks like government reports. Jason quickly jumps up to help her carry them over to the table.

"You should have let us help you with these," Leucothea says lifting several from the cloud nymph's arms.

"It wasn't really a problem. I floated them most of the way here," Nephele insists. "You must be Jason, you look a lot like your father."

"Yes, ma'am," he says politely while shaking hands. About this time two more goddesses enter the room.

"Aunt Hestia, you are so bad," Hebe says with a playful laugh.

"I just keep things interesting," the goddess of family says with a wink. "Ah, I hope we are not late. We were just enjoying our talk so much that we walked a little slower," Hestia says greeting the others.

"You are not late at all," Leucothea says giving her a hug. "Hebe, you look wonderful."

"I feel wonderful," the goddess of youth says glancing at her estranged husband sitting at the end of the table. "This is such a great idea. I do so hope we can make a difference."

"Do you ladies both know Jason?" the sea goddess asks the newcomers.

"I know everyone, my dear," Hestia says taking Jason into her arms. "Is your beautiful wife on a different committee?" she asks him.

"Yes, Lady Hestia. She is chairing a team working on racial discrimination," he tells the goddess.

"How wonderful," the goddess of family says with a smile. "Well, I am so glad you are here."

"Jason!" Thalia calls out as she comes through the door with Leto and spots her little brother, who now seems older than she.

"Thalia," he says hurrying to her and putting his arms around her. He kisses her forehead and her cheek and just stands holding her. "Gods I've missed you so much."

"Me too. Being away from you all the time is so hard," Artemis's lieutenant says holding her brother tightly.

Heracles snickers then mumbles, "Cheating on the little woman already. Figures."

"You say something," Jason says turning his head to look at his brother.

"You can't say I didn't try to warn her to stay away from you, you'd be bad news, and with a hunter no less."

"Thalia is my sister you moron," Jason snaps.

"Never stopped Dad," Heracles laughs. Jason balls his fists. He promised Piper that he would try really hard to get along with, or at least ignore, Hercules, but he's pissed now.

"I've got this," Thalia says shooting a bolt at Heracles. "Just because you're a creep, brother dear, doesn't mean the rest of us are." The god rubs his shoulder where the jolt made contact and smiles.

"Still need a girl to fight your battles I see." Jason is ready to fly over the table now.

"Heracles, do you want to be here?" Hebe asks her husband before Jason can move, "Because none of us will be disappoint if you walk out that door."

"I have more to provide to this group than any of you," Heracles sneers.

"We don't need to know_ how_ to abuse your kids. _We're_ trying to prevent that," Thalia tells him.

"Sweetheart," Hestia says walking over to her nephew and putting her hand on his large shoulder, "I know you're still hurt over what happened to your first family. I feel the pain you keep inside, but we are all here to make things better for others. Dwelling on anything from the past, regardless of if it was six months ago, two years ago, or 3,000 years ago, will do nothing but cause you more pain. Please, let's work together as a family to do something good."

Heracles takes his aunt's hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze. "For you," he says then pulls a chair out for her to sit down next to him.

The final member of the committee now enters the room. "So sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?" Melinoe asks quickly taking a seat.

"Just the fireworks," Nephele says with a smile.

* * *

Percy ran to make more copies of their agenda and hasn't returned yet, so Triton greets each of their committee members as they arrive. The room is quickly filling up which is a good thing. Just after the last of the attendees arrives, Percy comes running back with a stack of papers in his hand.

"Sorry it took me so long. The copier ran out of paper, and it took forever for someone to find more," he says trying to catch his breath.

"No problem, everyone just arrived," his brother says as the two of them take a seat. "Perhaps we should start by going around the table and introducing ourselves. I'll start. I believe everyone knows me. I am Triton, son of Poseidon and herald of the seas."

"What happened to heir?" Percy snickers not loud enough for anyone but his brother and a couple of others sitting closest to him to hear. Triton just smiles.

"I'm Percy Jackson," Percy says, "a son of Poseidon and a camper at Camp-Half Blood."

"Thalatta di Angelo," Thalatta says introducing herself. "I am the daughter of Palaemon and a camper at Camp Half-Blood as well."

"Palaemon," the god says raising his hand. "God of sailors, son of Leucothea and father of this beautiful girl," he continues putting his arm around Thalatta.

"She is finally older than you I see," a creature that Thalatta figures has to be an Ichthyocentaur says with a laugh.

"More mature too," Triton laughs.

"Hey now," Palaemon says with a grin.

"I am Thetis, head of the Nereids," a beautiful woman with long dark hair and a warm smile says.

"You're the one who helped me on my first quest," Percy says, "We talked in St. Louis and Santa Monica."

"Yes," she says with a blush.

"Wow, you like saved my life, thank you," he tells her.

"Yeah, thanks," Triton says sarcastically earning an elbow in the ribs from Percy.

"You are welcome, Percy Jackson," she says with respect.

"Humph, still don't know what's so great about _you_ kid," a gruff old man, who has an empty seat on either side of him, says. "Nereus, god of fish," he continues.

"Dead fish smells like," Thetis says waiving her hand in front of her nose.

"I'm Proteus, I take care of Lord Poseidon's seals," the next older gentleman says.

"Nice to meet you," Percy says politely.

"I am Thoosa, goddess of swift currents. Percy we have never met, but I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for sparing my son. I know he can be _difficult,_ but I am still his mother, and I still love him."

Percy looks a little confused until Triton leans in and whispers, "Polyphemus," in his ear.

"Oh, him. You're welcome. I just couldn't kill another son of Poseidon. Is he doing alright?" Percy asks.

"He misses the fleece, but he still has his sheep," she tells him.

"Hello everyone, I am Delphin, leader of the dolphins. Good to see everyone again."

"So you're a dolphin," Percy says looking surprised because he has legs. "I thought your face looked familiar, but I had no idea you could get legs."

"Just as your brother does," Delphin explains.

"Cool," Percy says leaving it at that.

"My turn," another old man says, which makes Percy wonder why everyone in his father's realm looks so old, "I am Glaucus. I don't know if I have a title, so to speak. I guess I do all kinds of things. I help sailors, speak prophecies, do errands for Lord Poseidon, whatever. Just don't get me confused with Sisyphus's boy. He's bad news."

"You can say that again," Percy agrees remembering earlier in the year when he had to track that Glaucus down and rescue a hunter.

"He's bad news," Glaucus says wondering why Percy wanted that repeated.

"That's just a figure of speech," Percy says with a snicker. "It means that I've dealt with him before."

"Oh," Glaucus says.

The next member of the group now speaks. "Many of you do not know me. My brother and I keep mostly to ourselves, but we too want to protect our home. I am Aphros, trainer of merheroes."

"Oh wow!" Percy says. "I didn't know you were coming."

"When Triton told us of your committee during his recent visit, my brother and I decided we should be represented. It is nice to meet you Percy Jackson. Please know we meant no disrespect when we sent your friends back without meeting you during your quest."

"It's okay. I mean I was kind of disappointed, but I understood," Percy says lying a little, so he doesn't hurt the Ichthyocentaur's feelings.

Finally, Triteia says, "Hello everyone, I'm Triteia. This is my father," she says hugging Triton, "and I'm here to take notes and do whatever I can."

"Thank you all for joining us. I supposed we should start out by identifying what we, as a group, see as our biggest problems. This will give us a place to start," Triton says.

"Humans," a chorus of voices from around the room says.

"Sorry, Percy," Palaemon says.

"Hey, I completely agree," the demigod says. "But I kind of think we need to narrow it down more specifically before we can fix anything. We can't just kill all the humans."

"Why not?" Nereus says seriously.

"Percy is right," Triton says. "Let's get down to work."


	25. Chapter 25

"So you're saying we should get rid of all religion, and ninety-percent of all prejudice would just disappear? But where would that leave us?" Leo says looking at Eris.

"No I didn't say that," Eris says. "I mean where would _we_ be if there were no religion. All I was saying is that ninety-percent of all disputes between ethnic groups is the result of religious difference. Jews and Christians, Christians and Muslims, Muslims and Jew, Shiite and Sunni, Catholic and Protestant. It has always been this way even back in our day. The only difference five thousand years ago was that once conquered, people had a tendency to blend their religions together. That's why Hermes and Thoth are connected or Hermes and Anubis. We all know they are totally different gods, but society made adjustments. Even with the Romans, I became Discordia. We had other reasons to do battle, religion did not need to be an excuse. Once the Jews came along with their one god and that rule that they could worship no others, that's when the real trouble started. Of course today, we Greeks, Romans, Egyptians, all the others, we have been kicked to the curb and the three groups who should get along the best, since they share the same god, refuse to get along. Though I dare say we Romans should get a portion of the blame for that."

"How can you say that?" Piper asks.

"Because we, the Romans, taught the Jews and Christians how to persecute someone because of their different religious beliefs. Do you think the Crusades would have happened if the Roman had not fed Christians to the lions for sport simply because they refused to say a pray to Jupiter," Eris explains.

"She is right," Eirene the goddess of peace confirms. "Romans were one of the first, if not the first, group to terrorize and kills others simply because of the god they chose to worship. It's not right, but it happened."

"And the Christians, were good learners. Muslims were accepting of Christians and Jews until the Crusades. Now look at the mess we have. Don't get me wrong, I do not agree with using any religion as a reason to hurt or kill another person, but it has kept me in business a very long time," the goddess of strife says.

"So what if_ you_ just went on a very long vacation," Leo suggests.

"That is not the only reason Americans have hated one another," Drew says. "Look at Leo's people, they are mostly Christians. Piper's father's ancestors were persecuted for their land. My father's people because of Pearl Harbor. None of that was because of religion."

"And that falls into the ten percent category," Eris says.

"Once prejudice starts, it is like a snowball rolling down a hill. If a child is told that someone different from them is not as good, it is easy for that child to equate that any difference causes inferiority," Nemesis now adds.

"Um, Piper," Drew says. "I'm really sorry."

"For what?" her sister asks not understanding.

"I think my water just broke," the daughter of Aphrodite says.

"Have you been having any contractions?" her sister asks in shock.

"Maybe a couple," Drew says. "I didn't think they were anything to worry about."

"Does anyone know where Eileithyia is?" Leo asks to a response of lots of head shakes.

"Leo, can you go find Butch?" Drew asks. "He is on his mom's committee."

"Sure thing," he says then takes off through the doorway.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Drew says as a contraction starts.

"Eris, you have the most children. Help her," Nemesis tells her sister.

"No way. If I touch her, it will make her delivery a million times worse. Pain is my daughter remember," Eris reminds her.

"You're right," Drew says, "Please don't touch me."

"We need someone to go get Eileithyia," Piper says looking at the others.

"I don't know if she is here in Olympus yet. I believe Thanatos is taking care of the Underworld right now," Nemesis says.

"I shall go get Artemis," Eris says. "The farther away a I get from Drew the better."

* * *

"You can't argue with Mom's business plan. Her ROLF business is going like gangbusters," Butch says as he stands in front of the screen where his PowerPoint presentation just completed.

"Butch!" Leo yells charging through the door. "You gotta come right now."

"Leo?" Iris says surprised to have her son-in-law barge into their meeting.

"Is it Drew? Is she alright?" Butch asks.

"It's the baby. Her water broke. She's..." Leo says stopping to catch his breath.

"Oh gods! It's two weeks early," Butch says running for the door.

"Wait son," Iris calls going after him. "I'll take you." She grabs her son's arm when she catches him and instantly her wings come out. She lifts off the ground taking him with her.

"Is the baby going to be alright?" he asks with concern.

"Babies come early all the time," his mom tells him. "It is truly not big deal. She probably didn't care for the elevator ride up here."

"Drew is going to be mortified to have the baby in the middle of her meeting," Butch says as much to himself as to his mother.

"Everything is going to be fine. Drew is a big girl. She can handle whatever comes along," Iris says as she continues on toward Aphrodite's palace where the meeting was taking place.

* * *

"Don't be stupid, Ares," Athena says calmly.

"Oh, so now you think I'm stupid," her brother yells.

"Actually, I have always thought you stupid," she replies smartly. "We just don't need to hear it at this time."

"Come now Athena, we can't all be as smart as you are," Apollo smirks.

"This is true, but he is the one trying to start a war with my family," the goddess answers.

"Oh, now _they're_ your family?" Zeus barks.

"You know what I mean. Now that I am married to Thoth, the Egyptians are part of my family. They have accepted me, all of us really. I'll not have my retarded brother destroy everything, including my marriage, just because he's a childish infant."

"I outta come over there and knock that smug look right off of your face," Ares snarls.

"Feel free to try," his sister replies, but it's Dionysus that hold him back.

"Stay put," he says wrapping the grapevines tighter around Ares chest. "As much as I hate to agree with Athena, you are the one sneaking off to fight with Horus every day, and over what some stupid love goddess?"

"Hey!" Aphrodite shouts offended.

"If the glass slipper fits, Princess," Dionysus laughs.

Ganymede has slipped into the room and gone to Artemis handing her a slip of paper. "I must excuse myself," the goddess says politely.

"Where do you think you're going, Sweetheart," her father asks.

"Drew has gone into labor and Eileilthyia is not on Olympus. I must go deliver the baby," his daughter answers.

"Drew? You mean _my_ Drew?" Aphrodite says excitedly.

"Yes, your daughter," Artemis confirms.

"Well, I'm going too then," Aphrodite says jumping up from her seat. "My granddaughter is coming."

"Whippee, another airhead camper," Dionysus says.

"What do you care," Hermes says. "You don't have to watch over them any longer."

"Thank god," Dionysus says.

"You are welcome, Son," Zeus says. "I supposed we must adjourn this meeting until tomorrow."

"Thank you, Father," Artemis says giving him a bow.

"Come on, Honey. We have to go," Aphrodite says pulling Artemis toward the door.

* * *

Drew is laying on the floor when Butch and Iris come running in. Piper and Nemesis are the only two with her. "Ah, I believe help is arriving. I shall leave you to your privacy," Nemesis says getting to her feet.

"Lady Nemesis, thank you for your help," Drew says looking up at the revenge goddess. Nemesis nods her head then exits the room.

"Are you alright?" Butch asks getting down on the floor next to her.

"I think so, I'm just surprised and a little scared," she says taking his hand.

"Everything will be fine," Iris says getting down on the floor as well. "Has someone gone for Artemis?"

"Eris did," Piper tells her.

"Just look at it this way," Iris says with a smile. "At least she isn't half horse."

"I came..." Artemis starts to say when Aphrodite pushes her out of the way and runs to her daughter.

"Oh, my precious, look at you. I am so excited," Drew's mom says kissing her face all over.

"Lady Artemis, thank you so much for coming," Piper says acknowledging the truly important person in the room.

"It is my pleasure," Artemis says. "Let us see how far along we are."

* * *

As the day goes on, meetings are ending, and a group is forming at the palace of Aphrodite as word spreads that Drew is having the baby. Leo and Crystal are there along with Chiron and Tharin. All of Aphrodite's children including Eros and Psyche are there waiting. Jason is also there, all though Drew refuses to let Piper leave her side even with Artemis, Butch and both of their mothers there with her.

"So how did your meeting go?" Leo asks his best friend.

"All I can say is thank goddess for Aunt Hestia. Without her..." Jason says and shakes his head not even wanting to think about how bad it could have gotten.

"Come up with any ideas?" Crystal asks curiously.

"Besides keeping Hera under control, not a lot," Jason answers.

"Yeah, Tia Callida has abused a lot of children in her day, including her own. Just ask my dad," Leo chuckles.

"What about you, Babe?" Leo now asks his wife.

"We got a lot done actually," she says. "We played in the park. We all took naps, except for Attisain. We all got our diapers changed about four times each."

"You know you didn't have to agree to be on the daycare committee," her husband says putting his arm over her should.

"We actually had a lot of fun," Crystal says putting her head against his shoulder. "Besides, it's really good practice."

When Drew screams out in pain, Jason cringes and says, "Man am I glad I'm not in there."

"Someday you will be," Crystal says with a smile.

"Yeah, but it will be him," he says pointing at Leo, "before me."

Leo smiles and rubs Crystal's belly then asks his friend, "You two any closer to having a baby?"

"Not really, I mean we love kids. Adonia is a lot of fun to play with, and we don't even mind taking care of him. At the end of the day though, we can walk away and leave him with Aphrodite and Tristan. When we have our own..."

"It's the rest of your life," Crystal says.

"Yeah," Jason agrees just as the door behind him opens. Butch walks out with a bundle in a little pink blanket in his arms and a proud daddy smile on his face.

"She's here guys," he says.

"I want to hold her," Crystal says getting there a split second before Aphroditus. Butch kisses his daughter's forehead then hands her over.

"How'd she do?" Jason asks.

"She did fine, but she's not speaking to me right now," Butch laughs.

"Did you do something now or nine months ago?" Jason asks with a laugh of his own.

"Nine months ago," his buddy says indicating Drew was just upset at the pain of having a baby.

Piper comes from the room now and says, "She wants to talk to you," to Butch.

"She going to yell at me again?" he asks Piper.

"No, I think she's better now," his girl's sister says. Butch give the guys a hopeful smile then heads back into the room.

"Butch, I'm sorry I yelled at you," Drew says softly reaching her hand up to him.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry it hurt so badly," he tells her as he kisses her cheek.

"I'm fine, a little sore maybe. I just don't want you to be mad at me. For yelling at you I mean."

"We have a beautiful little daughter," he says. "You did that. How could I be mad."

"I love you Butch."

"I love you too," he tells her.

"Our kids are so sweet together," Aphrodite says looking at Iris.

"Yes they are, Grandma, now come on and let's give them a few minutes alone," Iris says pulling her fellow goddess out of the room.


	26. Chapter 26

"So that baby come out?" Hephaestus asks when Leo and Crystal return home that evening.

"Have you ever been around when a baby was born?" Leo asks his dad curiously.

"Nope," his dad replies. "Never saw the need."

"They always come out," Crystal informs him. "And yes, little Callista Rose was born."

"You know, she's kind of your granddaughter. If you want to go see her..." Leo starts to say when his father stops him.

"That one," he says pointing at Crystal's belly, "is my grandchild. I'll see him when he's born."

"Do you want to be there?" Crystal now asks her father-in-law. "You know, you can be if you want."

"Oh, I don't know about that," the god says. "Me with all that screaming, crying, whining..."

"Who would be whining?" Crystal asks confused. Hephaestus looks at his son.

"Me?" Leo says defensively. "Why would I be whining?"

"She'll get mad at you, you'll start whining that it's not your fault, blah, blah, blah," his dad says.

Leo grins then says, "Okay, there's a chance that I might whine a little bit, but come on Dad. It's going to be amazing seeing the little guy being born."

"I think you should be there," Nyssa says joining the conversation for the first time. "You never know when you'll get that chance again."

"He could be there when you have a baby," Crystal suggests.

"Look at me," Hephaestus's daughter says. "No boy is ever going to want to get close to me, and Jake, Shane, Harley, the other guys...Let's face it Dad, most of your kids are not that great other people let alone members of the opposite sex."

"Beckendorf..." Crystal starts to say when Nyssa cuts her off.

"Leo and Beckendorf were the lucky ones," she says.

Hephaestus goes over to his daughter and puts his arm around her. "This is all my fault. You don't have confidence in yourself because of me."

"It's no big deal Dad," Nyssa says.

"I admit that I'm not good with most people, but your mothers...I have managed to meet some of the most caring women. These women could see me for who I really was. They looked passed my shortcomings. If you want that, I believe you can have it. You just have to be willing to open your heart to other people the way Leo and Charles did."

"I don't know, Dad," she says.

"It doesn't have to be a half-blood," Leo tells his sister. "Just because there isn't anyone at camp doesn't..."

"I never leave camp," she points out.

"Is there anyone at camp that..." Crystal starts to ask.

"You mean fix me up with someone?" Nyssa says turning three shades of red.

"There is somebody," her brother says. "You would have just said no if there wasn't. Who is it?"

"I don't..."

"Come on, you know I'm gonna figure it out eventually. I can't let this kind of thing go," Leo says with a grin that says _we can do this the easy way or the embarrassing way_.

"Don't force her, Leo," Crystal tells her husband. Leo just keeps looking at his sister who is biting her lip.

Finally she can't take it anymore, "Sherman, okay. It's Sherman, but you can't tell him."

"Do you really think I would embarrass you like that?" her brother asks.

"Yes," she answers honestly.

"I won't, but that doesn't mean we can't find out if there's any way he's interested in you," he tells her.

"I'm sure he's not," Nyssa insists.

"Leo if you sister doesn't..." Hephaestus starts to warn.

"Don't worry Dad. I've got this," Leo assures his father.

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

"May I have my daughter," Butch asks Aphrodite politely.

"Ooooooh, but she's so precious. Do I have to?" Aphrodite pleads.

"You've had her for over an hour, Mom," Drew tells her mom.

"Fine," the goddess says reluctantly handing her granddaughter over to her daddy. Butch cuddles Callista close to his face and kisses her forehead softly as he sits down next to Drew.

"I can't believe how perfect she is," he says.

"Better than a horse?" his girl asks with a smile.

"Oh, yeah," he answers not seeming to realize she was making fun of his love for horses.

"Have you both contacted your fathers?" Iris now asks her son and Drew.

"No, not yet," Drew says. "My cell phone doesn't work from Mount Olympus, and I'm always afraid Daddy will be in a meeting, so I don't IM him."

"Can you contact Dad right now," Butch asks his mom.

"Sure," his mom says opening her hand to a rainbow.

* * *

"So Dad, I was meaning to ask you, why are so many of the immortals in your realm so old?" Percy asks as they all sit around the table at dinner.

"Who do you mean?" Poseidon asks curiously.

"Nereus, Proteus, Glaucus even Delphinus looks older than you," his son explains.

"Well, Nereus and Proteus have both always argued that each of them is the true _old man of the sea_. Lords know they are so much alike you'd think they were the same old man if you didn't occasionally see them together," his father says.

"It wouldn't look right for the old man of the sea to look like me now would it?" Palaemon asks with a chuckle.

"No, I guess not," Percy agrees.

"As for Glaucus, he was born mortal you know," Poseidon continues.

"No, I didn't know that," his son admits.

"He was an old man when he came upon that herb that gave him immortality. It didn't restore his youth. He just didn't age from that point on," Leucothea says picking up the story. "Kind of like me."

"Delphinus," Amphitrite now states, "He thinks the other dolphins respect him more when he looks more mature. He even looks older as a dolphin some times which is actually not that attractive."

"Are they respecting you?" Poseidon now asks his son. "Because if they are not..."

"No, everything is fine. I mean Nereus doesn't really like me, but that's because I tricked him once. I'm not having any trouble with any of them. They've all been pretty helpful," Percy assures his dad, "especially Thetis."

"Ah, Thetis, now that is an amazing woman," his father says.

"Dad!" Percy says shocked, "Your wife is sitting right there."

"Oh, I agree with your father about Thetis. She is quite extraordinary. We have long been very close," Poseidon's wife says. "Plus I know your father was too afraid to ever sleep with her."

"You do know who she is don't you, Percy?" his brother Triton asks.

"Yeah, she's the one Dad sent to talk to me on my first quest," Percy answers.

"Oh, she's far more than that," his Dad tells him. "She is the one who caught Hephaestus when Zeus and Hera threw him off of Olympus. She took care of him until he could take care of himself."

"You aren't going to tell him about the time she got you in trouble?" his wife asks with a smile.

"We really want to hear that one," Annabeth says anxiously.

"Well, a long time ago, some of us were getting a little tired of Zeus and his do-as-I-say-and-not-as-I-do attitude, especially his wife," his father starts to explain.

"Oh, let me tell it," Hades interjects. His brother raises his hand in a have-at-it motion. "Hera talked some of the others into helping her chain down your Uncle Zeus. Your not-so-smart father, Apollo and Athena were the main ones that helped her."

"Mom says she didn't really have much to do with it," Annabeth says defending her mother.

"Don't let her fool you," her father-in-law tells her.

"Anyway," Hades continues, "Thetis heard Zeus yelling and went to see what was wrong. She's the one that went and got Briares and his brothers to free Zeus. Then he went off on your dad and Apollo."

"What did he do?" Thalatta asks curiously.

"He forced us to build the wall around Troy," Poseidon explains. "Man I hated that job," he says shaking his head.

"It was real work Dad. What did you expect?" Triton laughs.

"And let me guess, Hera got away scot-free," Nico says looking at his father who was telling the story.

"Not exactly. Zeus chained her to the clouds and left her dangling in the air," his dad explains.

"And somebody rescued her?" Annabeth says shaking her head in disbelief. "What idiot did that?"

"Her son, Hephaestus," Amphitrite answers.

"So it was Mom that got off scot-free?" Annabeth asks.

"Athena has always been Father's favorite child. Artemis and Hebe are right up there, but Athena can do no wrong in Daddy's eyes," Persephone says as she nurses her son.

"And she was smart enough run before Zeus was set free," Poseidon says grudgingly.

"You guys have some amazing stories," Nico says in awe.

"You have interesting stories to tell your children when they are grown," his father tells him.

"You and Percy have something in common with Thetis that you may not be aware of," Amphitrite now tells them.

"What's that?" Percy asks.

"She is Achilles mother," the goddess explains.

"Oh man," Nico says surprised. "I had no idea."

"Now that I think about it," Percy says, "I remember Achilles saying something about her."

"When did you talk to Achilles?" his father asks.

"Just before I, you know, jumped in."

"Can we not talk about that," Annabeth now says. "I can't stand thinking about you being all alone and doing that."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Nico asks looking at his cousin's wife.

"I mean without me being there," she explains.

"I already told you. You were there with me," Percy says taking her hand. Annabeth kisses him.

"So Uncle," Nico now asks, "Why were you afraid of Thetis?"

"There was a prophecy, similar to the one about Metis. It said that if she had a child, it would be greater than it's father," Poseidon explains.

"And it was true," Persephone says. "Achilles was far greater than Peleus."

* * *

"So Hazel," Hathor says looking at the girl, "You're Pluto's daughter."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You are quite pretty," the love goddess says feeling Hazels curls.

"Thank you. You are very pretty too." Hathor smiles.

"I can't believe you suggested that today," Clarisse says looking at her brother.

"You promised that if we came for dinner, you wouldn't bring up the meeting," Frank reminds her.

"I guess I did say that, didn't I," she smiles as Silena climbs onto what's left of her lap. The little girl giggles. "He's kicking you isn't he?" Clarisse asks her. Silena nods her head with a smile.

"Here you go, Babe," Chris says handing his wife a glass of ice water. She thanks him and takes a drink.

"Frank, you look like your father," Hathor now says to start the conversation again.

"Thanks, I think," Frank says.

"What did you mean by that?" Ares asks.

"What does it matter, you're not really my dad," the tells the god with a grin.

"Yes I am," the war god insists.

"So Lady Hathor, do you do it with Mars?" Sherman asks his dad's girlfriend.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" his dad snaps. "Asking a question like that is inappropriate."

"Sorry Dad," Sherman says taking a step back just in case the look in his father's eye transfers down into his fist. "Sorry Lady Hathor."

"It's fine, Ares. The boy didn't mean anything," the goddess says. "And yes, sometimes."

"So who's better?" Deimos asks with a laugh, "Ares or Mars." Ares looks at her as if he too is waiting for an answer to that question.

"Gods, Dad, you act like you're afraid she might say Mars. You can't compete with yourself," Clarisse points out to her father.

"There is still a difference," her father claims.

"How is it living with a god with multiple personality disorder?" Phobos chuckles.

"I can't really say anything. I have another personality myself. Mine, however, is much more pronounced," the goddess says.

"How's that?" Frank asks curiously.

"My other personality is a bit like your father's. As Sekhmet, I am a war goddess. I become blood-thirsty and thrive on slaughter. I cannot change back to my _lovable_ self until I consume a significant amount of blood, or at least some type of red liquid. I must admit that in that state, I'm not very smart and can be fooled."

"That really does sound like Dad," Deimos laughs.

"Watch it!" Ares warns.


	27. Chapter 27

"Over here Grandpa," Sani calls out.

"No over here," Sophia says.

"I will get both of you," Thoth growls then swoops down grabbing his granddaughter then running over and grabbing his grandson. "I'm going to eat you both up," he says then buries his face into each of their bellies.

"Do it again," Sophia giggles.

"You two are wearing me out," the god claims when he puts them down on the floor and drops onto the sofa next to Athena.

"My poor baby," Athena says pulling his head over onto her lap while he throws his legs over the arm of the sofa.

"Playing with them is harder than fighting demons," he says which prompts a laugh from her.

"You've only been at it for two hours," she says running her fingers threw his hair.

"Grandpa, Grandpa," the kids are now singing together at they stand at the edge of the sofa.

"How about we go bake some cookies," GG Metis now suggests which draws squeals of delight and gets the little ones running toward the kitchen.

"Thank you," Thoth tells his mother-in-law with a smile of relief.

Once Metis and the children are gone, Athena looking into her husband's eyes says, "Are you really that tired?" There is concern in her voice wondering if something could possibly be wrong.

"No, not really," he grins then gets up on his knees and leans in to her face. "I just wanted to be able to do this," he says kissing her as he lays her back on the sofa.

"That was a lot of fun," Annabeth says as she and Percy enter the room.

"Dad and Hades are funny together, now," Percy laughs. "Could you see them being like that even just a few years ago?"

"No," she agrees with a chuckle.

"Damn," Thoth says sitting up as the kids enter.

"Are we interrupting something?" Percy asks with a grin.

"Yes, but do not worry. We will pick this back up later," the god assures him as he pulls his wife up into a seated position again.

"Where are the kids?" Annabeth asks.

"Baking cooking with Mother," her mom says motioning for the kids to sit down with them. "So you had a good time? No one was killed?"

"It was a blast," Percy says. "Dad and Hades started telling stories on each other.

"That was gross though when they were talking about having food fights with the girls inside Kronos's stomach," Annabeth says scrunching up her nose.

* * *

"No you are not! Mom tell him I was born first," Artemis says looking at Leto.

"Of course you were born first," the Titaness says giving her daughter a smile. "Apollo, I have told you this story before."

"I don't remember any story that has Artie born before me," the sun god insists.

"Every story but the ones you tell has me born first, and don't call me Artie," she replies.

"What really happened?" Meredith asks curiously.

"Well, Hera really did forbid me to give birth on land. I'm not quite sure why people listened to her. I was carrying the children of Zeus," Leto says caressing Apollo's cheek as he smiles like the biggest momma's boy in the world, which Artemis has long insisted that he is. "My precious children were to be far superior to any that Hera delivered or even the goddess herself."

"I made them all pay," Apollo says kissing his mother's hand.

"That you did, my love," Leto says. "Anyway, as soon as I set foot on the island that was once my sister, you by beauty," she says fingering her daughter's curls, "were easily born."

"See, told you," Artemis says sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"You on the other hand, by beautiful boy, gave me what seemed like a lifetime of pain," Leto says.

"Once a pain always a pain," Artemis says with a smile. Now it's Apollo that sticks his tongue out at Artemis.

"I was worth it though. Tell them that part," Apollo says as there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Thalia says not wanting her goddess to have to leave her mother's side.

"Grandmother," Phoebe the huntress says getting the Titaness's attention. "Is it true that you tried to get away from Lord Zeus?"

"It is true that I was not interested in being with Zeus or any male, but I must admit that I was not willing to give up my life to prevent it as my sister Asteria did," she tells her granddaughter.

"May I enter?" Hecate asks from the entry way.

"Of course," Artemis says getting up to great her cousin.

"Lady Leto, I heard you were here," the goddess of magic says going over and giving the Titaness a hug after greeting Artemis.

"Sit my precious," Leto says shooing Apollo over so her sister's only child can sit next to her.

"I hope I am not intruding," Hecate says softly.

"My sister's only daughter is never an intrusion," Leto assures her. "Tell me of your dealings since our last meeting."

"Things have been as usual," her niece says. "My children have been doing well. My daughter, Lou Ellen, is dating a son of Hypnos. He seems like a fine young man. My other children at camp are doing well. Most of them are home with their fathers right now."

"What of Alabaster? Is his sister still away?" her aunt asks with concern.

"Yes, she is leaving him alone. Her brother has the upper hand now and she knows this," Hecate says.

"And what of you, my dear?" Leto asks while putting her hand on Hecate's shoulder.

"Things are fine. Persephone and I are still very close. I spend the winters with her and Hades. I continue to work on my craft during the summers. I still seem to find new useful plants," she explains to her aunt.

"If you ever get bored, you are welcome to come spend some time on the hunt," Artemis tells her.

"Thank you, Artemis. Someday I may take you up on that offer, for now though, I am keeping quite busy. I met with Thoth today, and we have discussed sharing notes on our discoveries. I believe this summer we, along with Athena, may attempt to create some new concoctions," Hecate tells her.

"If you come up with any good ones, don't for get to share," Apollo says. "I'm always looking for new medicines."

"I always do, you know that," the goddess says with a smile. "There is no sense in creating something that will never be used."

"Just please tell me that you are not spending too much time alone," Leto now says.

"I promise, Aunt Leto," Hecate says standing to leave. "I don't want to keep you. I just wanted to see you. It has been so long."

"You know where to find me. After your mother gave me a place to bear my children, I promised I would always look after you. You are always welcome," Leto tells her.

"Thank you, my lady," Hecate says giving Leto a bow. "Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis," she continues now bowing to them as well. Artemis stands and gives her a bow out of respect.

Apollo raises his hand and says, "See ya cus."

"You could be a little more respectful to her," Artemis tells her brother after Hecate leaves.

"I still don't totally trust her," Apollo says.

"She is my sister's child," his mother tells him. "That alone deserves a certain amount of respect."

"Sorry, Moms," Apollo says. "So what are you doing tomorrow when Artie is at her Daughters of Zeus Luncheon?"

"Oh, Metis and I are hosting a, what did you call it again, Thalia?"

"Zeus's Baby Momma Party," Thalia says.

"Yes, a Zeus's Baby Momma Party," his mother repeats.

"That should be interesting," her son says with a laugh. "Did you invite Hera?"

"We did not un-invite her, but neither of us made it a point of telling her about it," Leto says with a smile.


	28. Chapter 28

"Artemis," Eileithyia says as she enters the room. "You did a wonderful job with Callista."

"Thank you," her sister smiles. "So you have looked in on her and Drew?"

"Yes, they are both fine," the goddess of childbirth assures her. "Hebe, you look wonderful."

"Thank you, Sister," the goddess of youth says giving her a hug. "Little Anastasia is getting so big."

"Don't I know it," her sister says.

"Do you think she'll grow into those wings," Thalia asks her half-sister.

"I hope so. Her daddy is teaching her how to fly with them right now," Eileithyia says with a smile.

"How is she doing?" Hebe asks curiously.

"Well, takeoff is pretty easy, and she has no trouble at all flying, but her landings still need a little work. She scrapped up her little knee the other day and cried. I was heartbroken," the goddess explains.

"Hello, girls," Clotho says as she enters with her sisters, the other two fates.

"Lady Clotho, Lady Lachesis, and Lady Atropos please come in," Artemis says greeting them. "You ladies look beautiful today."

"You're just being nice," Atropos says with a smile.

"No I'm not," Artemis says taking her hand and helping her to take a seat.

"Is that my little sister Dike over there?" Lachesis asks pointing across the room.

"Yes, my lady," Thalia says helping her take a seat as well. "Lady Eirene and Lady Eunomia are here as well," she tells her.

"Oh I haven't seen Peace and Order in so long," Lachesis says happily.

"The flowers are lovely," Clotho says.

"Lady Persephone did all of them," Thalia explains handing the fate a rose.

"Hi everybody," Ersa says flittering into the room. "I'm so excited that you guys planned this."

"It was Hebe and Artemis's idea," Thalia explains.

"Is Daddy coming?" Ersa asks.

"Would you want him to?" Thalia asks.

"No, not really," Ersa says. "Oh, look it's my sister Pandia. I'll talk to you later Thalia," she says running off.

"Hi, Persephone," a very thin young girl says sweetly.

"Limos?' the goddess says in surprise. "Girl it's been ages," she says giving her half-sister a hug. "Do you ever eat?"

"I'm still on a starvation diet," Limos says with a smile. "Probably always will be," the goddess tells her. "I'm surprised _you_ didn't go to the other party?"

"Hades is Melinoe's father. I don't care what anyone says. I never slept with Dad," the queen of the Underworld insists.

"Okay," Limos says in a_ believe what you want _tone. "I'm going to talk to Ate. I'll see you later."

"Thalia," a middle-aged woman says placing her hand on the hunter's shoulder.

"Yes, my lady," Thalia says turning to greet whomever is speaking to her.

"I'm one of the other Thalias," the Charity says with a warm smile.

"My lady, it's an honor," the younger Thalia says. "Are both of your sisters here?"

"Yes, somewhere. I came in with Euphrosyne, and I think I saw Aglaea a few minutes ago. It's such a large group," the Charity says.

"Yeah, imagine that," Thalia says feeling a little embarrassed about being his daughter.

"I know," the Charity says. "It's not your fault. We don't pick our fathers," she smiles.

"Athena dear, you pulled yourself away from that sexy new husband of yours," Erato the muse of love poetry says with a giggle when she finds the goddess standing with Enyo.

"Erato, it is good to see you again," Athena says giving her a hug. "I want to thank you again for the beautiful poem you wrote for Thoth and me."

"You are so in love with each other that it was easy to write," the Muse explains.

Clink, Clink, Clink the sound of a golden knife against a crystal class gets everyone's attention. "Everyone," Hebe says, "First, I would like to thank you all for coming and I guess thank you all for being my sisters. Last summer a few of us girls had a sleep over at Camp Half-Blood. It was a spur of the moment thing, but it was a lot of fun. Thing is, we realized that we had a lot more sisters out there and we wanted all of us to be together. This was the first chance we had to do that, and I'm so glad you all came. My home is your home, so welcome."

* * *

"Listen to all that laughing."

"It's not too late for you to turn around and leave," Demeter says.

"I have every right to be here," Hera says stubbornly.

"I should have never told you were I was going," Demeter says. "Gods, if I had only left ten minutes earlier..."

"You're my sister. You should be on my side," Hera reminds her.

"I had a kid with him too," Demeter reminds her.

"Not by choice," Hera says.

"You know that most of the women in that room," Demeter says pointing at the door they are standing at, "Either had children with your husband before the two of you were married, or not by choice. You have to realize that no one really wanted to get on your bad side, but our baby brother is pretty forceful."

"But they have all made me look bad," the goddess says more to herself than to her sister.

"No, your husband made you look bad," her sister replies. "Now don't make me regret letting you come," Demeter says opening the door.

When the goddesses step into the room, all sound stops, except for the gasps of shock. After several seconds, a few whispers of _what's she doing here_ can be heard.

"Demeter," Leto says grabbing the goddess by the arm and pulling her to the side. "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't help it. I was ready to leave and shejust showed up. I couldn't lie to her then she insisted on coming," Demeter whispers.

"Lady Hera," Metis says stepping up to Zeus's wife. "Please join us."

"I was not invited," Hera points out.

"We posted a notice on the announcement board. We just didn't believe you would wish to come, but you are welcome," Artemis and Apollo's mother tells her. Hera looks around the room then lifts her chin and takes a seat at the head of the table.

"We were just going to make introductions and remind everyone of who our children are. Since you are Lord Zeus's wife, why don't you do us the honor of starting first." Demeter, Metis and Leto then have a seat leaving the floor to Hera.

Hera takes a couple of moments to compose herself then stands and says, "I am Hera, daughter of Kronos and Rhea, wife of Zeus and Queen of the Gods. All of my children have been with my husband, well except for Hephaestus," she says.

"If you believe that story," someone across the room whispers.

"Our son is Ares. Our daughters are Enyo, Eileithyia and Hebe." Hera then takes a seat.

"I supposed we can start along this side of the table," Leto says standing. "I am Leo, daughter of Coeus and Phoebe. My only children are my twins, Artemis and Apollo."

Next to Leto, Nemesis stands. "Hello everyone. I am Nemesis. Nyx and Erebus are my loving parents. My twin daughters Helen and Clytemnestra, gods rest their souls, were fathered by Lord Zeus." Once Nemesis sits down, Selene stands with a little help from Nemesis.

"First I would like to say it is nice to see all of you again. My brother Helios and I so rarely get out and about anymore. I am the daughter of Hyperion and Theia as most of you know. My children with Lord Zeus are Ersa, goddess of dew and Pandia goddess of the full moon." She then tries to take her seat but needs help from Nemesis once again. "Thank you dear, you are so kind," she says patting the younger goddess on hand once she is safely back in her chair.

"It is nice to see you again Selene," Metis says sweetly.

The next to stand is Hermes mother. "Well, I would have never dreamed this gathering would ever happen. I am Maia, daughter of Atlas and Pleione. My pride and joy is my handsome son Hermes."

"So many of us have more than one child with Zeus. I have nine. Needless to say I had my hands full raising so many beautiful girls on my own. I am Mnemosyne, and gods I feel old. My parents were Gaea and Uranus. My daughters are Calliope, Clio, Erato, Euterpe, Melpomene, Polyhymnia, Terpsichore, Thalia, and Urania; the Muses."

"I don't know how you did it," Eris, who is sitting next to her, says sarcastically then stands. "I am Eris. My mother is Nyx. Regardless of the stories, Erebus is my father. I mean come on, who here really thinks a goddess can have a baby all by herself." She laughs and looks directly at Hera when she makes the last comment knowing it will set the queen off. Hera starts to stand, but Demeter pulls her back down.

"She's strife, don't let her get to you," Hera's sister whispers in her ear.

"Anyway, I have a crap load of kids with Zeus. He filled Pandora's jar from my womb. By the looks of many of you, you've never met some of them like my daughter Limos. She is starvation." Eris then takes a seat.

"Did she just call us fat?" Demeter asks offended.

"Consider the source dear," Themis says softly.

"You could lay off the starch," Eris chuckles.

The next mother stands up before a fight can break out. "I am Eurynome, daughter of Oceanus and Tethys. Our daughters are Aglaea, Euphrosyne and little Thalia, my precious Charites."

Next, a very dignified looking goddess stands. "Hello everyone. Good to see you all again. So many of us have been laying low, I suppose you could say, for so long. It is a pleasure to be invited back to Olympus. I am Themis, and yes sister dear," she says looking at Mnemosyne, "I too feel old as a daughter of Gaea and Uranus. I have three sets of daughters with Zeus. Our oldest are Atropos, Clotho, and Lachesis, the Fates. Our second set are Thallo, Auxo, and Carpo, the Seasons. Our third set are Dike, Eirene, and Eunomia, our law and order girls."

They have gotten around to Metis who now stands. "I am so happy you have all come. Since I just recently came back into this world, I have missed so much. I love being with my daughter and her family, but so many of you were close to me before, especially my sister Eurynome. I would like for us to be again. I am Metis, daughter of Oceanus and Tethys. My only child is my beautiful Athena." Metis then takes a seat as Demeter stands.

"Well, I just want to go on record as saying it was not my choice to be a member of this happy little group. That being said, I just adore my little Persephone. I am Demeter, daughter of Kronos and Rhea and sister of Zeus."

"Now do we get to talk about how we really feel about Zeus?" Eris asks.

* * *

"You are such a liar," Hebe says with a laugh.

"No, I promise," the goddess says with a smile. "Those are my brothers anyway. I swear I'm telling the truth," the Amphilogiai, Dispute, says. "Lethe, you're my sister. You were there, back me up on this."

"You know I can't remember a damn thing," Lethe tells her.

"The Algos were there too," Dispute now says. "I bet Pain remembers what happened."

"It's fine," Hebe says. "I don't want to argue with you about it."

"No really..." Dispute starts, but Hebe decides to walk away.

She arrives at the snack table to fix herself a plate then looks over and laughs. "Ate are you double dipping?"

"No," the goddess says with chip dip running down her chin.

"Give me that," Hebe says reaching for the bowl. "You ruined it."

"Then just let me have it," Ate says with a smile. Hebe stares at her for a minute then hands her half-sister the bowl of dip. She walks away without even taking her own plate.

When Hebe finds Artemis, she pulls her aside from her conversation with Enyo. "Next time, maybe we should skip inviting Eris's girls."

"Done," Artemis says with a smile thinking about her own conversation a few minutes before with a couple of the Phonoi, Murder and Slaughter, who were trying to get her to let them join the Hunters.

* * *

"Lady Themis," Hera says sitting just the two of them. "You have always given me the best advice. Is there anything I can do to get my husband to remain faithful?"

"We have had this conversation before," Themis reminds her. "No one is more concerned with the sanctity of marriage than I, but your husband...Well, he is the epitome of a cheating scoundrel." Hera lowers her head. Themis is not sure if this is a sign of shame or resignation. "You knew he was this way before you married him."

"He told me he loved me more than he had ever loved a woman or goddess before. I thought I would be enough for him," the goddess says on the verge of tears.

"I believe he does love you more than anyone, besides himself that is. Those of us that he claimed to love and pledged to be with forever Metis, Eurynome, Mnemosyne, myself; none of us had him for very long, but you...He has loved you for thousands of years. No he hasn't been faithful, but he always comes back to you."

"Ladies," Eris says coming up on the two goddesses talking. "Lovely afternoon, isn't it."

"You have nerve to speak to me," Hera says angrily.

"You are not so great, Lady Hera, that others may not greet you."

"Eris this may not be a good time," Themis suggests.

"I am sure you would never prophecy a _good time_, Lady Themis. I, however, will always make my own decisions. You all look down on me for choices I have made, but you are no better," Eris replies.

"You and your children have created so many hardships," Hera tells her.

"I have done no such thing. Neither I or my children force the hand of men or gods. We do not control minds, unlike you have been known to do, Lady Hera. There are choices to be made. I merely do things like toss apples into the mix. You choose to argue about it. You choose to start a war over it. You choose to kill over it. And you Lady Themis, you sit in judgement over others, yet you whisper prophecies into the ears of men and gods guiding their acts. You are no better. Just because you are the mother of the Fates, does not mean you can control them."

"Did you come today just to ruin everyone else's day?" Hera asks sharply.

"Of course I did," Eris says, "Just like Themis came to judge the rest of us, Metis came to see how much smarter she is than the rest of us and you Lady Hera came to despise the rest of us because we all remind you of how you can't keep your husband satisfied."

Hera leaps from her seat but Themis pulls her back. "Do not let her win," the Titaness says. Hera pulls away from Themis, straightens her gown, then sits back down.

"She doesn't deserve the effort," Hera agrees prompting Eris to smile and walk away.

* * *

"You look radiant," Eurynome says taking her sister Metis's hand.

"Sometimes I can't believe I am back. After all that time, I never thought he would give me up," Metis says.

"Have you seen any of our other sisters?"

"Amphitrite of course, and Doris just a couple of days ago. She is in Olympus with Nereus. Iris told me that Electra is coming to camp after they return to see the new baby. I look forward to going to see her. You should come with me," Metis says excitedly.

"It would be good to see her again," Eurynome agrees. "Nephele is here. Have you seen her?

"Yes, she stopped by Athena's. She looks good. Have you seen of Pleione?"

"No, she rarely leaves her home except to check on Atlas from time to time," Eurynome tells her.

"Atlas," Metis says like the name leaves a bad taste in her mouth. "How can she remain with him after everything he has done. He nearly killed my granddaughter Annabeth you know."

"Yes, I know," her sister says softly. "If you wish to see her though, you should speak with Maia. She is still in contact with her mother."

"I will," Metis agrees.

* * *

The commotion started when the Hysminai, Fighting and Combat, jumped Euphrosyne, one of the Charities because she was having too much fun. When her sister Thalia jumped in to help her, all Hades broke loose.

"Stop this! You must stop!" Eunomia shouts trying to restore order. "This is not how civilized daughters of Zeus should act!"

Artemis and Athena are pulling sisters from the pile, but many jump back in as soon as they are free.

"Now this is a party!" Enyo shouts as she dives into the fray.

"What are we going to do?" Hebe asks not wanting her home to be destroyed.

"Call Father," Athena says reluctantly as she pulls Dysnomia from the pile for a third time.

Hebe barely gets the words out before a crash of lightning fills the room. "What is the meaning of this!" Zeus barks loudly. The sound of their father's voice is enough to get all of them to stop throwing punches though it takes several minutes to get them all out of the pile.

"Who is responsible for this?" their father asks looking from daughter to daughter. Most of the girls drop their eyes in shame without supplying an answer. "Dike," Zeus says calling his daughter forward. "Explain to me what transpired."

"I...I am not certain of the exact start, Father," she says. "I saw the Hysminai fighting with the Charities, and the next thing I knew almost everyone was involved."

"Did you try to stop it?" her father asks.

"Yes, of course. My sisters and I tried to restore order, but..."

"Step back," Zeus says waiving her back with his hand. "Fighting, Combat come here!" he now commands.

"Father," they say in unison giving him a bow.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Nothing we say will matter, Father," Combat says still not looking up inter her dad's face.

"Are you saying that your sister Dike has spoken a falsehood and you did not start this?" he asks.

"No father," she answers.

"Is there a reason why you started fighting your sisters, the Charities?" he continues with the inquisition.

"Father," Contention, one of the Amphilogiai, says speaking up as she takes a step forward. "They invited us to this party so they could make fun of us. We just got tired of it. We had to stand up for ourselves."

"It's true," Pain agrees, "Right?" She elbows the sister standing right next to her for confirmation.

"Couldn't say," Lethe says with a yawn.

"Who organized this event?" Zeus asks looking at Hebe since it's her home.

"Artemis and I did Father," his daughter answers. "We invited all of your daughters. We wanted to spend time together."

"Share our sister-hood," Artemis agrees. "We included your daughters with Eris because they are our sisters, but they did not seem to be able to set aside their hostilities for even one day. Perhaps we made a mistake."

"Thalia come here," Zeus says without thinking because three girls come to him, a Muse, a Charity and a Hunter. "I meant the Charity," he corrects prompting the other two to step back. He gently pushes the hair from her face and wipes the ichor from her chin. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Father," she says clearly embarrassed.

"You did try to get along, didn't you?" he asks her.

"Yes Father," she says again.

"Told you he's side with them," Ate mumbles to her sister.

"I assume you got what you wanted?" her dad says looking at him.

"Excuse me, Father?" she says not understanding.

"This luncheon is in ruin," he points out.

"I suppose so, sir," she says as a flush comes over her face.

"All of my daughters with Eris, you will come with me. The rest of you may stay," Zeus says raising his hand.

"Yes sir," Pain says leading them toward the door.

"I trust you learned something today?" Zeus says looking at Athena.

"Next time, do not invite the children of Strife to the party," Athena says confidently. Her father smiles and follows his daughters from the room.


	29. Chapter 29

The Olympian Council had a meeting to update all of the gods and half-bloods present at the winter meetings. One thing they agreed to was to accept the recommendations of all the committees with the exception of gun control-even Ares agreed it was too extreme at this time. Afterwards, the half-bloods and a couple of hunters decided to get together for a campfire chat before they all head back to camp, the hunt or the outside world.

"This was a really good couple of days," Jason says holding his marshmallow into the flames. "I'm glad we came."

"Me..." Piper starts to say but stops when she gets a whiff of the burning marshmallow. She puts her hand to her mouth and starts to walk off but realizes she's not going to make it. She leans behind her husband's back and spits out the little bit of bile that came up.

"You okay?" Jason asks tossing his stick into the fire and turning toward her. She nods then wipes her mouth on the back of her hand. "Did you get any on me?" She shakes her head no.

"Sorry guys," she says now embarrassed for that to have happened in front of everybody.

"What's that all about?" Leo asks curiously.

"The smell of the marshmallows are not agreeing with me I guess," Piper says not wanting to make a big deal of it. As Rachel and Annabeth walk up together carrying a cake. The girls start singing which gets everyone else started.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Thalia. Happy birthday to you."

"You guys," Thalia says blushing. "You know I don't really have birthdays anymore."

"But you missed too many of them when you were a tree," Percy says with a smile.

"I don't remember ever celebrating a birthday with you even though I'm your little brother," Jason adds. Thalia hugs her brother then blows out the candles.

As Annabeth and Thalia start slicing and serving cake, Rachel looks at Piper and says, "You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Piper insists.

When Rachel continues to look are her funny, Jason says, "What it is?"

"Um, nothing," Rachel says.

"Cake Piper?" Annabeth asks offering her a piece.

"Pass, thanks," Piper says as Jason takes the cake instead.

"I wish you guys were coming back to camp with us," Leo says. "I still miss you."

"That baby will be here before you know it. Then you won't have time to miss us," Jason laughs.

"Speaking of babies," Crystal says looking a Drew, "how are you doing?"

"I feel pretty good especially since I got my size two jeans on again," she answers with a smile.

"I should smack you," Clarisse says only half kidding. Drew just smile more.

"Lacy, you're going to miss that baby when you go back to school," Piper tells her little sister.

"I know. I can't wait for summer," Lacy agrees pulling little Callista up to her face and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sure she'll still have plenty of diapers for you to change this summer," Butch says with a laugh.

"So Thalia, where is the Hunt off to next?" Jason asks his sister as she takes another bite of cake.

"Mm, wherever Lady Artemis decides to go," she says.

"We usually don't know until Lady Artemis decides what she wants to hunt next," Phoebe agrees.

"I glad she let you guys come to the campfire," Sherman says resulting in a glare from both Pheobe and Jennifer, the hunters, and Nyssa.

"Don't get any ideas Sherman," Thalia warns. "We still have the same rules."

"And even if we didn't..." Phoebe says with a sneer indicating she wouldn't give Ares's son the time of day.

"Speaking of the hunt, we should be returning to Lady Artemis," Thalia says. "We will be leaving early in the morning."

"You take care of yourself," Jason says standing to give his sister a hug.

"You too, little brother," she says hugging him back.

"Jennifer you take care," Piper says hugging her sister as well then passing her off to Drew and Lacy for hugs.

"Take care of your little bundle," Jennifer tells Drew as she kisses Callista's head.

"We will," Drew assures her.

"We should probably head back to Aphrodite's as well," Jason says, "before Piper pukes again."

"I didn't puke," she says. "I just spit up a little bit."

"Sure you did," her husband chuckles. "Rachel, what is it? You haven't taken your eyes off Piper since you came back with the cake."

"I...Um...well, it was nothing. I just thought I saw something weird," the oracle says.

"What did you see?" Piper asks.

"It doesn't mean anything," Rachel says.

"We'll be the judge of that," Jason says.

"I just had a vision of Piper holding babies," she says.

"A baby?" Piper says.

"It was probably, Callista," Drew suggests.

"Could have meant anything," Rachel agrees.

"Well, I'm not pregnant if that's what you think," Piper says more to reassure herself than Rachel.

"You sure, I mean you are up here in your parent's territory," Percy offers looking at Jason.

"We've refrained from doing anything while we have been up here, just in case," his cousin says. "Like you said, Rachel, it could mean anything."

"Let's get back to mom's," Piper says taking her husband's hand.

"We'll see you guys later," Jason says prompting a round of good nights.

"Do you really think she's pregnant?" Annabeth asks looking at Rachel. Rachel just smiles.

* * *

"You two are back early Phobos says when Piper and Jason enter the palace sitting room.

"I thought you were going back to your Dad's tonight," Piper asks not wanting to deal with her war brothers tonight after everything else.

"We are," Deimos says. "We were just here bugging the crap out of Anteros."

"You can leave now," the Erote suggests.

"Fine," the twins says with a laugh and head for the door.

"Why do you hang out with those two?" Jason asks.

"You know what they say about love and war," Piper's brother says as Aphroditus enters the room.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Piper asks her big brother.

"Certainly," he says leading her into another room while Jason takes a seat with Anteros.

"NO IT CAN'T BE!" Piper says rather loudly after a minutes or so.

"Piper," Jason calls out to her. Piper runs from the other room crying and puts her arms around Jason. "What's wrong," he asks her even though he's afraid he might know the answer.

When she doesn't answer, Aphroditus says, "She is children."

"You mean child," Anteros corrects.

"No I mean children. She is pregnant with twins," his brother explains.

"How can that be?" Jason says kissing the top of his wife's head.

"You know she did this," Piper sobs.

"Come on," her husband says taking her hand.

"Where are you going?" Anteros asks.

"To talk to my parents," he says angrily.

* * *

"You can't go in there," Ganymede says when Jason and Piper walk into the palace.

"Watch me," Jason says pushing the cupbearer.

"...better before we had all the other gods making suggestions," Demeter is saying when the two half-bloods enter the room.

"Jason?" Zeus says surprised to see his son.

"Where is Ganymede? He should not have let you enter," Hera says.

"He's on his butt in the hallway," Jason says. "Who do you think you are, doing this?"

"Excuse me?" his dad says with a raised eyebrow.

"You gave us your word. Now you've gone and done this."

"Jason," Piper whispers trying to warn him as steam is raising off of his father's head.

"I have done nothing and no one, not even my son, speaks to me in that tone," Zeus barks.

"I'm not your son," Jason sneers. "My father has more decency than to go back on his word."

"Jason," his mother-in-law says getting up from her throne and stepping between the god and his son in an attempt to stop him before her daughter becomes a widow.

"Before I incinerate you, perhaps you should tell me what it is that I have done," his father asks, and by the change in his expression, Jason can tell it's really Jupiter now.

"You promised you would give us time," his son says.

"Time for what?" his dad asks.

"Before a baby," Piper says answering the question.

"Are you saying..."

"Rachel and Hermaphroditus both says we're having a baby...I mean two babies," Jason tells him.

"Ohhhhh," Aphrodite says grabbing Piper and smothering her with hugs.

"Mom, I can't breathe," Piper mumbles.

"We agreed to six months," Jupiter says.

"And by my calendar, we still have a little bit of time," his son says.

"What's a couple of weeks," Hera says keenly interested in her manicure.

"You did this?" her husband asks looking at her now.

"What? They were here. It seemed like a good time. You know it's what you wanted," his wife replies.

"We haven't even had sex while we were here," Jason says wondering how she managed.

"Did you know that human sperm can live inside a woman for two days?" Hera tells him.

"You know, I've had twins before," Aphordite now tells Piper like she should be really excited about this development.

"I assure you," Jupiter says looking back to Jason, "that I didn't have anything to do with this. However, what is done is done. Congratulations. I am very pleased."

"Well I'm not," Jason says.

"You'll get used to the idea," his father assures him. "Trust me."

"No matter what," Jason says looking at Hera, "you won't ever be a grandmother to my kids."

Hera laughs like she knows better.

"Aphrodite, perhaps you should take your daughter and her husband and leave. Give them a chance to let the idea of parenthood sink in," Demeter suggests.

"Come along," Aphrodite says putting her arm around Piper and leading her toward the doorway. "You too, Jason," she calls over her shoulder when he doesn't immediately follow. "Can't have you getting yourself killed now, can we."

"I'll never forgive you for this," Jason tells Hera then turns to walk away.

"I've heard that before," the goddess laughs.


	30. Chapter 30

"I have pictures," Lacy says pulling her camera from her back pocket.

"Pictures of Olympus?" Sadie asks anxiously.

"I want to see too," Jaz says squeezing in close at the table.

"It's beautiful," Sadie says looking at a picture Lacy took from the elevator. It encompasses as much of the city as you can get in one shot. "It's not really what I expected, though."

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know. I thought it would look more like what you see in pictures or like the what the Acropolis used to look like," Sadie tells her.

"It did look like that until TWII. When they rebuilt it, they made Annabeth the chief architect, and this is what she came up with. It's Mount Olympus 2.0, and it's much better," Lacy explains.

"Annabeth is amazing," Jaz says. "Look at that building."

"That's the palace of the gods. I wasn't allowed to take a picture of the throne room, but it's amazing too."

"Whose baby?" Sadie asks.

"Look at the next picture," Lacy tells her with a smile. The next picture is one of Butch and Drew holding their newborn daughter.

"You mean Drew had her baby? You didn't say anything," Jaz says in surprise.

"She had her Saturday evening, on Olympus," Lacy tells them.

"She's beautiful," Sadie says. "But then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from Drew."

"You still don't like her?" Lacy asks. "She really has changed."

"She was just so..." Sadie says then shudders.

"She doesn't have a ring on her finger yet," Jaz suggests. "She might still be putting on an act, so Butch won't leave her."

"Butch did breakup with her before. She didn't really change back," Lacy tells them.

"When did that happen?" Sadie asks.

"When she first got pregnant with Callista."

"That's a pretty name," Jaz says.

"It means beautiful in Greek. Callista Rose is her name. Callista for mom, and Rose for Lady Iris. Anyway, Butch was really mean when he found out about the baby. Drew was devastated to lose him, and not just because she was pregnant. She really loves Butch."

"How did they get back together?" Jaz asks curiously as the girls continue to look at the pictures.

"Drew left him alone, but Butch started to realize how much he really loved her. See, he tries to be a big tough guy, but inside he's a sweetheart. When my mom assured him that he was the baby's daddy, he did the right thing, at least by the baby. Eventually, he decided that he wanted Drew back too."

"Why don't they get married then?" Sadie asks.

"I think Butch is afraid of the word," Lacy says with a laugh.

"What are you guys doing?" Walt asks as he approaches the table.

"Looking at pictures of Drew's baby and Mount Olympus," Jaz says scooting over, so he can sit next to Sadie.

"I wish we had that," Walt says looking at the first picture the girls saw.

"What do you mean?" Sadie asks.

"I mean we don't have buildings. We have some amazing rooms, but everything is inside the Duat. We don't really have a big majestic city," Walt explains. "I would love to take you for a walk or a picnic on Olympus, but it will never happen."

"Lord Thoth and Lady Hathor are so lucky," Jaz says wistfully. "They get to be in both places."

"Well, if you were to marry Travis Stoll..." Lacy says with a smile.

"Well, if he were to ask me..." Jaz says with a smile of her own.

* * *

"What time did she say she would be here?" Eurynome asks Iris.

"I expect her any time," Iris tells her aunt.

"I'm am so glad you told me your mother was coming, Iris," Nephele says sweetly.

"She's going to be so surprised that you are all here," Iris says looking at all of her aunts; Eurynome, Metis, Nephele, and Amphitrite. She doesn't know you are all going to be here," the rainbow goddess says.

"Is she here yet?" Doris asks entering the kitchen of the big house.

"Not yet," Amphitrite says giving her sister a hug. "I'm glad Nereus agreed to stay one more day."

"I did not give him a choice," Doris says with a smile. "Does anyone know if Maia talked Pleione into coming? I sure do miss that girl."

"We have not heard," Iris says as a voice calls from the porch.

"Iris, my love."

"It's Mom," Iris says happily and runs to the door. She finds Electra standing there with her sisters, the harpies all around her.

"It's is good to see you too," Electra is saying to her daughters as she gives them each a hug.

"Girls, would you like to come inside with Mother?" Iris asks her sisters.

"Have to finish dishes," the harpies start chanting.

"I shall be here for a couple of days," their mom says sweetly. "I shall make time for you girls this evening."

"Before curfew," one of the harpies says.

"Yes of course," Electra assures her sending her daughters back to their kitchen duties.

"It is so good to see you, Mother," Iris now says putting her arms around her mother's neck.

"You look wonderful, my daughter. Being with Chiron agrees with you," her mom tells her caressing her face.

"Yes, he is a god partner," her daughter agrees. "Please come in. I have people here who are excited to see you."

"It has been a very long time since I have visited camp. It hardly looks like the same place," Electra is saying as they walk through the house toward the kitchen.

"Surprise," the sea goddesses shout when Iris and her mother enter the kitchen.

"Oh, my goodness," Electra says startled. "My beautiful sisters," she continues with salty tears coming to her eyes. "I had no idea."

"It has been too long," Metis says giving her a hug.

"You are a sight to behold," her sister says having a hard time believing her sister has been released by Zeus.

"I think we can find our way, son," a voice says from the parlor.

"I don't mind," a male voice says. One that Iris instantly recognizes as Hermes.

"Maia," Iris calls out to her cousin. "We are in here."

"See," Maia tells her son.

"I told you I would deliver you and Grandmother. I am just following through," Hermes says with a chuckle.

"What? Are you going to make Iris sign for us?" his mother asks playfully.

"Possibly," her son says leading them to the kitchen.

"Pleione," Eurynome says pulling her long lost sister into a hug.

"Sisters," the Oceanid says nearly in tears.

"It is so good to see you," Amphitrite says getting her own hugs.

"I...I would have thought that all of you would have disowned me," the goddess says trying hard not to breakdown.

"We don't blame you for anything Atlas has ever done," Doris says wiping tears from her sister's cheek.

"You are one of us, and always will be," Metis says taking her turn at hugs.

"Metis," Pleione says sounding like she doesn't believe her own eyes. "Maia told me you were back. I still can't believe it even seeing you with my own eyes."

"I have returned, and I have missed you my sister."

"Why are you still here, son," Maia now asks Hermes.

"I would be a fool to leave a room of beautiful goddesses so quickly," her son answers with a grin.

"This get together is girls only," Iris says putting her hand on her fellow messenger's back and leading him toward the doorway.

"But..."

"No buts," his mother says.

"Grandmother?" he says looking to Pleione.

"I shall see you later, my love," the goddess says kissing his cheek.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted," the god pouts.

* * *

"What do you want?" Sherman grumbles as he walks into the open door of Bunker 9.

"Gods Sherman, are you ever happy?" Leo asks with a smile.

"Occasionally," Ares son says honestly.

"I made this for you," Leo continues tossing his fellow half-blood a new shield.

"I have a shield," Sherman says.

"Not like this one. Put it on your arm."

Sherman puts his arm through the forearm strap and grabs hold of the hand grab. "It's light."

Without looking up at Sherman, Leo grabs a spear and hurls it at the son of Ares. Sherman easily deflects the weapon. "What the Hades!" he a shouts at the unexpected attack.

"Making sure it works," the son of Hephaestus says innocently.

"And what if it didn't?"

"Tell it close," Leo tells him ignoring the question.

"What?"

"Tell the shield to close," Leo repeats.

"Close," Sherman says looking the new shield. It instantly forms itself to Sherman's arm like a leather wrist support. "That's cool," Sherman says finally showing an appreciation for Leo's creation. "How does it open?"

"Tell it to open," Leo says rolling his eyes like that should have been obvious.

Sherman does then practices opening and closing it a few times. "What keeps it from opening and closing when an opponent tells it to?"

"It's coded to your voice," Leo says then walks over and says, "Close." The shield does nothing thus proving his point.

"Thanks, but um, why did you make it for _me_?"

"I just noticed you didn't have any magic item of your own," Leo shrugs.

"No really?" Sherman says thinking there has to be more.

"That's it," Leo insists.

"Okay, well, thanks again," Sherman says and turns to leave.

"Hey, wait up. I was just getting ready to leave. I'll walk back to camp with you," Leo says wiping his hands on a towel.

"Sure," Sherman says still looking over his new shield while Leo closes up the bunker.

"So, you don't ever go see your Mom?" Leo asks casually as they walk back through the woods.

"No. My Mom didn't really like Dad," Sherman says.

"Why'd she sleep with him then?"

"He kind of didn't give her a choice," the half-blood says.

"You mean Ares raped your mom?" Leo says shocked. "I mean, I know the gods did that sort of thing a long time ago, but I didn't think they were still doing it."

"To hear Mom tell it, that's how it happened. To hear Dad tell it, she was up for it. I couldn't say cause I wasn't there, until the end any way," Sherman says with a smile.

"So what about you? Are there any girls here at camp that you are interested in?"

"There's a few hot girls in Aphrodite's cabin, but they don't any of them give me the time of day," Sherman admits.

"What about Demeter, Athena, one of Nike's girls maybe?"

"I don't know. I guess I've never thought about anyone from Demeter. I can't stand the girls in Athena's cabin. They're too full of themselves. I don't know, Nike's are kind of like Iris's girls. They're two scrawny."

"Hey now," Leo says since his wife is a daughter of Iris.

"I didn't mean Crystal. She's alright, but she's yours."

"You got that right," Leo agrees. "Well what about my sister?"

"Nyssa?" Sherman says like he never considered the idea before.

"I figured she was, you know?"

"No I don't know," Leo says, "But she likes guys if that's what you mean."

"She's alright, I guess. I wouldn't have to be afraid of breaking her, you know?" Sherman says with a grin.

"Yeah, she could hold her own against a guy for sure. You know she's not seeing anybody."

"She wouldn't be interested in me," Sherman says.

"That's what I thought about Crystal," Leo reminds him as they get to the cabins. "I'm not saying she will go out with you, but why don't you invite her to train with you, spend a little time together and get a feel for each other. You never know."

"Maybe," Sherman says. "Thanks again for the shield."

"You're welcome," Leo says then ducks into cabin nine.

"Well?" Nyssa asks when her brother comes through the door.

"I think he's going to ask you to train with him, so he can get a feel for if he should ask you out," Leo tells her.

"Swear you didn't tell him I like him," she demands.

"I swear," her brother says, "he has no idea you're sweet on him."

* * *

"I can't even imagine," Maia says with a sigh.

"She must have not had a problem with it," Nephele says with a laugh.

"I honestly don't remember a time when we were young when mother wasn't having a daughter," Metis agrees.

"Daughters are a blessing," Pleione says casually looking at Maia.

"But three thousand?" her daughter says with a laugh. "Come on Mom. Even you didn't have that many."

"That is true," her mother agrees.

"Do you see many of your daughters these days?" Metis asks Pleione.

"I must look to the stars to see many of them," her sister says sadly. "My beautiful Pleiades and now my little Zoë." Pleione doesn't say more, and the sadness on her face prevents any further questions from her sisters.

"Tell us, sister," Electra says looking at Metis, "How is your daughter's marriage to the Egyptian?"

"Oh, Athena and Thoth are very much in love," Metis says happy to talk about her baby. "He is a very intelligent god."

"He would have to be to keep up with your daughter," Doris chuckles.

"Yes, my Athena is a bright one," her sister agrees.

"Maia, I hear you have a new great grandchild on the way," Amphitrite says to her niece.

"Yes, Chris is going to be a father again. I am looking forward to it. My great grandson Travis has a serious girl as well. I am hopeful that he will settle down soon, even if she is an Egyptian magician," Maia answers.

"I thought he was involved with one of Demeter's girls," Doris says a little surprised.

"I'm afraid that ended," Maia says with a sigh. "You know how Demeter is, never one to settle down. I'm afraid her daughters will be the same."

"I don't know," Nephele says. "Did you see her with Zephyrus during the meetings?"

"Who didn't see them?" Doris agrees. "They were all over each other. I'm surprised Lord Zeus didn't put an end to their fawning all over each other."

"He was definitely annoyed with the way they were acting," Metis agrees. "I saw Zeus talking to her before the final briefing. I have tried to stay as far away from him as possible, so I did not hear what was being said, but he was angry and yelling at her."

"I think he should stay out of her business," Eurynome suggest. "If she finds pleasure in the west wind, I am very happy for her."

"He will never be faithful to her," Iris suggests.

"Sour grapes, cousin," Maia says with a smile.

"No. It is not that. I am so thankful to have that...that _god_ out of my life, but he is a goddessizer. He will grow tired of her and move on in a short period of time," the rainbow goddess insists.

"I heard a little rumor that Eros might have had something to do with their affection," Metis says.

"No," Doris says of this juicy bit of gossip. Metis nods her head.

"Did his mother put him up to it?" Eurynome asks.

"I don't believe it was Aphrodite. I think her daughters might have been behind it," Athena's mother continues.

"Well, I don't blame them. Demeter will not stay out of their lives," Eurynome says.

"Nor their bedrooms from what I have heard," Doris adds.

"Do you think her daughter's relationship with Apollo will last?" Nephele asks her sisters.

"No," they all say in unison.

"None of you think that Apollo has finally grown up and fallen in love for real?" Iris asks.

"Apollo, grow up? Please," Pleione says with a laugh. "Phoebe's grandson is never going to grow up."

"I am afraid I must agree," Metis says. "I hope it will last at least until the girl delivers the baby."

"Give him a little more credit than that," Maia asks. "Hermes says there is real love there."

"Yes, but for Apollon, even true love is fleeting," Eurynome sighs.


	31. Chapter 31

Percy gave Frank a lead on a nice restaurant in the city that didn't cost an arm and a leg but that he and Annabeth both really like. When they arrive, Frank is nervous but also really excited. He checks his pocket three times to make sure the small box is still there.

"This place looks interesting," Hazel says looking at the outside of the building.

"Percy recommended it," Frank says wondering if she's questioning his choice.

"Let's go inside," she says waiting for him to open the door. They are quickly seated and their drink orders taken before either of them says anything else to the other. "So what made you decide to do this?"

"You mean take my girlfriend to dinner?"

"Yeah, I mean, don't get me wrong. I like it," she says.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, something important. I didn't want to take the chance anyone would bother us," Frank tells her.

"Ut oh, are you breaking up with me?" she asks with a grin.

"Breaking up with you? No...What would make you think that?" he asks clearly shocked.

"Well, you sound so serious."

"I was going to wait until after we finished eating," Frank says reaching his hand into his pocket again.

"Wait for what?" she asks leaning forward.

"Hazel, ever since I met you, when I first got to Camp Jupiter, I knew you were special." He waits for her to say something, but she sit quietly waiting for him to go on.

"Until Percy showed up, I never thought you would give me the time of day," he tells her. "When we went on our first quest together, I realized that I love you."

"I love you too," she says sweetly.

"I always wished you were a little older, so I wouldn't have to wait," he continues.

"I know that after we were together two summers ago, when Daddy caught us in bed, that you have been scared of Pluto," she says, "But I think he likes you."

"He's _okay_ with me," Frank says. "I'm still scared of him, a little. He's the god of death after all, but I know he doesn't have a problem with me asking you this." Frank pulls the box from his pocket and fumbles it around in his big hands.

"What's that?"

"Hazel Levesque will you be my wife," he says then holds his breath waiting for her answer.

Hazel smiles then says, "It's about time."

"You mean yes?" he questions.

"Of course, yes," she says holding her hand out.

"What?" he asks wondering what she's doing with her hand.

"Isn't that for me?" she asks using one finger to point at the ring still in the little box.

"Oh, yeah," he says with his face turning as red as their table cloth. He pulls the ring from the box and slides it onto her finger.

"Frank, it's beautiful," she says then jumps up and comes around the table to kiss him.

"I love you Hazel. I just want to be with you forever," he says holding her in her arms.

"I want the same thing," she says staying in his arms.

* * *

"You it, Daddy," Sophia shouts as she runs to Nico.

"How am I it?" Percy asks trying to keep an eye on both of the kids at the same time, which is very difficult to do since they are running around all over the place.

"She tagged you," Nico shouts with a laugh. "Didn't you?" he asks looking down at the little half-blood.

"Yes," she giggles.

"No," her daddy insists.

"Daddy," Sani calls out teasing Percy, "come get me." Percy takes off for his son, but Sani, being a little god, is pretty quick. While Percy is trying, unsuccessfully, to get Sani, Sophia and Nico sneak up behind him and throw water balloons at him.

"Come on!" Percy shouts flinging the water from his hands. Sani is laughing his little head off at the sight of his soaked dad.

"So that's how you want to play it," Percy says getting a grin on his face. "Well you asked for it." He balls his fists and can feel that old familiar tug in his gut. Water rises up from the naiad lake. It starts swirling around then in a flash, crashes down on Nico, Sophia and Sani soaking all of them.

"Cheater," Nico shouts as Sani, stunned at first, slowly starts to laugh. Sophia, standing in a soaked t-shirt with her curls doused, starts to sob.

"Daddy!" she cries looking at Percy with _how could you_ in her eyes.

"Oh, Baby," Percy says trying really hard not to laugh at how pitiful she looks as he picks her up into his arms. "You got me wet," he points out.

"Not..." she gasps for breath, "Not like this."

Percy hugs her tight and kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry," he says. Sophia sniffles. "Do you forgive me?" he asks. Sophia wipes the tears from her eyes. Percy gives her a nodding look to show he's waiting for an answers.

"Yes, Daddy," she says trying not to smile.

"By the way," he says kissing her forehead again. "You're it."

"Nico, Percy!" Hazel yells as she and Frank camp come running from the cabin area. "Look," she continues holding up her hand to show off her ring. "Frank is going to marry me."

"I'm so happy for you," Nico says putting his arms around his sister.

"I owe it all to you. If you hadn't come to find me, brought me out," she says.

"I love you Hazel. I'm so glad you get the life you deserve," her brother says softly.

"Look at you big guy," Percy say grabbing Frank who has a proud grin on his face.

"Percy," Frank says giving his best friend a hug.

"I'm happy for you two," Percy says. "So when's the big day?"

"Oh, we haven't even discussed it," Frank says.

"You'd better make sure Dad is okay with this," Nico warns.

"I already talked to Pluto. He gave me his approval," Frank assures his future brother-in-law.

"When did you talk to Daddy?" Hazel says looking surprised.

"When he was here with the new baby," Frank says. "I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to kill me."

"And?" Nico asks with a laugh.

"Only if I hurt her," Frank grins.

"Well, that's not going to happen," Percy says with confidence.

* * *

"How can that much smell come from such a little body?" Butch asks pulling his camp shirt up over his nose.

"What goes in must come out," his mother tells him with a laugh. "Now take that outside, so it won't stink up the whole house." Butch walks toward the door with his arm stretched out as far from his face as he can get it still pinching the diaper between his index finger and thumb.

"What in the name of Zeus is that terrible smell?" Chiron asks as he casually saunters into the living room.

"Callista had a dirty diaper and Mommy made Butch change it and he just took it outside," Tharin explains to his father.

"You haven't been giving her any organic formula have you," the centaur asks his partner.

"No, my love. She is only getting breast milk," Iris assures him.

"Then what have _you_ been eating?" Chiron asks looking at Drew.

"I've been eating very bland food like Lady Iris suggested. I don't want Callista to get colic," the daughter of Aphrodite answers.

"Would that bland food come from a certain goddess's kitchen?" Chiron continues with a raised eyebrow and a look at Iris. Iris smiles innocently.

"Some of it," Drew admits. "I want my daughter to be healthy."

"Man, that was hateful," Butch says coming back inside. "We could have used a few diapers like that against Kronos."

"Where did you put it?" Chiron asks.

"Fire pit," Butch answers, "Don't worry. It was already burning."

* * *

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Chris asks after answering the door to find Hermes standing there.

"I didn't get to spend any time with my girl while we were on Olympus. She's getting so big that I wanted to come see her," his dad answers. "There she is," the god says going over and lifting Silena from Clarisse's lap.

"Lord Hermes," Clarisse says acknowledging her father-in-law.

"And how's the next little guy doing?" Hermes asks rubbing Clarisse's belly like it's a magic lamp.

"He or she is doing fine," she says since they don't know the sex of the baby yet.

"Did your grandmother and great grandmother get to see her?" the god now asks.

"Yeah, they were here for a couple of hours today. Grandmother Maia said they would come back tomorrow as well," Chris explains. "They think Silena is fabulous."

"She is fabulous, just like her grandfather," Hermes says happily.

"You mean Lord Ares," Chris says not being able to resist the temptation.

"Of course not," his father says. "Speaking of your father, is he still fighting Horus every day?"

"He was, but Lord Zeus ordered him to cut it out. I don't know if he has," Clarisse tells him.

"Knowing your father and Horus, I would bet neither one of them is ready to give this thing up," Hermes says then looks holds his granddaughter up over his head and says, "Your grandpa Ares is a moron. Yes he is. Can you say moron?"

"Moron," Silena says proudly.

"What?" Clarisse says in shock. "She said something. Her first word and you had to make it moron?" she asks looking upset at Hermes.

"She knows what her Grandpa Ares is," Hermes chuckles.

"Dad, come on. He is Clarisse's dad," Chris says wanting his dad to lay off his wife's father.

"Has she learned to fly in her shoes yet?" his dad asks.

"We were waiting until she got a little older," his son answers.

"Go get them. I'm going to teach her right now," Hermes requests.

"It's close to bedtime," Clarisse replies.

"Special occasion. I want her to learn to fly, so she can show her great grandmother and great-great grandmother," her father-in-law tells her.

"So you want them to think you're a grandfather that is around?" Chris asks.

"In other words, a complete lie," Clarisse points out.

"I've been around," Hermes insists. Chris looks to Clarisse to see what she wants to do.

"Get the shoes, but don't you dare let her get hurt."

* * *

"Are you sure I'm not putting you out?" Leto asks her son as he carries her bag into the palace.

"No way, Moms. We're excited to have you stay with us," Apollo tells her as he kisses her cheek.

"I just don't want you to think of me as a burden. I know how you feel about Demeter being here," his mom says.

"That's totally different," Meredith assures her.

"How is your mother?" Leto asks.

"I'm sure she's fine. We haven't seen her in two days," Meredith says prompting a big smile from Apollo.

"So tell me, did you really have Eros strike her and Zephyrus with love arrows?" she asks.

"Why is that the rumor going around," Apollo asks trying to sound innocent.

"I've heard it a time or two," his mother admits.

"I'm not saying we did," Apollo says, "but if we did, do you think it was wrong?"

"Sweetheart, I suppose it depends on why you did it," Leto replies.

"We wanted her to get a life so she would let us live ours," Meredith tells her.

"Do you think Zephyr is a good choice for your mother?" Apollo's mom asks.

"We considered a lot of gods. They have springtime in common, so we thought it would be alright," the half-blood explains.

"Then I suppose it is fine. They both seem to be happy," Leto says. "I want a promise, though," she continues looking at her son.

"What is it?" her son asks.

"Do not do the same thing to me. If you want me to leave you alone, please just ask me to go."

"That's easy Moms," Apollo says giving her a hug.

"Don't you wish to have a god in your life?" Meredith asks her boyfriend's mother.

"After being with Zeus, I can honestly say that I'm fine just the way I am," Leto assures her.

"Are you saying Dad is not a good lover?" Apollo asks surprised since his father has been with some many goddesses and mortal women.

Leto smiles then says, "I try never to say anything about your father, good or bad."

"Gods, no wonder Lady Hera is always in such a bad mood," Meredith says.

* * *

"Stand like this," Sherman says putting his hands on Nyssa's hips and adjusting her stance.

"With my wait on the front foot or the back?" she asks trying to stay calm.

"Front," her answers. He then comes around in front of her and places his hand over the hand in which she holds the spear. He is so close to her at this moment that she's having a difficult time thinking straight. "...depending on the angle you want," he says.

"What? I'm sorry," she says with an embarrassed flush on her face.

"Like this," he says showing her instead of telling her. He then steps out of the way and she jabs the dummy.

"Much better," he says with a grin like it was all in his teaching. "You're really strong."

"You mean big," she says defensively.

"No, I mean strong," he repeats. "You could have been a daughter of Ares."

"I don't think so. I'm more comfortable making things than killing things," Nyssa tells him.

"You can say no if you want," Sherman says shifting from foot to foot and looking nothing like a hot headed son of Ares, "but Rachel is having a little get together to watch _A Christmas Story_ tomorrow evening."

Nyssa is trying really hard to wait for him to actually ask her to go with him.

"Aw, never mind," he says causing her heart to sink.

"What were you going to ask," she asks him trying to hide her disappointment.

"I don't really want to hang out with a bunch of people," he says.

"We could maybe do something else," she suggests which causes him to raise his eyebrow.

"You'd want to hang out with me?" he says surprised because even his own siblings don't really seem interested in doing that.

"Have you ever made your own sword?" she asks.

"No."

"We could go to the forge tomorrow, and I could help you make one," she suggests.

Sherman seems to be thinking about this for a minute but finally says, "Yeah, okay. Tomorrow. Well I guess I'd better get cleaned up for dinner."

"I'll see you there," she says wanting to smile but not where he can see it. Once Sherman has left the arena, Nyssa hightails it to Leo's, so she can thank her brother and get advice from her sister-in-law.


	32. Chapter 32

Nico is walking across the lawn toward the canoe lake when his father appears in front of him via an Iris message. "Dad!" he says in surprise, "What's up?"

"Son, I have made a decision about this year's Death Deities Association convention," his father says.

"There's an association?" his son asks surprised.

"Yes, yes. It has been around forever, but I haven't participated in many years. Anyway, I was speaking with Osiris about a little matter, and he stated that he was going to attend this year for a change. I asked him where it was to be held, and he stated that they were still looking for a location. Apparently, Odin has hosted the event for the past two hundred years and doesn't want to do it again."

"You mean the Norse guy?" Nico asks.

"That's the one. I decided that not only will I attend, I am going to host this year's event."

"You mean you're going to have all of the other gods and goddesses of the dead come into our Underworld? I'm shocked," his son says knowing how secretive his father is about his home.

"I am so proud of your improvements that I want to show everyone what you have done. Who knows, you might even get some business out of this," Hades tells him.

"Aren't you wealthy enough without going into the surveillance of the dead business?" Nico laughs.

"You can never be too wealthy," his father says with a grin. "I want all of my children to attend. I plan to contact Hazel as well."

"She's still here at camp," Nico says.

"Ah, good. I shall contact her as soon as we are finished. It goes without saying that my beautiful daughter-in-law and precious grandson are welcome to come with you. I am inviting Frank as well," Hades tells him.

"I'll let Thalatta know. I'm sure she'll want to come. It should be interesting to meet all those other gods. By the way, how many are there?"

"There used to be about fifty of us, but I'm sure some of them may have children as well," his father says.

"Fifty?" Nico says. "I had no idea there were that many."

"I don't know if they will all come," his dad says.

"It should be fun," Nico says.

"I'll put you down as three," Hades says pointing toward something or someone Nico cannot see like he is having them write it down.

"When is this?" his son asks.

"Next Monday," his dad answers.

"Oh, wow, okay. I didn't know it would be that soon. We'll be there," Nico assures him.

"Thank you, son," Hades says then runs his hand through the image.

* * *

"Can you take next week off of school?" Walt asks his girlfriend.

"Probably, what for?" Sadie asks.

"Your Dad, I mean Osiris, just appeared in my scrying bowl and told me he is going to the annual convention for death deities. He wants me to go too. He said that you were welcome since you are his daughter," Walt explains.

"You mean a convention with a bunch of death gods. That sounds like _loads_ of fun," Sadie says sarcastically.

"I haven't been to one in gods I don't know how long, but you've never partied until you've partied with death," Walt laughs. "Please come with me," he begs.

"Fine, I'll go," she says, "but if it's dead, you owe me one." Walt laughs at her pun.

* * *

"Will I receive extra pay for this?" Charon says while rubbing his greedy hands together.

"How about I let you keep your job if you complete this successfully," Persephone says.

"But my lady, I will be making several trips to bring all this mortal food into the Underworld. There is wear and tear on the barge..."

"Do you think you can haggle with me like the dead trying to earn free passage," Persephone snaps cutting him off.

"No, my lady," Charon says knowing he has really upset her and has to be careful not to push it too far.

"Get everything on that list. And make certain to keep the cold foods refrigerated. We don't want any of our guests getting food poison," the goddess tells him.

"Of course, my lady," the ferryman says bowing to the queen then walking off mumbling. He passes Hades without even noticing or looking up.

"What is the matter with you?" Hades questions.

"All this work for no extra pay," Charon says. "Not to mention that when I'm away from the waiting room, they move all the chairs around and change the music channel."

Hades chuckles knowing his wife is the source of this latest complaint. "Why don't you get the dead who are waiting to help you with this task?" his boss suggests.

"Like I am supposed to send them to the grocery," Charon says sarcastically.

"No, I suppose you will have to do that part yourself, but in exchange for passage, you could have them transport everything, do the leg work so to speak," Hades tells him.

"I have no choice do I, my lord," Charon says.

"No, I suppose you do not," Hades tells him with a smile then continues on to the throne room.

Persephone is conferring with Melinoe when he arrives. "I am proud of you, my darling," the god says with a grin.

"What have I done that pleases you, Dearest?"

"Many years ago, you used to let people walk all over you. Now you stand your ground," he explains.

"When did I let people walk all over me?" his wife questions.

"Sisyphos, Orpheus, Psyche, your brother Heracles," her husband points out with a laugh.

"Those instances were different," she insists. Her husband looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Fine, sometimes I can be taken by a sob story, but Charon is an employee. As far as I am concerned, he is well paid for his services."

"I am not arguing with you," her husband says kissing her before taking a seat on his own thrown.

* * *

"Did you inform our son that we will be away?" Isis asks her husband. Osiris doesn't take his attention away from the weighing ceremony taking place in front of him, but he does answer his wife.

"I have sent for him," the god answers. "You man pass," he then says to the soul who's heart just balanced out with the feather.

"Have you contacted Anubis?" she continues.

"Yes, he and Sadie will attend," he tells her.

"Sadie, why would he bring Sadie?" the goddess asks sounding a little miffed.

"She is his girlfriend in addition to my daughter," Osiris says finally looking at his wife. "You do not have a problem with this, do you?"

"No, by all means, if you want her to attend," Isis says knowing better than to say anything about Julius's children.

"You sent for me, Father," Horus asks sauntering into the throne room.

"Over an hour ago," his father points out.

"He's here now," his mother says.

"When will you stop covering for him," Osiris asks looking at Isis.

"I am not covering. I have no idea where he has been," she tells him.

"I'm here now, Father," Horus says wanting to avoid an argument.

"Yes, well, your mother and I will be away next week. I need you to cover for me," his father tells him.

"What about Anubis?" Horus asks.

"He will be with us?" Osiris says.

"Where are you going?" his son asks.

"If you must know, we are going to the DDA annual convention in Hades," his dad says.

"You're kidding?" his son asks surprised. "You haven't attended one of those in..."

"Which is precisely why we are going now. I expect you to be here, in this seat, every day during office hours," his father tells him.

"But I have..."

"You have what?" Osiris snaps cutting him off.

"Just, business," Horus says not wanting to tell his father about his ongoing daily fight with Ares.

"We are not at war son," his father points out. "There is nothing more important than you overseeing the rights and passage of the dead."

"What about Carter?" Horus suggests at which point Osiris just looks at his son. "Fine, I'll be here."

"Every day during office hours," his father restates.

"Yes, Father," Horus says bowing with a scowl on his face.

* * *

"So what do you wear to a week-long meeting of death?" Clio asks as she sits on Sadie's bed while the magician stands looking at the clothes in her closet.

"Maybe I should just wear my linens," Sadie suggests.

"You want to walk around looking like you're in your pajamas all week?" Clio laughs.

"No, but if I need magic."

"You don't trust Nico's father?" her friend asks.

"It's just weird, you know. I'm sure it must be safe, or Dad wouldn't let me go," Sadie says.

"Anubis has been to some of these before. Did you ask him what he was going to wear?" Clio asks.

"He's wearing his kilt and his ruby collar," Sadie explains.

"Oooo, can I come?" Clio asks with a giggle. "Maybe you should wear robes like Lady Isis."

"Oh, Isis would love that wouldn't she," Sadie says rolling her eyes. "I think I'll stick with the linen."

* * *

"Do you need anything else?" Annabeth asks as Thalatta tries on a pair of her friend's shoes.

"No, I think this should be fine. I have a couple of outfits of my own. Drew is lending me her black pantsuit..."

"Oh, that one is really pretty," Annabeth says. Thalatta nods her head in agreement.

"Lady Iris has given me an outfit as well as a gown for the formal dinner Dad is planning. With your outfit, I think I'm set," the half-blood of the sea tells her.

"Who will be watching Attisain?" her friend asks.

"I will be most of the time, but Lady Pasithea has offered to keep him anytime I need her to," Thalatta explains.

"I really like Lady Pasithea. When they are awake, she and Lord Hypnos are a lot of fun," Annabeth agrees. "I still can't believe Lord Hades is hosting this conference," Annabeth continues.

"He changes more ever day," Thalatta says with a happy smile. "Nico says the change started after the second Titan War. Every since he saved the day and his brothers acknowledged it, Nico says his dad has been a different god. He just seems _happy_."

"I agree," Annabeth says. "He's not the same god I first met at all."

"Mommy!" Sophia calls from the bathroom. "Come get me!"

"What are they doing in there?" her friend asks.

"It's Daddy's night for bath time," Annabeth says then goes off to get her daughter.


	33. Chapter 33

Hades waits at the gates of the Underworld as Charon brings their first guests across the Styx. All three deities onboard are skeletal. The male and female in the front do not wear robes of any kind while the tall female in the back is wearing a multi-colored robe and a purple hood over her head.

"My lord, may I present the King and Queen of Mictlan," Charon announces as he assists the Aztec goddess from the barge.

"Ah, my friend Mictlantecuhtli, it has been too long," Hades says greeting the god. He then kisses his wife, Mictecacihuatl's, hand. "Still wearing your eyeball necklace I see," the Greek chuckles pointing out the god's jewelry.

"You know, I always liked Pluto better," Mictlantecuhtli says with sneer causing Hades to laugh even more.

"Now Dear, you promised you would not let anything bother you this trip. Vacation remember," his wife reminds him.

"Yes, Love," he says patting her hand as it rests on his ulna.

"Persephone is waiting at the palace. Please make yourselves comfortable," Hades tells them as he sees them safely past Cerberus. The dog licks his lips like he can't resist all the yummy bones, but leaves the Aztecs alone.

"Notice he didn't say make yourself at home," Mictlantecuhtli says when he thinks they are out of earshot.

"Do not mind them," the next guest say taking Hade's hand. "The old timers are just bitter."

"Santa Muerte, beautiful as ever," the god says kissing the goddess's hand, er, bones.

"You Greek boys always did know how to charm a girl," the Mexican lady of death says caressing the god's face with her finger bones. "Did I hear correctly that you and Persephone recently had another child?"

"Yes, we did," Hades says proudly.

"I cannot wait to see the little one," Santa Muerte says with what Hades assumes is a smile since it is hard to tell with just a skull.

"Persephone is looking forward to seeing you," Hades says leading her past the gate.

"Ah Cerberus," the deity say reaching into her bag. "I brought something for you." She pulls out a large femur bone and holds it up for Cerberus. He snatches it with his middle head causing the head on each side to fight to take it away. Santa Muerte then looks back to Hades and says, "_Spaniard_," like it is something distasteful.

From behind Hades, another voice calls his name. He turns to find another skeletal being in dark robes. "Samael, you old snake," Hades says with a handshake, "You look good my old friend. Is Lilith not with you?"

"No, she did not make it this trip," the archangel says sadly. "I made the mistake of _telling_ her we were coming, and you know how she gets. She refuses to do anything if it appears to be an order."

"I'm sorry my friend. She is going to miss a wonderful conference," the Greek says.

"It has been a long time since I have been to your realm. I look forward to seeing all the changes you mentioned in your email," Samael says then walks over to Cerberus who is still fighting over the leg bone. "We should get a dog," he says then heads in through the gates.

Just inside the gates, Samael is stopped by another god. "Grim, how's it been you old bag of bones," Thanatos says gently clapping his fellow reaper on the back so he doesn't dislocate anything.

"Thanatos, you look young as ever. Been working out?" Samael says happy to see his old counterpart.

"I got married, had a kid," Thanatos explains. "That'll keep you young."

"You married. Please tell me, who is the lucky woman?"

"Excuse me!" Hades shouts in to the two reapers.

"Okay, so we didn't actually get married, but we're living together. It's Eileithyia," the Greek god of death says proudly.

"Seriously, you're shacked up with the goddess of childbirth. Well, wonders never cease," Samael says with a chuckle.

"We seriously have to get together while you're here just to talk and knock back a few," Thanatos says.

"You bet," the Jew agrees. "You say when."

* * *

Persephone is making her way around the room greeting her guests. When she spots the Babylonians she makes her way over to them. "Ereshkigal," she says kissing each of the goddess's cheeks. "You look parched."

"It was a bit of a long trip," Ereshkigal says fanning herself with her hand.

"We have plenty of refreshments, all brought in from the upper world," Persephone tells her.

"Nergal, go over and get me a bottle of water," she tells her husband. The god bows then walks over to the beverage table.

"You keeping that husband of yours in line?" Ereshkigal asks with a smile.

"Hades," Persephone laughs. "Wrapped around my finger."

Nergel returns with a glass in his hand. "Tea! You brought me tea? Did I say I wanted tea. No, I said water now go back and get me what I asked for," his wife snaps at him.

"But my dear, it is your favorite. Raspberry," her husband points out.

"Give it here, but go back and get me my water," she says pointing toward the table. "Some times I wonder why I married him," the goddess continues while shaking her head.

Hades walks up to the two goddesses now and kisses his wife.

"Who is keeping the gates?" Persephone asks.

"Nico and Thanatos are greeting our guest right now," he answers. "Ereshkigal, my dear, how is that sister of yours?"

"Ishtar, that whore, she's fine. Still selling her girls on the street," the goddess says of her sister the goddess of love and war.

"And how do you know her sister?" Persephone asks her husband with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, I believe we met at one of _these_ events, wasn't it?" he says looking to Ereshkigal to back him up.

"Don't look at me. I've never invited my sister to any of my death parties," the goddess says.

"Here is your water, my dear," Nergal says handing over the bottle.

"Took you long enough," his wife barks at him.

"Nergal, how have you been old man," Hades says putting his arm around the god's shoulders to lead him away and save them both.

* * *

Charon takes Sadie's hand and helps her step from the barge. She resists the urge to wipe her hand on her shirt after he lets go of it. Once her boyfriend, father and Isis are with her on the black sand beach, she glances around and wonders what she's gotten herself into.

"You made it," Nico says excitedly as he walks over to his new friends. Charon, who seems to be waiting for a tip, continues to stand with the others. "Don't you have more guests to bring over?" Nico asks his smartly.

"Yes, Lord Nico," he bows then, with a snarl, climbs back onto the barge. "Maybe it's time to put my resume on Monster," he mumbles.

"Lord Osiris," Nico say bowing to the Egyptian god out of respect, "My father is very happy to have you and your family visit."

"Thank you Mr. di Angelo. Your hospitality is appreciated. I look forward to seeing this security system your father has told me about," Osiris says.

"Lord Nico's ideas have greatly improved our efficiency, Lord Osiris, but I cannot believe you have a difficult time keeping your dead in the Field of Reeds," Thanatos says shaking the god's hand.

"My interest is in keeping the undeserving out," Osiris explains. "We have developed a good system which has served us well all these thousands of years, but there is always room for improvement. I no longer have all of the judgment gods to assist me in determining who may continue through the Duat. Perhaps some of your technology could help with that."

"I certainly could work with Anubis and whomever you wish to see what can be done," Nico tells the god. Anubis nods his jackal head to indicate that he is up for that.

"Perhaps the two of you and my son Carter," Osiris says earning a glare from his wife Isis, "can work on this project together."

"Yeah, Carter is very smart too. We will get together when we get back to New York. Please, make yourselves comfortable while in our home," Nico says then shows them past Cerberus.

Sadie is started when she sees Hades's pet. "That's one bloody huge dog!" she exclaims.

"Grrrrrrr," Cerberus snarls with all three heads focused on Anubis.

Possibly out of pure animal instinct, Anubis snarls back.

"Cerberus!" Nico yells calling off his dog. "Sit!" When the dog ignores him, he walks over and snaps his fingers. "Sit!" he yells again. This time the dog obeys him and sits down with a loud thump. "Good boy," he says rubbing the dog's paw. "Sorry about that," Nico says looking, a little embarrassed, at Anubis.

"No problem," Anubis says then shakes Nico's hand. "I'll get with you later."

Nico nods then the four Egyptians head into the Underworld. Cerberus, of course, cannot resist the urge to sniff Anubis's butt as he walks past.

Once the Egyptians are gone, Thanatos says, "What's up with this Carter guy? Isis didn't seem to happy about it."

"Carter Kane, he's Sadie's older brother. They are descendants of two different pharaohs through each of their parents. Their dad is the host of Osiris now, so technically Osiris is their father. Lady Isis isn't really happy about that. Carter is Pharaoh of the House of Life now," Nico explains.

"Where does that leave Horus?" Thanatos asks.

"He's still Pharaoh of the Gods, but with Julius Kane part of Osiris now, he's not necessarily the favorite son anymore," Nico says.

"Ouch," Thanatos says with a smile.

* * *

Ding, ding, ding. Hades clangs his fingernail against his glass to get everyone's attention. Once the room finally quiets down, the Greek god raises his hand and says, "I am so pleased that all of you could make it to our annual meeting. Persephone and I welcome you to our home. If I have not already spoken to each of you, I plan to do so during your stay. It has been many centuries since the Greeks or Romans have taken part in this gathering. We have some new members of our family that I would like to introduce you to. First is my Greek son, Nico di Angelo. Nico please stand." Nico stands, gives a nervous wave, then sits back down. My son is the one responsible for all of the technical upgrades you may have seen on your way into the palace. He has prepared a presentation that you will all see tomorrow during our working sessions. I understand that Osiris has already expressed an interest in having Nico consult on some improvements. If any of the rest of you are interested, please let us know. With my son is his lovely wife, Thalatta. She is the daughter of Palaemon. If you are not familiar with him, he is a sea god of ours. The little man on her lap is my grandson, Attisain. Next we have my Roman daughter Hazel Levesque. Hazel, stand up and let our guests see how pretty you are." Hazel blushes but does stand then quickly sit back down. "My Hazel just got engaged to the young man sitting next to her, Frank Zhang. Frank is a son of Mars, but I try not to hold that against him."

"You Chinese?" a man with a ox head asks.

"Looks like he could be Chinese," the guy next to him with the face of a horse agrees.

"Yes, um, sirs," Frank says assuming they are both male. "Roman, Chinese and Canadian," Frank explains.

"Don't know if we want any Canadians in our underworld," Ox-Head mutters. "Even if it is only for a little while."

"Gentlemen, need I remind you it is not your place to judge," a large older gentleman with a long beard, bulging eyes and a bright red face says.

"Yes, Yan, sir," Horse-Face says suddenly finding the floor to be quite interesting.

"Yes, well," Hades says taking the floor back over. "My wife and I also recently had another child. You all remember my daughter Melinoe," the god continues motioning her to stand. "This is our son, Amara." Hades proudly pats his son on the back and smiles at his daughter.

"I thought Melinoe was Zeus's daughter," a god sitting close the Mictlantecuhtli says a little louder than he intended.

"What do you know, Kisin," Mictlantecuhtli says. "You thought the world was going to end last December," he continues making fun of the Mayan. Kisin gives him a nasty look then looks back toward Hades.

"I believe you all know the rest of my staff, Thanatos, Alecto, Megaera and Tisiphone," Hades says pointing each out with Alecto flapping her wings and bearing her fangs out of habit.

"You still single, Alecto?" a gentleman with bright red hair, a dark brown suit and an Irish accent asks the fury.

"Why, Donn? Are you asking me out?" Alecto says with what passes as a smile for her.

"Not exactly," the Irishman says prompting a laugh form several of the male deities around him.

"Yes, well, we should carry on," Hades says not wanting the fury to kill a guest when they have all just arrived. "I also still have Lady Hecate and Lord Erebus on my staff. As night is falling, Erebus could not be with us this evening, but he promises to be around tomorrow. Hecate has gone to light the torches throughout the palace so that all of you can find your way to your rooms later." At this, someone behind Hades clears his throat. The god glances over his shoulder then says, "Oh, yes, Charon is also still on the payroll." Charon doesn't see too happy with this introduction but remains silent.

"Our formal dinner will be tomorrow evening, and I assure you that all of the food has been brought in from above," Hades continues, drawing another sneer from Charon. "Our Haitian friends, the Guédé, will favor us with a dance as well. I know Persephone and I are looking forward to it. For the rest of the evening, please enjoy yourselves."

Persephone kisses her husband when he takes a seat in his throne then whispers, "I'm very proud of you."


	34. Chapter 34

"Hey everybody," Hermes says walking into a conference room in Hades's palace. "This looks like the right place."

"Lord Mercury," a female Viking looking creature says batting her eyelashes. "Please, won't you join us." A couple of others, who appear to be her sisters, giggle and motion him over as well.

"Don't mind if I do," Hermes says taking a seat in the middle of the Valkyries and putting an arm around two of them. "So Hrist, how have you been?" the god asks looking to the goddess under his right arm.

"I'm Hrist," the one he doesn't have his arm around tells him.

"So who are you then?"

"I'm Róta," she says with a blush.

"Róta, are you the bossy one?" Hermes asks.

"No, that is Ráðgríðr. I'm sleet and storm," she says with a giggle.

"Easy for you to say," he laughs. "And which one are you?" he asks the third.

"I am Kára, the wild stormy one," Kára answers.

"So are you ladies staying for the dinner tonight or would you like to come hang out with me?" the god asks.

"All three," Róta asks with a blush.

"I can handle it," Hermes says with a grin. All three valkyries blush. He then looks over at the woman sitting next them, makes a little clicking sound with his mouth and says, "Freyja," looking the goddess up and down. She sneers and looks away.

"I believe we are all here," Thanatos says calling the session to order. Perhaps we should go around the room and introduce ourselves since for some of us it has been a long time. I shall go first. I am Thanatos in my Greek form. Some of you many know me as Mors. My psychopomp responsibilities have been greatly reduced, which is nice. I get to spend more time at home. Now that I have a daughter, I want to be with her as much as possible. These days, I rely on Hermes here to bring the more important souls to the gates. The others usually make their way through Charon. We certainly have enough of a back log in processing new arrivals that I do not have to go round them up."

Nico is the next to stand and make his introduction. "Hello everyone. It is an honor for me to meet all of you. I am very new to this business. I have the ability to release souls, but it has never been my official responsibility. Of course, who knows what the future holds."

"Good afternoon," the next god says standing by Nico. "I am Anubis."

"Looking good, Dog," another dog headed male shouts out from across the room.

"You too, Xolotl," Anubis says recognizing the Aztec.

"I'm doing something a lot different these days," Anubis says continuing with his introduction. "I have taken a human host, and I'm going to high school in New York. I have a girlfriend, and I'm living kind of a normal life right now."

"How'd you manage that?" Horse-Face asks sounding a little jealous.

"My girlfriend Sadie's father is hosting Lord Osiris now. I think that had a lot to do with me getting a leave of absence from my duties," Anubis answers with a grin then takes a seat.

"You all know me," Samael says, bones grinding as he stands. "Still on the job. Still taking Jewish followers to Heaven for processing."

"It is good to see you again. Samael, Azrael," Michael says to his Jewish and Islamic counterparts. "God said to remind the two of you of the time change on next month's staff meeting."

"On the calandar," Azrael says with a nod of the head.

"My name's Michael, and I'm a Christian. Things have been busy, busy for me for the past few hundred years. That's why I'm only here for this one meeting. I've got to get right back at it," the archangel says retaking his seat.

"Well, we are glad you could come for this," Thanatos says.

"Don't even speak to me or San La Muerte, Michael," Santa Muerte says raising from her seat. "We don't do anything to help you with the load? I guess we must just sit around on our boney little butts all day long," she continues staring at him with her empty eye sockets. San La Muerte snickers at her _tongueless lashing_.

"I didn't mean..."

"Yes you did. You don't even acknowledge that we exist. Do you know how many Christians die in Central and South America every day. We handle them, not you," the goddess continues.

"I'm sorry," Michael says.

"Well, anyway, I apologize for the outburst. I am Santa Muerte of Mexico, and I safely see Christians to the Pearly Gates," the goddess says then takes a seat.

The next god pats Santa Muerte's hand then stands. "I am San La Muerte. I retrieve Christian souls in South American despite being hated by the Catholic Church, but, hey, are any of us loved?" he chuckles.

"I'm Ox-Head and he's Horse-Face," Ox-Head says standing and dragging his buddy to his feet as well. "We work together."

"Yeah, we do everything together," Horse-Face agrees.

"We meet the newly deceased at the gates. Sometimes we go out and get them," Ox-Head continues.

"That's why we're at this meeting," Horse-Face adds.

"Sometimes we even have to chase down runners," Ox-Head says.

"But we always get 'em," Horse-Face says with a grin then they both sit down.

"I'm Namtar," the next guy says as he stands. "I work for my mom, Ereshkigal in Babylonia. I have been really busy lately as well. The last twenty years have been hell for me. I mean, sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry honey," a goddess few seats down says with a smile. "I won't tell her you said that." Namtar gives her an embarrassed smile and sits back down.

"It is so good to see all of you again," the next guy says. "I am Ankou. To be honest, my workload has greatly decreased in the last hundred years. The Brits and Normans have all gone over to Christ, so much of my work as been taken over by Michael, but I don't really care. Gives me more time for fishin'."

"Glad I could make things easier for you," Michael says with a smirk.

The next old man starts to speak with a heavy German accent. "I am Woden, and I have plenty of time to go fishing with my buddy Ankou. Not many Anglo-Saxon's left these days."

"Maybe you should come to work for us," Azrael the Muslim says sounding serious.

"Noooo thank you," Woden say. "Think I'll stay in retirement."

"I am Azrael, and I have been extremely busy as well. Many Muslims to collect, unfortunately."

"If only our peoples could get along like we do," Michael says wistfully.

The dog faced guy who greeted Anubis stands next. "Hey, I am Xolotl," the god says with a Hispanic accent. "I'm an Aztec, and while I'm not as busy as I used to be. I still have a little business. Now on to the pretty lady."

"I am Freyja," says a beautiful goddess with long blonde braids, a cloak of hawk feathers and a necklace that seems to glow. "I am the mistress of Fólkvangr. The hall for the better half of those fallen in battle." The valkyries laugh at this. "At times, I assist these ladies in choosing who shall be welcome in my hall and who shall have to settle with Valhalla."

"My lady," Hrist says, "I would not let Lord Odin hear you speak of Valhalla this way." Freyja waves her off like she doesn't care. "I am Hrist," the valkyrie continues. "This is Kára and this is Róta and we are three of many valkyries. We ride through the battle field and decide who shall live and who shall die."

"Then we send half of the dead to Lady Freyja and half to Lord Odin," Róta adds.

"How's business?" Michael asks with a smile.

"Do not think, _Christian_, that our people have given up on us. Our numbers have only been reduced because the Scandinavians have become peaceful people," Freyja snaps at the archangel.

"Please, we are here to work together," Thanatos reminds them which seems to calm both of them down.

"Hermes," the god says doffing his cap. "You may also call me Mercury. Of course, if you're a beautiful woman, you can call me just about anything you want."

"How about $%&% #$&#$%," Freyja says.

"Is your husband still away?" the god chuckles.

"Shut up," she replies.

"Are the two of you done?" the next god asks. "I have better things to do than sit here and listen to the two of you."

"How can you possibly be busy, Turms," Mercury asks his Etruscan counterpart. "I put you out of business ages ago."

"I didn't say it was work, young man," Turms says with a grin.

"Boys, please," the goddess next to Turms says. "I am Vanth and this is my partner Charun. We are Etruscans, and as Lord Mercury pointed out, we are not very busy these days. We have been spending most of our time sunning ourselves in Naples."

"Italy?" Nico asks.

"No, Florida," she corrects.

"Still using my name I see," Charon says looking at Charun. "For gods sake, after all this time couldn't you man up and find something else?"

"Don't start with me," Charun says.

"Why don't you take your pointy ears and blue face and get the Tartarus out of here," Charon says standing over him.

"How dare you talk to me like that," Charun says grabbing his hammer.

"Stop," Thanatos says. When the two gods look ready to come to blows, Nico and Anubis jump over the tables together and pull the gods apart.

"Charon, why don't you go take a walk and cool down," Nico suggests.

"This is _my_ home," the god snaps.

"And you're not being very hospitable right now," Nico barks.

"Fine," Charon says then storms out of the room.

"Should we leave?" Vanth asks.

"No, he's just been upset lately. He'll calm down," Nico says. "On behalf of my father, I apologize."

"Thank you," Charun says sitting back down. Once Nico and Anubis get back to their seats, the next introduction is made.

"It is difficult to top that," the next god says in a thick Indian accent. "I am Agni, and I deliver souls to Patala where my buddy Chitragupta pulls up their record to see what will happen to them."

"Does he still keep track of all that with paper and pencil?" Thanatos asks.

"Oh, gods no. He converted everything to computer about 15 years ago," Agni says. "Saves him loads of time. I mean with over 1.2 billion people, he would never keep up."

"You are here alone," Nico says. "Does that mean that you alone must get all of those souls to Patala?"

"Pushan, he helps me sometimes, but he's very busy with a lot of other, um, tasks," Agni answers.

The next god stands to introduce himself. "I am Anguta. I am an Inuit, and I fill many roles. I am the creator, but also the father of Sedna. She rules our underworld, and I escort our dead to her."

"Welcome Lord Anguta. It is a an honor to meet you," Thanatos says. "That leaves the Dullahan," the god says extending his hand for the guest to take the floor.

"The Dullahan is always last," he says in a Irish accent. "I am Gan Ceann, which is actually not accurate. I have a head," he says holding it up in his hands. The mouth grins a horrible grin at his own joke while the eyes dart looking around the room.

"Um, this might be a stupid question, but aren't you the Headless Horseman?" Nico asks remembering a ghost story his sister Bianca told him once that scared him so bad he had to sleep in her bed for three nights.

"The Legend of Sleepy Hollow was based on me, but I assure you, I did not kill anyone named Ichabod Crane," the Dullahan says with a chuckle. "At least I don't think I ever have."

"So," Thanatos says getting down to business, "With just a couple of hours, we should narrow down what we would like to address as a group."

"It seems to me, like we have some gods who are swamped with work and some who have little, if nothing to do. I know I'm new at this, but is it possible to reach some type of agreement to help each other, even if it's on a part-time basis like during a crisis?" Nico asks.

"And be recognized for it," Santa Muerte adds.

"What, so you can continue to steal our dead?" Michael says half kidding.

"Are you going to start _that _again?" Thanatos asks with a smile. "I told you that we follow your rules. When we get someone through our gates that deserves your Hell, we instantly send then to the Fields of Punishment."

"What about when you get one of ours?" Horse-Face asks.

"We do have the ability to reincarnate," Nico answers. "My own sister did it."

"But what about karma. Can you control the life they will return to?" Agni now asks.

"Well, not currently, but perhaps we could work together and figure something out. In fact, my daughter, Anastasia has turned into a reincarnation expert. What if we arranged for her to contact you when a Hindu or Buddhist enters our underworld. You could inform her of their standing and teach her to send them back appropriately," Thanatos suggests.

"We'd have to talk to Yan about that," Ox-Head says, "But he might go for it. Would you allow your daughter to come be trained by us?"

"I would have to speak with her mother, Eileithyia," Thanatos says, "but most likely."

"Hey Eileithyia, she's hot. You could send her too," Horse-Face says bearing his large front teeth.

"If you could remember she's _my_ lady," Thanatos says with a smile.

"But what about Heaven?" Samael asks. "We would prefer that our people not go to Elysium."

"How many Christians do you think we get in say a week?" Nico asks looking at Thanatos.

"Not many, maybe 50-100," Thanatos answers.

"What if there was some way we could sort the dead by religion when they first enter. We could process the reincarnation religions after Anastasia is trained and hold the Christians, Jew, and Muslims for one of you guys to swing through and pick-up once a week. Asphodel is so out of control that I'm sure Dad would rather have you're people in your own Purgatory," Nico suggests.

"Are you saying you are willing to share data about lives lived with us?" Freyja asks.

"Sure why not. I mean if spirits were going to get the same treatment no matter where they ended up, I don't know if Dad would care if you ended up with one of ours. We would want our heroes of course," Nico says.

"I think we would want to process our own," Anubis says looking at Nico. "Ammit has a huge appetite."

"All of this would depend on the agreement of our bosses. I believe we can all agree that we do not have the authority to make this type of decision on our own," Thanatos says.

"I can speak for my half of the warriors, but yes Odin and Hel would also have to agree," Freyja agrees.

"I for one would like to know how you plan to sort the dead?" Xolotl asks curiously.

"Nico has come up with some amazing technology," Thanatos points out. "If we can identify how to tell the difference, Nico can come up with a way to scan for it."

"Well, I don't do all of it myself. I have some help, a son of Hephaestus and a daughter of Athena who are both brilliant," Nico says giving credit where due.

"You'd be willing to share, so we could all scan the dead that show up in our Otherworlds?" Donn asks.

"If we get approval to do this, sure. That's the only way it really works. We sort people out and then process them based on agreements we reach religion by religion," Nico agrees.

"Why have we never considered this before?" Namtar asks.

"I think technology has just caught up with us," Nico says as Charon reenters the room. Nico quickly fills the god in on what they have been discussing.

"So long as I don't have to transport all these dead people to other places, I don't care," Charon says still pouting a little.

"Aita would have to agree, but perhaps Vanth and I could make a weekly trip to pick up and drop off the dead to the proper places. We used to be pretty good at escorting the dead," Charun suggests.

"Yes, and it gets a little boring just sitting in Florida," Vanth agrees.

"This could revolutionize death," Turms says excitedly.


	35. Chapter 35

"This is a pretty good setup you have here Hades," Hine-ata-uira, the New Zealander says sounding very impressed. "I could use a system like this to keep my children in line."

"We can talk," Hades says.

"I am impressed with your video monitoring system," Aminon says, "and the fact that any member of your staff may keep an eye on it. The ability to take a vacation..." the god says with an almost dreamy look on his face. "How I would love to spend a week in the mountains."

"Don't get too excited," his boss, Barastyr, warns. "Even if we were to add something like this, it could take a while. The Caucasus will always be there."

"Yes, sir."

"As you saw, Morpheus was on duty today since Thanatos is in the psychopomp meeting. As long as he stays awake, he is quite good at keeping watch," Hades says. "Of course, the alarm will wake him if something happens."

"He did not seem all that happy with the job," Mictlantecuhtli says.

"That is the price he is paying for siding with Father when he returned a few years ago," Hades says with a grin and a glance at Hecate since she did the same thing. "He may not like to be a backup for Thanatos, but he has no choice."

Suddenly the area the gods are walking through goes completely dark. "Damn it Erebus," Hecate says lighting another torch. "How many times do I have to remind you to give me a warning before you just walk up."

"Sorry," the god of darkness chuckles. "Hello everyone," he continues greeting and shaking hands with some of the others.

"It is good to see you again," Odin says clapping Erebus on the back.

"Hel it is wonderful to see you again. Osiris, Ereshkigal, Kisin, Yama all of you look wonderful," Erebus says.

"How is that beautiful wife of yours," Ereshkigal asks.

"Amazing as ever," he says then grins and adds, "Keeping me in line. I'm sure that is what you meant."

"Of course," the goddess agrees.

"Yes well, we should continue on," Hades says directing them toward the conference room.

* * *

Once all of the gods and goddesses are seated, Yama asks, "Tell me Lord Hades, how have you managed to maintain your increasing numbers."

"It has been difficult, especially when we get a great many of the dead from other religions as well. I have had to add on several times. Honestly, without the help of my staff and my children, I would have lost my mind already."

"I keep telling you that rebirth would prevent those problems," China's Yan says.

"And what, cause the overcrowding problems you have now?" Hel asks.

"I believe we can all agree that every one of our processes has a negative side to them," Osiris chimes in.

"Oh really, and what is yours?" Tuoni from Finland asks.

"Every once in a while, we learn too late of extenuating circumstances for a person's actions. Once a heart has been eaten, however, there is little that can be done to right a wrong. We cannot go pull that ba out of Punishment, Hell or whatever. We have tried to work with shadows to bring the ba back and right the wrong, but it does not always work," Osiris explains.

"I am concerned with this Easy Death Line you have," Hel says changing the subject. "What is to prevent someone deserving of _my_ _attention_ from sneaking in here and escaping their just punishment?"

"I suppose there is nothing to prevent it," Hecate says, "Not that we condone such actions."

"We do have a deal worked out with some other groups. They give us updated lists of those deserving of punishment and we send them there upon entry. We could work something out," Hades suggests.

"How about Tartarus, could you send some there?" Ereshkigal asks looking like she might have a few candidates in mind.

"Certainly, we have plenty of nasty mouths down there to be fed," Hades tells her as his cell phone goes off.

"For many of us," a new voice, Ishtar-Deela of the Nakh, says, "we are wasting our time even considering enhancing our underworlds. I agree that we must do something to maintain our borders, but with few newcomers entering..."

"I have to agree," Giltinė from Lithuania says as she strokes the wings of the owl sitting on her shoulder. "It is sad, but our time has come and gone."

"That was a text from my son Nico," Hades says after checking his messages. "The psychopomps are discussing the possibility of connecting all of our underworlds via computer and working together to ensure that the dead receive the proper afterlife or rebirth."

"That seems like an awfully ambitious undertaking," Osiris points out.

"Let's face it," Odin says, "It won't matter for most of us."

"I'm sure those archangels are behind this. They can't stand the idea of anyone ending up in one of our underworlds," Tuoni agrees.

"It would work well for us," Yama tells them.

"I agree," Yan says nodding his head. "Rebirth is our promise."

"We offer rebirth," Hecate points out to the Hindu and Buddhist.

Mictlantecuhtli scratches the top of his skull and says, "I'm afraid I can't afford to participate."

Hades motions for Aita to come join him and shows him a text that explains the idea of the Etruscans ferrying the dead between the proper locations. "I don't know who they think is going to pay for that," the Etruscan mutters. "I can barely pay their retirement now."

"I think it should fall upon the _big three_ to pay for it," Hades suggests. "They would benefit the most."

"But will _He_?" Aita says running his hand down his beard.

"I suppose Michael, Samael and Azrael will have to go back and find out," Hades says as Yama walks over to him.

"I got my own text," the Hindu says showing it to Hades as Osiris looks on curiously.

"She is a bright young girl. I am sure she would be capable. I suppose that would be up to you to approve. If Thanatos and Eileithyia approve, I certainly would not disapprove. The fewer people in my realm the better. This undertaking has proven quite costly."

"I would like the meet the child," Yama says.

"I'll ask Eileithyia to bring her to dinner," Hades says then all the deities decide to break and get ready for the formal dinner Persephone has planned.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Pasithea say at the doorway to the room where Thalatta and Sadie are dressing for the evening.

"Lady Pasithea," Thalatta says jumping up and showing the goddess inside. "This is my friend Sadie Kane."

"I've heard about you. You are Anubis's girlfriend," the goddess says as Attisain crawls over to her.

"Yes, ma'am. Thalatta informed me that you are Dionysus's daughter and that you are married to Lord Hypnos," Sadie says.

"Yes. Needless to say, Attisain should take a very good nap this evening," the goddess chuckles. "You know that boy of yours is quite a catch. I remember when Athena's boy Alexander went into Egypt that all the girls were after Anubis."

"But none of them got him right?" Sadie asks hoping the answer is no.

"He was very serious about his work. At the time, mummification was very routine and he was busy, busy, busy," the goddess assures her. "It is nice to see him have a life now that is outside of death."

"He's crazy about Sadie," Thalatta says elbowing Sadie who blushes.

"Just like Nico is of you," Pasithea says with a smile. "Now," she continues, picking Attisain up and sitting him on her hip, "how about you and I go wake up old sleepy head and play for a little while." Attisain giggles.

"Kisses for Mommy," Thalatta says caressing his head and getting a couple of kisses. "Love you precious," she says then lets the goddess take him from the room.

* * *

"Isis you look lovely," Erebus says when the Egyptians enter the dining hall.

"Thank you," she says accepting a kiss on the cheek from the god of darkness.

"Nyx," Osiris says, "you look truly radiant. You must be steeling stars from my mother, Nut, on your nightly ride."

"Not quite," the goddess of night says as the Egyptian lord of the underworld kisses the back of her hand. "Nut still shines brightly herself."

* * *

Across the room, Persephone and Hades are greeting other guests as they enter. "Sweetheart, you remember Aita and Persipnei," Hades tells his wife.

"Yes, my love, Persipnei and I were catching up on old times earlier today," Persephone says. "You look lovely."

"As do you," Persipnei says. "I love this color on you and the flowers in your hair are perfect."

"Thank you," Persephone says as more guests enter.

"Vanth, Charun, are the two of you officially an item now?" Persephone asks while hugging Vanth.

"I finally wore her down," Charun say with a grin.

"I figured since I couldn't get rid of him, I might as well," Vanth says with a smile.

"You look lovely this evening," Hades now says.

"Thank you," Charun laughs causing Hades to roll his eyes.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen so many interesting creatures," Thalatta says as she enters the room on Nico's arm.

"You should have seen our meeting today," Anubis, who, with Sadie, entered with the young Greeks, says looking to Nico for agreement.

"There were some interesting people. Oh, there's Gan Ceann," Nico says spotting the dullahan across the room. "I want you to meet him. He is so funny."

"You mean the headless guy?" Sadie asks in shock.

"Come on," Anubis tells her. "You'll be surprised."

"Absolutely, I bowled a 300 with my head that night," Gan Ceann says to a round of laughter as Anubis, Nico and their girls approach.

"Oh Gan, you are still terrible," Horse-Face says slapping his leg.

"Ah, gentlemen, these must be the lovely ladies you told me about," the dullahan says bowing politely.

"And you're sure our jewelry is not going to bother you," Anubis asks taking his hand to his gold and ruby encrusted collar.

"Nope, I got my special shades on tonight," Gan says pointing at the sun glasses over the eyes on the head under his arm. "I'm good."

"You scared me to death when I was younger," Sadie says looking at the fairy.

"Apparently not," Gan says with a chuckle.

"What?"

"You are still very much alive, Sadie Kane," he says with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, you know what I mean," she corrects. "My Gramps told me a story about you one time. If it wasn't for my cat, I wouldn't have slept for a week."

"I do apologize," Gan says with another chuckle from his horrible mouth. "But I did have a job to do."

"Do you know of these stories?" Thalatta asks her husband.

"Yeah, Bianca told me one," he admits. "I was scared too."

"And you have never heard a story of me," Gan asks Thalatta.

"No, I grew up under the sea," she explains, "but I'm glad our son isn't here to see you."

* * *

"Lord Yama, this is Eileithyia, daughter of Zeus, and this beauty is our daughter Anastasia," Thanatos says introducing his little one to the Hindu.

"Well, you are quite a charmer," the god says taking the little one's hand.

"Hello, sir," Anastasia says curtsying to him.

"I understand that you bring things back to life," Yama says.

Anastasia looks to her daddy before she answers because she not really allowed to use her powers. When Thanatos nods, she says, "Yes, but Daddy says I must be very careful."

"Your father is very wise. I too bring things back to live as part of my job. Your father and I were considering you coming to my home and learning how I do it. Would you like that?" Yama asks.

Anastasia looks a little nervous. "Could Mommy or Daddy come with me?" she asks.

"Of course," the god says.

Anastasia looks up to her mommy. "I would accompany you if you wish to learn this," Eileithyia tells her.

"I would like to see where you live and learn how to use my power. I like to make things new," the little one says.

"Then your parents and I shall work out the details," Yama says taking Anastasia's hand once again. "I can feel that you have the gift."

"Now, do you want to stay with us or go with Pasithea like we talked about?" her mother asks her.

"Go play with Attisain," she says happily.

"I'll take her," Thanatos offers.

"No you stay. I'll be right back," Eileithyia says then leads their daughter away.

"She is quite something," Yama now tells Thanatos. "How old is she again?"

"Five months," Thanatos says proudly.

* * *

During dinner, Ox-Head leans over toward Nico and says, "Do you know where those valkyries went?"

"I think they left with Hermes and Turms," Nico leans over and answers back.

"I thought they were kidding about that. That bites, Horse-Face and I were hoping for a dance."

"Sorry, but I don't think my cousin Hermes ever kids about hooking up with women," Nico says. "Maybe Hecate will give you a dance."

"That's okay. That witch scares me a little," Ox-Head says ending the conversation.

"Guess that leaves the Furies," Horse-Face says eyeing the Erinyes.

"I call dibs on Megaera," Ox-Head says.

"No fair, I want Megaera," Horse-Face argues. "They were my idea."

* * *

Once dinner has been cleared away, Persephone has arranged music for dancing. Isis and Osiris have taken the floor, as well as Anubis and Sadie. Thalatta has pulled Nico out there as well. Hades leads his wife out to show their guests how it should be done. Ox-Head is dancing with Megaera, although she's leading. Horse-Face, somehow, ended up with Tisiphone.

"Would you care to dance," San La Muerte says offering his hand to Santa Muerte.

"I don't know if these old bones can take it," she says sweetly.

"Come on, if the Mictlans can do it, we can," he says coxing her up on her feet.

"It's been ages," she warns.

"I'll take my chances," he says then leads her to the floor.

* * *

Anubis holds Sadie tightly as they dance. This isn't the first time he's ever danced with her, but he doesn't get to do it often. "I love you," he whispers in her ear.

"I like hearing that," she says looking up into his face. Even though he's a jackal at the moment, she doesn't care. She finds his every appearance, Walt, Anubis and the Jackal equally attractive. "I can't imagine having to live without you," she continues. As they continue to dance, they end up close to her father and Isis.

"You look beautiful this evening," Osiris tells his daughter.

"Thank you, Dad," Sadie says stopping her dance with Anubis long enough to hug her father.

"You look just like your mother did on our wedding day," her father says.

"You were a very lucky man then, Dr. Kane," Anubis says looking proudly at his girl.

"The luckiest," Julius agrees.

"Nope, sorry," Anubis says. "That would be me." Isis rolls her eyes at this and tries to dance Osiris back into paying attention to just her.

"Does it bother you that badly?" Sadie asks looking at the goddess she sometimes shares her body and mind with.

"Osiris is my life, Sadie. You know me well enough to realize this. While I am overjoyed with having both of us back where we can be together, it is difficult to share him with your mother. Ruby is a lovely woman, you should be proud, but he's my husband. Could you image sharing Anubis with another?" Isis asks.

"No, I couldn't. I'd be bloody well cheesed off," Sadie agrees.

"Come my dear," Osiris says retaking Isis's hand to start dancing again. "Tonight I am all yours."

* * *

Mictlantecuhtli and his wife dance the bolero as Hades pulls Persephone closer to his body.

"Almost everyone is dancing," Frigg, Odin's wife, points out to her husband.

"Uh hu," Odin says in more of a grumble than a reply.

"We look old sitting here right now," she says with a sigh.

"You are not trying to get me to dance?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, how would it look," she says looking at him instead of the others dancing. "Just because Hades, Osiris, Mictlantecuhtli, and Yama are dancing, it does not mean that you should demean yourself, make yourself look foolish."

"Are you saying that I do not possess the talent or skill needed to do what they are doing?"

"I would never presume," Frigg says with a smile.

"Come, I will show them all how much I know," Odin says standing and taking her hand.

"If you insists," the Norse goddess says standing as he leads her to the dance floor.

"How does she do that every time?" Hel asks shaking her head.

"She knows how to make him think whatever she wants is his idea," Freyja says.

"I'm actually surprised he brought her," Hel says watching Frigg and Odin twirling their way around the dance floor.

"After the last time, there was no way he was going to leave her at home alone with his brothers," Freyja says.

"Oh yeah," Hel snickers. "I forgot."

* * *

"We are ready, Lady Persephone," Papa Ghede says.

"Let me introduce you," the goddess says stepping up to the platform where her throne sits next to her hasband's.

"We are honored to have a special performance of the banda by our Haitian friends. Please enjoy," Persephone says then motions for Hades to come take his seat.

The drumming starts slowly. There are only three drums and a bell, but with the Guédé's masterful playing, it sounds like many more. As the rest start to dance, their movements seem to be in perfect rhythm. With thousands of years of practice, the truth is they are. Everyone in the room seems to be pulled into the movement as the spirits start to rub rum and what smells like very hot peppers over their bodies. Nico and Anubis, who are sitting closest to the dancers have tears streaming down their cheeks because the fumes from the peppers are so strong.

"Oh gods, he just rubbed that pepper all over his..." Thalatta says putting her hand to her mouth.

"Yummy," Sadie says trying to hold back a laugh as one of the dancers fills his mouth with broken glass.

"I can't even imagine," Anubis says softly.

"It might be tasty," Horse-Face says.

"Is it just me, or is this dance making anyone else a little, you know?" Nico asks not taking his eyes from the dance.

"It's not just you," Anubis says wiping sweat from his own snout.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ox-Head asks seeming honestly to not be bothered.

"Are you serious?" Xolotl says.

"Well, you know, he is an ox," Horse-Face points out.


	36. Chapter 36

"Give it back!"

"No!"

"I had first!"

"It mine!"

"Mommy said share!"

"Grandma gave to me!"

"Please, stop fighting, or I will have to put it away and neither of you will get to play with it," Annabeth tells her children who are fighting over a helmet.

"Make her give back, Mommy," Sani cries.

"Bring it to me," Annabeth says holding her hand out for the helmet.

"But..."

Annabeth flips her fingers in a _give it here motion_ and Sophia grudgingly walks the helmet over and places it in her hand. "You sit here," she motions to her daughter putting her on the sofa to her left. "Now, you sit here," she continues putting her son on her right.

"What..." Sani starts to say something when Mommy puts her finger to her lips then sighs. Anubis trudges over and lays at Annabeth's feet pushing up against them. She lifts them up and the dog rolls under them like a footstool. She puts her head against the back of the sofa and closes her eyes.

Sophia leans out and sticks her tongue out at her little brother. When he sees her, he does the same thing.

Without opening her eyes, Mommy says, "You're only making it worse for yourselves." Sophia sits back and crosses her arms over her little chest while Sani kicks his feet on the cushion. "Such a good dog, Anubis," Annabeth says softly recognizing the best of _her children_.

When Percy enters the cabin about twenty minutes later, both Sophia and Sani are sitting with their heads resting against their mommy's sides. Except for the sound of Anubis breathing, the cabin is silent. "Where's your phone? I gotta get a picture of this," he says standing in front of his family.

"It's on my desk, but they're in time out," his wife says staying exactly the way she is right down to the closed eyes.

"Ut oh, what did you do now?" he asks the kids.

"I was playing with the helmet, and Sophia knock me down and take it..."

"Took it," Mommy corrects.

"Took it and..."

"It mine. I told you not to play with it," his sister jumps in and cuts him off.

Annabeth looks up at Percy, and her eyes scream _how do we stop this fighting?_

Percy takes the helmet and puts it up on a high shelf then he does the same thing with both of their sets of armor. Finally, he grabs a chair and pulls it up on the other side of Anubis. "Now, we've talked about the two of you fighting with each other all the time."

"Sorry, Daddy," Sani says.

"Sorry only works the first time," Percy says remembering what his mom used to tell him.

"We not really mad," Sophia now says.

"If you're not mad at each other, then why do you keep fighting with each other?" Daddy asks.

Sophia looks at Sani, and he looks at her then they both shrug their shoulders.

"Are you just trying to get attention?" Mommy asks.

"Get attention now," Sani says.

"What do you mean?" Percy asks.

"Before baby," he says patting his mommy's belly.

"You think we won't pay any attention to you when the baby gets here?" Annabeth asks not really wanting to hear that her own children would think that.

"What makes you think we would stop paying attention to the two of you? You're our babies," Daddy tells them putting a hand on each of their legs.

"Sophia, did we stop paying attention to you when Sani came along?" her Mommy asks.

"No," she answers truthfully, "but..."

"But what?"

"I not come from you belly," Sani answers for his sister.

"So both of you think that because we were blessed to be given both of you and didn't create you ourselves like the baby that we won't want you anymore?" Daddy asks.

"Might still want," Sophia says, "but not same."

"You listen to me, both of you," Annabeth says taking their hands and trying to look at both of them at the same time. "Daddy and I love both of you just as if you were from my belly. Nothing could ever change that. We're going to love the new baby too, but not any more or less than we love both of you."

"Mommy's right. You are our big girl and a our big boy. When the new baby gets here, it will need more care. Sophia you remember when we first got Sani, and he was too little to do anything," Percy reminds her.

"Tiny and crying," Sophia remembers.

"The new baby will be like that too, but it won't grow up fast like Sani. He was just special that way. Still you to are our babies too. We'll still be a family just like we are now. It's just that there will be five of us," Annabeth says.

"Seven," Sani corrects. "Not forget Nubis and Mrs. O'Leary."

"You're right. Seven," Percy says with a smile.

"Come here you too," Annabeth says getting each of them to stand on the sofa so she can put her arms around them. "We love you so much. We don't want to spend time punishing the two of you for fighting just because you want attention. We want to spend time playing with you and snuggling with you because you're good."

"You too tired to play sometimes, Mommy," Sophia tells her.

"The baby makes Mommy a little tired right now, but it won't always be that way," Daddy tells them moving over to the sofa and putting his arms around all of them.

"Maybe we spend too much time training and handling camp stuff. Maybe we should go someplace, just the four of us so we can rest and play," Annabeth suggests.

"It's too cold for the cabin at the beach right now," Percy says.

"I have an idea, but you might think it's crazy," Annabeth says. Percy looks at her waiting for her to explain. "What if we went to the Triple G Ranch? We've stayed in touch with Eurytion. He's got the place turned around. I bet he'd love the company, and the kids would love the animals."

"We'd have to contact him. Make sure it's okay with him," Percy agrees.

"Would you like that?" Annabeth asks the kids.

"Yeah!" they both shout jumping up and down and clapping.

"Can Nubis and Mrs. O'Leary come?" Sophia asks.

"I'll asks," Daddy promises kissing her cheek.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Iris asks her oldest.

"Putting powder on her," Butch answers.

"You do realize that the bottle is not a onetime use. She's not supposed to be white as snow when you finish," his mom says taking the bottle from his hand.

"I don't want her to chafe," he says.

"Chafe?" Iris asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Aphrodite said that since she's a girl she has really delicate skin and..."

"Aphrodite," his mom says shaking her head and lifting her naked granddaughter into her arms. "That goddess wouldn't know chaffing if it bit her on the butt. She's never let her skin touch anything less than pure silk."

"So she doesn't need powder?"

"She needs powder but just a little bit," his mom says blowing on her to get some of the powder off.

"I'm trying," Butch says.

"I know you are, and you are doing a wonderful job. You're a good daddy. Just a little less powder and stop listening to Aphrodite," his mom suggests.

* * *

"You're back," Leo says running into Frank and Hazel as they sit together on a bench at the lake.

"Just a little bit ago," Hazel says standing and giving him a hug.

"How was the death summit?" he asks with a chuckle.

"We didn't do a whole lot, since we don't really have any death skills," Frank says. "But we met a lot of interesting people."

"I bet," Leo says.

"How's Crystal?" Hazel asks.

"Anxious," he answers. "And excited. The more time she spends with her brother's baby the more she wants ours to get here."

"And to think, you guys were mad when Hera made you pregnant," Frank says with a grin.

"Just be glad Juno doesn't butt into your life, _grandson_," Leo tells him. "Hey, when's the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date, but I think everyone at Camp Jupiter will be mad at us if we don't get married there," Hazel tells him.

"Well, Crystal and I want to be there, so just plan a little recovery time, and, uh, I promise not the blow the place up this time," he chuckles then takes off toward his own little cabin he shares with his wife.

When Leo enters, he hears his wife talking to her father and figures it must be their bi-weekly father/daughter IM.

"He just figured it out I guess," Andy is saying when Leo walks up and kisses Crystal's cheek.

"Did he seem mad?" Crystal asks her dad.

"Zeus always seems mad," her dad laughs.

"But I mean did the threaten you or anything?"

"What's going on now?" Leo asks getting concerned.

"Zeus jumped Dad's case today because he just realized that he's got three kids with three different goddesses and can't believe a half-blood has the nerve," she explains.

"But your an immortal now," Leo points out.

"I might be immortal now, but I'll always be a half-blood. You know Zeus can't stand it when one of us does something godly," Andy says with another chuckle.

"You didn't answer my question," Crystal points out, "about threatening you."

"He just told me that I'd better not have any more unless they're with Nike. Which he's already warned me before not to ever hurt her. He's still way over protective, and she's not even his daughter," Andy explains. "You don't have to worry about me. You know how much I love my wife. I don't plan to ever be with anything but her ever again," her dad assures her.

"How are my sisters?" his daughter asks.

"All good. Azure has started lessons with the Muses and Andreana is pulling herself up on the furniture now," her dad says with a proud smile.

"I'm glad Zeus isn't really mad," Crystal says.

"Me too. Wouldn't want to spend eternity as a monkey or something," he laughs. "I'll let you go, so you can spend the evening with your husband."

"Goodnight Dad. We love you guys," his daughter says.

"Tell Nike we said hi," Leo adds as he puts his arms around his wife.

"I will," Andy says then runs his hand through the image to end the message.

"I worry about him living on Mount Olympus sometimes," Crystal says turning to face him and forcing his arms out farther to accommodate her large belly.

"You're dad can take care of himself," Leo says. "Besides, Zeus won't ever do anything to tick Nike off. She's his good luck charm."

"I guess you're right," she agrees.

"How about we go in the bedroom and I rub your back," he offers.

"You're too good to me," she smiles then follows him.

* * *

"You're totally sure it won't be a problem?" Percy says looking at the image of the son of Ares.

"We would love the company," Eurytion says. "So would Orthrus. Mrs. O'Leary has been here before with Daedalus. He likes her. I'm sure he'll do fine with her pup."

"Her pup is also a son of Cerberus," Percy points out.

"Don't worry, Orthrus is a pussy cat," Eurytion continues.

"Okay, well I guess we'll see you tomorrow then," Percy says feeling relieved that it worked out and he doesn't have to tell the kids they can't go.

"I'll let the horses know you're coming," the son of Ares says with a laugh.

"Bath time," Percy laughs.

* * *

"You ready," Sherman asks stepping inside the Hephaestus cabin door.

"Yes," Nyssa says grabbing her jacket and heading toward him.

"You two have fun," Jake says with smile. Sherman smiles back but doesn't say anything.

"What's the blanket for," she asks noticing it over his shoulder.

"I thought we might want to stop in the woods and sit for a while," he says casually.

"I know a good spot," she says taking his hand and leading him.

They don't talk much as they walk. An occasional comment about their day is all either of them says until they get to the spot Nyssa had in mind. Sherman spreads the blanket and they both sit down. "You know," Sherman starts, "This is our third date."

"If you can call them dates," she smiles.

"I was thinking we should take it to next level," he says then kisses her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know," he says kissing her again this time on her neck. He continues to kiss her eventually lying her back on the blanket.

"I don't..." she starts to say, but he kisses her so she can't finish her sentence. She doesn't really put up a fuss until he tries to slide his hand under her shirt. "Sherman! What are you doing?" she says grabbing his hand to stop him.

"Come on Nyssa," he says, "you know you like me."

"That doesn't mean I'm ready for what you're trying to do," she tells him.

"You're not a little girl," he snaps.

"So."

"Why else would we be going out if we weren't leading up to this?" he asks.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe to have a good time," she answers.

"That's what I'm trying to do," he says trying to kisser her again.

"Sherman, I'm not ready for that right now. I don't even know how serious about me you are yet," she explains.

"Why do we have to be serious?"

"So you're not serious? You just want to get laid?"

"Not just," he answers.

"Maybe I should just go home," she says starting to get up.

"Don't be that way," he says grabbing her arm.

"Let go," she snaps.

"Nyssa, stay," he says sharply.

"Let go before you get hurt," she says again.

"Me get hurt?" he laughs.

"Sherman, don't do this to us," she continues a little softer this time.

"What us?" he says, "You don't seem to want there to be an us."

"Just because I'm not ready for sex," she says. "Doesn't mean I don't want there to be an us."

"Just go home," he says now letting go of her arm and shoving it away from him. "Run back to your brothers."

"I don't need to run to anyone. I can take care of myself. Ohhhh, I can't believe I liked you," she says angrily.

"Yeah, well, I can't believe I liked you," he snaps.

"You're just like your dad. Everything has to be about what you want," she says as she turns to go.

"What's wrong with that?" he says. "At least my dad isn't alone like yours."

"You're a jerk," she says then storms off.

"Gods," Sherman says pounding his fists into the ground in frustration.


	37. Chapter 37

"Good morning Nyssa," Mark from the Ares cabin says giving her a funny look.

"Hi Mark," she replies not being sure what to make of his expression.

"Nyssa," her brother Jake calls out, "Wait up." She stops and waits as Mark walks off. "You were so mad when you came in last night that I didn't want to ask you what was wrong. Are you okay?" he asks.

"Fine," she says not really wanting to get into details.

"Did something happen with Sherman?" he continues. "If he did something, we'll beat him up."

"Thanks, but nothing happened except I'm not seeing him anymore," she tells him.

"Something must have happened," her brother says.

"I don't want to talk about it," she insists.

"Okay, but if you need my help..." he starts to offer.

"I can handle it," she says then walks on to breakfast.

* * *

"So you're leaving today?" Nico asks as he and Percy both try to get their kids situated at tables three and table thirteen which are next to each other.

"Just after breakfast," Percy confirms.

"Well, be sure to tell Eurytion I said hello. He was really nice to me after Geryon died. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had that time to think," Nico says.

"I will," Percy agrees. "It will be good to see him again. He turned out to be a pretty decent guy."

Chris and Clarisse now walk up with Silena in Daddy's arms. "Morning Punks," Clarisse says with a grin.

"You must be feeling good today," Nico says.

"Just got a little more energy today," she says. "He got his feet out of my ribcage."

"She just loves being pregnant," Chris chuckles.

"Where's Annabeth and Thalatta," Clarisse asks giving her husband a glare.

"Be here in a minute," Percy says. "Hey, we're going to visit your brother," he tells her.

"Which one? I got about a million," she asks.

"Eurytion," he tells her. "Annabeth and I are taking the kids on a little vacation to Triple G Ranch."

"I've never met him," she says.

"He's a pretty nice guy," Nico tells her.

"You sure he's my brother?"

"Positive," Percy says as Annabeth and Thalatta join them at the tables.

* * *

Breakfast is pretty much like any other. Chiron has a few announcements, general housekeeping mostly. Percy lets everyone know they will be gone for a few days. Iris tells everyone that she has a batch of fresh baked of gluten-free, no-sugar-added, vitamin-enriched, soy-free, goat-milk-and-seaweed-based cupcake simulations in the kitchen.

"She means nasty tasting Ding Dongs," Butch add.

"Don't eat them if you don't like them," she tells him.

"News flash, Mom, nobody eats them," he laughs.

"Hi Nyssa," Joan, a girl from the Ares cabin says with a giggle when Nyssa catches her and her sister staring.

"What's up with you and the Ares cabin today?" Leo asks noticing the attention they keep giving his sister all through breakfast.

"I have no idea. They must know Sherman and I broke up last night if we were even _going together_ to begin with," she tells him.

"You alright?" her brother asks.

"Yeah, he just wasn't what I expected," she says leaving it at that.

* * *

Once Percy has the kids and their car seats strapped onto the chariot he turns to talk to Mrs. O'Leary who is standing there with her pup, who at close to a year is almost full grown though still not as big as Momma. "You remember how to get there?"

"Woof," Mrs. O'Leary answers.

"And you're sure you can get Anubis there safely?"

"Woof," she confirms again.

"Okay, they're expecting you so whenever you're ready, I guess you can go," he tells her.

"Woof," she says once more then grabs Anubis by the back of the neck and picks him up just like she did when he was little. She easily bounds off and disappears into the shadows.

"I guess I'm ready," Annabeth says closing the cabin door and placing one last bag onto the chariot then stepping on herself.

_Whoa, Boss,_ Blackjack moans. _One at a time_.

_That's not nice,_ Percy says. _Can you handle it or do you need help?_

_You know I can handle it, Boss. It's just, lay off the cookies already._

_She's pregnant. You know that._

_I sure hope your buddy doesn't have too many barbeques while you're there. I might not get you back,_ Blackjack tells him.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asks since Percy is just standing there looking at Blackjack.

"Um, just conferring on the final route," he lies.

_Nice save, Boss._

* * *

Rachel enters the forges and spots Harley stoking the fire. "Is your sister around?" she asks.

"Nope," he answers keeping his eyes on what he's doing.

"Do you know where she is?" she continues.

"Nope."

About that time Nyssa and Christopher walk in together. "There you are," Rachel says going over to Hephaestus's daughter. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Nyssa says motioning for Chris to go on and get to work.

"I heard something that I thought you should know," the oracle says softly so the boys can't hear. Nyssa just looks at her waiting to hear what it is. "The Ares kids have been telling everyone that you and Sherman had sex last night."

"What?" Nyssa shouts.

"I know the two of you have been dating but..." Rachel starts to say when Nyssa cuts her off.

"He tried, but I didn't want to. He was mad that I said no, and we broke up," she says, "but now I'm going to kill him."

"Not really?" Rachel says taking the girl's arms.

"Really," Nyssa says then pulls away and walks out of the forge just as Leo is walking in. His sister practically runs him over on her way out the door.

"What's..." he starts to say, but she's gone before he gets another word out, "up?" he finishes looking at Rachel. Knowing Leo is the cabin councilor, she tells him what is going on. "I'll kill him," Leo says when she's done then takes off after his sister.

Nyssa finds the Ares cabin in the sword arena. Without saying a word, she walks up to Sherman and punches him in the face knocking him onto his butt in front of all of his siblings. Then she starts shouting, "How dare you lie about me!"

Sherman is struggling to get back on his feet while holding his eye. "Nyssa," he says wondering if he takes his hand away if his eyeball will fall out of the socket.

"Tell them the truth you no good, lying, son-of-a..."

"Nyssa!" Leo shouts from behind her, "He's not worth it."

"Tell them!" she screams again.

"Nothing happened, okay," he says finally getting back on his feet. "I lied about us having sex." His siblings are still too stunned by Sherman getting knocked on his butt to say anything.

"I feel sorry for you," Nyssa now says. "You're so pathetic that even when someone does care about you, you have to ruin it then lie about what happened. I should have known that being the son of Ares that you were incapable of loving anyone. I thought maybe that since Clarisse...it doesn't matter. You're a loser. Don't you ever look at me, speak to me, or talk about me ever again." She turns and storms off without anyone saying anything else.

Once she's gone, Leo walks over to Sherman. "What the Hades man?"

"Nothing happened," Sherman assures her brother. "I wanted to. She wouldn't. I got upset. She got mad and walked off. That's all."

"And then you decided to tell everyone that you did," Leo points out.

"What was I supposed to do. I'd already told them we were going to. I didn't want to look stupid."

"As opposed to how you look now?" Leo says.

"I messed up, okay," Sherman says gently touching his eye.

"Yeah, you did, 'cause my sister is a good person, and she really did like you. That's why I said something to you."

"You mean she liked me before I even asked her out?"

"Yes, you moron. I know it's genetic, but gods you're an idiot," Leo says.

"Oh man, I've got to get her back then," Sherman says knowing he might have really had a chance with a girl.

"I don't think that's going to happen now," Leo tells him. "A Hephaestus kid might give a human one chance, but if you blow it..."

"You could talk to her for me," Sherman says.

"Yeah, um, no," Leo says then turns and walks away leaving Sherman with his siblings.

* * *

As Blackjack touches down in a field at the Triple G Ranch, Mrs. O'Leary, Anubis and Orthus come running, and barking, up to meet them. "You made it," Percy calls out to the dogs.

Mrs. O'Leary responds with a woof.

"You too," he now tells Blackjack.

_Told you I could do it, Boss,_ Blackjack says. _Do you think your friend has any donuts?_

"I don't know, but I bet he's got some sugar at the very least," Percy says taking Annabeth's hand and helping her step off the back of the chariot.

"Hello there," Eurytion calls taking his cowboy hat off his head and waiving it at Percy in greeting.

"Eurytion, it's good to see you," Percy says walking out to greet their host. They shake hands as Annabeth pats the dogs being sure to kiss Anubis on the top of each heads since she knows how much he like it.

"Miss Annabeth," the rancher says giving her a hug. "The Mrs. is looking forward to meeting you."

"The Mrs.?" Percy says surprised. "Since when is there a Mrs.?"

Eurytion smiles. "Well you see," he says, "It gets a little lonely out here with just the animals."

"Good for you," Annabeth says excitedly. "Is she a half-blood?"

"Goddess," he says with a smile.

"Mommy," Sophia calls wanting out of her car seat.

"I'll get them," Percy says stepping around his wife and back into the chariot. He gets Sophia from her seat and hands her to Mommy then gets Sani out as well.

"Beautiful children," Eurytion says tweaking the little girl's cheek.

"Can you say hello to Mr. Eurytion?" Annabeth asks her daughter who is now resting on her hip.

"Hi," Sophia says then buries her face into Mommy's neck.

"What are you doing? You're not shy," Annabeth says.

"Hi," Sani tells Eurytion as he actually reaches for him, showing up his big sister.

"Look at you little man," Eurytion smiles taking the young god in his arms.

Orthus comes up to Percy now to greet him, seeming to have forgotten the time he nearly ripped his throat open. "Hey buddy. Are you being a good boy?" Percy asks scratching behind an ear on each of the dog's heads as Orthus wags his tail. "How are the dogs doing together?" he asks looking toward Eurytion.

"I think old Orthus can tell your pup is his brother Cerberus's boy," Eurytion says still holding Sani.

"The three heads probably give it away," Annabeth chuckles.

"Well, let's get y'all settled," the rancher says grabbing a bag and herding the dogs back toward the house.

When they reach the house, a beautiful woman in a flowered dress is standing on the porch. "Oh, precious little ones," she says reaching out her arms to take Sani from her husband.

"Percy, Annabeth this is my wife Chloris, goddess of flowers," Eurytion says making the introduction.

"It is nice to me you Lady Chloris," Annabeth says bowing to her.

"None of that, and call me Flora," she says. "I do prefer the Roman name."

"The place looks great," Percy says extending his hand to the goddess.

"It needed a female touch," she says then takes Sophia as well since she is reaching to her to be taken. "You're children are beautiful."

"Thank you," Annabeth says smiling at the kids.

"We're pretty proud of them," Percy adds.

"You boys take the bags on inside while we ladies have a seat and get some lemonade," the goddess tells her husband then walks over to the wooden rocking chairs on the porch and takes a seat. "The dogs have been romping around since your two arrived," she continues as Annabeth takes the seat next to her.

"Anubis is a good boy and, of course, Mrs. O'Leary is the best dog ever," Annabeth says. "So Flora, do you have any children?"

"I have a son, Karpos, with Zephyrus," she says putting the kids down on their feet so they can play on the porch.

"I didn't know Zephyr had a child with anyone besides Lady Iris," Annabeth says taking a sip from her glass of lemonade.

"You know Zephyr never could find a goddess that wasn't his sister that was willing to be with him, although in my case it wasn't consensual," Flora starts.

"You mean he raped you?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes, but that's ancient history. We get along alright now. Iris's boy works for Aphrodite, my son is the god of fruit, and little Podarge has two sons Balius and Xanthus."

"The horses of Achilles," Annabeth remembers.

"Yes," Flora says. "Those two haven't been the same since that boy died."

"Where are they now?" Annabeth asks curiously then helps Sophia take a sip of her drink.

"I see them from time to time. Every once in a while I will see them with their father," the goddess answers.

"So how did you meet Eurytion?" Annabeth asks after giving Sani a drink as well.

"About four years ago I was just out and about spreading my flowers around when I came across the ranch. I hadn't been anywhere near the place in many years because it smelled so hideous."

"Yes, I remember how bad it used to be," Annabeth agrees thinking back to how it had been before Percy cleaned the stables.

"I decided to come close and plant some flowers and that's when I saw Eurytion. He was so big and strong," the goddess says actually blushing. "I was immediately taken by him."

"So it was love at first sight?" Annabeth asks with a smile.

"For me, but I dare say he didn't seem to feel the same way," Flora laughs.

"Are you talking about me again?" her husband says as he and Percy come from the house.

"You know it's true," his wife says offering both men a glass of lemonade.

"I was attracted," Eurytion insists. "I just wasn't going to get my hopes up. I mean there was no way a goddess was gonna want me."

"Hey Annabeth, you'll be happy. All the trophy heads are gone," Percy says taking a seat on the other side of his wife.

"Oh, yes. Those awful things were the first thing to go," Flora says shaking her head at even the thought of those beast on the living room walls.

"Oh, before I forget," Percy says, "Nico said to say hi."

"The boy turned out alright," Eurytion says with a smile thinking back to the little kid who was so lost and confused when he first met him.

"He's completely different now," Annabeth agrees. "He and Thalatta are happy, and he's a great daddy."

"It's hard to imagine that little kid who walked around here for a week in Geryon's big oversized robe being a father," Eurytion says.

"So back to the two of you," Annabeth says wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"I should explain that my flowers tend to come out based on my emotions, and when I saw this big handsome man," she says putting her hand over his, "I filled the flower beds with red roses."

"I'm not real big on roses, they are my mother's favorite and..." he trails off seeming to not want to say anything more.

"I think I met your mom," Percy says remembering Chiron telling him once that she was one of the Hesperides.

"If you met the Hesperides, then I'm sure you did. She is the red one," Eurytion says. "It was a real short meeting, but I knew your Aunt Zoë pretty well."

"Zoë Nightshade," he says which surprises Percy a little because his mother acted like she had forgotten her sister after what happened with Hercules. "I actually have more in common with her than my own mother. We both had our lives ruined by Hercules," he says.

"Sweetheart, if it hadn't been for what he did to you, your father would have never given you immortality," Flora says.

"Exactly," he says.

"But then you wouldn't be here now, and we would have never met," she reminds him.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't completely ruined," he says leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Speaking of your life ruined," Percy says, "Still no sign of Geryon?"

"No thank the gods," Eurytion says.

"Apollo stopped by one morning and said he might not ever be back," Flora adds. "He said that when he found out he was grinding his cattle up for meat, he had a little talk with Hades."

"That would be awesome," Percy says. "Cousin or not, that dude was horrible."

"We know where he gets it too," Annabeth says, "Having met both his father and grandmother now."

"You ran into Chrysaor?" Flora says surprised, "And survived?"

"Barely," Percy says.

"Percy defeated him by using his head, for a change," Annabeth says with a smile. "I was so proud of him."

"Thanks...Hey wait, was that an insult," he asks looking confused which causes Lady Flora to laugh.

"I am so glad you have come. Our visit is going to be so much fun," the goddess says.


	38. Chapter 38

**Tharin's lullaby is the Kenny Loggins version just to give credit where due.**

* * *

Sherman has been sitting outside of the forges all day. He tried to come inside and talk to Nyssa, but Harley kicked him out. As her brothers come and go, they all try to tell him he's wasting his time, but he waits. He's not expecting it when Hephaestus come out of the forges and stops to look at him.

"You the kid that tried to take advantage of my daughter?" the god asks gruffly.

"Sir," Sherman squeaks as he tries to get to his feet.

"I'll take that as a yes," the blacksmith says. Sherman is too stunned to say anything else. "Would you care to explain why you're sitting outside of my forge?"

"I...I was hoping that I could talk to Nyssa and apologize," Sherman says. "I didn't know she really liked me for real."

"Why would she have agreed to go out with you if she didn't like you?" the god asks.

"I don't know. Most girls don't like us boys from Ares," Sherman tells him.

"Wonder why?" Hephaestus says sarcastically. "If you didn't think she liked you, what made you think she would have sex with you?"

"Just to do it maybe."

"Look kid, I know what it's like to be a little lacking in the looks department," the god says.

"You're saying I'm ugly too?" Sherman says knowing most of the time girls are turned off by the Ares attitude not the looks.

"You are your father's son, but just because most girls don't like you doesn't mean you'll_ never_ find a girl that does. Of course, you blew it with my girl. She is never going to give you the time of day again," Hephaestus tells him. "You need to move on and learn from this experience, so I don't have to kill you. As much as I would like to do that, Mother would make me explain myself and that's just way more trouble than you're worth. We don't need another trial like the time your pops killed Uncle Poseidon's son for raping one of your sisters."

"I didn't rape her," Sherman quickly reminds Nyssa's father.

"No, but stalking is a crime in New York now," the god reminds him.

"I'm not stalking, I just wanted to tell her something," Sherman says.

"I'm sure no matter what it is she won't want to hear it. Now are you going to take my advice, or do I have to get your no good dad down here to deal with you?"

"Dad won't help you," Sherman says smartly.

"You might be surprised. Your pops owes me," Hephaestus tells him.

"Fine, I'll leave," Sherman says, "But it's a small camp. She'll have to talk to me some time."

"Just remember, if I have to come back, I won't come alone," the god warns. Sherman walks off leaving Nyssa's father standing at the door of the forge. "He's gone," he says indicating it is safe for his daughter to come out.

"Thanks Dad. Sorry to have to get you involved."

"That's what fathers are for. I might not be father of the year, but I can scare boys away from my daughter," he tells her. Nyssa smiles. "If he gives you any more trouble, you just let me know. I still think you should come back to Olympus with me. You might meet a little god you like."

"I like it here with my brothers," she says, "Thanks anyway."

* * *

Percy and Eurytion decide to take a walk out to the stables while the ladies fix dinner. "So did you warn them I was coming?" Percy asks with a grin.

"I told em," he confirms. "Don't know how they feel about it though. I don't have your ability to understand them."

"This your soybean field?" Percy asks as they walk past an empty field that looks like it's waiting for spring planting.

"That's it. Doing a descent business with it. Even get some orders from your Camp Half-Blood," Eurytion tells him.

"Let me guess, Lady Iris."

"Oh, she is my biggest customer, but not for camp. She uses soy in a lot of her products for R.O.F.L."

"Yeah, I know," Percy says having had some experience with those not-so-tasty treats. "Wow! Apollo's herd of cattle have like tripled."

"And that's not even all of them. He took about a hundred head with him when he left the last time. Said they were a gift for his little brother Hermes or something."

"We must be getting closer," Percy now says. "The smell is picking up." They walk up another hill and find the stables waiting just on the other side.

_Hey, Seafood,_ one of the horses says with a grin. _Heard you were coming back._

"Hi guys," Percy tells the horses. "You guys been living up to your end of the bargain?"

_You bet_, another horse says. _Haven't eaten a single person since you left._

"So when I come back tomorrow to clean up this poop for Eurytion, we can move you out to that pasture and you'll be good?" Percy asks.

_Better that then another salt-bath,_ a couple of horses say in unison.

Percy opens the gate and walks in with the horses as Eurytion follows him. "So they really are behaving?" he asks the rancher.

"Best horses on the ranch," Eurytion answers as Percy bends over and picks up a hand full dirt to make sure there are still plenty of seashells, which there are.

"This isn't anywhere near as bad as the last time," Percy says standing back up and looking around.

"It hasn't been thousands of years since it was cleaned this time. I also try to come scoop some of it out when it gets too bad. "Since the horses let me in now without eating me."

_Is that Percy Jackson,_ a female horse says inside his head. _Bring him here. Let him see my baby._

"Do you have a baby horse?" Percy asks out loud.

"Born yesterday," both Eurytion and one of the male horses answer at the same time. The rancher then leads him farther into the stables.

"Look at you little one," Percy says with a smile as he kneels down to get a closer look.

_Say hello,_ the momma horse says nudging her baby with her nose.

_Hi_, a tiny female voice says shyly.

"You are adorable. I'll have to bring Annabeth and the kids down to see you," he says then holds his hand out. "May I pet you?" he asks not wanting to assume it will be okay.

_Yes, Lord Percy, you may,_ Momma Flesh-eating Horse says.

"You're so soft," he says a little surprised. "Will she be able to move when we clean tomorrow? I wouldn't want to spray her."

_She can walk now,_ her momma says. _Moving out for the cleaning won't be a problem._

"Well, we should get back to the house, but I'll be back tomorrow morning to get your home here all cleaned up again," Percy tells them as he stands.

_See you tomorrow, Seafood,_ the original horse that spoke to him says with a chuckle.

* * *

"She cries a lot," Tharin says looking down into the crib his niece is lying in.

"She's a baby," Drew says trying to soothe Callista by gently rubbing her belly.

"Why doesn't she just tell us what she wants?" the young centaur asks.

"Because she doesn't talk. She's a baby," Drew explains.

"I talked when I was a baby," he points out.

"You were different," she says ruffling the blue hair on top of his head.

"Can I try," he asks reaching his hand into the crib.

"Just be gentle," Drew says then moves her hand out of the way.

Tharin starts gently running his hand down Callista's belly and starts singing.

"Hush-a-by, Don't you cry

Go to sleep my little baby

When you wake, you shall have

All the pretty little ponies

In your bed, Momma said

Baby's riding off to dreamland

One by one they've begun

Dance and prance for little baby

Blacks and bays, dapples and grays

Running in the night

When you wake, you shall have

All the pretty little ponies

Can you see the little ponies

Shine before your eyes

All the pretty little ponies

Gonna be there when you arise

Hush-a-by, Don't you cry

Go to sleep my little baby

When you wake you shall have

All the pretty little horses"

"You got her to sleep," Drew whispers as she smiles at Tharin who smiles proudly at his accomplishment. The two of them quietly slip out of the nursery in the big house where Drew and Butch are still staying.

"Where did you learn that song?" she asks as they come back into the living room where Butch, Iris and Chiron are sitting together.

"Butch sang it to me a few times," he says which really surprises her because she's never even heard Butch hum let alone sing.

"Since when do you sing?" Drew asks sitting next to her boyfriend.

"Don't," he says looking at his little brother like he's betrayed him.

"Butch has a beautiful voice," Iris says.

"Don't either," Butch says again now giving his mother the same look.

"I want to hear," Drew says putting her arms around his neck.

"Well you can't, because I don't," he says gruffly. Just as Leo and Crystal come walking into the big house.

"Mom!" Leo shouts, "Come quick!"

Iris immediately gets up to go she what he wants. "Leo, what is it?" the goddess asks.

"The baby," he says standing with his arms around Crystal trying to support here. "I think something is happening. She says she's burning up from the inside."

Butch, who has joined his mom and sister, grabs Crystal in his arms and carries her to the closest sick room while Iris and Leo follow. "Did you contact Eileithyia?" the goddess asks feeling her daughter's forehead.

"She's in China with Anastasia for some kind of training. I messaged Artemis. She said she's on her way, but she's halfway around the world since it's night," Leo answers.

"I'm calling Apollo," Iris says then opens her hand for a rainbow as Chiron also enters the room.

"Do you feel like you're in labor?" the centaur asks.

"No," Crystal answers. "I feel like the baby is on fire or something and I'm being cooked from the inside out."

"That is not good," Chiron says.

"You think?" Leo says sarcastically.

"Leo," Crystal says unhappy of her husband's rudeness.

"I'm sorry Master Chiron. I'm just scared," Leo apologizes.

"No need to apologize," his teacher says as Apollo now steps into the room.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the god says strolling over to Crystal. He gives a look up and down Crystal then says, "I believe that baby will have to come out."

"What's wrong?" Leo asks. "It's not time yet."

"You do that fire thing don't you?" Apollo asks looking at Leo.

"Yeah."

"So does your boy I'm afraid," the god says.

"You mean he's burning her up?" Leo asks in shock.

"I need everyone out of the room," Apollo says not answering, "Except for you my dear," he continues looking down at Crystal. "You can stay too Papa," he tells Leo, "Oh, and Iris I might need your assistance."

"Yes, anything," Iris says shooing Chiron and Butch from the room.

"Would you let Daddy know," Crystal calls out to Chiron.

"And Hephaestus," Leo adds.

"That I can do," the centaur says then closes the door.

"So we have to do a c-section or something?" Crystal asks sounding scared.

"Or something," Apollo says putting his hand on Cryestal's belly. He starts to chant in ancient Greek and suddenly Crystal feels the baby working its way out.

"Ow, OW, OW!," she say getting a little louder each time.

"Can't you give her something?" Leo shouts.

"Give her your hand," the god tells him.

Now it's Leo's turn to shout ow while she's squeezing his fingers together. It takes all he's got not to light them on fire, so she'll let go. Apollo continues to chant and after about 20 minutes of Leo and Crystal both screaming in pain, the baby presents itself.

"There we are little one," Iris says as she tries to wrap a blanket around the newborn. Of course, he quickly sets it on fire.

"Daddy, maybe you should take him," Apollo says looking at Leo who is all but freaking out.

Leo takes his son in his arms and cuddles him softly saying, "Flame off little buddy." It takes a few minutes, but eventually he gets the baby to turn his pilot light off. "That's my boy," Leo says kissing his baby's forehead.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asks when she pops into the room.

"Hey Sis," he says giving her a wink. "You weren't around, and I am a doctor. She's not cooling down."

"What happened?" Artemis asks.

"Johnny Flame there decided to light up before he was born," her brother explains.

"Crystal," Artemis says turning back to her patient, but Crystal's eyes are now closed, and she doesn't answer.

"We need something to cool her down. Quickly," Apollo decides. "Anybody at camp do that?"

"No," Iris says, "Well if her father is here." Iris quickly leaves the room to see if Andy has arrived from Olympus. She comes back into the room a minute or so later with Azure on his hip.

"Crystal!" he says setting one daughter down to rush to the other.

"We need to cool her down quickly. A hyperborean would be nice, but..." Apollo explains.

"Khione," Andy says thinking of one of his ex's. "She could do that. Iris..." He doesn't even have to finish the thought before the goddess has provided him a rainbow to make the call.

"Andy, I didn't expect...Is Azure alright?" the snow goddess asks with concern.

"Yes, she fine. Khione, it's Crystal. There was a problem with the baby. We need you immediately," Andy tells her.

"Me?" she says sounding totally surprised.

"I don't have time to explain, can you just come to Camp Half-Blood, like right now?" he begs.

"Give me my daughter back," she says, "And I'll come."

"Khione," Iris snaps upset at the use of her daughter as a bargaining chip.

"Khione, you know I can't do that. Please don't make me give up one daughter to save the other," he cries.

"Find your own ice machine then," Khione says and ends the message.

"Daddy," Azure now says tugging on her daddy's hand. "I can make cold."

"You can," Andy asks a bit surprised. Azure nods then takes a deep breath and starts to blow on her sister Crystal. I tiny bit of ice starts to form around Crystal's body.

"It's good, but I think it needs to be quicker," Apollo says, "But don't stop," he quickly tells Azure.

"Who else can make ice?" Iris asks.

"What about that Egyptian kid? What was his name, Felix?" Leo asks remember one of Carter's trainees has an unusual talent for a desert religion. "Mom, find Travis," he says knowing if anyone can reach Brooklyn House quickly it would be him.

"How will we get him inside the boundary?" Iris questions.

"If he'll come, I'll send Nike to get him. She's in the living room," Andy says wanting his ex to hurry up.


	39. Chapter 39

"Lady Nike is back," Drew says threw the doorway to the sick room where Crystal is lying in a thin covering of ice, which was the most her little sister Azure could muster. Andy runs out to meet his wife and the two magicians from Brooklyn House.

"Thank you both for coming," he says shaking Carter's hand then Felix's. "She in here," he continues showing them quickly inside where his daughter waits.

"What exactly happened?" Felix asks still confused.

"It's a long story," Andy says bringing them in the room.

As soon as the boys enter and see the baby who is once again in flames, Felix says, "He was doing that before he was born?" His tone indicates that he is clearly impressed.

"Yes, and my daughter needs to be cooled down immediately," Andy says going over to Crystal's side and taking Azure's hand.

"Can you put her in a block of ice?" Carter asks his initiate.

"I think so," he says. He then gently places his hand over Crystal's leg and says, "Se-kebeb." Instantly the sheet of ice that Azure placed over her sister thickens.

Apollo and Artemis both take a step closer and look Crystal over. "Can you make it just a little thicker?" the god asks. Felix nods his head then repeats the process. Another layering of ice covers Crystal. Then they all stand, watch and wait.

After about fifteen minutes, Crystal starts to open her eyes under the layers of ice.

"Just lay still," Leo tells her. "We're cooling your body." She gives him a glance that says _I'm in a block of ice. How else am I supposed to lay_.

"What do you think, Sis," Apollo asks after about ten more minutes.

"Please don't call me sis," Artemis replies then says, "I think she's starting to shiver."

"Leo would you do the honors of melting the ice?" Apollo says taking the baby from his arms.

Without saying anything, Leo brings fire to his fingertips and starts running his hands up and down the block of ice. It takes a few minutes, but eventually Crystal's head and face are uncovered.

"What happened?" she asks with chattering teeth.

"You're little fire ball is what happened," Apollo says gently placing his hand on her forehead.

"Is the burning sensation gone from inside you?" Artemis asks.

"I think so," Crystal answers. "Is the baby okay?"

"He's perfect," Leo says with a grin as he continues to run his hands over the rest of the ice.

"Carter?" Crystal says now noticing the Egyptians in the room.

"Sorry to intrude on such a private moment," Carter says a little embarrassed. "Felix was the closest one who could put you in ice."

"They saved your life," Andy says, "Them and Azure."

"My sister," Crystal says surprised then gives her little sister a smile.

"She got you covered in enough ice to save you till Nike could get Felix and Carter here," her dad explains.

"Thank you Felix," Crystal says looking at the young Egyptian.

"You're welcome," he says with a big grin. "They," he says hooking his thumb at Carter, "think creating ice is crazy."

"It's come in handy before," Carter says. "I've told you that, but this...what you did here tonight is pretty impressive. I won't make fun of you or your penguins ever again."

"May we have a few moments alone with Crystal and Leo," Artemis says looking around at the others.

Apollo hands the baby over to Grandpa Andy and says, "See if Hephaestus can handle this kid." Everyone then follows Andy from the room.

Once Crystal and Leo are alone with Artemis and her brother, the goddess says, "You know it is very dangerous for the two of you to have another baby."

Crystal looks up at her husband with tears in her eyes. "I was so scared," she says.

"I was the one who was scared," he says. "I don't want to even think about living without you."

"I know you didn't want our son to grow up alone like you did," Crystal says.

"He won't be alone. He's got us," her husband says kissing her again. "How can we make sure she doesn't get pregnant again?" he now asks the god and goddess.

"I can give you a potion to drink," Artemis says. "It will prevent you from being able to conceive, but you must be sure. It cannot be reversed."

"I just need Crystal and Iggy," Leo says.

"Iggy?" Crystal says confused.

"I was thinking of a baby name. Pyralis Ignacio, what do you think?" he asks.

"Pyralis Ignacio Valdez," she says letting it roll off her tongue. "If you like it," she says.

"I'll go make the potion," Artemis says then leaves the room.

"Can he come back in?" Crystal now asks. "I haven't even gotten to hold him."

"I'll send your father in," Apollo says then steps out to get Hephaestus.

"I would have never thought..." Leo starts to say.

"How could we have known," she says. "All that matters is that we are both okay."

"Here is your Mommy and Daddy," Hephaestus says carrying Iggy into the room like he's a jar of Greek fire that would explode if dropped.

"May I," Crystal asks holding out her arms.

"Now remember, no fire unless Daddy says so," Gramps tells the boy as he hands him over.

"Look at you my little sweetheart. You look so perfect," she says as she counts his fingers and toes.

"Does he have a name yet?" Leo's dad asks.

"Pyralis Ignacio Valdez," his son answers.

"Greek and Spanish fire," his dad says. "I guess that's appropriate. Esperanza would be very proud of you."

"I wish she were here," Leo says. "I wish she could see her grandson."

"I'll have Hades show her a picture," Hephaestus says like it's no big deal.

* * *

After Artemis has Crystal drink the potion she created, she and Apollo leave the family alone. Carter and Felix have stayed just in case Crystal heats up again. They don't want to take a chance in having to go get them again. Felix wanted to see the camp, so Tharin took the two Egyptians on a tour. Crystal is feeling good enough to be moved to the living room in a comfy chair and has decided to try and nurse her son, who has not ignited again since his grandfather talked to him. Andy is sitting on the sofa with Azure on his lap. She was so tired after all her efforts to coat Crystal in ice that she fell asleep. Nike sits next to them with their youngest in her arms. Iris and Chiron are sitting together with Butch and Drew. Hephaestus is next to his son.

"I should leave you to your family," Hephaestus says standing.

"You're our family," Crystal says looking up at him. "Please stay a little longer."

"Well, I suppose I can't turn down that request," he says then sits back down next to Leo.

"I have to say it," Iris finally says. "I really thought Khione was trying to get along. I can't believe she refused to come here and save Crystal."

"She's still hurt from losing Azure," Crystal says making an excuse for Andy's ex.

"That is unacceptable," her mother says.

"Trust me, I will remember what she did tonight," Andy says. "I don't want to completely cut her out of Azure's life, but according to Zeus, I don't have to let her see our daughter."

"Whatever we do, we shouldn't let this hurt Azure," Nike says looking lovingly at her sleeping stepdaughter.

"She has certainly showed her true colors," Chiron says as there is a knock on the door.

Butch goes to see who it is. The others are waiting for him to come back when he snaps, "A little late aren't you?"

"Who is it?" his mother calls out. Butch returns to the living room with Khione following behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asks when he sees her.

"I came to help Crystal," she says then looks and sees Crystal with her son in her arms.

"You do realize she would be dead now if we hadn't turned to someone else," Andy tells her.

"I...I wasn't thinking," Khione says looking uncomfortably around the room. She's_ really_ not comfortable with Hephaestus being there.

"Clearly," Iris says folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry Crystal," the snow goddess says. "Your little one is very cute."

"Thank you," Crystal says leaving it at that.

"I think you should go ahead and leave," Andy now tells his ex. "We're not real happy with your attitude right now."

"But I've come all this way. May I at least see our daughter," the goddess says.

"She's asleep," Andy says, "She wore herself out trying to keep her sister alive."

"What do you mean?" Khione asks not knowing of her daughter's ability.

"She's the one that covered Crystal in ice, at least enough to cool her down until we got more help," he explains.

"You mean she has my ability?" Khione asks.

"Not exactly. She can't just touch someone and turn them into an ice statue, but she can create an ice cold breeze to coat something in ice," Andy tells her. "She did that for her big sister."

"Did you even think how devastated Azure would be if something happened to Crystal?" Iris now snaps.

"I said I was sorry," Khione says looking at Crystal's mother.

"I would do anything to save your daughter or Nike's or any other half-blood," Iris says.

"May I still come in two weeks to see Azure?" the goddess asks.

"Don't ask me that right now," Andy tells her. "I'm not going to punish Azure, but I'm really upset right now."

"Then I shall leave," Khione says and leaves the room. Butch follows her back to the door.

"Dad," Crystal says once her brother returns. "Whatever you decide to do, please remember that she did finally come to help me."

"Come on Crystal," her brother says. "That was just to save face."

"What do you mean?" his sister asks.

"After she thought about it, she realized how bad she screwed up by saying no. She came here just to make it look like she wanted to help," Butch says. "If she wasn't worried about losing her visitations with Azure, she would have never come at all."

"Butch is right," Leo says. "She's conniving."

"Let's not talk about Khione anymore," Andy says smiling at his oldest daughter. "I just want to be happy that Iggy is here, and he and Crystal are healthy."


	40. Chapter 40

After putting the kids down for the night, Percy and Annabeth sit on the front porch of the ranch house with Eurytion and Flora. Percy is sitting on a lounger with Annabeth between his legs. She is leaning back against him with his arms around her shoulders. Eurytion and Flora as in their rocking chairs that sit side-by-side so close that they can hold hands.

"The sky is so beautiful out here," Annabeth says gazing out at the constellations.

"I reckon it is," Eurytion agrees. "So used to seein' it like this ya kinda forget how nice it is."

"That one right there," Percy says pointing out a constellation. "That one is your Aunt Zoë."

"The girl with bow?" Floras asks pointing as well.

"We were with her when she died, and Lady Artemis made that for her. She was a really good person. It took her and me and little while to get used to each other, but we made a good team."

"I'm surprised she had anything to do with you since she was a hunter," Eurytion says.

"Yeah, well, I kind of didn't give her a choice. Annabeth had been kidnapped, and I had to find her. That quest was the worst one I was ever on. On top of being scared to death that I'd lose my Annabeth, two really good friends died. The other one was Nico's sister Biana."

"She was the one Nico called up the last time you were here. I remember her," the rancher says.

"I wonder sometime what she would be like if she had lived. As a daughter of Hades, she was really powerful," Percy says with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"You'd hardly see her just like we hardly see Thalia," Annabeth says.

"Yeah, you're right," Percy says. "Flora do you see your son very often?"

"He stops in quite a bit," her husband answers for her.

"What's he like?" Annabeth asks curiously.

"He has always been the sweetest boy," Flora says of her son.

"I don't know, he can be a little sour when he wants to be," her husband points out. "But don't get me wrong, I like the kid."

"What do you mean?" his wife asks looking at him now.

"He's told me about some pretty seedy things he's done in his life," Eurytion says not getting into details.

"I'll admit that sometimes he's got a pretty tough skin, but he's had to. He couldn't survive without it," his wife says prompting Percy to chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" Annabeth asks.

"Sweet, sour, seedy, tough skin," Percy says, "They're talking about Fruit."

"Oh," his wife says then smiles. "Flora I meant to tell you that your ex is dating Demeter now," Annabeth says changing the subject.

"Zephyrus?" Flora says sounding very surprised. "When did that start?"

"At the winter solstice meetings," Percy says. "We all think Eros might have had a little something to do with it, but they are definitely an item."

"Hate to say it, but it'll never last," Flora says. "Zephyr blows in and out of love so fast it will make your head spin."

"That's what Iris said," Annabeth agrees. "But they seem really happy right now."

* * *

"But if you would just have Cerberus devour their hearts so they could never come back, you wouldn't have near the problems," Thoth says.

"That's ridiculous and disgusting," his wife says. "If we did that, no one would ever truly be punished for the horrible things they do while they are alive. There must be punishment."

"Getting your heart eaten and ceasing to exit isn't punishment?"

"Not enough for some crimes," Athena answers.

"Why torture someone for eternity over one thing?" her husband continues.

"If that one thing was feeding your children to the gods or killing people who travel through your village, yes for all eternity," she replies. "You would treat a murderer exactly the same as a liar. You don't really think that's justice do you?"

"A sin is a sin," Thoth says not backing down.

"I can't believe someone as smart as you could hold such an idiotic opinion," she snaps.

"Did you just call me an idiot?" he asks.

"Please, both of you. Don't do this," Metis says now finally getting into the conversation she has been trying to avoid.

"But mother..."

"You promised never to fight over religion," her mom says.

"This isn't religion. It's death," Thoth says.

"No, it's about what happens after death which is religion. Now stop, or I'll send both of you to your room," Metis tells them.

"But we have the same room," Athena points out.

"Hey, maybe we should go there anyway," Thoth says pulling his wife into his arms and giving her a kiss.

"I guess it is silly to fight over something like death when we are both immortal," she smiles then lets him lead her up to their bedroom.

* * *

"Good morning my sister," Zeus says as he and Hera stroll past Demeter's palace while she and Zephyrus sit together on the front porch.

"Zeus, Hera," Demeter says with a nod of her head.

"I see you are still around," Zeus says not looking at Zephyr.

"Yes, Lord Zeus," he replies a little nervously as this is the first time Zeus has actually addressed him since he started sleeping with his sister.

"So what exactly are your intentions with Demeter," the king of the gods asks.

"What's it to you," his sister replies.

"As your brother..."

"My little brother," the goddess points out. "That does not give you the right to stick your nose into my business."

"I am only showing my concern. I do not want to see you hurt," Zeus replies.

"Oh the Hades you don't," Demeter snaps. "You've hurt me more than any creature alive, and you have the nerve to say that."

"How have I hurt you?" her brother asks as Hera and Zephyr remain silent.

"You let Hades take my daughter from me," she tells him.

"But I gave you that daughter in the first place," he replies.

"You killed another man I liked just because we were together," she adds.

"He was my son. I gave him life. I could take it away," he says.

"You think you can do anything you want," she snaps.

"Well, I am Zeus," he chuckles.

"That doesn't give you the right to get into my personal life. Tell him Hera," Demeter says now looking to her sister for help.

"I'm staying out of this one," Hera says.

"You always were afraid of him," Demeter says with a scowl.

"I'm not afraid. I just don't see why I should defend your side of something. After all, you did sleep with my husband," her sister replies.

"Before you were married," Demeter says.

"It still hurts to see Persephone and know that the two of you..."

"Oh, get over it," Demeter says then turns back to her brother. "And you stay out of my business."

"Fine, and when he's finished with you and blows out of town, don't come crying to me for help in punishing him," her brother says then puts his arm around Hera's back and leads her on down the street.

"Jackass," Demeter mutters then turns back to her boyfriend, "You won't ever leave me will you?"

"Um..."

"Well?"

"I don't plan on it," Zephyr squeaks out as more of a question than a statement.

"Better not," she says harshly then puts a smile back on her face, "because I love you." Zephyr closes his eyes and wonders how he got himself into this.


	41. Chapter 41

After getting the stables cleaned and the horses back into their corral, Annabeth brings the kids down to see the horses, especially the newborn. Both of them are disappointed when Percy tells them she's too little to give them a ride. The mother horse though is happy to give the kids a bear back ride which satisfies them. When they finish with the flesh-eating horses, Eurytion says he has a surprise and walks them over to the hippalektryons.

"You have twice as many as before," Annebeth says excited at the increased numbers.

"That's what happens when you don't eat the eggs," Eurytion says opening the pen and letting them inside. He goes into the stable building then comes back out with a couple of child size saddles.

"We ride?" Sophia asks excitedly.

"You bet," the son of Ares says handing Percy one of the saddles.

"The hippalektryons won't just take off will they?" Annabeth asks showing a concern for her children.

"I wasn't just going to let them go off on their own, Babe," Percy says looking at her like she's a little crazy for even thinking it. "I'm keeping hold of the reins." Annabeth puts her hand over her heart and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Ride chicken pony, Mommy," Sani says holding his arms out showing he can't wait to get on the thing.

"That's got it," Eurytion says finishing the buckles on his saddle. "Let's get the little man situated." Sani gladly goes to him and lets his new buddy put him into the saddle and strap him in safely.

"Your turn," Percy says reaching for his daughter. Sophia claps her hands as her daddy places her into the saddle.

"Go fast, Daddy," she says rooting herself in the seat like she's trying to get the rooster pony to start going.

"Hold on, Princess," Percy says trying to finish the straps that hold her in place.

_Haven't you gotten that yet, Lord, _the hippalektryon Sophia is on top of now asks Percy.

"You're as bad as she is," Percy says out loud.

"What?" his wife asks not understanding.

"I'm talking to the horse," he says. "He's complaining about how long I'm taking." Eurytion and Sani are walking their rooster pony around in a circle as they wait.

"You are taking a long time," Annabeth says with a smile.

"There," Percy says finally getting the final clip to snap into place.

"Yeah, Daddy!" Sophia says clapping her little hands again.

"After you, Eurytion," Percy says letting the others go first. The men then lead the animals out of their pen and head off across the field while Annabeth heads over with the other hippalektryons to get a good look at them.

"How's the ride?" Eurytion asks Sani after several minutes.

"Like chicken pony," the little one says gently banging his feet against the animals sides.

_Walk faster, Lord Percy,_ his son's ride suggests.

_We're going fast enough for a start_, Percy tells her in his head so the kids won't hear the suggestion and start begging for the same thing.

"These two are a couple," Eurytion says as they continue to walk along.

"Really," Percy says, "So are the others their children?"

"Not all of them, but some of them," the rancher says. "I was telling them about your camp you've got there in New York. I think they might like to go see it and maybe live there."

"Yes, Lord," the male hippalektryon Sophia is riding says. "We little kids."

"Well, we've got lots of little kids at Camp Half-Blood now," Percy says. "I'm sure they would all like to take turns riding on your guys. I bet Butch, our equestrian expert, would love to take care of you guys as well."

"Take the chicken ponies home with us?" Sani asks.

"Are you sure?" Percy asks looking at Eurytion.

"We've got a good count going now. I think as long as these two get to stay together, they'll be fine," their host says.

"I'll contact Hermes about picking you guys up them," Percy says resulting in a cheer from each of his kids.

* * *

Hebe is surprised by the ringing of the doorbell of her palace on Mount Olympus. She decides to answer it herself instead of sending her dryad helper. She is both shocked and frightened to see who is standing at her door. "What are you doing back?"

Heracles stands in front of her with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. "I...I miss you," he says softly. "I've had a lot of time to think, think about what I did, how I treated you. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"I'm not taking you back," she says folding her hands over her chest.

"I know I don't deserve it," he says.

"You're also not going to get it," she points out. "I don't care what you say. I know the real you. You blame it all on your past, on mother, but you're a violent person. I don't want you around me or my home."

"Hebe, I want to change. I want the be the kind of man you want, deserve."

"Don't you get it? It's impossible for you to be anything but what you are. Daddy made you the strongest man in the world. That came with a price, and I'm not taking about Mother's hatred. I'm talking about some sort of testosterone that makes you violent. I'm convinced you had to have that in order for Mom to manipulate. If you didn't have whatever this thing is, she wouldn't have been able to make you kill your first family," she tells him.

"You make it sound like I would have killed them anyway, without Hera's interference."

"I didn't say that. I'm saying that she didn't put the violence inside of you. She just manipulated it. Every labor you completed in order to gain atonement for what you did, they were all just as violent. Don't you see that?"

"But I did all of that before you married me," he points out.

"I thought, no I hoped, that death might have changed you. Now that you were a god and wouldn't have to face any more challenges like that, that you would be different. I was wrong, but don't forget that I wasn't really given a choice. Daddy made me marry you," she reminds him.

"I'm sorry. I should have never asked him for your hand. It's just that I saw you, and you were the most beautiful...I wanted a peaceful happy eternity with you."

"I can't take you back, and it's not that I don't think you mean everything you're saying. I just know it's not something you can ever have. I'm sorry for that. Please, leave me alone."

"Would you take these?" he says offering her the roses. "I want you to have them. They pale in comparison to your beauty, but..."

"I can't," she says prompting a tear to run down his cheek. She then closes her door before she loses her will.

* * *

"What in the name of Zeus is she wearing?" Butch says looking at his daughter.

"It's from Mom," Drew says with a smile.

"She's my little princess," Aphrodite says looking at her granddaughter. "She should look like a little princess."

"She's only three weeks old," Butch says shaking his head.

"You're never too young to be beautiful," the goddess says.

"And you can be beautiful without all of this frilly nonsense," Iris says defending her son's opinion.

"I've been to one of your shops," Aphrodite says looking at Iris. "You have little fairy princess dresses in those."

"Only because they sell," Iris says.

"Well, I don't want my daughter dressed up like some baby doll," Butch protests.

"My granddaughter has a certain image to uphold," Aphrodite tells him like she doesn't care what he wants.

"Drew," Butch says looking at his girl.

"Please, just when Mom is here," she begs.

"As soon as she leaves, that thing goes," he says pointing at the dress Callista has on.

"Promise," she says prompting her mother to smile in victory and Butch to shake his head in disgust and walk back out of the room.

* * *

"I'm surprised to see you here, Son," Zeus says as Heracles enters the throne room.

"Dad," his son says dejectedly.

"What's got you down?" his father asks.

"It's Hebe. I want her back, and she won't have me."

"Who's the man in this household?" Zeus asks.

"I can't just force her. I tried that, and it didn't work," Heracles says taking a seat on edge of the hearth.

"So you're going to let you brother and a couple of his kids run you off from your own home. I thought I made you more of a man than that."

"I'm not afraid of Ares," his son snarls.

"Then go get your wife back."

"She has to want to be with me, and she doesn't. She says I'm violent."

"You were the strongest man in the world. Of course you are violent," his father says like he's proud of that.

"You sound like that's a good thing. It's not Father. It's not a good thing when it's all you have to offer. I want to be loving and tender to my wife. Hebe deserves that. She represents youth and tenderness. I'm nothing but an old, hateful, violent creature who isn't capable for being what she wants. Even you have a tender side."

"How dare you accuse me of that," his father barks at him.

"It's a good thing, Dad. I know you don't show it very often, but you still have it. When you brought me here and made me immortal. When you turned Thalia into a tree, and then again when you wouldn't let the others destroy her. When you let Metis come back for Athena's wedding. Don't you see, I don't have the capacity for this kind of caring, and my wife hates me because of it."

"You must have some kindness inside of you. You're mother must have given you something," Zeus tells him. "You just need to find it, learn how to use it."

"But how?"

Zeus snaps his fingers, and his older daughter Thalia appears. "You called Father Zeus?"

"Your brother Heracles is trying to find his caring side. He wants to woo Hebe back with tenderness. You and your sisters, the Charities, are the best ones to help him with this," her father instructs.

Thalia gives her brother a look that says, _oh gods, not this one_. "Are you sure it is possible, Father," she then asks looking back to their father.

"I have complete confidence that if there is any tenderness inside this boy, you can find it" Zeus says leaving her less than impressed.

"If we need help?" the Charity starts to ask.

"You may call on anyone you think can help. If any of Aphrodite's kids give you any trouble, I'll talk to their mother," Zeus says. "Now run along." He waves his hand to shoo them out of the room.

Once they are outside the palace, Thalia asks, "Have you ever done anything nice for someone?"

Her brother stops walking in an effort to concentrate on the answer. "Does leaving Hebe alone when she asked to be count?" he finally asks.

"With or without Ares kicking your ass?" she replies and leads him back toward the palace she shares with her sisters.

* * *

"How was the ride?" Annabeth asks when her family returns.

"We went long way," Sani says happily reaching down to pat his ride.

"I know you were gone a long time. We cleaned up the coop, stables, whatever you want to call this place, while you guys were gone."

"Mommy, Mr. Red and Molly are coming home with us," Sophia now says excitedly.

"They are?" Annabeth asks looking to her husband for confirmation.

"Eurytion offered, and they want to come to camp," Percy confirms.

"Wow, that's exciting," she says going over to pat both of the hippalektryon's heads. Sani then reaches for her to take him. As soon as Eurytion has his straps undone, she lifts him out of the saddle and kisses him.

They get both kids safely on the ground and take the saddles off of the chicken ponies then Annabeth says, "I got an IM while you were gone."

"Everything alright?" Percy asks.

"Crystal had the baby," she says with smile.

"Oh wow!" Percy says not expecting that bit of news. "Everything go okay?"

"Not really, I mean they're fine now, but Iggy, that's what they're calling him, lit up like Daddy before he was born. They had to freeze Crystal to cool her down, but everything is good now."

"Iggy," Percy says with a raised eyebrow.

"Pyralis Ignacio," she says, "They mean fire in Greek and Spanish."

"Interesting," Percy says, "I hope he doesn't burn their cabin down."

* * *

Thalatta is taking her evening stroll along the edge of the water at the beach. Like Percy, she feels renewed by the saltwater. After a few minutes, she spots something, only a mere dot, way out in the distance but definitely moving toward the beach. She stands watching, trying to decide if whatever it is, is really coming toward camp. When she's convinced that it is, she runs home to get Nico. By the time they return, along with Leo, Butch and Chiron, it's easy to tell it is a raft with a couple of people on it.

"Oh my gods!" Leo says, "I didn't think..."

"Well, Percy did ask for forgiveness," Chiron remembers as they wait for the raft to reach land.


	42. Chapter 42

"Permission of come ashore," Octavian asks waiting to make sure they are welcome.

"Permission granted," Chiron says reaching out to offer his hand to Calypso who has a baby in her arms. Octavian moves to another section of the raft and lifts a child from what appears to be a car seat.

"Thank you Chiron," the goddess says softly.

"You have been allowed to leave Ogygia," he centaur says.

"The gods have given permission for a visit. We will, however, be returning to our home," she says.

"We love being there," Octavian says now joining Calypso on the beach. "We couldn't imagine living anywhere else, but I wanted Calypso to see some of the real world."

"Hello, Octavian," Leo says trying not to sound like they aren't welcome.

"Leo, it's good to see you again," Octavian says extending his hand. Leo hesitates but does shake it. "No hard feelings I hope."

"You've got two kids?" Leo says a bit surprised.

"This is our son Latonus. He was named after my great something or other grandmother," the Roman says hugging his boy a little closer.

"Our daughter," Calypso says with a proud smile as she looks down into her arms. "We named her Atlasamia, after my father. We call her Sammy."

"This is Nico son of Hades, Thalatta daughter of Palaemon, Butch son of Iris, and Leo son of Hephaestus. Everyone, this is my wife, Calypso," Octavian says making introductions.

"It is nice to meet all of you," Calypso says in that same soft voice.

"You should come with me to the big house," Chiron says motioning that way with his arm.

"I'll get your bags," Butch says nodding for Octavian to go ahead.

"We'll dock the raft too," Nico says.

* * *

"So what is the major project?" Harmonia asks when she enters the palace of the Charities.

"We need your help making one of our brothers caring and tender, so he can win his wife back," Aglaea says.

"Who is so bad that you need my help?" Harmonia asks with a laugh as they enter the parlor. "Oh," she says cutting off the laugh when she sees who is sitting with Thalia and Euphrosyne.

"Harmonia," Heracles says acknowledging the daughter of Aphrodite and Ares.

"Heracles," she replies, "You're the last person I expected."

"I just want Hebe back," he says. "I want to show her I can change."

"You know what they say about leopards," Harmonia says.

"You think it's impossible for me to change?"

"Never say never," Euphrosyne says before Harmonia can answer. "Now how should we start?"

"Word association?" Thalia asks.

"What are we, shrinks?" Harmonia says rolling her eyes.

"Harmonia, why are you being so negative? This is not like you at all," Thalia says.

"It's her dad," Heracles says. "He hates me so bad that all his kids do too."

"Well, could you channel your mother here. We need love not war," Euphrosyne suggests.

"Can I just ask you a question?" Harmonia asks him.

"I guess," he says.

"Did you love your first wife?" she asks.

"Magera," he says then stops to think about it. "She was the first person that ever cared about me. She never asked anything of me. She gave me three sons, and they were precious. I cannot honestly say I loved her though. It was an arranged marriage. I enjoyed my time with her. I was devastated when I lost them, and to know it was by my own hand, well, it's something that will always be with me."

"Were you nice to her?" Thalia asks curiously.

"Of course," Heracles says. "I respected her, and she was the mother of my children."

"What about Omphale," Harmonia says.

"Omphale, that was just something that happened. She was my jailor. She humiliated me for months. Eventually she offered me a way out. If I married her, she would let me go back to being the man."

"Excuse me?" Thalia says thinking that sounded strange.

Harmonia just continues the questioning, "Deianira?"

"I cared for her very much. I fought Achelous for her. I killed Nessus for attacking her," he says

"If you loved her so much, why did you cheat on her with Iole?" Harmonia now asks.

"How many women have you been with?" Aglaea asks sounding disturbed by the thought.

"Several," he says, "But it's not something I'm proud of. I loved her. I killed to be with her, but she didn't love me. I think that's why her father went back on his word and refused to let me marry her," he explains. "It was never a happy union."

"Oh, you don't think it was because you were still married to Deianira?" Harmonia asks smartly.

"Does it matter Deianira killed me over it," he replies.

"So the only woman you ever really loved, didn't love you back," Thalia says, "No wonder you have trouble with the emotion."

"I love Hebe and a couple of Thespius's daughters were amazing," he says with a smile. "Given time..."

"That was lust," Harmonia says disgusted, "I mean, my gods, you were with 50 of them in one night."

Aglaea gasps.

"You think that's bad," Harmonia says looking at the Charity. "He has a couple of kids with Echidna too."

"No!" Aglaea says.

"She had my horses. It was the only way I could get them back," he says defending himself.

"That's just gross," Thalia says as her brother shrugs his shoulders.

"What about the men?" Harmonia asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says indignantly.

"Come on, you don't get that many rumors about sleeping with boys for some of them not to be true," Harmonia says.

"None," he insists.

"It's okay, we won't judge you," Euphrosyne tells him.

"Aglaea has been judging me the entire time, but I'm telling the truth. There have been a lot of young men in my life, but I was just their mentor. I liked helping them grow and learn," he says.

"Oh please, _Michael Jackson_, you don't really think anyone is going to buy that," Harmonia says smartly.

"Believe what you want. I would never do that to a child," he says refusing to argue about it with Ares's daughter.

"What is it about Hebe that you love?" Aglaea now asks her brother.

"I love everything about her. She's tender and caring. She's loving and full of joy. She lightens the room just by walking in it. The sound of her voice sooths me. She bore me to glorious sons that shall never die, like all of the others. I just long to be near her," he says sounding very honest.

"What exactly is it that you do that makes her mad?" Thalia asks.

"The list is so long," he says truthfully.

"Just start," Harmonia says.

"When I was alive, mortal I mean, I had a tendency to boast about things I had accomplished. No other man was capable of most of the things I did. I admit that I pointed that out often. Once I married Hebe, it was hard to break that habit of constant bragging. I would forget that many of my exploits involved other women or my children."

"Or the young boys," Harmonia adds.

"I told you..."

"Just keep going," she says motioning with her hand for him to go on with his story.

"How many children did you have?" Thalia asks.

"Well, if you believe all of the stories, about a hundred."

Aglaea gasps again then quickly puts her hand to her lips and says, "Sorry."

"All those kids aren't mine though. Every woman I was ever with claimed to have my baby. Now what's the likelihood of that?" he says shaking his head. "Some of those women I don't even remember being with. I think they just wanted their children to have the status of being mine. I'd say about 80 of them were probably mine."

"And you would talk to Hebe about them?" Thalia asks.

"I was proud of my children. Sometimes I would get to thinking about something they had done..."

"And you just threw your sexual past right in her face," Harmonia says smartly.

"I suppose I did. Sometimes I would catch myself, but too many times I wouldn't think about it until I saw the hurt on her face. By then it would be too late," he admits.

"What else did you do?" Thalia asks. "You said there was a list."

"I didn't help about the palace much. After my six months of doing woman's work for Omphale, I told myself I would never do it again. I realize that it has become customary in this age for men to help out, but..."

"But you're the ultimate he-man," Harmonia points out.

"Yes," he agrees. "I would kill any beast for her, lift any mountain, but that is not what she needs or wants."

"Hebe has maids. There can't be much need for you to do housework. Also, being father's daughter I'm sure she is used to the man of the house not doing anything. What else have you done to upset her?" Euphrosyne asks her brother.

"I honestly don't know all of the things I have done to hurt her. You would have to ask her," he says sadly.

"Okay," Harmonia says standing to take leave. "I think I will."

* * *

"You're camp is very special," Calypso says as she enters the big house which Chiron and her husband.

"We are quite proud of it," the centaur says. "Iris is most likely in the kitchen."

"Lady Iris is here?" Calypso says surprised.

"Yes, we have been together for a couple of years now," he says proudly. "We have a son, Tharin."

"Chiron, what was it?" Iris calls out from the kitchen area.

"Calypso and Octavian have come for a visit," he calls back showing them that way.

"Calypso," Iris says surprised as they enter the room. "And you have children," she continues walking over and taking the baby girl from her fellow goddess. Calypso then gives Iris a hug. "I am so happy that you have found happiness at last."

"Octavian has been a delight. We are very happy together," Calypso says giving her husband a smile.

"Being with Calypso on Ogygia is the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't feel the same anger and need for power that I had before," the Roman agrees. "Our life there is perfect."

"How long can you stay," Chiron now asks.

"Just a few days. We are going to visit Camp Jupiter as well. I have not seen my parents since I left. They must think I'm dead," Octavian says.

"We sent word to Reyna when you went to Ogygia. They know you are safe. I'm sure they just never expected to see you ever again," Iris tells them.

"I just hope Calypso still loves me when everyone tells her what kind of person I was before."

"I told you, my love, that it does not matter to me what you have done in your past. After all, I am the one who was punish for thousands of years," his wife says sweetly.

"For fallowing your father," he replies. "That hardly compares to the things I have done."

"You were acting from a place of anger. Part of that was centuries old, born out of a hatred between Greeks and Romans. You were also being manipulated by Gaia," Chiron points out. "You saw Leo attack your camp."

"But Reyna could accept peace," Octavian says.

"Reyna has been through much in her young life. Her time with Circe allowed her to see and understand many things that you had been shielded from living at Camp Jupiter your entire life. You cannot blame yourself for not being like her," Iris points out.

"Still, I wanted war with the Greeks. I can admit that now. Selfishly, it would have been better for me if Percy and Jason had both left Camp Jupiter."

"Speaking of Percy," Calypso says changing the subject. "Is he still living here at camp?" Chiron notices a slight change in Octavian's express at this question.

"Yes, he and Annabeth live here with the kids, but they are away right now visiting the Triple G Ranch," Iris answers.

"He has children as well?" the goddess asks.

"They have adopted two, a girl, Sophia, and a boy, Sani. They are also expecting their first together," Iris continues. "They are extremely happy together."

"That's great. Percy and Annabeth have loved each other for a very long time," Octavian adds.

"Yes," Chiron agrees. "It took a little bit for them to see it, but I saw it when they first met at twelve years old."

"Dad," Tharin calls charging into the room now. "There's a raft...Oh, hello."

"Tharin, these are our guests Octavian and Calypso with their children," Chiron tells his son.

"Are you a goddess?" Tharin asks staring at the beautiful girl in awe.

"Yes," Calypso says with a blush.

"Hey, Tharin, it's nice to meet you," Octavian says extending his free hand.

"Aren't you that Roman guy?" the young centaur now asks recognizing the name.

"Afraid so," Octavian says with a chuckle knowing the kid must have heard some bad stories living here with all of his old enemies.

"You read entrails don't you?" Tharin asks catching Octavian a little off guard.

"I used to," he answers.

"That's cool, could you show me how?" Tharin asks him.

"We'll see," the Roman agrees. "It's been so long that it might not work any longer."

"Sweet," Tharin says with a grin.


	43. Chapter 43

Jason finds Piper sitting in the living room watching her little brother playing with his toys on the floor. He takes a seat next to her then takes her hand. "Little kids are amazing," he says looking at Adonia. Piper nods her head in agreement without saying anything. "I've been doing some thinking," he continues.

"What's that?" she asks looking at him now.

"We can't stay here with your parents forever," he starts.

"I know," she agrees.

"Whatever we decide to do, we should do it before the babies arrive," he continues.

"Do you have an idea?" she asks.

"The safest place is either Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. Half-Blood is closer to your parent and most of our friends," he says.

"It's also closer to your parents," she reminds him.

"I know, but anywhere we go besides here is going to be close to them. I was thinking though. If we to build a little house with the same shielding Hephaestus put in here, we could at least keep them out of our business while in our own home. I'm sure if we asked, he's tell Leo what he did," Jason suggests.

"It would be good to be with Annabeth and for our kids to grow up with the other little ones," she agrees.

"When your parents get back, we should go to camp and pick a spot to start building," he says to which she agrees.

* * *

Percy is loading their belongings on the chariot with help from Eurytion while the ladies and kids remain on the porch talking. "Are you sure you have to leave so soon," Flora says.

"We've intruded on you for a week," Annabeth tells her.

"It has been no intrusion. Eurytion and I have loved every second of it," the goddess tells her. "We receive so few visitors."

"You know there are other families at camp, even some of Eurytion's siblings. They might like to get away. Your ranch is the perfect place for a family get away," Annabeth says.

"We should come to camp for a couple of days and get to know everyone. Maybe they would feel comfortable in visiting if they met us," Flora says.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Annabeth agrees. "I'm sure Chiron and Iris would love to have you."

"I'll talk to my husband about it," the goddess says taking one of each of the children's hands. "I shall miss both of you so very much," she continues kissing each on the top of the head. Suddenly another visitor walks around the corner of the house.

"Afternoon ladies," a man says tipping his cap.

"Lord Hermes," Annabeth says acknowledging the god's arrival.

"Hermes," Sophia and Sani cry in unison running to the god for hugs.

"Hello you two. My you are getting so big."

"Did you bring us anything?" Sophia asks knowing Hermes usually brings really nice presents.

"Not today. Today, I'm here to pick something up to take back to your camp," the god says.

"The chicken ponies?" Sani asks happily.

"I guess you could call them that," he chuckles. "Flora, is your husband at the barn?"

"He's in the meadow with Percy. You should see them on the way to the barn," she answers.

"We'll go with you," Annabeth says, "We need to be leaving soon."

* * *

Tempest touches down in the grass in front of the Valdez and Rodriquez cabins. Piper relaxes her grip around her husband's waist just a bit, anxious to dismount as being pregnant, she is even more apprehensive about riding on the storm horse. They are barely off of the horse when Blackjack lands right next to them.

_Hey Boss, it's that lightning horse again_, Blackjack say recognizing Jason's ride. _Do you want me to stampede him?_

_That's alright_, Percy says in his head. _Tempest is not an enemy_.

_What about that blonde guy? I can pound him on the head this time_.

Percy laughs then says, _He's a good guy_.

"What's so funny?" Annabeth asks since the entire conversation, save the laugh, was in her husband's head.

"Blackjack is just asking me if I want him to take out Jason," he says as his cousin and Piper walk over to greet them.

"How was the trip?" Piper asks giving Annabeth a hug.

"It was fantastic," Annabeth replies. "Very relaxing and fun for the kids."

"Hermes is bringing some chicken ponies," Sani now tells Aphrodite's daughter.

"Chicken ponies, my goodness, those must be something to see," Piper smiles reaching the little god from the chariot.

Hearing the commotion, Leo and Crystal have now come from their cabin to great everyone. "The baby," Annabeth say walking over to Crystal and lifting Iggy from his mommy's arms. "Ohhh, he's adorable."

"Congrats Man," Percy says shaking Leo's hand.

"Thanks. We really like him," Leo says with a big proud grin. "I know you guys just got back, but you should know that Octavian is here at camp," he now tells the guys.

"Octavian?" Jason says in shock. "I didn't think he could come back from Ogygia."

"Why is he here?" Percy asks. "Is Calypso okay?"

"She's here with him," Leo tells him.

"What?" Annabeth says taking her turn to be shocked.

"Where are they?" her husband asks which doesn't help her reaction any.

"Been staying at the big house," Leo says.

"We should go up there," Percy says making a move like he means _right now_.

"Percy!" his wife says. "We can't go right now. The kids need a nap, Sani got peanut butter on my shirt on the way home and look at my hair. The wind has blown it all over."

"You look fine," he insists prompting Annabeth to look toward Piper for help.

"Jason, why don't you help Annabeth get the kids settled while I talk to Percy a minute," Piper suggests.

"Me?"

"You need the practice," she says shooing him on with her best friend.

Once Jason walks off with Annabeth and the kids, Piper looks at Percy and bluntly says, "You are such an idiot."

"What?" he replies not understanding.

"You have to know that Annabeth is threatened by Calypso. She knows the goddess is the one other girl you have loved. It's always bothered her, but now that she's pregnant..."

"I returned to her. Besides, I wasn't in love with Calypso," Percy denies.

"Don't try that with me. You know good and well I can tell when someone loves somebody else," the daughter of Aphrodite reminds him.

"I love Annabeth. I wouldn't leave her for anyone," he insists.

"Then give her time to prepare herself to meet Calypso; and, for gods' sake, keep that stupid look off of your face when you are with Calypso," Piper says. "She needs to feel like she can compete in order to keep her composure."

"She doesn't need to compete for anything," Percy says, "She won a long time ago."

"She needs this, Percy," Piper insists.

"Fine," he replies gruffly. "And Piper, thanks."

"You're welcome," she says. "Annabeth told me you were always clueless when it comes to girls. I guess she was right," she continues giving him a grin.

* * *

Several members of the hunt are sitting around a fire. The conversation has been light the entire evening. Talk of animals, favorite kills, how disgusting boys are. Jennifer then asks the goddess, "What made you decided to always remain a maiden?"

"There are many reasons, is suppose," the goddess says softly as she gently rubs the top of her stag's head while it lies by her side. "I will never forget the treatment of my mother; when she, through her desire for Lord Zeus, was so badly treated by Hera. No wife could ever treat me in such a way if I remained free of every man."

"That can't be the only reason," Phoebe says.

"I was quite young when I made the choice, only three as I recall. Never wanting to be controlled by Aphrodite or those sons of hers, I asked Father for the gift of maidenhood. Don't get me wrong. Others have sought to take it away from me. There was that stupid Otis. Neither he nor his brother were smart enough to realize that they were by no means good enough for a goddess." Artemis says with a smiling remembering how she got them to kill each other.

"Who else was dumb enough to try?" Thalia asks with a laugh.

"Alpheus, that foul river god, tried to get both my maiden Arethusa and myself, but he was not smart enough to do it either. There was also that boy Actaeon," the goddess explains.

"Is it true you killed him just for watching you bathe?" Jennifer asks.

"No, I would have just turned him into a jackalope had that been the case. He actually tried to sneak up on me and put his hand on me. For that, he had to die, but I did not do it by my own hand. I simply turned him into a stag and let his dogs take him out," she answers with a smile.

"You are quite brilliant," Thalia tells her sister with snicker.

"What of Orion?" another hunter asks curiously.

A pained look comes over the goddess's face prompting Thalia to say, "You don't have to talk about him."

"Orion is a painful part of my past," Artemis says barely loud enough to be heard. "He was one man I allowed myself to become close to. Do not believe those rumors, however, that say I considered marriage. Not even for Orion did I consider giving up my gift."

"So the stories of Gaia are true?" Phoebe asks thinking that if Artemis befriended Orion then she probably didn't kill him for attacking her, and if she wasn't about to marry him, then Phoebe's own father, Apollo, probably didn't trick her into killing him in spite. This would leave the story of Gaia killing him for bragging that he could kill any living creature.

"I prefer not to speak of his death," her goddess says leaving the truth a mystery. "It is much too painful."

"Do you miss never having a child?" Thalia asks her sister.

"I have helped to bring many children into this world. Each of them has maintained a place in my heart, but I could never have continued with my first and only true love, the hunt, had I become a mother," the goddess says. "Anyway, all of you girls are like my children. I love each of you every much."

"My Lady," Phoebe now says, "what was my father like when he was little?"

"Oh, Apollo was not a whole lot different than he is today. Extremely loyal to mother and me. He was just a few days old when he killed that python you know. It was an amazing sight, but honestly, I don't think it was any more impressive than my helping Mom deliver him a few days before. Needless to say, he let it go to his head. I swear my twin was born with a biggest head ever, which might have been why Mother had such a difficult time," the goddess says prompting several giggles from her hunters.

"Why did he kill the python?" Jennifer asks.

"Our grandmother, Phoebe, for whom you were named," the goddess says looking at her long time huntress, "She gave the Oracle to my brother on the occasion of his birth. Of course, he thought he had to have it right away," Artemis says shaking her head.

"She got the Oracle from my grandmother," Justina a daughter of Dike says proudly.

"Yes," Artemis agrees. "Gaia was the first. She then gave it to her daughter, Themis, your grandmother. Themis then passed it on to my grandmother, Phoebe. She then gave it to Apollo, and he's held on to it ever since."

"Why did Grandmother Themis give it to one of her sisters instead of one of her daughters?" Justina asks curiously.

"She said it was because she had received a prophecy that said Phoebe's grandson was to one day inherit it," Artemis explains. "You grandmother was even at Apollo's birth to make certain he received the gift."

"Do you ever feel like Apollo was treated better than you?" Thalia asks.

Artemis has to think about that question. "When we were born, boys were just considered to be more important than girls. I'm not saying it was right, and I certainly don't believe it today. I can shoot rings around my brother though he'd never admit it. Still it was just the way things were. I was deeply loved by both my mother and my father. In fact, my father could deny me nothing I ever wanted. When I was very young, I suppose I understood why the Oracle was given to Apollo even though I was older. Now, I am glad not to have it. I believe it to be a burden." The goddess then looks at her sister and asks, "Do you feel that Jason was treated better than you?"

"Well, he wasn't turned into a tree for several years," Thalia says with a grin. "On the other hand, he never had a family. At least I can remember our parents. Even though my memories of Mom are not pleasant, I still have them. My memories of Dad and Jason are special to me. I don't think I would have wanted to grow up in a demigod camp like he did. We both had sad lives as children but are very happy know. I guess that's all that matters. At least I don't have to deal with Queen Hera."

"That is a blessing in deed," her sister Artemis says.

"After you were born, Hera left you alone didn't she?" Jennifer now asks.

"Not quite," the goddess says. "We have had a couple of run-ins. Especially during the Trojan War an when my brother Dionysus was fighting against the Indians."

"What happened?" Phoebe asks.

"She is a hateful wicked goddess. Both times she sought me out to beat upon me. I was just a little girl. As a goddess, I was certainly able to hold my own against any mortal man, but another god...Well, they weren't fair fights," Artemis explains.

"She's done plenty to Jason and me as well," Thalia agrees. "I just wish that one day Father would punish her for how she has treated all of his children."

"Daddy won't do anything to her. The one time he did punish her for something, it was for attacking him. Sometimes, I believe he thinks the way she treats us is entertaining," Artemis says.

"Well, enough about them," Thalia says. "Let's get back to more pleasant talk like slaughter."


	44. Chapter 44

Jason and Piper decide to go with Percy and Annabeth to the big house to see Octavian and Calypso. Jason is going because of Octavian while Piper is going to support Annabeth when she meets Calypso. As they enter the house, the Graces are walking behind the Jacksons.

"Do I look alright?" Annabeth asks nervously.

When Percy doesn't answer fast enough, Piper kicks him in the back of the leg. Startled, Percy says, "Awesome." Annabeth straightens her shirt and keeps walking.

"Ah, here they are now," Chiron says when the foursome enters the living room. "We heard you were all back."

Octavian looks up and upon seeing who has entered the room, sits up a little straighter. Almost like he's trying to look superior. "Percy," Calypso says with a smile being the first to speak. This prompts a frown from her husband.

"Calypso, I...I never thought I would see you again," Percy says trying hard to keep that look Piper called _stupid_ off of his face.

"The gods have allowed me to leave, but I must return, my brave one," she tells him.

"My brave one?" Annabeth whispers only loud enough for Percy to hear.

"Um...This is my wife Annabeth. You remember I told you all about her," Percy says taking Annabeth's hand and giving it a loving squeeze.

"Annabeth," Calypso says standing and going to her. "You are a very lucky woman. Percy, cares very deeply about you. I could tell that from the time I took care of him."

"I love Percy," Annabeth says, "We have a special marriage."

"Jason, Percy," Octavian says standing to take his place next to his wife, "It's good to see you again."

"Is it?" Jason asks.

"I'm different," the Roman says. "Being with Calypso has changed me," he insists.

"We are very happy," Calypso agrees. "I can never thank you enough, Percy, for sending him to me."

"I told you I wouldn't forget," Percy says. "When Octavian needed a new start, I thought being with you would help both of you."

"After everything I did to you, you still did this for me," Octavian says.

"Forgiveness is important to me," Percy tells him. "The gods couldn't forgive Calypso for supporting her own father. You couldn't forgive Leo for what he did even though he wasn't in control or Jason and me for being chosen praetors. Children of Hades aren't the only ones holding grudges is bad for."

"If the two of you are here, who is serving with Reyna now?" Octavian asks.

"Why does it matter?" Jason asks.

"Curious is all," Octavian replies.

"Frank Zhang," Percy says. "He was elected a few months ago when Jason decided not to return on a permanent basis."

"You're kidding?" Octavian says with a chuckle that sounds more like a sneer.

"I thought you changed," Jason says with a raised eyebrow. "Frank is brave, powerful and intelligent. He makes good decisions and doesn't let power to go his head," he continues in a tone that says _like you would_.

"I'm sure Frank is worthy," Octavian replies not wanting to sound negative in front of his wife.

"I hear you have children," Calypso says wanting to change the subject.

"We have two," Annabeth says proudly.

"And one on the way," Percy says with a grin as he rubs his wife's belly.

"We have two as well," Octavian says almost as if it's a competition. "A boy and a girl."

"Ours are a girl and a boy," Annabeth says, "Sophia and Sani."

"I would love to meet them," Calypso says sweetly.

"Did you bring yours with you?" Percy asks, "I'm sure ours would like to see them as well."

"Are they old enough?" Octavian asks in surprise.

"Yes," Annabeth says. "Sophia is eighteen months and even though Sani is only seven months old, he's about the same in maturity."

"He's a god?" Octavian asks in shock.

"Yes," Percy says in a tone that says _top that_.

"Do the two of you have any kids?" Octavian asks looking at Jason.

"We're expecting twins," the son of Jupiter tells him.

"You can already tell there are two?" Calypso asks since Piper is not even showing.

"Yes. My brother Hermaphroditus told us," Piper explains.

"You are so beautiful, you must be a daughter of Aphrodite," the goddess tells her.

"Thank you," Piper says of the compliment, "Yes, she's my mom."

"Percy, Chiron has told me of all the things you have done since leaving me on my island," the goddess says turning her attention back to Percy again.

"I didn't do any of it alone," Percy says taking Annabeth's hand.

"I take comfort in knowing that, unlike Odysseus, you left me for a cause," she continues.

"Don't fool yourself," Annabeth says, "He returned for more than just the fight against Kronos."

"Yes, he _was_ worried about his friends," Calypso agrees which causes Annabeth to tighten the hand not holding her husband's into a fist.

"Calypso, perhaps we should check on the children," Octavian says apparently not wanting his wife to continue thinking back on her time with Percy.

"We will look after them in a moment, my husband," she says. "I am pleased that you had victories against Kronos and Gaia, considering what you gave up to come back and fight them."

"I thought you said she was unassuming," Annabeth leans in and says to her husband.

"Perhaps Octavian has rubbed off on her," Jason sneers.

"There is no need for harsh words," Calypso says. "You make it sound like Percy gave no thought to staying with me on Ogygia. Such was not the case. He considered staying."

"What?" Annabeth says looking at her husband.

"Annabeth it wasn't like that," Percy says.

"How was it?" she says putting her hands on her hips.

"She helped me recover. I felt sorry for her situation," he says honestly.

"She doesn't seem to me like someone who deserves pity," his wife says. "She's a kidnapper. She held Odysseus against his will for seven years."

"He never asked to leave," Calypso pointed out.

"How could he? You had him under a spell. You knew he was trying to get home to his wife and son," Annabeth says.

"His wife," Calypso says hotly. "Everyone always worries about poor little Penelope. If Odysseus loved her so much, why didn't he go straight home after the war? Why did he go island hopping instead? I was not the one that put him on the island with Percy's brother. I was not the one who cursed him. He came to me, and I loved him."

"He had a son," Piper points out. "Didn't you care about that."

"Telemachus deserved to have his father. I don't deny that, but he was grown by that time. What about my sons? They were still little. No one cares about them," Calypso complains.

"You had children before ours?" Octavian asks surprised.

"It was many lifetimes ago," his wife says clearly not wanting to go into this.

"I can't believe you even thought for a second about staying with her," Annabeth says looking at her husband.

"Annabeth," he says not wanting her to be upset. She shakes her head in disgust and leaves the room.

"Good job, Seaweed Brain," Piper says then starts to go after her.

"I'll go," Percy says following his wife out the door.

"So, why did the two of you come there?" Jason asks looking at Octavian.

"I wanted Calypso to see what the world is like today," Octavian answers. "We didn't come to cause trouble."

"Could have fooled me," Piper says looking at Calypso. "If you are so happy with Octavian, why are you trying to cause trouble with Percy and Annabeth?"

"I merely wanted to see that he is happy," the goddess says.

"Or what?" her husband asks.

"I think I hear our children," Calypso says turning toward Octavian. "We should check on them as you said."

* * *

"Annabeth wait," Percy shouts when he steps out of the big house and sees her running across the lawn.

"Why, Percy?" she says angrily. "Why should I wait?"

"Annabeth it's not like what she said. Yes, I considered staying, but it wasn't all about her. If I had stayed, I wouldn't have had to face the prophecy. I was scared. I nearly killed myself in Mount St. Helens."

"But you did fall in love with her?"

"I had feelings, but that's," he says pointing toward the big house, "that's not the Calypso I knew...I could imagine staying with her, but...It was only two weeks," he tells her. Annabeth, standing in front of him how, is fighting back tears. "Annabeth, I love you. You were one of the reasons why I came back. For a long time, I was jealous of your feelings for Luke. It hurt me when you would talk about him like he could change back, but do you remember what you did just before we split up in Mount St. Helens?"

"I..."

"You kissed me. Except for getting my mom back from Hades, that was the best moment of my life up to that point. I had feelings for you, but I just couldn't tell if you shared them until that moment. I felt sorry for Calypso. It wasn't fair what the gods had done to her, but I had to come back. I had to come back and save Tyson and Grover. I had to come back to fight Kronos. I had to come back to you."

"Oh, Percy," she says putting her arms around his neck.

"I have never regretted for a second that I came back. I've never even wondered what it would have been like if I had stayed. There never really was a choice. You're my life Annabeth," he says holding her tightly. They stand in each other's arms for a few more minutes, then he says, "Come on. Let's go home to our kids." She nods and lets him lead her back to their cabin.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Octavian asks when he and Calypso get to the door outside the room where their children are napping.

"It was nothing, my love," she says.

"It didn't look like nothing," he insists.

"I just did not want Percy to second guess his choice," she tells him.

"He told you he was happy with Annabeth. It looked to me like you were trying to split them up," he tells her, "and for what? Would you dump me?"

"Never," she says caressing his face.

"I think we should leave in the morning, go to Camp Jupiter," Octavian suggests.

"Whatever you think is the best," she says then goes into the room.

* * *

"Unbelievable," Jason says as he and Piper head back to Leo's cabin.

"They seem kind of perfect for each other," his wife says referring to Octavian and Calypso.

"I agree but they need to stay on that island of theirs," her husband agrees. "I think I'll contact Reyna and Frank and warn them."


	45. Chapter 45

Anubis enters the Hall of Judgment and is a little surprised when he finds no one around. He doesn't get many summonses to appear from Osiris, but when he does, the god is usually there waiting for him. "Well," he says looking around, "glad I took off school for this."

"Now you're just making me feel like a really bad father," Set says stepping out from behind a pillar.

"Set," his son says, "What is this about?"

"Set? What happened to _father_?" his dad asks with a chuckle.

"Do you need something?"

"You haven't contacted your mother. All this time we've been back and she hasn't received a word from you."

"And in the thousands of years before that, I hadn't received a word from her," Anubis says smartly.

"You know she stayed away from you for a reason," his father tells him.

"Because she didn't want me around _you_," his son replies. "Looks like it's not working."

"Your mom and I are back together you know," Set tells him.

"Lucky her," Anubis says.

"Hey, I'm a great catch," his dad says with a laugh. "How many marriages last five thousand years?"

"If Nephthys wants to see me, why doesn't she contact me?" his son asks.

"After all these years, it's hard. She doesn't really know how you feel about her. Do you resent her for what she did?"

Anubis looks at him for a few seconds then says, "No. She made the only choice she could under the circumstances."

"Then will you go to her, see her, talk to her?"

"You won't be there?" Anubis asks.

"I'll be crushed," Set says placing his hand over his heart wit a grin, "but if that's the way you want it."

"Tell her I'll be there tomorrow after school," his son says.

* * *

When Anubis returns to Brooklyn House, he finds Sadie sitting alone on the balcony. He pulls up a seat and looks out over Philip of Macedonia who is swimming in the pool.

"What did Dad want?" she asks.

"It wasn't actually your dad. It was mine."

"Set called you to the Hall of Judgment?" she says surprised.

"Guess he figured I'd never come if I knew it was him."

"Guess he figured right," Sadie agrees. "So what did he want?"

"He wants me to go see my mom," Anubis tells her.

"What do you want?"

"You know I've hardly ever been around her," her boyfriend says.

"If you don't want to go..."

"I don't have any reason to not go. I just don't really know what to say to her."

"I bet if you give her the chance, she'll do all the talking. Do you want me to go with you?" she asks.

"No, it's fine. I appreciate you asking, but this is something I think I need to do on my own. Besides I'll have Walt with me," he says taking her hand.

"If you change your mind, all you have to do is let me know," she says giving him a loving smile.

"I know," he says, "but it will be fine."

* * *

"Are we still going?" Percy asks looking at his wife.

"To breakfast, of course we are," she answers as she puts Sophia's hair into a pony tail.

"I didn't know, I mean with Octavian and Calypso..."

"We said we would let our kids meet, and we will. Besides, after last night," she says thinking about what happened between them when they returned to their cabin, "I'm not worried about Calypso. I know better than to think there is still anything there."

"You said _still_, but there was never anything there. Not real like what we have," he tells her.

"I know," Annabeth says then stands. "Now let's go eat."

When they reach the pavilion, most of the campers are already there as are their visitors who are sitting at the Iris table since it is the head table these days. Calypso is sitting with her son in her lap, trying to get him to eat, while Octavian stands behind her holding their daughter. "Hello Percy," the goddess says when the Jackson's walk to table three.

"Hey, everybody," Percy says raising his hand being sure not to give Calypso the satisfaction of being the only one spoken too. Percy quickly turns to Jason as he wasn't expecting his cousin and Piper to be there this morning. "I didn't know you were going to be here," he says taking Jason's hand.

"Decided to spend the night," Jason says looking over at Octavian.

"These must be your children," Calypso says looking at Sani and Sophia who are climbing up to the table to get breakfast.

"Yes," Annabeth says in a tone that says, _who else would they be Zeus and Hera_. "Sani can you say hello to our visitors?" she asks her son.

"Hello," Sani says then grabs a piece of toast from his plate like he could care less about the goddess.

"Mommy," Sophia now says taking Annabeth's hand, "That skinny man has a picture on his arm kind of like Daddy's."

"That is Octavian, sweetheart, and he's Roman like Jason and Uncle Frank," Annabeth explains.

Octavian grins until Sophia says, "Jason has more lines," then pops a grape into her mouth.

"Did you sleep well?" Calypso now apparently asks Annabeth since she is looking right at her.

"Me?" Annabeth says looking over her shoulder to see if anyone is behind her. "Oh, I slept great," she replies then add, "I always do after _being_ with my husband." Calpyso has to try hard not to frown.

Percy now joins his family and he and Annabeth sit down together between their children while everyone eats. Usually, he helps one of the kids while Annabeth helps the other, and today is no different. He cuts up Sophia's fruit and her sausage links, so she has an easier time eating them.

"Thank you Daddy," she says reaching for her fork.

"Welcome, Precious," he says kissing the top of her head. "So Octavian, when are you heading to Camp Jupiter?" he now asks making small talk.

"Later today," the Roman says.

"Does Reyna know you're coming?" Percy continues.

"No," Octavian says.

"Yes," Jason says right after him. "I talked to her last night."

"You did, how are the kids?" Annabeth asks him.

"Getting big like everyone else's. She said Willow is singing healing songs now," Jason tells her bragging on Reyna and Will's oldest daughter.

"And Ries?" Annabeth asks of their son.

Jason chuckles then says, "She said his Auntie Hylla was just there, and he's got her wrapped around his finger."

"I bet that bit of news doesn't get back to Amazon . com," Percy says joining his cousin in a laugh.

* * *

Once breakfast is over, several of the families take their children over to the playground. Sani, Sophia and Silena all go over to the sandbox together and start to play. It takes some coaxing from Chris, but Latonus finally joins them.

"He seems shy," Piper says of Octavian's son.

"He's fine at home, but he's never been around anyone but us before," Octavian says. "I'm sure that would make any baby nervous."

"I don't know," Percy says, "Sani's never met a stranger."

"Well good for him," Octavian says clearly not pleased with the perceived insinuation that Sani is better.

"So you're going to visit your parents," Annabeth says changing the subject.

"Yes, all of them," Calypso says.

"What do you mean all of them?" Percy asks thinking that she couldn't possibly mean they were also going to see Atlas.

"I wish to visit my father while we are in California. It has been so many years since I have seen him," the goddess says of the Titan.

"You know he sided with Kronos _again_," Annabeth says clearly stunned that anyone would want to a relationship with him.

"He is still my father," Calypso says.

"But he tried to kill us, and he did kill your sister Zoe," Percy says. "You can't trust him."

"We will never agree when it comes to my father, my brave one," she tells him.

"Look here," Annabeth now says leaning in so she doesn't have to talk loud enough for the children to overhear. "You can stop calling _my_ husband that. I know you're just doing it to try and upset me. Ever since the Battle of Manhattan, I have known that Percy will never stop loving me. We would die for each other. Our trip to Tartarus proves that. Oh, I've known about you ever since he return from your island. It doesn't take a daughter of Athena to put two and two together; but being one, I knew where he'd been even though he never said anything about you. Still sometimes I wondered if he ever thought about you, wondered what if, but no more. After meeting you, seeing who you really are and knowing Percy sees it too, you're the last female on this planet that I'll ever worry about."

"You can't talk to my wife that way," Octavian says angrily. "And she's not interested in Percy."

"I haven't said anything that isn't true, and if you have that much confidence in your marriage, good for you. It didn't look like you did last night when she was fawning all over my husband, but I can't read your mind. One thing that should make _you_ feel better is knowing Percy doesn't love her and he never will," Annabeth tells him then walks away. Piper and Clarisse follow her over to where the kids are playing.

"She sounds like she's trying hard to believe that," Calypso says watching Annabeth walk away.

"No, she's just really sure of herself," Percy says then walks over to join his family.

* * *

"Do you do anything?" Sophia is asking Latonus as she hands him a shovel.

Latonus looks at her like he doesn't understand what she means, so she giggles and hands him a daffodil. He shakes his head sadly.

"That okay," Sani says patting his new little friend on the back.

"You?" Latonus asks pointing at the little god.

"Not make flowers," Sani says looking at his sister like, _I can do way better than that_. Latonus keeps looking at him waiting to find out what he can do. Sani takes the handle of his shovel and draws the outline of a bunny in the sand.

"He makes pictures," Sophia says laughing at her brother.

Sani just smiles then leans over toward his drawing and says, "Run." Instantly the rabbit comes to life and hops to the edge of the sandbox then across the lawn.

"Yea!" Latonus says excitedly clapping his hands, "Again!"

"Sani," Percy now scolds since his son didn't get permission before using magic.

"Sorry Daddy," Sani says looking up at him then looks back at Latonus and says, "I not supposed to without Daddy's okay."

"We have to be going," Octavian says now walking over to get his son. Latonus makes it clear he isn't ready to go. He tries to fight off his daddy's arms reaching for him and cries 'no', but he's no match for his daddy, even if he is scrawny.

"Can't you let them play a little longer?" Annabeth begs looking up at Octavian.

"We really have to go," the Roman insists prompting the other three kids to start whining for him to stay.

"Can he come back and play?" Sophia calls out to Latonus's parents.

"We'll see," Octavian answers without even turning back around and looking at the Sophia.

"That means no," Sani says prompting Silena to nod in agreement.


	46. Chapter 46

"Daddy, Daddy," Anastasia cries as she runs into Thanatos's office. "We're back."

The god of death stands up and grabs his daughter into his arms kissing her cheek. "Look how big you've gotten," he says.

"Hello, Love," Eileithyia says going to give her boyfriend a hug as well.

"I am so glad you two are home," he says kissing her lips. "How were the Hindus?"

"I got to meet Chitragupta, and he taught me how to pull up an account and check karma. He gave me this laptop. It's really cool," Stasia say clearly excited to tell her dad everything that happened. "We also got to meet Shiva, he was nice. He taught me yoga."

"Really?" her dad says looking to Eile to confirm. "I'm surprised he took the time."

"He seemed thrilled to spend time with her," his girlfriend explains. "I tried a couple of session of yoga, but it's not really for me."

"When we met Vishnu, he was kind of scary at first, but he turned out to be nice. He taught me all about Garuda Purana and the punishment for each of the sins, and he showed me how to redo preta-karma," his daughter continues.

"And what exactly is preta-karma?" her dad asks.

"It's a...what did he call it?" she asks looking at her mom.

"A ritual," Eile answers.

"Yeah, a ritual that is sposed to be done as part of the funeral, but if it's not done right, the person can turn into a ghost. Vishnu says those are probly the ones who end up here sometimes. He said if I redo it right, then the jiva can move on to a new body. Oh, he taught me all about that too. That's the soul part that moves on."

"So have you converted?" Thanatos now asks with a smile. "I mean you have dot on your forehead."

"It's called a tilaka, Daddy," she says like, _really, you should know that_.

"Sorry," he chuckles, "I'm not Hindu."

"Vishnu gave me this one himself. I just need to wear it when I'm performing the ceremony. Look he gave me this compact with powder in it," his daughter explains holding up a container with red powder inside.

"I see," he dad says. "So do you think you're ready to do this?"

"She already has," Eileithyia tells him. "Yama let her complete the ritual a couple of times just to make sure she was ready."

"I'm so proud of you," Thanatos says pulling his daughter into his arms again prompting Eile to nod her head in agreement.

* * *

Hera has her back turned to her husband as they lie in their bed together. When he leans over and kisses her bare shoulder, she ignores him. Not giving up, he lifts her hair out of the way and softly kisses her neck.

"I'm really tired," she mumbles without opening her eyes.

"Please, my love," he says then tries to kiss her cheek.

"We just did it this afternoon. Can't you wait until the morning?" she asks.

"Not really," he says then sits up on the side of the bed, "but it's okay. You stay here and get your beauty sleep. I'll just go down into the city and find that cute weather forecaster I like so well."

"Excuse me!" she says quickly sitting up in the bed.

"I don't want to force you," her husband tells her.

"You had better not step one foot out of this bedroom," she warns putting her hand on his shoulder.

"But I really need to be satisfied," he says.

"Fine," she says throwing the covers off and lying back in the bed.

He smiles then leans over her kissing her lips. When she doesn't move, he says, "It's not any good if you're just going to lay there."

"Fine," she says again then pushes him over onto his back and climbs over him. "I'll show you good."

* * *

"You can't stand and watch him sleep all day," Crystal tells her husband.

"Why not?"

"Well, I mean technically you could, but..."

"I just can't get over him," Leo says cutting her off. "I have to admit that he's the best thing I've ever made."

"Better than the Argo II?" she asks with a smile.

"Way better," he tells her. "Don't get me wrong. That was my life's work, but it just doesn't compare to Iggy. I don't really know how to explain it."

"You don't have to explain it, Leo. I know exactly what you mean," she tells him, and she lightly rubs his shoulder with her hand.

"I sometimes wonder how my dad could ever possibly not feel the same way," he says softly.

"Your dad was never allowed to have a relationship with any of his mortal kids," Crystal reminds him. "Some of the gods, like Mom, got away with sneaking a little time for their babies, but not the Olympians. They couldn't risk it right under Zeus's nose. I bet he wasn't around much for his divine children either."

"He's got god kids?" Leo says surprised to hear that.

"I think most of them are goddesses. I know he's got four with Aglaia. She was telling me about them when we were at the winter solstice meeting."

"And who is she again?"

"She's the Charity of Beauty," Crystal says. "She and your father have four daughters. She was Hephaestus's long time mistress. My guess is that if your dad had the chance to be around any newborn babies, it would be them. Aglaia said he was afraid of them, but he would never admit that."

"That's true," Leo agrees, "but being scared doesn't stop me. I don't want to hurt Iggy. Sometimes I dream that I'm about to drop him on his head."

"But you don't have a choice. I'm not going to let you avoid our son, and the more time you spend with him the better you are together," she points out. "I'm sure if Hephaestus had tried, he would have been just as good as you are, but when you avoid the situation at all costs and let the fear build up over thousands of years, it's got to be awfully difficult to overcome."

"Do you think when we made him hold Iggy, it was the first time he ever held a newborn baby?"

"If it wasn't the first time, it was certainly the first time in a really long time," she says. "We just have to keep putting the two of them together. When he realizes that Iggy isn't going to break and he's fun to play with, I think he'll want to hold him more often."

"So who are my sisters?" Leo asks curiously.

"I can't believe you don't know all of this. They're your sisters after all," she tells him with a smile. He shrugs his shoulders. "Eukleia, good repute, Euthenia, prosperity, Eupheme, praise, and Philophrosyne who is welcome."

"Wait a minute, you mean my dad, Hephaestus, is the father of good repute, prosperity, praise and welcome? How did that happen?"

"They take after their mom?" his wife answers with a laugh.

* * *

"Hi Nyssa," Sherman says catching her as she comes from the bathhouse.

"What did I tell you?" she snaps at him.

"I just want to talk," he begs. "Please."

"No," she says as she continues to walk away from him.

"But I'm really sorry," he says walking next to her.

"To bad."

"Can't you give me another chance. I promise I'll be different."

"No."

"But I love you."

"No you don't. You wouldn't have done what you did if you loved me."

"I didn't love you then, but I swear I love you now," he insists.

"Would you listen to how stupid you sound," she says stopping finally to look at him.

"It's not stupid. Haven't you ever head that sometimes you have to lose something before you realize what it meant to you?" he tells her.

"You're the son of Ares. You just don't like to lose."

"That's not it," Sherman insists.

"Then it's too bad for you," Nyssa says then turns and walks away.

* * *

"It's lovely," Calypso says as Octavian escorts her and their kids across the bridge over the Little Tiber.

"My parents live right over there in New Rome, but we should probably go find Reyna first," he says leading her toward the Via Principalis. As they approach the pratorian gates a guard stops them.

"Halt!" the guy says pointing his spear tip at the strangers.

"Jacob," Octavian says, "Put that thing away. You want to hurt my kids?"

"Octavian?" Jacob says a little stunned. "What...I thought...Do Reyna and Frank know you're here?"

"They knew I was coming," the former centurion explains. "If you want to announce me..."

"Hey, Frank!" Jacob cocks his head and yells at the top of his lungs.

"Thanks," Octavian says. "I could have done that."

Frank comes walking around the side of the building closest to the gate. "What's up...Oh, Octavian," the prater says upon seeing who is standing with Jacob.

"Hi Frank, and, uh, congratulations. Heard you were voted prater," Octavian says almost sounding like he means it.

"Reyna is expecting you," Frank says turning and motioning them to follow him. Inside the principia, Reyna looks up as they come inside.

"You're here," she says covering up whatever she was look over.

"Reyna, Frank this is my wife Calypso and our children, Latonus and Sammy," Octavian says making an introduction.

"It's is nice to meet you," Calypso says extending her hand.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter," Reyna says as the goddess shakes hands with Frank. "I hope your _visit_ is be pleasant."

"I'm looking forward to seeing my parents and having them meet my family," Octavian says as a reminder of why they are here. "So," he continues nervously, "how are Will and the kids?"

"My family is wonderful," the prater says almost defensively remembering how Octavian tried his best to get Apollo to kill Will before they were even married.

"And you, Frank, still with Hazel?"

"We're getting married," Frank says still eyeing Octavian suspiciously.

"Well, congratulations again then," then former augur says clearly not meaning it this time.

"How long do you intend to be at camp?" Reyna now asks.

"Couple of days," Octavian answers. "We'll be staying with my parents."

"Jason said you were planning to go see Atlas," Frank now says wanting confirmation from Octavian himself.

"He is my wife's father," Octavian says defensively like no one should have a problem with that.

"That idea is very unwise," Reyna points out. "He will do anything to get out from under his burden."

"I am fully aware of what my father is capable of," Calypso now says.

"Then you know he will try to trick you," Frank says. "He's gotten others to take on the sky more than one occasion."

"It will not happen," Calypso assures them.

"According to Lady Diana," Reyna now says, "Only a person pure at heart and strong in spirit could survive such a task even for a few minutes. I suggest you think on that."

"What are you trying to say?" Octavian asks pointedly.

"I think you know."


	47. Chapter 47

When Anubis enters the room, he half expects to see Set there with his mother. His father promised to let them meet alone, but then again he is the god of evil. He's actually surprised that only Nephtyths is waiting for him.

"You came," she says softly then standing to greet him. She hesitates for a moment then puts her arms out to get a hug from him.

"I said I would," he tells her putting is arms around her. He's a little surprised to find she smells a lot like Isis, her sister.

"You are so handsome," she says caressing his head. "Of course, I knew you would be. Your father is many things that are less than desirable, but he is still a handsome man.

"How..." her son starts to say then stops without finishing his thought.

"How did Set become my husband?" she smiles. "I suppose you deserve an answer to that. When the five of us were born, there were three boys and two girls. I will admit to you that I was in love with Osiris. He was the oldest and the strongest."

"Oldest by what, four days?" Anubis asks.

"It may not seem like much to you, but as the fifth child, the last one born, I can assure you that every day made a difference. Osiris was stronger than Horus, Horus stronger than Set. Even Isis is stronger than I."

"No, I don't believe that," her son says. "I think you had to be strong to be married to Set and to...to send me away."

"Oh, my son," Nephthys says with tears forming in her eyes. "I have hurt you so terribly by doing that."

"Why did you let Isis marry Osiris if you loved him?" her son now asks wanting to change the subject.

"Because he was in love with her," she says matter-of-factly. "I saw no need to fight for something my brother did not want."

"So you turned to Set?"

"It's not that simple," she tells him. "Horus was with Hathor even then. There was no one else for me and your father can be quite a charmer when he wants to be."

"You mean when he's not killing people?"

"Your father is not the only god to have killed," she says correcting him.

"I know that. Even I have killed, but only when I had no other choice. Set, he kills just for pleasure," Anubis says.

"Not just for pleasure. Set has a reason even if you or I do not agree with it."

"You mean like when he killed Osiris?"

His mother turns away from his to wipe the tears from her face and takes a seat. "I was devastated by that action, after all, Osiris was not just someone I loved he was my brother."

"Yeah, well, he was Osiris's brother too," her son points out.

"I fear I might have been part of the reason why Set killed his brother. We were by then married, but even after you were born, my beautiful boy that I loved so much, I was still in love with Osiris. I at least took comfort in knowing you were with him, and Isis treated you well. You see, Set had many reasons to be jealous of our brother. Yes, he wanted to rule, but he also wanted me to love only him."

"It didn't work though did it?" Anubis asks. "It drove you two apart, him killing Osiris."

"For a time," she admits. "I was enraged. I could not bear the sight of my husband. I eventually found Isis and helped her with the birth of her son. I even stayed with the two of them too protect Horus until he was old enough to defend himself."

"But what about me? I was left there alone."

"I knew that as long as your father did not know you were his son, you would be safe," his mother insists.

"But if he thought I was the son of Osiris..."

"He never took you to be a threat. I can't explain that. Perhaps he somehow knew the truth all along, but he could not let on. At least not at that time," she tells him.

"But I had no one. I was young and scared. The only parents I had ever known were gone," he says angrily trying to hold back the tears.

"Ma'at and Thoth looked after you. Your grandmother Nut and great grandfather Shu watched over you as well. I made certain that you were not completely alone," she says reaching for his arm but stopping when he pulls away.

"It's not the same," he insists. "It's not the same as being loved."

"You were always loved," she says a little upset that he would claim otherwise. He just looks at her. "I am so sorry that I failed you so badly," she says now not even trying to hold back her tears. "If I could go back."

"You can't go back. None of us can go back," he tells her.

"You are better for having not be raised around you father. I could not foresee that Set would kill Osiris and drive Isis and me away..."

"That's just it. He didn't drive you away. You chose to leave. You could have stayed. Even if you had raised me as your nephew, you would have been there," he says.

"And so would he, don't you see that. If I had continued to claim you were the son of Osiris, Set would have tried to control you or worse, kill you. He tried to prevent Horus from even being born again," she says.

"I guess none of that matters now," Anubis says barely louder than a whisper.

"It does matter," his mother tells him. "You are the person that Sadie loves because Set was not a part of your life. You are a young god that doesn't have to rely on anyone else. You are the one who knows right from wrong. You know how to love. Look at your cousin Horus, he doesn't have any of that."

"He doesn't care as long as he is pharaoh," her son replies.

"Don't let his arrogance fool you. He is lonely," she says as there is now a commotion at the doorway.

"Hey, you're still here," Set says strolling into the room. "I figured you'd be gone by now."

"Sure you did," Anubis mutters.

"Well, hey, you've had some time alone. What do you say we spend a little family time together," his father suggests with a grin.

"I promised Sadie..."

"Sadie," Set says cutting him off. "She'll wait for you. Come on."

"Don't force him," Nephthys tells her husband as she takes his hand in hers.

"Some other time," Anubis insists then looks back to his mother. "I guess I'll see you around." She drops her eyes and nods her head which her son takes as his cue to leave.

Once their son is gone, Set says, "So it didn't go well?" Nephthys drops onto the sofa, buries her face into her hands and starts sobbing.

* * *

"Do we have to go through your sisters' garden?" Octavian asks as he parks the rental car on the side of the mountain.

"No, the Hesperides's garden is not the only path to Atlas," she tells him.

"I'll follow you then," he says hoisting their son higher up on his hip.

"We should be quit. Ladon is not the only beast on this mountain," his wife suggests. He nods and continues behind her. After about fifteen minutes of hiking, they come upon a vortex of gray and black clouds. The entire place is a disaster, which Octavian had seen before. He was part of the campaign that destroyed Mt. Othrys during the second Titan War, but he had not seen Atlas. Huge blocks of marble where flung everywhere. With two young children in their arms, it is difficult for the two of them to make their way over everything safely. Octavian shifts Letonus to his shoulders so he can help Calypso and Sammy.

"Who approaches?" a voice calls out to them.

"It is I, Calypso," his daughter calls out recognizing her father's voice.

"Calypso," he calls out in disbelief. "How can it be you?"

She doesn't answer until they're close enough to see the Titan struggling under the sky. "Father," she says sweetly. "I have returned."

"How have you escaped your prison?" her father asks clearly hoping he might be able to escape his as well.

"The gods have allowed me to leave for a short time. I have married father. I have two new children," she explains.

"I have grandchildren?" he asks. "Bring them over and let me get a closer look," he continues with a smile his daughter recognizes too well.

"I cannot father," Calypso says. "We can come no closer."

"Who is the boy?" her father now asks trying to figure out another way to escape.

"This is no boy Father," she says. "This man is my husband Octavian."

"Octavian?" he snaps. "You married a Roman?"

"Yes, Father. He was sent to me, so I would not have to be alone. These are our children, our son Latonus and our daughter Atlasamia," she tells him.

"Well I like the girl's name," her father says.

"I am a legacy of Apollo," Octavian now says talking for the first time in the presence of his father-in-law. "Our son is named after my grandmother."

"And what is wrong with your own mother?" the Titan asks looking at his daughter.

"There is nothing wrong with Tethys," she insists. "Father, please can't you just be pleased to see us. Happy that we brought your grandchildren to see you?"

"No, but I could be happy if you gave me a chance to hold them in my arms," he suggests.

"That's not possible," Octavian tells him sounding smug since he knows the Titan can't get to him from where he stands.

"Get over here Roman!" Atlas barks. "Who do you think you are marrying _my_ daughter without my permission."

As if somehow unable to stop himself, Octavian actually takes a step closer to Atlas. He probably would have kept going if his wife had not put her hand out to stop him. "Father, I will not allow you to do this."

Atlas chuckles, "You always could see through me."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Carter asks softly.

"I'm fine," Zia says as she cuddles into his arms.

"You're being very quiet," he continues. "I never meant to do anything you weren't ready for."

"I'm not upset with what we did," she insists.

"I've wanted to share that with you for a really long time."

"I know, and I appreciate that you were willing to wait until I was ready," she says looking into his face with a smile.

"What do you think your parents would think?" he asks.

"You know I don't remember what they were like, but I have to believe they would approve. I know Iskandar would," she assures him. "What of your parents?"

"You know you have proven yourself to them. Even Osiris," he says kissing her forehead.

"But would they approve of this. We're still young," she reminds him.

"My dad knows I wouldn't do anything I did think we weren't emotionally ready for," Carter says.

"Do you think Sadie will be upset?" she now asks.

"Sadie?" he says a little surprised she would worry about what his sister might think. "No, I don't think she would care one way or another. I think she would be happy for me, for us. Besides, she's her own person. If she wanted to do this with Walt..."

"So you're going to tell her?"

"I hadn't really planned on telling her. I mean it's between us. She doesn't have anything to do with it."

"You don't think it will change anything?" she asks.

"No, I mean, other than bringing us even closer together."

"I love you Carter. It means everything to me for you to be the person I shared this with," Zia says no louder than a whisper.

"I love you too," he says. "Bringing you back here to your village to get some kind of closure to what happened to your village, your family...well, I wanted to be the one."


	48. Chapter 48

Thanatos is so into his goddess right this moment that it's all he can do to not scream out her name and wake their daughter in the cave bedroom next to theirs. He can tell by the look of enjoyment on Eile's face that she's into it as well, until she frowns.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Not now!" she sighs.

"What?" Thanatos asks again.

"Clarisse is in labor," she says.

"Well can't she wait?" he says basically begging.

"It's going to take me a little bit to get there, and it's her second baby. It will come faster than the first," she says. "I'm sorry my love. I promise I'll make it up to you though," she says kissing him.

He lets out a sigh and rolls over in their bed. "Should I wait up?" he asks. She smiles which lets him know she'll hurry.

* * *

"We're here," Ares calls as he and Hathor walk right into the Rodriguez cabin.

"It's about time," Hermes says looking up from the sofa.

"Why are you here?" Ares grumbles to his brother.

"It's just as much my grandbaby's as it is yours," he reminds the war god.

"This is a happy time," Hathor reminds the boys. "Can I trust you to behave if I go in and help Clarisse?"

"I'll be nice for you my love," Ares says kissing her then sending her out of the room.

"Take a seat," Hermes says motioning across from him.

"Don't tell me what to do," Ares grumbles.

"Fine, stand you jackass."

* * *

Hathor knocks on the bedroom door and waits. Chris, with Silena in his arms, greets her.

"Lady Hathor, please come in," he says showing her inside. "Is Ares here with you?"

"Yes, he is waiting in the living room with your father," she answers going to Clarisse and taking her hand.

"I'm going to take Silena out to them," Chris says and leaves the ladies alone from a few minutes.

"How is the pain?" the goddess asks.

"Bad," Clarisse growls.

Hathor places a funny looking object into Clarisse's hand. The half-blood looks at it curiously.

"It's called a ankh. It is our symbol for live," the goddess says softly as a contraction starts. The goddess then holds out her hand and says, "Ha-tep." A golden hieroglyph begins to glow over Clarisse's belly.

"What is that?"

"It means to be at peace," Hathor tells her.

"Wow, where were you when Silena was being born," Clarisse chuckles feeling much better.

"Sorry I'm late," Eileithyia says as she pops into the room.

"No problem," Clarisse says pleasantly.

"Oh, Hathor, I didn't..." the Greek goddess says surprised to see the Egyptian there.

"Hello, Eileithyia," Hathor says sweetly. "I was just helping Clarisse with a little pain management."

"I thought Tawaret was over childbirth," Eile says.

"She is, but it's a big job. Like Artemis, I just help out."

"She also happens to be my dad's girlfriend," Clarisse points out since her obstetrician still seems confused as to why or even how the Egyptian is there.

"I see, well if you would prefer..."

"Gods no," Clarisse says. "I want you." Eileithyia smiles.

"By all means, I do not mean to take over. I shall remove the spell if..."

"No!" Eile says a little too quickly. "I mean, if it's helping Clarisse with the pain."

"Artemis told her how bad I was when Silena was born," Clarisse laughs. "Speaking of which, Lady Hathor would you retrieve my husband. He's probably hiding out in the living room."

Hathor smiles. "Yes dear," she says then heads out of the room.

"I hope you're not upset that she's here," Clarisse now tells her aunt. "She wanted to be here and since she's living with Dad..."

"It is fine," Eile says. "I believe what she said about not taking over."

* * *

Three hours pass with no sign of baby Rodriquez. They have put Silena to bed and are all sitting around Clarisse's bed when Eileithyia sits up like she's been shocked with a cattle prod.

"What is it?" Hermes asks.

"Mother!" she says as if in disbelief. "Mother is..."

"Mother is what?" Ares asks concerned.

"She's in...labor."

"Hera?" Hermes says clearly not believing. "No way, not after all these years."

"I know what I'm feeling," his sister insists.

"Are you going to go to her?" Ares asks her.

Eileithyia looks at him like she's contemplating the answer then she smiles and says, "Not immediately."

"She'll kill you," Hermes points out to his sister.

"I'm busy, besides, she needs a taste of her own medicine," the childbirth goddess says thinking of all the poor mothers like Leto and Alcmene that her mother forced her to leave in pain during childbirth.

* * *

"Where is she?" Hera barks at her husband.

"You've been in labor for what two minutes," Zeus says barely looking over at her.

"This is unbearable. I hate you for causing me to have yet another baby," she snarls.

"I believe you said that when you told me you were pregnant," her husband reminds her.

"I still don't know how it happened. It's been thousands of years since we conceived a child," she says.

"That was some powerful sex the other night when you had something to prove," he says with a grin.

"I should have just let you go find that weather girl," she says trying to breathe through her clinched teeth.

"Really?" he says excitedly.

"No!" she bark. "Go find our daughter."

"I can't leave you here alone in this condition."

"Summon Hebe to come stay with me until you find Eileithyia," she orders him.

"Whatever you say dear," Zeus tells her then sends a rumble of thunder out to summon their daughter.

* * *

"You're almost there," Eile tells Clarisse after placing her hand on her belly once more to see how far she has dilated.

"Didn't you hear your mother..." Zeus asks as shimmers into the room with Eile and the others.

"Lord Zeus!" Clarisse shouts grabbing the covers to make sure she's not showing anything.

Zeus gets a slight flush on his face then turns from Clarisse and ignores her.

"I'm a little busy at the moment, Dad."

"But your mother is in pain."

"She'll get over it," his daughter tells him. "She's made plenty of women wait. Especially _your_ girlfriends."

"True," her father agrees then continues, "but she'll be hell to live with if you don't get up there."

"You can't leave me," Clarisse begs Eileithyia. "You just said I'm almost ready."

"I...I could go to Lady Hera," Hathor offers softly.

"You don't have to do that," Ares tells her knowing that his mom is probably not at all pleasant during childbirth, especially since she isn't really pleasant any other time.

"It will be fine," Hathor insists. "I can help Hera while Eile stays here with Clarisse."

"If you want, but I'm staying here," her boyfriend says.

"I understand," she says then looks to Zeus. "My lord would you take me too your wife."

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Hera screams when Zeus and Hathor enter her bedchamber.

"Mother, that isn't very nice," Hebe scolds.

"I told you to get my daughter not this Egyptian."

"Eileithyia is with Clarisse. She is ready to deliver," Hathor explains as she goes over to her boyfriend's mother. "I would be honored to assist you."

"Have you even done this before?" Hera asks hatefully.

"Many times," Hathor says then places the _be at peace_ hieroglyph over Hera.

"Oh...yes that's rather nice," the goddess says prompting Hathor to smile.

"Let's deliver your child, shall we," the Egyptian says getting down to work.

* * *

"He's beautiful," Chris says holding his arms out to take his newborn son as a tear trickles down his cheek.

Hermes walks over and puts his arm around his son's shoulder and smiles down at his new little grandson. "I am proud of you my boy," he tells his son.

"Thanks Dad," Chris says. "After how bad I screwed up..."

"I thought we agreed to never mention that again," Clarisse reminds him.

"We're blessed Clarisse," he says taking a seat next to her on the bed and placing their son into her arms.

"He looks like a warrior," Ares says taking a seat next to his daughter. "We'll have you prepared for battle in no time," he chuckles while he plays with the little guys figers.

"Maybe he would prefer to deliver the mail," Hermes tells his brother.

"Oh please," Ares says smartly. "Who in their right mind would want that job?"

"I would."

"Exactly."

"He we go again," Clarisse says then kisses her son's forehead.

* * *

"You're a handsome young man," Zeus says taking his new son into his arms.

"I can't believe how easy that was once you showed up," Hera says looking at Hathor in shock.

"Contrary to popular belief, childbirth does not have to be painful," the Egyptian goddess says.

"I think I'll name you Zenas," Zeus says still paying attention only to his son.

"_You'll_ name him?" his wife asks like _what gives you the right_.

"Yes, Zenas it is," the god continues completely ignoring his wife. "A gift from me to mankind."

"The last time you gave mankind a gift," Hebe says looking at her father, "It didn't go so well."

"It would have been fine if she hadn't opened that damn box," he points out. "I warned her not to."

"I see you managed without me," Eile says now popping into the room.

"Yes and you're fired," her mother tells her.

"Fired?"

"If I ever have another baby, Hathor here gets the job. She's much better than you ever were," her mother says harshly.

"Whatever you say Mom," Eile says. "I guess since you don't need me, I'll return to my husband."

"So you got married," her father asks since he's still miffed that Thanatos hasn't made an honest goddess out of her.

Eile shakes her head as if her dad, of all people, has the right to judge.


	49. Chapter 49

Sadie is shocked to come down stairs and find her Uncle Amos sitting in the great room of Brooklyn House.

"What are you doing here?" she says excitedly as she run and tackles him with a big bear hug. His round glasses are tinted blue to match his suit and hat today, but Sadie can still see how happy he is to see her.

"I had business in the States, and I thought I would stop in and visit my family," he tells her. "You look more grown up every time I see you," he says holding her at arm's length now to get a good look.

"I am grown up now," she reminds him. "Almost sixteen."

"Yes, well, I'm sure your father would agree with me that you still have a couple of years before you'll be an adult. By the way, where is that boyfriend of yours."

"Probably still in bed," she says. "Anubis tends to be a bit of a night owl."

Amos motions for the two of them to have a seat since they are alone. "Are he and Walt still doing well together?"

"They're great together. I don't think they disagree about anything and of course there's me," she says with a grin.

"Yes," her uncle agrees with a smile. "And how are your brother and Zia getting along?"

"Fine," she tells him wondering where these questions are going.

"Your parents are a bit concerned with the four of you living here without adult supervision," Amos now tells her.

"We haven't done anything wrong," she says defensively. "We made promises. Besides, we still have one of our older initiates living here."

"I understand, and believe me, neither your parents or I are accusing any of you of not keeping your word. Julius would just feel better if there was someone here," her uncle says.

"But you're the Chief Lector. You have to stay at the First Nome."

"Osiris suggested someone else. Someone you have some experience with," he explains.

"Not Isis," she says dreading the thought.

"Hello my kitten," the cat goddess says stepping into the room from the balcony.

"Bast!" Sadie yells then runs to her. "You want to come back?"

"I feel like this is home. I missed you all so much when we gods were away. Since we've been back, well, I just haven't felt needed," the goddess says sadly.

"You know this is your home too," Sadie tells her as she hugs her cat again.

The three of them head out onto the balcony for breakfast and wait for the others to join them.

"So what is the plan for today?" Bast asks as she licks the plate she enjoyed her Fancy Feast salmon, veggies and egg breakfast from.

"Oh, we're actually meeting some of the guys from Camp Half-Blood for lunch today," Sadie says.

"May I tag along?" the goddess asks as her yellow cat eyes plead, _please, please, please_.

"Sure, I don't see why not. There's a bunch of us going. I don't think they'd mind one more," Sadie says as Carter now joins them on the balcony and gets his hugs and kisses from their cat.

* * *

The Greeks and Roman are already at the restaurant when the Egyptians arrive. Jaz and Travis run for each other since they haven't been together in fifteen whole hours.

"Hi you guys," Percy says greeting Carter.

"You brought a cat," Rachel says a little surprised since she can see through the glamour Bast has adorned herself with to look 'normal'.

"Rachel, this is Lady Bast. She's our cat goddess," Sadie explains.

"Amazing," Rachel says. "I just love you animal gods. I mean our gods can become animals too, most of them anyway, but you don't think about it most of the time. May I paint you?"

"What color?" Bast asks assuming the oracle means her body.

"No," Rachel says a little embarrassed, "I mean paint a picture of you."

"Certainly," Bast agrees, "As long as I may see it when you are finished."

"Of course," Rachel says going over to sit next to the goddess for lunch.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Carter asks Percy.

"Not much, Clarisse had the baby last night. A little boy named Christos," he replies. "He's a cute little guy considering." This comment prompts Annabeth to smack her husband's arm.

"Considering what?" Zia asks not understanding.

"Clarisse is no daughter of Aphrodite," Percy says then looks at Travis and says, "Don't you dare tell her I said that." Clarisse's brother-in-law is too busy kissing to have even heard the comment.

"How have things been at Brooklyn House," Annabeth asks as they all take seats.

"Boring," Sadie says, "Which is unusual for us. Uncle Amos stopped by this morning, but he had to head back to Egypt already. Bast is going to be living with us again though."

"It's nice to have a goddess around all the time," Drew says thinking of her sort of mother-in-law.

"You have a live in goddess?" Bast asks curiously.

"My mom," Butch tells her, "Lady Iris. She hasn't always been at camp but since she and Chiron started living together she's been there."

"I know Iris. She used to deliver messages from Hera from time to time," Bast says, "Colorful girl."

"Oh, wow," Rachel says suddenly not looking too good. Bast puts her hand on the girl's shoulder to steady her.

"Are you alright?" the goddess asks with concern. Suddenly a green mist starts escaping from Rachel.

"Oh no," Percy says concerned then Rachel begins speaking in a raspy voice.

"_Three ancient peoples who've warred in the past_

_ Must set aside differences, form friendships that last_

_ Two from each element and controllers of death _

_ Two who holds powers with no more than breath _

_ Must rein in the chaos and hold back the sea_

_ Or into vast nothingness the world will be"_

"What was that?" Carter asks starring at Rachel who now drops her head down onto the table.

"_That_ was a prophecy," Piper says.

"Rachel is an oracle?" Bast asks in surprise. "I thought she was a demigod."

"She's the host of the Oracle of Delphi," Annabeth explains.

"So what did all of that mean?" Sadie asks.

"It can't be a coincidence that we were all together when she got the vision," Annabeth tell them. "_Three ancient peoples who've warred in the past_, that must mean Greek, Roman, and Egyptian."

"But we've already set aside differences," Carter points outs. "Isn't that what she said?"

"We might have, but that doesn't mean the gods have," Walt points out. "Horus and Ares are still fighting just about every day."

"And how do you know that?" Sadie asks her boyfriend.

"Sobek might have mentioned it the last time I was in the Duat," Walt/Anubis tells her.

"What was this chaos business?" Jas asks nervously. "I thought we sent Apophis so deep into the Duat that he might never come back."

"Chaos doesn't automatically mean Apophis," Bast points out. "Set is an agent of chaos."

"I don't think Dad is capable of destroying the world," Anubis says. "I mean he can do a lot of damage but..."

"In Greek mythology, chaos was the nothingness that existed before Gaea, Nyx, Erebus, and Tartarus," Annabeth explains.

"So you're saying that we have to stop Gaea and Tartarus's mother?" Nico says with dread that only Percy and Annabeth can truly understand as only the three of them have experienced the horror that is both of them.

"I don't remember any stories where the gods had to battle Chaos," Percy points out.

"That's because they haven't," Jason says. "If Rachel's right, this is the first time Chaos has ever tried to come back."

Rachel, at hearing her name, picks her head up. "Did I just drop a prophesy on you guys?" she asks getting a little color back in her face.

"Yeah, what does it mean?" Zia asks.

"I don't even know what I said," Rachel says regretfully.

"The oracle speaks through Rachel. She doesn't give Rachel any kind of additional info," Annabeth explains to the Egyptians.

"Well that sucks," Carter proclaims.

"What was that about two of each element?" Travis asks curiously since no one else has mentioned it.

"Does it mean earth, air, fire, and water?" Thalatta asks.

"That would be my guess," Jason agrees.

"Zia is a fire elementalist," Sadie points out to the others.

"I'd say Leo is the other fire," Piper adds.

"Obviously, Percy you're a water," Carter says now looking to his friend.

"But who's the other water?" Nico asks, "And please don't say my wife."

"It can't possibly be me," Thalatta insists. "My powers are nothing compared to Tyson or even Frank."

"Frank?" Carter questions. "I thought he was a son of Mars."

"He is, but he's also a descendent of my dad, Poseidon. He could be water," Percy explains.

"Earth would be my sister," Nico tells them.

"And Alyssa," Walt points out. "She follows the path of Geb, our earth god."

"I don't want you to be," Piper says looking at her husband, "but you're an air."

"Most likely," Jason agrees.

"And Carter," Sadie adds. "Horus is the god of the sky."

"That would make sense," Percy agrees.

"There was something about controllers of death too," Annabeth points out. "That's got to be Nico and Walt," she says looking from one of them to the other.

"Without a doubt," Sadie agrees.

"And the part about two with power from only a breath, one of them has to be Sadie. She can bring the house down by speaking a single word. I've seen her do it, but who is the other?" Carter says. They all seem to be at a loss for who besides Sadie has that much power through only spoken word.

"Even if we just figured out part of this prophesy," Nico says, "how would you even begin to fight a thing like the abyss the universe came from?"

"That's a really good question," Annabeth says. "I think we should talk to my mom and stepdad."

"And Thoth," Sadie says.

"That is my stepdad," Annabeth reminds her.

"Oh, yeah, forgot."

Annabeth puts a call into her mother and asks that she and Thoth join them. As an afterthought, she suggests they bring her grandmother as well. Thinking that since Metis is from the Titan era, she might know more about Chaos.

When the threesome from Olympus arrive, Annabeth gives them all hugs and they join the conversation.

"Chaos," Metis says after hearing the prophesy. "That is very disturbing."

"I agree," Thoth concurs. "If Nu is up to something, he won't be easy to defeat."

"Worse than Apophis?" Sadie asks hesitantly.

"Different," the god says.

"So this Nu," Jason asks, "What is it?"

"He," Thoth explains. "Although he has a female name and can be thought of as female sometimes. He's the primordial waters. You might consider him Ra's father and mother."

"For Greeks," Athena now adds, "Chaos is not water. It is nothingness, a void, but in every other way, it is as Thoth describes Nu."

"Gaea and Tartarus were both born of Chaos," Metis tells them.

"Annabeth mentioned that," Piper says giving her best friend credit.

"Nyx and Erebus were born of Chaos too weren't they? Would they know if something is going on?" Annabeth asks her grandmother.

"It would certainly be a place to start," Metis says.

"Nico, we have a really good relationship with them. We should ask them to stop at camp to talk with us since everyone can't go to the Underworld," Thalatta says putting her hand on her husband's arm.

"Yeah, I'll get in contact with them when we leave here," he agrees.

"I still wish we could figure out who this second person with the powerful words is?" Carter says.

"They have to be Egyptian," Percy says. "I mean Annabeth thinks me out of a ton of trouble, but it's not like Sadie and her, what did you call them, divine words. None of the Greeks or Romans can do that."

"Why don't you speak to Nyx and Erebus. I'm sure that the additional person for your quest will become clear in time," Athena says.

"It looks like I have returned just in time," Bast says looking around at her kittens.


	50. Chapter 50

Erebus and Nyx have agreed to stop by Camp Half-Blood at sunset that evening, so the Egyptians have been invited to camp. Nico also contacted his father to tell him about the prophesy. Hades was disturbed enough about the situation to agree to get Hazel and Frank at Camp Jupiter and be there for the meeting as well.

Percy meets Carter and the others at the top of Half-Blood Hill and gives them permission to enter. As they walk toward the big house where the meeting will take place, Anubis says he's been to talk with his grandmother Nut and great grandfather Shu about the situation and will provide an up when they all get together.

Hades, his daughter and future son-in-law are the last to arrive with Nyx and her husband coming in only a few moments before.

"Evening everyone," Hades says entering the room.

"I didn't know you were joining us," Nyx says giving the god of the Underworld a greeting hug.

"I had to make a stop at Camp Jupiter," he says nodding at Hazel.

"So Dad told us about the prophesy," Hazel says as she takes a seat next to her brother. The room is pretty full, even with Chiron in his wheelchair. Iris is next to him while Frank stands behind his girl and gives Hades the last seat at the ping pong table. Percy and Annabeth are both there. Even though she is not apparently one of the half-bloods needed for the quest, everyone insisted that she's the brains of camp. Leo has been brought up to speed and is sitting next to Jason and Piper. Piper can't believe she's a part of this since she's pregnant with twins, but she does have a powerful way with words so she's there just in case. Alyssa is next to Zia and Carter. Sadie and Walt/Anubis are on the other side of them.

"Anubis," Percy says leading the meeting, "Why don't you tell us all what you found out."

Walt leans forward and tells them about his meeting. "After lunch, I went to talk with my grandmother, Nut, and my great grandfather, Shu. Nut is the sky and Shu is the wind and a son of Nu, so I figured if anyone would know what was going on it would be them. Nut said she hasn't seen anything but she promised to keep a look out."

"I don't mean to any disrespect to your grandmother, but do you believe her. Sometimes our gods have been known to change sides," Percy asks.

"I trust her," Anubis says.

"I do too," Sadie tells them. "She cares about her family and wouldn't do anything to hurt any of them, even Set."

"That's good enough for me," Percy says then motions for Anubis to go on with the update.

"Shu, he said he thought he'd noticed something lately about the waters."

"Which waters?" Annabeth asks.

"All of them," Anubis tells her. "He said they seem angry. He didn't really put it together with Nu until I said something, but he thinks it could be connected."

"How long has this been going on?" Percy asks. "Dad hasn't said anything about a problem."

"Maybe you should go pay him a visit," Annabeth suggests. Percy nods.

"I don't like Shu," Sadie volunteers. "He tried to keep Anubis and me apart before he merged with Walt, but I think he has the god's best interest at heart."

"He said he would see if he could find out anything and keep me updated," Anubis finishes.

"Lady Nyx you and Lord Erebus are the children of Chaos. We admit that we don't know very much about her," Nico now says looking at his long time friends.

"I have neither seen or heard from mother in many millennia," Nyx says softly.

"If she's planning something, though, you can bet it won't be good," Erebus adds. "Mom's favorite was always Gaea. I wonder if she's upset about that business from a couple years ago," he continues looking at his wife for her opinion.

"That is possible," his wife agrees. "She was pushed so far out into the universe that it might take her that long to come back here."

"So you're saying she's from beyond our solar system?" Sadie asks.

"Yes," Erebus confirms.

"Gods, if that's the case," Leo says, "How long will it take her to actually get here? Isn't like the farthest planet, Neptune, four billion kilometers away from here?"

"Humph," Hades says gruffly while shifting in his chair.

"Did I say something?" Leo asks confused.

"Dad is still miffed that they took Pluto's planet status away," Hazel says patting her father's knee.

"Oh, sorry," Leo says. "Guess that would sting a little."

"It is impossible to say how long it would take unless you know where she is currently at," Erebus answers.

"Wouldn't she swallow up the other planets if she were inside the Milky Way?" Jason now asks.

"Only if she chose to," Nyx says. "She could just pass around them."

"So the fact that we haven't heard of any astrological changes doesn't mean anything," Annabeth says.

"No, it won't tell us anything, and if Shu is correct..." Nyx starts.

"Then we could be in big trouble," Erebus finishes.

"Any idea as to what she might do if and when she gets here?" Jason asks calmly.

"My guess would be a big flood," Erebus says to which Nyx nods in agreement.

"You mean like Zeus's flood or Noahs?" Frank asks.

"Yes," Nyx says.

"Maybe I should build another boat," Leo suggests.

"How would we even stop something like that?" Carter asks. "She/he, whatever it is, doesn't even have to come down to Earth to wipe us out."

"I believe she will," Nyx says.

"Why?" Annabeth asks.

"For one, I don't believe you would have gotten a prophesy if there was no chance of defeating her. I also believe she will want the gods to know it is her doing."

"Would it do us any good to talk to Zeus?" Percy now asks.

"Doubt it," Jason answers, "but I'll go up and talk to him anyway. He should at least know what's going on."

"I think we should make sure all the gods know," Frank suggests.

"I agree," Carter says.

"So if you go tell Mars," Sadie asks, "do you also have to go tell Ares, or does he pass along the message?"

"Sometimes if I tell Mars something, Ares will play dumb," Frank says which prompts a snicker from Percy.

"No, Ares just is dumb," he says unable to help himself. Frank smiles.

"Something like this, though, I think they'll both pay attention to," the Roman finishes.

"Well, my dad is here, but you haven't said anything," Hazel says now looking at Hades.

"I was just thinking that someone needs to check on Tartarus, and make sure he is not involved," the god says with a solemn look on his face.

"It's too dangerous, Dad, even for you," Nico says concerned.

"I wasn't planning to go down there myself," his father assures him, prompting a sigh of relief from his son. "I could send Thanatos."

"Like Hades you will!" Nyx says sternly. "You're not sending my baby anywhere near that place."

"I was kidding, Nyx," the god says with a slight grin. "However, Thanatos and I do have eyes and ears on the place now. We can see if anything is stirring."

"We really need to get going, my sweet," Erebus says taking his wife's hand.

"Yes, people will be wondering why it is still light out," she agrees then stands. "If you need any other help, just contact us, and if we find out anything, we will let Nico know," the goddess says then the love birds head out on their nightly flight.

"I like them," Sadie says when they are gone.

"We do too," Hazel says speaking for all of Greeks and Romans. "They are always so nice."

"And they're so in love with each other even after all these years," Annabeth agrees.

"I wish Nut and Geb could be together like that," Sadie now says looking at her boyfriend. Anubis nods in agreement.

"We should make arrangements to meet here again once you have all talked to your parents," Chiron suggests.

"I'll provide free Iris messages for anyone who want one. Just please don't all call at once. We wouldn't want to overload poor Fleecy," Iris tells them.

"Thank you," Percy says giving the goddess a smile.

"So is a week long enough?" Jason asks. Everyone nods. "Alyssa you haven't said anything. Are you alright?" Jason now asks the Egyptian.

"I've just never been involved with anything like this before, but I'll let Geb know. He touches the water everywhere, so if there is something going on, he should be able to tell," she answers.

"We should go," Carter says standing. "Freak is probably getting hungry. He's waiting down 3.141 for us. He didn't want to be so close to Peleus."


	51. Chapter 51

"Are you sure you can't just message him. If there is a problem with the waters..." Annabeth says from her seat on the bed where Percy is packing an overnight bag.

"Everything will be fine," he insists. "Dad knows I'm coming. It won't take me that long to get there. I'll contact you when I arrive."

"I love you," she says reaching for his hand.

"I love you, so much. I promise everything will be fine," he says sitting next to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her. "I'll be back tomorrow," he says softly then grabs his bag and goes out to where the kids are playing. "Hey guys," he says getting them to run over to him.

"Do you have to go," Sani cries hugging his daddy's neck.

"I won't be gone long," Percy promises then kisses him. "Hey Princess," he continues putting his arms around Sophia.

"Can't we go see Gram Trite?" Sophia begs.

"Not this time, baby," her dad says. "It's going to be a quick trip. I need for you and your brother to take care of Mommy, okay?"

"Okay," she says disappointed then runs over to Annabeth who has come out with them.

"Don't forget to message us as soon as you get there," she reminds him.

"Promise," he says then gives each of them one more kiss and heads out.

* * *

Jason sits at the edge of the central hearth in the throne room on Olympus. Ganymede is supposed to be getting his father, but it's taking a long time.

"Hello, Sweetheart," a voice says from behind him. He turns to find a goddess sitting there on the other side of the fire.

"Lady Vesta," he says surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm always here," she says softly. "Why are you here."

"Something is happening, something I need to talk with Jupiter about," he explains.

"Ah, Chaos," she says with a knowing nod of her head.

"You know about that?" he asks surprised.

"I know of the prophecy. I know she is trying to return. Beyond that, I do not know anything about her plans," the goddess tells him.

"Son," Jupiter says finally entering the room. "I am surprised to see you."

"Something is going on, Father. I thought you should know about it," Jason tells his dad.

"How are my future grandchildren?" the god asks.

"_Piper_ is fine, great actually. This doesn't have anything to do with her or the babies. Rachel got a prophecy. It sounds like Chaos is trying to come back and destroy the world," Jason explains.

"It will not happen," Jupiter insists.

"How can you say that? Are you ready to stop her?"

"She cannot possibly..."

"Come on Dad, you said the same thing about the Titans and Gaea. Don't stick your head in the sand again. We need your help!" Jason says actually raising his voice.

"I would watch that tone," his father suggests.

"Father, you have to face the reality of what's happening. If Chaos comes back, the entire world could be flooded. I don't know how you expect us to defeat something that's not even from this world."

"Are you afraid?" his father asks.

"Yeah, I'm afraid! We're all afraid, Percy, Carter all of us. I've got kids on the way. I don't want anything to happen to their world before they even get here. I don't want anything to happen to Piper. I don't want my kids to grow up without a father."

"Maybe you shouldn't be in this fight," his father tells him.

"I not a coward," Jason insists. "Just because I'm scared doesn't me I won't do my duty, but I'd like your help. I'd like to know you'll be there if I need you, for once."

"I have always been there for you."

"Oh please, Dad. You're only there when my life is fine and you can but into it," Jason snaps.

"Who was there when you faced Enceladus?"

"Who was there all the other times?"

"I knew you could handle it."

"If you had helped me with Porphyrion maybe..."

"Oh don't whine," Jupiter snaps.

"I should have known better than to have come to you for help," Jason says standing up to leave.

"I haven't dismissed you yet," Jupiter says as Jason heads for the doors.

"Yeah, what are you going to do. Blast me?" Jason says still walking toward the door.

Jupiter raises his hand, but notices his sister still sitting at the heart wagging her finger at him in a _you'd better not_ motion.

Once Jason is gone, Vesta says, "You are too hard on the boy."

"He is the son of Jupiter. He needs to be strong."

"He is strong. He is man enough to stand up to you, tell you what he needs from you. Are you strong enough to give it to him?" his sister asks.

"You accuse me of being weak?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You are Jupiter, king of all gods. I know you are strong, but I'm not your son," she tells him then vanishes into the flames.

"I'm strong," Jupiter pouts as he looks into the empty room.

* * *

"Son, what brings you here?" Poseidon says giving Percy a hug.

"We got a strange prophecy that we think involves Chaos. Anubis talked with Shu, and he said he's noticed the waters have been acting up lately," Percy explains.

"I have noticed a stirring. Delphin, Briares and Palaemon have been investigating it," his father tells him.

"Do you need to contact Annabeth and let her know you have arrived?" his father asks with a smile.

"I just did," Percy answers with a grin. "I think we should talk."

"Let us gather with my military leaders," his father says leading him into a lush conference room. Already around the table sit Tyson, Briares, Delphin, Palaemon, Triton, Thetis and Amphitrite.

"Hello everyone," Percy says going over to kiss his stepmom on the cheek then take a seat next to her. "Should I start by telling what I know?" he then asks his father. Poseidon nods, so Percy explains what has happened so far.

* * *

"Mommy!" Sani cries out from his bed then starts sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth calls out as she climbs from her bed. The kids have moved from cribs to youth beds that are close to the ground, and by the time she gets to her son, her daughter is already there.

"It's okay bubby," Sophia says gently patting her little brother's back. "Don't cry."

Annabeth kneels in front of them and takes him into her arms. "Mommy's here precious. Did you have a bad dream?" Sani is still sobbing and can only nod his head. "Mommy's not going to let anything hurt you my love," she tells him as she rocks him in her arms.

"I protect you too," Sophia assures him still patting his back.

Once Sani starts to calm down, his mommy asks, "Do you want to tell me about the dream?"

"I...I was asleep and then I turn into a bird. I was flying in the sky then I was at this scary place. There was fire, but it was like where Grandpa Poseidon lives," he starts to explain.

"You mean the ocean?" his mommy asks and he nods.

"There was this big tall rock thing. It had a point on the top," he continues.

"Like a pyramid?" Annabeth asks. Sani shakes his head no.

"It was skinny," he says.

"An obelisk," she assumes out loud.

"There was a lady there," he now tells her. "I not see her, but she talk to me."

"What exactly did she says?" Annabeth asks knowing this is probably very important.

"She say, 'You not talk you way out of this, little boy,'" he says then buries his face into her chest.

"You're here now, safe in my arms. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," she tells him still rocking and kissing the top of his head. After a few minutes, she says, "Do you want to sleep with Mommy for the rest of the night?" Sani nods his head.

"Me too," Sophia says. "I not want bad water to get me."

"Alright but just for tonight," mommy insists and gets both of them into the bed. Sophia is lying in Percy's place while Sani cuddles up close to his mom for security. She lies with them caressing her baby son's face until both kids fall back to sleep.

Once she is sure they are sound asleep, Annabeth gently gets out of bed, grabs a crystal and goes into the main room where Frank is sleeping.

"Everything okay?" he mumbles.

"Yes, bad dream. I'm sorry if we woke you," she tells him.

"I wasn't really sleeping," he says sitting up.

"I was going to contact my mother to tell her about Sani's dream," she tells him.

"Do you think it's related to what's going on?"

"I sure sounds like it," she says as he turns the light on for her.

"Let's call then," he says taking a seat on the sofa next to her. When the message goes through, Frank and Annabeth see Athena and Thoth asleep in each other's arms. Athena's long curls are covering her face and Thoth's blonde curly hair is all spread out on his pillow. "How sweet," Frank snickers.

"Mother," Annabeth says not much louder than a whisper.

"What?" Athena mumbles without moving.

"Mom, it's Annabeth," she says a little louder. This time Athena sits up in the bed.

"Annabeth," the goddess says a bit startled.

"I'm sorry to wake you Mom, but Sani just had a nightmare, and it really bothered me," her daughter says.

"Is that Frank?" Athena says now noticing the Roman then looking down to make sure her body is covered.

"Yes, ma'am," he says a little embarrassed to be barging into her bedroom like that.

"Sweetheart," Athena says waking her husband, "Annabeth says Sani had a nightmare."

"What? Oh...Hello Annabeth," the god says running his hands through his hair to try and calm it down. "Nightmare you say."

Annabeth starts to tell them about what her son described. "That's not a nightmare. What you just described is a ba trip," Thoth say when she describes her son flying like a bird.

"Ba trip?" Frank says.

"The ba is a part of the soul. It can leave your body and travel when you are asleep," the god explains.

"You mean he was really there?" Annabeth says in shock.

"Part of him was," Thoth confirms. "I can provide him a special pillow to help prevent that."

"What else did he say happened," Athena now asks.

Annabeth explains about the fire water, the obelisk, and the unseen talking woman.

"I was afraid of this," her mother now says.

"Afraid of what? What does this mean?" her daughter asks.

"It mean that Sani is the last member of the quest," Thoth answers.

"No!" Annabeth says, "It can't be. I won't permit it."

"Sweetheart," her mom says, "You know the Fates cannot be overridden. If this is Sani's destiny, he must fulfill it."

"He's just a baby," her daughter cries.

"Only because it is what you and Percy want from him," Thoth points out. "He can be any age he desires."

"Can't the two of you do something," Annabeth sobs.

"All any of us can do is prepare him for what he must do," Athena tells her sadly. "But you must remember, he is a god."

"It's not fair," Annabeth insists as Frank puts his arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Nothing ever is," Thoth agrees.

"Would you like for us to come and be with you?" the goddess asks.

"No, the kids are asleep, and Frank is here with me," her daughter says. "There is nothing to do until Percy returns from his father's."

"Do not hesitate to message us if you need us," Thoth says.

"Thanks," Frank says then runs his hand through the image. "It'll be all right," he says softly. "We won't let anything happen to Sani."

"He's my baby," she sobs as her tears soak Frank's shirt.

Annabeth finally returns to bed about an hour after her talk with her parents. Both kids have shifted in the bed and there is more room on Percy's side now than hers, so she climbs in next to Sophia. She cuddles her daughter and places her hand on her son's arm. She eventually falls asleep. She feels like it has just been a matter of minutes that she has been asleep when a hand touches her arm to wake her.

"Mommy," a boy's voice says.

"Percy?" she says as she tries to wake up.

"No Mom," he says again. "It's me, Sani."


	52. Chapter 52

Annabeth rubs her eyes then doesn't bother to try and stop the tears from flowing. Sophia is still asleep between her and a young boy who looks to be about the age she and Percy were when they first met.

"Sani?" she says.

"I'm sorry Mom. I know this isn't what you want," her son says trying to hold back his own tears. "I just have to help Daddy and the others."

"I know," she says pulling him into her arms trying to not smash her daughter. "I talked to your grandparents last night. They told me what your nightmare meant."

"It wasn't a nightmare," her son says. "I was really there. It was the River of Chaos. I was where the Egyptian world began. It was Nunet speaking to me."

"How do you know all of this?"

"When I fell asleep again, somehow I went to talk to Grandpa Thoth. He explained. He told me you were afraid. He told me I didn't have to do this if I was afraid."

"But you're too brave to say no," Annabeth says caressing his head. He nods in agreement.

"I'm afraid, but I'm afraid something will happen to Daddy if I don't help him," Sani tells her.

"I love you, you know that right, no matter what. No matter what age you are. No matter what you decide you have to do," she says kissing his forehead.

"I know Mom," he says.

"Mommy," Sophia whines now trying to push her brother off of her. "Get off! Sani?" she says scooting over closer to Annabeth. "What have you done?" she asks her brother in shock.

"I had to get bigger," he tells her. "I have to help Daddy fight the bad lady."

"I want to get bigger," she says looking up at her mommy.

"No way," Annabeth says smiling down at her daughter and putting her arms around her. "I can't lose both of my babies."

"Daddy's gonna be mad at you," Sophia now says looking at her brother.

"Daddy won't be mad. He might be upset and not want Sani to be in any danger, but he won't be mad," her mom says. "No we'd better get up and get ready for breakfast.

* * *

When the three Jacksons come from the bedroom, Frank is just coming from the bathroom having showered and gotten dressed. When he sees Sani, he's shocked.

"Whoa!"

"Hi Uncle Frank," Sani says a little embarrassed.

"Is this because of your dream thing last night?" Frank asks trying not to gape at the boy.

"I have to help you and Daddy," the boy says. "I can't do that if I'm little."

"Sophia, let's go potty," Annabeth tells her daughter while giving Frank a look that says, _will you talk to him_.

Frank nods his head and leads Sani over to the sofa. "I don't know why you're being called on to fight this battle," Uncle Frank starts.

"I'm powerful," Sani says frankly, "Because of Athena and Thoth."

"Do you understand about that situation?" Frank asks.

"Yes, they are my real parents, but Lord Zeus can never know," the boy says.

"You've got that right," his uncle says.

"I have to do my part in this fight. I have to help my dad."

"You mean Thoth?"

"No, Percy is still my dad. He always will be," Sani says. "Is my dad going to understand that?"

"I know your dad pretty well, and he's not going to want this. He's going to fight to protect you because he loves you, but when accepts that none of us has a choice in this, he'll accept it," Frank tells him.

"I want to go train with Sadie," the boy says.

"That's...that's a good idea," Frank says thinking _wow this little kid is really a god_.

* * *

After breakfast, at which those at camp are shocked to see Sani's transformation, Annabeth sends the kids back to the cabin with Frank and waits at the beach for Percy to return from his father's. She sits at the base of a dune sobbing. She has tried to hold it together for her children's sake, but here, alone, waiting for her husband, she lets all the pain out. Percy finds her sitting with her head between her knees still sobbing when he walks up the beach.

"Annabeth, what is it? What's wrong? Are the kids..." he asks with terror in his voice.

"They're okay," she says not wanting him to worry in that way. "Percy something..." she can't continue. She cries some more, and he puts his arms around her.

"Please tell me. You're scaring me," he says trying to remain calm.

"Last night, Sani...he had a bad dream except it wasn't a dream. His ba was pulled to the Sea of Chaos," she tries to explains.

"What's a ba?"

"Part of his soul," she says trying to wipe the tears from her face. "He's fine, you don't have to worry about that, but...but Chaos talked to him. She told him he's the other member of the quest."

"Impossible, he's a baby," her husband insists.

"Not anymore," she says sniffling.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he understood what the trip meant. He's about twelve now," she says looking into his eyes with her own red, puffy set.

"Absolutely not!" he says. "I won't allow it."

"Percy you can't stop the Fates. You know that as well as I do. He's convinced that he has to fight this or something will happen to you. There's no talking him out of it."

"That's just Chaos messing with him like Gaea and Kronos did with us," he insists. "I forbid him from doing this."

"You can't be mad," she said.

"Like Hades I can't!" he yells. "That's my son!"

"He loves you. He wants to protect you. Percy, please don't be upset with him. He's worried you'll be mad at him," Annabeth says.

"I...I'm not mad at him. This isn't his fault," he says calming down a little bit.

"I don't want him to grow up or be in danger any more than you do, but he's a god. We have to remember that," she tells him softly.

"I need to talk to him," he says.

"Just remember, this is important to him," she says as he takes her hand and helps her stand.

* * *

When Percy and Annabeth enter the cabin, Frank picks Sophia up and offers to take her to play with Attisain for a little while so her parents can talk with Sani alone. Once they are gone, Percy goes over to the sofa where Sani is nervously waiting. Without saying a word, Percy drops to his knees and pulls his boy into a hug.

"I'm sorry Dad," Sani says holding his father.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," his dad says softly. "Mommy and I love you so much."

"I know you want me to stay little," Sani tells him. Percy sits back on his heels and takes his boy's hands in his. "I don't want you to do this. It's not your responsibility."

"But..."

"I know you're a god," his dad interrupts. "But you're not even a year old. The other gods are thousands of years old. Let them fight this battle."

"Daddy, she came to _me_. She talked to _me_. She wants to scare _me_ away. That means _I'm_ important. I have to do this," his son tells him.

"Gods," Percy says still looking at his son. "Why do you have to be so smart?"

"I take after Mommy," Sani says with a grin.

"Yes you do," Percy says taking his son in his arms again. "You need more training, and you'll leave the really dangerous stuff to the rest of us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad," Sani says with a smile that means we _both know that's not gonna happen_.

"Have you contacted Sadie and Carter?" Percy asks now looking up at his wife.

"We're supposed to take him over to train, but they don't know what's happened," she explains.

"I want you to stay here and rest," he says standing and taking Annabeth in his arms. "This has been stressful on you, and you need to rest for the baby's sake."

She nods then takes her son's hand and gives him a big hug. "I love you more than anything," she says.

"Love you more than that," he says then kisses her belly.

* * *

When Blackjack touches down on the roof of Brooklyn House, Walt is waiting for them. He's a little surprised to see Percy arrive with a young boy, but he can instantly tell it's Sani.

"So what's up?" Walt says taking the boy's hand to help him from the chariot.

"Maybe we should get the others before we explain," Percy suggests. Walt nods and leads them into the house. He grabs Carter, Zia and Alyssa and brings them to the library where Sadie is waiting to train Sani.

"So who wants to explain this?" Sadie asks when they are all alone in the library.

"Maybe you should start with your experience last night," Percy tells his son after they all take a seat.

Once Sani has completed the entire story, Carter says, "So Thoth explained it all to you?"

"Yes, sir," Sani answers.

"First of all, I'm not a sir," Carter says as Sadie snickers.

"But you are the pharaoh," Sani reminds him.

"And you're not only a god but a friend, so don't call me sir, please," Carter says. "And I can confirm that you were at the Sea of Chaos. Zia, Sadie and I have been there and that's exactly what it is like."

"That means all of this is for real," Sadie says, "and the first thing we need to do is get you a head rest to stop your ba trips."

"What is that," Percy asks.

"It's a headrest with enchantments that helps prevent your ba from taking off while you sleep. Their not very comfortable but they work, most of the time," she explains.

"I'll find him one before you leave," Alyssa says smiling at Sani.

"Thank you," Percy says. "He needs way more training," he continues. "I don't want him going into this without being able to handle his powers."

"Agreed," Carter says, "We'll do everything we can, but I'm wondering if training with Thoth would do him more good."

"Lord Zeus might find out, if Grandpa trains me," Sani says to everyone's surprise. "He can't find out the truth."

"Cleo is studying the Path of Thoth, and he's already been working with her. We'll continue that," Sadie suggests. "I'll continue to train him as well."

"What about fighting?" Percy asks. "He needs to be able to protect himself."

"Well, he can do a lot with divine words, but now that you're bigger we'll try sword play. See how you do," Carter suggests.

Sani nods his head then says, "I want to train with you too, Dad. I want to learn to fight like a Greek too."

"We will," Percy assures him. "I'll get you all the training I can to keep you safe."

"Does anyone have any questions?" Sadie asks.

"Um, can I talk to Anubis alone for a few minutes," Sani asks softly.

"Well, yeah," Walt says. "If it's okay with your Dad." Percy nods his approval, so Walt leads Sani to the other side of the room to talk in private. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering about..." Sani says nervously. "Well, I know I'm immortal, but what happens if something does happen to me?"

"You mean if you get sent really, really deep into the Duat?" Walt asks.

"Yeah," the boy says.

"Actually, I can't tell you. That's never happened to me. Being the god of funerals, I've never really done anything that put me in that kind of danger. This quest is going to be a first time for me as well," the older god says. Sani gets a disappointed look on his face. "I know who has though. How about we both ask her about it?" Sani nods yes. Walt looks to the others and says, we need to go talk to Bast about something important if it's okay." Percy nods again and the boys head out to find the cat goddess.

When they get to Bast's bedroom, the door is open. The goddess is lying on the floor, curled into a ball right by the door to the balcony in the sun. Walt clears his throat.

Bast looks up and says, "Sani Jackson, my you have grown. Why have you brought that dog here?"

"We," Walt says pointing to Sani then himself, "have an important question about gods and the Duat."

"I take it you are now a member of the quest," the goddess asks. Sani nods. "And you want to know about banishment?"

"Yes, Lady Bast," Sani says softly.

"Okay, both of you come in and sit down," she says motioning them with her arm.

"It's really not that bad," she starts. "There's a lot of walking."


	53. Chapter 53

"Father," Zenas says looking up at his parents. He is sitting at the foot of their thrones with his elbow on his knee and his chin resting on his fist. "I'm bored."

"Why don't you go find someone to play with," his father says keeping his nose buried in the Olympus Times.

"No one on Olympus will play with me," the boy says. "None of the other gods like me."

"They're just jealous, sweetheart," his mother tells him.

"You could always go down and play with the mortals," Zeus suggests.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Hera tells her husband. "He is too powerful. We do not want any mortals to get killed. That would cause far too many problem."

"Well he can't sit around here all day," her husband says. "The boy needs to get out and live a little."

"Why don't you go down to Camp Half-Blood and play with the little demigods?" Hera tells her son. "If you hurt one of them, it will be no real loss, and we won't have to worry about covering things up."

"Can I?" Zenas says excitedly.

"I don't see why not," his father says looking away from his paper to give the boy a smile. "Just remember to be home before dinner."

"See ya," the boy yells then heads toward the doors.

* * *

"Leo it looks wonderful," Piper says throwing her arms around her friend and kissing his cheek.

"Of course it does," he says with a grin.

"We're so excited to have you guys living here in camp again," Crystal says as Jason lifts Iggy out of her arms and gives the boy a snuggle.

"I'm just glad your dad told you what he did to keep Zeus away from Aphrodite's apartment. Without that, we'd never keep my parents out of our business," Jason says.

"Do you really think he'll just ignore the situation with Chaos," Crystal says looking at Jason.

"He's ignored every other threat and things have worked out just fine for him," her husband says. "Why shouldn't he just ignore this one too."

"I really hoped he would at least offer to help if we needed him, but..."

"Don't let him upset you again," Piper says putting her head against Jason's shoulder. "We've got the best of all Greek and Roman half-bloods and help from the best Egyptians. If Chaos can be stopped, we'll figure out how to do it. Let's just enjoy our new home and try to prepare for the babies before you're called away."

"You're right," he says kissing her forehead.

"Hi," a new kid, who looks to be about fourteen, says as he walks up to the two couples.

"Hello," Crystal says politely. "I didn't realize we had a new camper."

"Uh, yeah, new camper," the boy says.

"Well, I'm Crystal, daughter of Iris. This is my husband Leo, son of Hephaestus. Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, and her husband Jason, son of Jupiter," Crystal says making introductions.

"Jupiter," the boy says. "You mean Zeus."

"No actually she means Jupiter. I'm Roman," Jason says extending the hand that isn't holding Iggy to shake. The boy ignores it.

"I was looking for someone to hang with," the boy says.

"A lot of the campers aren't here this time of year, but my brother Harley is about your age," Leo tells the kid. "He's at the forges right now."

"There are a couple of Ares girls about your age in camp," Piper adds.

"Ares girls," the boy says scrunching up his face like that idea doesn't thrill him. Piper wonders if he's worried they're ugly or that they'll kick his butt or both.

"So do you know who your parent is?" Jason asks.

"I'm not an idiot, of course I do," the boy says. "I know who both of my parents are."

"Well, okay then," Jason says. "I guess if you're so smart, you can find someone to play with on your own."

"Loser," the boy says then starts to walk off.

"Hey!" Piper calls after him, but he doesn't stop for her to scold him about his attitude.

"Okay, so who's kid do you think he is?" Leo asks. "I lay bets on Athena."

"No way. Annabeth and her siblings are not rude like that," Piper says. "I would guess one of Mom's, but I think she would have told me if one of hers was coming to camp."

"I bet he's one of Ares's," Crystal guesses. "Extreme attitude and smart mouth."

"Yeah, maybe," Leo agrees.

"I know who I would guess, but it would be a first," Jason says still watching the boy as he becomes a speck on the horizon.

"He does remind me a bit of Hera," Piper says with a laugh.

* * *

"Hey, you Harley?" a strange boy calls from the door to the forge.

"Yeah," Harley says bluntly like _who the Hades are you_.

"You're brother said you might want to hang," the boy says.

"You must be new," Harley says shoving his bronze back into the fire. "What's your name?"

"Zenas," the boy says. "Want to do some sparing in the arena?"

"Well, I was sort of working on something right now," Harley says wiping his hands on his apron.

"I'll finish it for you," Jake says walking over to his younger brother. "You know Chiron likes for us to show new kids around."

"I'm sure he doesn't need your permission," Zenas says looking at Jake.

"He wasn't..."

"Come on," Zenas says pulling Harley by the arm.

"What a little jerk," Jake says to himself as the boys head out the door and he pulls the bronze from the fires.

* * *

"That's it, keep your arm up," Percy says as he parries each of his son's strikes. "You're wearing me out."

"Do you need to stop, Dad?" Sani asks finally letting his sword down.

"Let's get some water," Percy says using his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his face. "You're doing well," he continues.

"I have to be ready, Dad," his son says poring the water over his head like Percy sometimes does.

"Hey, Percy, Sani," Harley says as he and another boy enter the arena.

"Hi Harley," Sani says.

"Who's your friend?" Percy asks curiously since he's never seen the boy before.

"What's it your business?" the boy says smartly.

"You must be new. You should know we don't treat each other like that," Percy tells him in a fatherly tone.

"Lay off, dude," the boy says and keeps walking past Percy and Sani.

"Don't ever act like that, son," Percy says looking at his own boy.

"No problem, Dad," Sani says still looking at the new kid like he's some sort of freak.

Harley and Zenas start sparing with each other and it's obvious very quickly that Zenas is much better with a sword than Harley.

"Hey!" Harley protests after Zenas clips him with the point. "We're not trying to actually kill each other."

"Shut up and fight," Zenas says continuing to swing at the son of Hephaestus. Percy watches until it becomes clear that Harley is so outmatched he's in danger.

"Whoa," the older half-blood says walking over and putting his own sword in between them to stop the fight. "Slow up buddy. Nobody wants to hurt anybody."

"Why don't you stay out of this," the boy says smartly.

"Look, I don't care who your godly parent is. Even Zeus's kids don't treat others here like you are," Percy tells him.

"I am Zeus's kid," Zenas says smugly.

"You should have told me that," Harley says rubbing his arm.

"You wouldn't have fought me," Zenas says.

"Maybe you should talk to Jason," Percy says.

"Already met the loser, thanks," Zenas smirks.

"I actually know a couple of Zeus's kids, and neither one of them are as rude as you. I don't want to talk to Chiron about how your acting, but I will."

"You think I'm afraid of Chiron," the boy laughs.

"Wait, who's your mother," Percy asks starting to wonder if this kid is really a half-blood at all.

"Hera," Zenas says proudly.

"You're a god," Sani says surprised.

"Jealous much," Zenas says.

"Hardly," Sani says.

"Son, why don't you run on home and get ready for dinner. Harley you should go get your arm looked at, and you," Percy says taking Zenas by the arm, "need to come with me."

"You want to lay off dude," Zenas snaps yanking his arm away.

"You must be a few days old at the most," Percy says looking the boy over. "If your big brother Ares can't beat me, I don't think you really want to try. Now come on." Percy starts to reach for his arm again, but Zenas pulls away and walks off just ahead of Percy.

On the way to the big house, Percy stops by Jason and Pipers new cabin. When Jason answers the door, Percy says, "Nice digs, cous."

"Thanks," Jason says taking his hand and giving him a hug. "I see you've met the new brat."

"You wanna watch that?" Zenas snaps angrily.

"I was just taking our little friend up to talk with Chiron. Thought maybe you would want to come with, since he's your dad's," Percy says.

"Figures," Jason says.

"And Hera's."

"What? You mean he's a god?"

"Duh, genius," Zenas says.

"Yeah, come on," Jason says grabbing the boy's arm and not allowing him to pull away.

* * *

"Your father should have informed me before he sent you down here," Chiron says after being brought up to speed.

"Look here old man, as a god, I out rank you..."

"Not here at camp you don't," Chiron says looking to Percy and Jason as if to say, _Can you believe this kid? _

"Iris my dear," Chiron calls out toward the kitchen. "Would you join us please."

"What is it my love?" the goddess asks as she enters the living room carrying a towel and drying her hands.

"I need to message Lady Hera and request a parent/teacher conference," the centaur says keeping his eyes on Zenas.

"Hera?" Iris says a little surprised. "Yes of course," she continues then opens her hand to create a rainbow.

* * *

Hera shimmers into the room about ten minutes later. "Getting in trouble already?" she asks her son.

"No," Zenas pouts. "I was just..."

"Smarting off to everyone," Jason says cutting the little god off.

"And hurting half-bloods without coming clean about who he was," Percy adds.

"Hera, my dear sister," Chiron starts.

"Sister?" Zenas says like he can't believe it.

"Yes, son, Chiron is my _half_-brother," his mother says like the half makes all the difference in the world.

"A heads up about Zenas would have been appreciated," Chiron continues. "I can't have a god coming into camp disrespecting and hurting my students."

"Who did he hurt?" Hera asks as if it makes a difference.

"Harley, _your grandson_," Percy says. "Lord Hephaestus's boy."

"Oh," Hera replies as if it really did make a difference. "You should not have done that," she says now looking at her son. "Hephaestus will complain to me now."

"You said it wouldn't..." Hera puts her hand over her son's mouth before he can finish repeating what she said on Mt. Olympus.

"Yes, well, perhaps you've played enough for one day," the goddess continues with a smile no one in the room trusts.

"But..."

"No buts, We'll just have to get your father to play toss with you or something," she says which draws a snicker from Jason which in turn draws a sneer from her.

"If he returns to camp," Chiron now says looking at the boy, "he will be required to conduct himself as our other campers do, with respect for each other."

"So I can come back?" Zenas asks surprised.

"If you can respect yourself and others," Chiron agrees.

"Mom," Zenas says looking up at Hera. "Don't you have a cabin here?"

"Yes, of course I do," she says, "but you're too young to stay here on your own."

"Please Mommy," he begs.

"You heard Chiron. You would have to behave," she tells him.

"Jason will be your head counselor," Chiron says. "You have to do whatever he says." Zenas gives Jason a dirty look.

"Or I'll beat your butt with your mom's sword," Jason says holding up Juno's gladius.

"Fine. Please Mom," the boy says looking back at Hera.

"You promise to look after him?" Hera asks looking at Jason.

"Have I ever let you down?"

"Not yet," she says with a smile. "I will miss you," she now tells her son as she caresses his head.

"I'll miss you too, Mom, but I can still come see you," Zenas says putting his arms around her waist.

"I'll tell your father what you have decided," she says quickly wiping a tear from her eye before the others see it.

"All right kid, come on, I'll show you to your cabin," Jason says motioning his head toward the doorway.

"And remember," Chiron calls after them, "everything Jason says."

"Yes, sir," the boy says and lets Jason lead him out.

"He'll be fine," Chiron assures his sister.

"I just don't want him to turn out like Ares," Hera says softly.

"Then it's a good thing he's here," Percy says with a slight smile.

"Are you trying to say I do not know how to raise my children?" the goddess questions.

"Not at all. Your daughters all seem to be okay," Percy says then bows to the queen of the gods and leaves the room.


	54. Chapter 54

"Do you have to go in person? Can't you just scry or message her or something," Athena asks.

"This is too important for that darling, but I promise I won't be gone long," her husband replies as he grabs his white lab coat. He can tell by the look on her face that she's still not happy that he is going to see his ex.

"You could come with me," he suggests with a smile as he takes her hand.

"And look like a jealous wife," she offers.

"And look like a goddess who is concerned about the future of the world," he says.

"I don't think the others would welcome a Greek in their realm," she tells him.

"We are going to the library. That is my territory, besides you'll be with me. No one is going to say anything about you being there," he insists.

"I would love to see your library," she says with a smile of her own.

"I bet," he laughs thinking she's using library to represent one of his body parts.

"No, I really would like to see your collection of books," she now insists.

"Oh, you really mean the library," he says.

"What did you think I meant?" she asks confused now.

"Never mind," he says. "If you're going with me, you should tell Mom. We wouldn't want to worry her about where we ran off to."

"Oh, you meant..." she now says looking down and laughing herself.

* * *

When Thoth and Athena arrive outside of Library of Egypt - Duat Branch, Athena is taken-back by the architectural presence of the place.

"It's beautiful," she says gently placing her hand against the wall letting her fingers runs over the carvings.

"Thank you," he says taking her free hand. I put a lot of thought into the place," he says just as the doors open.

"Djehuti," a woman says excitedly, until she sees Athena. "Oh, you brought her."

"Seshat," the god says leaning in and kissing her cheek. "You remember Athena."

"Yes. How can I forget," she says sadly. "How may I assist you today?" she then says to Thoth in an attempt to change the subject from his wife.

"I, we, came to speak with Ma'at," he says.

"She is here," Seshat says stepping aside so they may enter. "She is in her office."

"Also, could you find me anything we have on Isfet or Nu," the god now asks his assistant.

"But I thought..."

"I don't mean Apophis," he explains. "I mean Chaos itself."

"Yes, of course, anything you wish," she says bowing to him.

As Thoth and Athena walk away, Athena whispers, "She hates me."

"Yes she does," he snickers.

"Sweetheart, it is not funny," she says.

"She'll never act on it," he assures her. "She is incapable of doing anything to hurt me. You have nothing to fear."

"I do not fear her," Athena says getting her inner warrior up. "I just wish to avoid any entanglements with your former..."

"Assistant," he finishes for her. "I promise, my sleeping with her meant nothing."

"I, on the other hand," a new female says with a laugh as they reach the doorway of a luxurious office toward the back of the library.

"Ma'at," Thoth says taking her hand and kissing her cheek.

"Athena, please come in," the Egyptian goddess says with a warm smile. "Welcome to our library." If you didn't know better, you would think Ma'at was an attorney. Her office is lined with law books. There is a beautiful set of wings on the wall behind her desk. Sitting on her desk is a replica set of scales like the ones used to balance a spirits heart against her own feather. An ankh is sitting on top of a stack of papyrus sheets with hieroglyphs on them.

"Apophis didn't work out, so Isfet is making another attempt using Nu," Ma'at says as she walks around the room in thought.

"Greek Chaos could be working with him," Athena warns.

"Yes, that would make thinks much worse for us. You say the children are joining forces to fight this?" Ma'at asks.

"Carter, Sadie, Walt, Zia and Alyssa," Thoth explains.

"From our side we have some of our best Greek and Roman children Percy, Jason, Nico, Leo, Frank and Hazel," Athena adds.

"And then there is Sani," Thoth says.

"Your son," Ma'at says causing Athena to raise an eyebrow. "Yes I realize," the goddess continues. "He is the spitting image of you Thoth, your curly blonde hair, and Athena your gray eyes. I realized the first time I saw the boy at your wedding. Only a fool would not recognize that he is yours."

"My father," Athena says, "Can never know."

"Yes, I can understand how that might present a problem. That old prophecy and all," Ma'at says.

"You know about that," Thoth asks surprised.

"I believe Demeter mentioned it at the wedding," the Egyptian goddess says. "Trust me I will not tell anyone, especially Zeus. As for Nu, I will do anything I can to assist. As you know, I cannot eliminate Isfet. It takes both chaos and order to keep the world in proper balance, but he must be controlled."

"Do you think that Nu and Chaos will try using a flood?" Athena asks Ma'at. "Nyx and Erebus seemed to think that would be their method."

"Nu being water and Chaos coming from space, they can control the tides. Using the seas against mortals would be easy enough for them, but how can they affect the gods that way?" the goddess replies. "I do not doubt that they will include flooding, but I would expect more."

"I am taking everything I have written on Isfet and Nu back to Olympus with me. Athena and I will go through it, see if we can come up with a strategy," Thoth says standing to leave.

"You will be the best to accomplish this," his ex says standing to see them out. "I wish you success," she continues kissing Thoth's cheek then Athena's as well.

"Thank you for your kindness," Athena tells Ma'at gently hugging her.

"We'd better go see what Seshat has found," the god says taking his wife's hand.

* * *

Seshat has a table full of scrolls ready for them. "I had no idea I was so prolific on the subject of Nu," Thoth says.

"A few of these are not yours," the Egyptian goddess says.

"As I said, I want to see everything," he says picking up a scroll. "Is this everything?" he now asks.

"I still have the shabti searching not only our library but others," Seshat tells him.

"Thank you," the god says then looks at his wife. "I'm not sure we can carry all of these without tearing them up. They are quite old."

"I could get Hermes...No wait, this is your Underworld not mine," Athena says.

"Lord Hermes is allowed into the Duat," Seshat says. "Ever since the Ptolemaic period."

"I'll select as many as we can safely take then send her brother for the rest," Thoth says.

"I'll prepare them for transport," the goddess says then bows to Thoth.

* * *

"These say that Atum is the father of Shu and Tefnut," Athena says looking up from a scroll. "I thought Anubis said..."

"There isn't much difference. Atum, the evening sun, is only one-third of Ra. I suppose Shu might want to think of Nu as part of his creation. You also have to consider that some believe Ptah was the creator god or even me," Thoth says. Athena smiles without saying anything. "I wasn't," he tells her with his own grin.

"Honestly, I can't find anything here that would make me think Nu has anything to gain out of this," Thoth says taking his glasses off and tossing them on the table covered in scrolls. "He knows as well as Ma'at that he can't survive without her."

"Maybe he's not involved," Athena says reaching for another scroll. "Maybe this is all on Chaos," she continues.

"Then why would the House of Life be pulled into it?" he asks.

"What if it's because the kids have created a friendship, and we can't do it without them," she suggests.

"Maybe," he says leaning back in his chair.

* * *

Sadie has just gotten home from school after staying late for play rehearsal and is walking up the staircase to her bedroom. She has her ear buds in so she doesn't hear a low voice going, "Pssst." She is startled when a face creeps out of the wall.

"Hey doll," he says when she stops and pulls the buds from her ears.

"What are you doing here," she asks Uncle Vinnie, aka Setne, aka Osiris's number one most wanted spirit. Setne is the ghost of a long dead magician and son of Ramses the Great, which technically makes him related to Cater and Sadie through their mother's side of the family. He was about to be put to death, for real death as in Ammit eat his heart death, but had to be spared to help Carter, Zia and Sadie capture the shadow of Apophis a couple of years back then he got away. Carter says he looks like a grease ball Mafioso and everyone else agrees.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" he asks with a nasty laugh.

"Where are you?" she asks.

"Nice try, doll, but I'm smarter than that," he says with a grin.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I got some information I thought you might like to have, for the right price," he tells her still grinning like he's up to no good, which knowing Setne is 100% guaranteed.

"I have homework to do," she says acting like she's going to put her buds back into her ears and ignore him.

"Okay, okay, you drive a hard bargain," he says then looks both ways like he's afraid someone else might come upon them talking on the stairs.

"I'm waiting," she says tapping her foot.

"As you know, I've been keeping a low profile since our last victory," he starts.

"_Our_ last victory? You're kidding right?"

"The way I sees it, you couldn't have gotten to Apophis's shadow without my help. I was the key to the entire plan. Anyway, I've been spending some time down with the demons. _Most_ of them aren't looking to devour my soul. Mind you, I'm not there all the time, so you shouldn't waste your time going there to look for me."

"Is this story going anywhere?"

"Anyway, I been hearing some things. Some things about Nu and some little hot Greek number he's wanting to hook up with."

"Chaos?" she asks.

"That's her. Anyway, I heard some demons talking about a little job Nu wants them to pull off. Now, I've never been a huge fan of Ma'at you understand. She's got this thing about laws, and I've never been real big on following them."

"Yes, I know."

"Still I don't want to see the little lady get kidnapped or even worse, killed," the ghost says.

"They're planning on kidnapping Ma'at! When?" Sadie asks showing concern for the first time during this conversation.

"Didn't hear all the details, but I think it's soon," he tells her.

"And you're sure about this?" she asks.

"Absolutely. So, I take it you are going to try and stop this little kidnapping from taking place?"

"Of course," she says looking at him like duh.

"Well, I certainly hope that when you save her that you'll be sure to tell your dad who it was that gave you the intel," Setne says.

"Oh, you can be sure I'll tell Dad about this little conversation," she agrees.

"Then my work here is done," he says grinning once again. Instantly, he vanishes from the wall. Sadie runs up the stairs yelling for Carter, Zia, Walt anyone who beat her home from school and might already be in their rooms studying.


	55. Chapter 55

"Lord Zeus, Father," a young woman says entering the throne room.

"Eirene, why have you come to see me after so much time?" the god asks his daughter.

"Father, I seek my mother and my sisters. I have looked everywhere for them, but alas I cannot find them," the Horai says.

"I'm sure Themis is fine. The old girl can take care of herself," Zeus says like he doesn't want to be bothered.

"But Father..." she protests. "It is not like my mother and sisters to disappear like this. It has never happened before."

"Haven't the four of you ever taken off on your own before?"

"Yes, but they would never _take off_ without me," she insists.

"Are you sure?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Father why are you trying to turn me against them?"

"Look," Zeus says, "If you are really concerned, contact your sister Artemis. I'm sure she can track them down for you. You'll see they are just off sunning on a beach somewhere."

Eirene frowns at the suggestion, bows then leaves the throne room. She is mumbling to herself as she walks up the sidewalk. "Taken off without you, sunning on the beach somewhere...Oh excuse me."

"No problem sis, looks like you're deep in thought," Hermes says picking himself up off the ground from her running into him.

"I should have been looking where I was going," she says as her face turns beet red. "It's just that my sisters and my mother..."

"What about them?" he asks since she didn't finish her sentence.

"I cannot find them anywhere and Lord Zeus refuses to help me find them. He thinks...well, never mind what he thinks. He's wrong. I know something has happened to them."

"When did you see them last?" her brother asks.

"It has been two days," Eirene says holding up two fingers to confirm. "Father suggested that I have Artemis search for them, but I don't even know how to contact her."

"I can do that," he says with a grin. "Why don't we get some of their clothing so she and the girls can track them faster," he suggests.

"Yes, yes, that would help," she says as her spirits pick up a little bit and takes her brother's hand.

* * *

When Sadie and Anubis enter the Hall of Judgment, they are both a little surprised that there are no souls waiting to have their hearts weighed. Several judgment gods are sitting around in one corner. Sadie waves at Hot Foot and Fire-Embracer. They both smile and wave back. Ammit runs over to greet the two of them.

"Hey girl, have you missed me," Anubis says getting down on his knees to play with the devourer of souls. Osiris looks up from the scroll spread across his lap when he hears the commotion.

"Who's a good girl," Sadie says kissing Ammit on her crockadile nose. When Sadie looks back up at her father, he shakes his head. "What? You said I couldn't call her poochiekins. You did not say I couldn't play with her."

"I suppose that's true," Osiris says with a smile. "So what brings the two of you here?"

"Setne paid me a little visit," she tells him.

"Did he threaten you?" her father asks now standing to show his concern.

"No, it was a wall appearance," she explains.

"Business slow?" Anubis asks as he joins Sadie and Osiris.

"On the contrary," the god answers. "Souls are backing up in the line, but we seem to have misplaced Ma'at's feather."

"What?" Anubis asks with concern. "How could that get lost?"

"Dad, I think that has to do with why we have come," Sadie says. "Setne told me that he's overhead talk of some demons kidnapping Ma'at for Nu."

"Kidnap!" the god says with great concern. "I sent Disturber over to ask her about the feather a little bit ago, but he has not returned. We should go make sure nothing has happened to her."

"Carter and Zia were on their way over to the library," Anubis says.

"So that is his plan, take Ma'at so he has free reign," Osiris says.

"He's got to know he can't survive without Ma'at just like she can't survive without him," Sadie suggests.

"Can't he? Civilization cannot survive, but chaos can survive, possibly even thrive," her father tells her.

"But Ma'at is not the only form of order in the universe," Anubis points out.

"That is true," Osiris agrees. "We have never really reached out to the other religions on something like this, but..."

"This time, Dad, I think we should warn everyone. We already know it's bigger than just one group."

"Once your brother returns," her father agrees then asks for a complete report on her encounter with Setne.

* * *

"This doesn't look good Carter," Zia says as they enter the library.

"Ma'at! Seshat!" Carter calls out, "Is anyone here?"

"Under here," a voice calls out from under a toppled shelf.

"Seshat," Zia says trying to lift the shelf off of the goddess. It takes both she and Carter to get the shelf back up right then Carter offers the goddess his hand.

"I was afraid to damage the scrolls," she says looking around sadly at her precious library. "They have taken Lady Ma'at," she now says. "Demons, three of them. I tried to stop them, but..."

"It's alright," Carter tells her offering her a seat. "How long ago did this happen?"

"It has been, oh, several minutes. If they opened a portal, they could be anywhere by now."

"What did they look like?" Zia asks the goddess.

"One of them was a very large man with an iron skillet for a head. He snuck up, hit me over the head. I am sorry, I did not see the others. I only heard them talking," she explains.

"What did they say?" Carter now questions.

"One of them told the others I was not the one they were after. Then another called from farther way and said, 'I found her.' I heard Ma'at shouting divine words at them, but nothing happened. They must have worn protective hieroglyphs."

"We need to go tell the others," Zia says looking at Carter.

"Will you be alright here?" Carter now asks Seshat since she looks a bit shaken.

"Ma'at is gone and my library is in ruins, but I shall be fine," she says still looking around at the mess. Carter could swear that she wants to cry, but he's not even sure a goddess can do that.

"We'll find Ma'at," he assures her then takes Zia's hand and heads out to open a portal to the Hall of Judgment.

* * *

"Where's Ma'at?" Anubis asks as soon as Carter and Zia enter the hall.

"She's gone," Zia informs them. Carter then relays what Seshat said happened and what remains of the library.

"We have to search for her," Sadie says.

"I will send Sobek and Neith to search for her. The four of you should consult with your friends. I had hoped that this prophesy would take longer to come to pass, but it appears it is upon us now," Osiris says.

"Say hullo to Mum for us," Sadie says giving her father a hug.

"I will, I expect to see her later today," he says then give Carter a hug as well.

"We'll get her back Dad," his son promises.

"I know you will," Osiris says then send them off. "Where is Disturber?" the god asks the others still huddled in the corner. Fire-Embracer shrugs his shoulders to indicate he doesn't know.


	56. Chapter 56

"What is that?" Percy asks as he joins his wife in a corner of cabin.

"Zia gave it to us," she explains. "When we decided we would be working together on this prophecy, she said we needed to be connected more privately than cell phones. It's a scrying bowl."

"Is that oil?" he asks sticking his fingers into the basin.

"Olive oil, but don't eat it," she scolds smacking his hand away from his mouth.

"How does it work?" he asks now taking a serious interest in what looks like a metal birdbath with olive oil for water.

"She showed me what to do," she says them starts the process. In a matter of seconds, Alyssa's face appears in the liquid.

"Annabeth, what's up?" the magician asks.

"I was just showing Percy how to scry," the half-blood says. "How are things at Brooklyn House?"

"Not sure," Alyssa says. "Carter, Zia, Sadie and Walt went to check on Ma'at. We got a warning that she might be in danger. They haven't returned."

"This has to be related to the prophecy," Annabeth says.

"That's what we think too," Alyssa says. "I'm starting to get worried. I thought if everything was cool, they would have been back by now."

"Could you let us know what happens?" Annabeth asks. "If we need to do anything..."

"Yeah, as soon as we hear from them," Alyssa agrees then her image fades from the oil.

"That's pretty cool," Percy says prompting a stern look from his wife. "I mean the scrying not Ma'at being in trouble."

* * *

"Do you want to join us?" Artemis asks Eirene as the Hunters prepare to take off.

"My Lady," Thalia asks with concern since they never take anyone hunting with them.

"It will be fine, my sister," Artemis says softly. "Lady Eirene, while not a Hunter, is a maiden, and it is her mother and sisters who are missing."

"If I would not slow you down," Eirene says anxiously.

"Just do anything Thalia tells you to do, and you should be fine," Leto's daughter says. "Now we must be off. Phoebe is onto something."

"Come," Thalia says taking the Horai's hand.

"Sure, never ask Hermes if he wants to go on a hunt," the god pouts as the ladies all disappear into the shadows of the trees.

* * *

When Artemis's group resurfaces, they are in a city that looks both Greek and Egyptian at the same time.

"Where are we?" Jennifer asks looking around in amazement.

"My guess is Alexandria, Egypt," Thalia says.

"You are correct," Artemis says. "I have not been here in a _very_ long time."

"Nor have I," Eirene says as she puts on a jacket Thalia has now pulled from her bag.

"My Lady," Phoebe now says coming up to join the others. "I tracked the scent as far as here, but then it vanished. I do not understand how it could just stop."

"There is one place you will not be able to track a scent," Artemis says as she knits her brow in concern.

"And would that happen to be in someone else's Underworld?" Thalia asks fearing the answer.

"I am concerned that someone has taken them into the Duat. Although, I cannot for the life of me understand why. Our religions are no longer connected as they once were," the goddess explains.

"Why are people running through the streets?" Jennifer now asks with concern.

"There has been civil unrest in this country for some time," Artemis tells them. "It it worse in Cairo, but I am surprised by the level here. It is as if the country is losing control of all order."

"Order!" Eirene says as if what Artemis has said made her think of something. "My mother and sisters..."

"Yes," Artemis says as if she knows what her fellow daughter of Zeus was about to say. "This cannot be a coincidence."

"What is it?" Phoebe asks.

"My mother Themis is the Titaness of law, justice and order. My sister Dike is the goddess of law and justice, and my sister Eunomia is the goddess of good order and lawful conduct. They all have something to do with keeping order."

"What about you?" Thalia asks.

"I am the gooddess of peace," Eirene explains.

"I fear I should not have brought you here," Artemis now says as she looks around surveying the area. "If someone or something is trying to disrupt order, they may try to take you as well. Perhaps I should try to contact an old associate of mine and find you safe haven. We need her help to continue our search anyway."

"How do we find your associate?" Phoebe asks.

"Thalia, find a quiet spot to make camp. I must find a scrying bowl," the goddess says then walks away.

By the time Artemis returns, Thalia and the others have decided that the quietest place is on top of the  
Four Seasons Hotel. They were going to use the library but turns out the roof is almost see through and it slopes down so it can be seen from the road and the Mediterranean. Eirene suggested the hotel because she and her sisters are actually the goddesses of the seasons.

"Is your associate coming?" Thalia asks when her sister returns.

"Yes, she should be here soon," Artemis confirms. "Getting a little extravagant aren't we?" she now asks with a raised eyebrow giving her little sister a hard time about picking a five star hotel. Thalia just smiles. Suddenly a couple of the girls jump to their feet and draw their weapons. The only thing that makes them hesitate is the fact that what startled them turns out to be only a cat.

"Lower your weapons," Artemis says walking to the feline. "What took you so long?" she now asks the cat.

To the surprise of most of the girls, there is a flash then where the cat was standing now stands a woman in a leopard-print one-piece leotard outfit with a long dark pony tail. "I live in New York now," the woman says. "I had to wait until an auspicious time to open a portal."

"Hunters," Artemis now says calling her girls around. "May I present, Lady Bastet an old and dear friend."

"Just call me Bast, everyone else does these days," Bast says accepting bows from all of the girls. "Where's little Zoe?" the Egyptian goddess now asks as she does not see her.

"I'm afraid..." Artemis starts to say but gets choked up.

"We lost our sister Zoe in a battle, Lady Bast, but she fought bravely till the end," Thalia now says.

"What a shame," Bast says sincerely.

"You said when you arrived, you would fill me in on what you know," Artemis says. "Please join me in my tent. Lady Eirene and Thalia, would you please join us." Artemis motions for them to follow.

Once inside, Bast fills the ladies in on the prophesy and the fact that they received a warning about Ma'at. She explains that she was waiting for the kids to return from a visit with Osiris when Artemis called.

"So Percy, Nico, and my brother Jason are all involved in this?" Thalia asks with concern.

"Yes, they are three of the demigods. Hazel, Frank, and Sani..."

"Sani!" Thalia says, "But he's just a little baby."

"Not any longer," Bast explains. "He is now about twelve years old."

"Because of this prophesy? How can anyone think he would be called to answer?" Thalia says clearly very upset. "Poor Annabeth, she must be devastated."

"She and Percy were understandably upset, but they have come to accept it," Bast explains.

"So they are after those who maintain order?" Eirene says with a look of terror on her face. "Like my mother and my sisters."

"And you," Bast says softly. "I have no doubt that if you were found..."

"That is why we must get Eirene someplace safe and search the Duat for Themis and her daughters," Artemis adds.

"Yes, but we must obtain permission from Horus," Bast says.

"Oh, gods," Artemis says in disgust.

"I know but he is pharaoh," her long time friend says.

"So do we go to him?" Thalia asks.

"It is not safe for you to stay here," Bast says. "We should leave right away."

"Thalia, have the girls break camp," Artemis says still looking like she dreads going to see Horus.

* * *

Bast decides to take Artemis, Eirene and the Hunters to the Hall of Judgment in hopes that Osiris will keep a reign on his son. After all, he is a teenage boy who just lost his girlfriend, and she know Artemis will brain him if he hits on her Hunters. When they enter the room, it is empty except for Osiris who is sitting on his throne with his head in his hands.

"My Lord," Bast says hurrying to him, "Lady Ma'at?"

"She has been taken," Osiris says sounding very heartbroken. "Why have you brought Greeks to the sacred hall?" he asks when he looks up and sees Artemis and the girls.

"My Lord, Ma'at is not the only one who has been taken. This is Lady Eirene. Her mother Themis and two of her sisters have also disappeared. Lady Artemis has tracked them the Alexandria..."

"And now to here?" Osiris guesses.

"Lord Osiris," Artemis says taking a step forward the bowing to the Egyptian god of the Underworld, "We lost their scent above ground, but I can sense them again now."

"You have come to seek Horus's permission to hunt in the Duat?" the god asks.

"Yes, my lord, and safe haven for Eirene until this matter is settled," Bast confirms.

"He will be here shortly," he says. "I dispatched Neith and Sobek to search for Ma'at. I presume that we will find them all together."

"My hunters and I may find them faster," Artemis tells him.

"Faster than Neith?" he says.

"Lady Neith is apt," Artemis agrees, "but the more of us."

"The prophesy my lord," Bast now says to Osiris. "Should we not have Carter and Sadie..."

"I sent them back to confer with the other, including your demigods," he says looking to Artemis.

"Percy and Hazel are quite capable," Artemis says drawing a nasty look from her sister. "Oh, and I assume the others as well," she adds.

"The son of Jupiter who is included in that group...I am concerned about his involvement," the god says.

"My Lord," Thalia says stepping forward then bowing, "if I may. Jason is my little brother."

"You are also a child of Jupiter?"

"Actual, I am a daughter of Zeus. Jason and I share the same mother but were born to the Greek and Roman aspects of our father. You should not fear my brother or his intentions. All he wants in life is to provide for his wife and children who are on the way. He seeks no power."

"My lieutenant speaks the truth, Lord Osiris. Jason is an honest young man, for a Roman," Artemis says now drawing a look from Jennifer who is also Roman. "A Roman man, I mean."

"My children speak highly of him as well, so I will take your word for it," the god says as his son enters the hall. Thalia notices Artemis roll her eyes in disgust.

"Ladies," Horus says like he's thrilled to see them there.

"Please Horus," Artemis says as he walks toward them. "Please do not speak to my hunters."

"Oh come on, Artemis. You bring this group of gorgeous ladies to my home then won't let me be hospitable," he says with a grin.

"Son, you know the position Lady Artemis's hunters have taken. You must respect that," Osiris says earning a _thank you_ smile from Artemis.

"Then I'll just talk to you Artie," he says walking right up to her now.

"Lord Horus," Bast says trying to take his attention away from Artemis, mostly so she doesn't shoot his with an arrow. "We have come to ask for protection for Lady Eirene while the rest of us search for her mother and sisters. We believe that whomever has taken Ma'at has taken them as well."

"You want one of these beauties to stay with me?" he asks with an even bigger grin. "Which one?"

"I am Eirene, goddess of peace," Eirene says stepping forward.

"Peace? Peace!" Horus says taking a step back. "I don't like peace."

"You don't have to like her in order to protect her," Bast tells him.

"I shall have her stay with Ruby. She shall be safe with her," Osiris offers.

"Fine, then I'll go with the rest of you," Horus says grinning again.

"No!" Artemis says, "I mean we appreciate your offer, but you should remain here in case something else happens. Bast has offered to accompany us."

"She is right," his father now agrees. "Carter may need your help."

"Oh all right," Horus says sounding extremely disappointed that he doesn't get to go.

"Thank you, Horus," Artemis says then turns to Bast. "We should get going."

"Lady Eirene, my wife Ruby will be here any moment to take you some place safe," Osiris/Julius says as Bast, Artemis and the Hunters head for the exit before Horus changes his mind.


	57. Chapter 57

Once the Kanes return from Egypt, they contact Percy about getting everyone together. Percy invites them to Camp Half-Blood and even makes arrangements for Freak to land inside the boundary. The other campers are waiting at the big house when they arrive.

After greetings, Carter says, "We heard about Themis and her daughters."

"How'd you hear about that already?" Jason asks surprised because he just found out himself.

"Apparently, Artemis tracked them to Alexandria then realized they must have been taken into the Duat. She called on Bast for help. Bast left to meet her just before we got back," Carter explains.

"So whoever has Themis probably has Ma'at," Annabeth suggests.

"Makes the most sense," Sadie says. "I don't know if Horus will let Artemis hunt in the Duat or not, but Dad sent Sobek and Neith to look for them."

"Can't your Dad force Horus to let them help?" Jason asks. "My sister and the others are the best hunters there are."

"Dad can't force Horus, but hopefully he can talk him into it," Carter says.

"I wouldn't bet against Neith," Walt now tells them. "She always gets her prey. Trust me."

"Especially if they have pockets," Sadie snickers remembering that Neith always collects souvenirs from her catch, and when she and Walt were being hunted, the goddess showed them her collection of pockets.

"What?" Percy asks not understanding the comment.

"Nothing," Sadie says giving Walt a smile.

"Should we contact someone to see if Horus gave them approval," Annabeth asks.

"We could try one of those rainbow things," Sadie says. "That was amazing."

"We don't even have to do that," Carter says then clears his mind. _Horus, you there?_ he calls out silently to the god.

_What do you want?_ the god of war answers.

_Why so hostile?_ Carter says.

_Don't get me started,_ Horus tells him.

_I was wondering if you agreed to let Artemis and her hunters search for Themis in the Duat? _Carter asks.

_Does everyone know about that?_ Horus huffs.

_Well, Bast was with them_, Carter points out.

_Yes, I agreed. Even offered to go with them to help._

_So that's why you're upset. Artemis wouldn't let you go_, Carter says trying not to laugh.

_I could have controlled myself, the god insists._

_Um_, is all Carter can think to say because he know better.

_Alright, so I would have been hitting on them, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have been able to help._

_Thank you for letting them go_, Carter now tells them.

_Yes, whatever. Now, what are you doing about this situation?_

_We're meeting right now. I'll let you know later_, Carter tells the god. Then focuses back on the others.

"So what did Horus have to say?" his sister asks.

"He's letting them hunt in the Duat," Carter says.

"Glad to hear it," Jason says knowing if anyone can find them his sisters can.

"So now we have to decide what to do next," Percy says.

"I don't mean to interrupt, and I know Lady Artemis and Lady Neith are excellent hunters," Sani says softly, "but if the prophecy is ours, won't we have to rescue them?"

Carter looks at Sani, who is sitting between his parents, and says, "First of all, you are a full member of this team, so when you have something to say don't hesitate to speak up. After all, you're probably the smartest one at the table."

"Certainly smarter than Carter," Sadie agrees with a smile.

"He's right," Zia now speaks up before her boyfriend has a chance to smack his little sister. "Even if they do find them, that doesn't mean they will be able to get them back."

"So we go after them?" Jason asks.

"The only thing that bothers me," Annabeth now says, "Is that anytime we've gotten a big prophecy, it has taken several quests to complete it. Maybe taking the goddesses of order is what Chaos was planning, but what if it's a diversion. What if they are trying to lure you guys into a trap."

"Annabeth's right," Percy agrees. "I can't believe it would take twelve of us to do something like rescue four goddesses."

"Depending where they are in the Duat, it might not be as easy as you think, but I have to agree that there has to be more to the plan than this."

"So are you saying we shouldn't go?" Hazel asks.

"No," Percy says, "I think some of us have to go just not all of us."

"Then who goes?" Jason asks.

"I think that depends on where they are?" Carter says.

"You're saying we should wait until the others find them?" Frank asks.

"I wonder if my sister's speed bow works in the Duat?" Jason says.

"Speed bow?" Sadie asks wondering if that's some sort of automatic arrow shooter.

"Fleecy set it up for her," Annabeth explains. "It's like speed dial but for an Iris message."

"Now that's bloody marvelous," Sadie says with a chuckle.

"I'll go find Lady Iris and see if we can connect," Jason says as he stands. "If I can, I'll ask them to contact us when they're found before they do anything else."

"Good idea," Carter agrees. Before Jason can leave the room, the door opens and someone else enters.

"What are you guys doing? And who are you?" Zenas asks.

"It's a meeting, that's why the door was closed," Percy tells the newest camper.

"I'm Carter, this is my sister Sadie, Zia, Walt, and Alyssa," Carter then tells the boy making an introduction. "We're Egyptian magicians."

"Egyptians," Zenas says scrunching his nose up like he just got a whiff of a day old diaper.

"You don't just barge into other people's meetings, Zenus," Percy now says since apparently the hint didn't get through.

"But I'm the son of Zeus and Hera. If there's a meeting, I should be included," the boy says smartly.

"Contrary to your own opinion," his brother now says, "you are not the center of the universe."

"Everyone else is here because they are part of a prophecy," Annabeth now tells Zenus. "You really should go out and find something else to do."

"You mean Jason was picked over me?" he asks in disbelief. "Anything he can do I can do better, and why is Sani here?"

"I just told you..." Annabeth starts when he chops her off.

"You'd better make me part of the prophecy, or I'm gonna go tell Dad," he says crossing his arms over his chest.

"We don't have time for this," Jason says. "You've been asked to leave. Now I'm telling you to leave, and you remember what Chiron said. You do what I say, or you don't get to stay."

"I'm telling Mommy," he huffs then leaves the room pouting.

"Sorry about that guys," Jason says apologizing for his little brother.

"No worries, man," Carter says with a grin. "I know how bad younger siblings can be. Ow Sadie! I didn't hit you earlier."

"Go make your call, cous," Percy says with a laugh.

* * *

To Jason's surprise, he is able to reach Thalia in the Duat.

"Hey little brother," she says answering.

"Any luck?" he asks.

"Not yet, but the scent is getting stronger," she tells him. "So you're one of the prophecy guys, huh."

"Yeah, and we're in the middle of a meeting right now. We've decided that once you find the goddesses that some of us may be needed to get them back," he tells her.

"From what we've seen down here, I think you might be right," his sister agrees. "What the Hades!" she now shouts.

"What?" he asks concerned.

"Someone just shot an arrow over my head," she tells him. "Some nut job in fatigues with palms fronds sticking out of her head." Jason now hears commotion even though he can't see what's going on.

A familiar voice says, "Neith, stop. You do not have the right to hunt these girls."

"Why have you brought Greeks here, Bast?" he hears another woman ask.

"Ma'at is not the only one who is missing. Four Greek goddesses are also down here somewhere," Bast tells her. "We have Lord Horus's permission to search for them as well."

"Artemis," the one Bast call Neith now says. "I thought I smelled your scent." By her tone, Jason can tell she doesn't much care for his older sister.

"Neith, you always were one that could be pulled off of your trail by scent of other prey," Artemis tells her. From her tone, he can tell the feeling is mutual.

"I can hunt for more than one thing at a time," the Egyptian goddess insists.

"We must work together," Bast now tell her fellow Egyptian.

"I will not," Neith replies.

"Then you must at least not interfere with our hunt," the cat goddess says.

"If Horus has approved it, then I have no choice," he hears Neith say.

"Thalia tell Bast what we need. If Neith finds them first..." Jason tells his sister.

"What? Oh. Bast, my brother Jason is on the line. He says they need to know when Themis and Ma'at are found," the hunter now calls out.

"What are you...Oh, an Iris message. I haven't see one of those in a long time," Bast says then hurries over to see the image. "Hello Jason."

"Hi, Lady Bast. We were just meeting, and we think you're going to need some of us to free them once you find them," Jason explains again.

"That is probably true," Bast agrees then calls Neith and Artemis over.

"Jason," Artemis says. "I shall have Thalia contact you before we move to retrieve them."

"I shall not," Neith says. Now that Jason can see her through the image, he notices how beautiful but scary the goddess looks.

"Please Lady Neith. We believe this is really important," Jason tells her.

"I do not take orders from a Greek half-blood," she tells him.

"What about from Carter Kane? He's in the other room," Jason asks which prompts Iris to send Tharin in to fetch the magician.

"Carter," she says, and he can see in her eyes that she may not want to do as Carter says but is afraid not to.

Carter quickly enters the kitchen and joins Jason at the rainbow coming the Iris's hand. "Tharin said someone needs convincing," he says. "Hello Lady Neith."

"You are working with these Greeks?" the goddess asks Carter.

"Yes, and you have to let us know when you find Ma'at and the others. I can't explain it, but I'm sure some of us are going to be needed to get them back. The thing is, we won't know which of us need to come until we find out where they are being held," he explains.

Neith is silent for several seconds as if considering this. "Fine," she finally says, "but how shall I reach you?"

Now it's Carter's turn to think for several seconds before answering then it hits him. "You can contact Shelby can't you, now that she's following your path?"

"Yes, but little Shelby cannot possibly be a part of your prophecy," she says.

"No, but she can scry us a message as soon as you contact her," he tells her.

"Fine, I shall let Shelby know and wait for your reply, but you will owe me Carter Kane," the goddess says then walks away from the image.

"I guess that's it then," Jason says looking at his sister again.

"We'll let you know, little brother," Thalia says then runs her hand through the image.

"You're sister is..." Carter starts but doesn't finish.

"Yeah, I know," Jason agrees clapping Carter on the shoulder. "Let's get back."

* * *

When the boys return to the rec room, they are surprised to find Zeus standing in the room.

"Dad!" Jason says in shock. "What are you doing..." he starts to ask then stops when Zanus steps out from behind their father. "Oh, I see."

"Jason, why won't you let your little brother play," Zeus now asks.

"This isn't a game Dad," Jason tells him angrily. "You know as well as I do that prophecies are serious business, besides he's just a baby."

"Am not," Zanus shouts.

"Uncle," Percy now interjects. "The prophecy made it clear that certain people were needed, two air, and we've already got Carter and Jason."

"Jason, you said yourself that you were afraid of this prophecy. You could step down and let your brother be the second air," his father now says in front of everyone, which pissed Jason off big time.

"I didn't say it like that," his son now snaps back. "I said I was afraid for my family. I told you that I was fully prepared to do my duty."

"But now you don't have to," Zeus tells him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not comfortable with Jason stepping down for Zanus," Percy tells his uncle.

"Neither am I," Carter says having just met the kid and not liking him already. "I trust Jason."

"Are you saying you do not trust Zanus?" Zeus bellows angrily.

"No, but he's young. Jason is battle tested," Carter says now understanding why Percy once told him that you don't want to make Zeus mad.

"I can do it," Zanus pouts. "Besides Sani is here."

"Sani?" Zeus asks looking at the boy between Percy and Annabeth. "I thought he was a little thing."

"I used to be," Sani says.

"This means that you are a godling," the god figures. "Who are your real parents?"

"Percy and Annabeth," the boy tells him.

"I insist to know the truth," Zeus barks.

"Percy and Annabeth are my real parents. Always have been, always will be, sir," Sani insists as his parents look at each other.

"Your name is Egyptian," the god continues. "Is one of your parents Egyptian? And you have eyes like my daughter, Athena."

"So does Sophia, that doesn't mean anything," Annabeth says. "Mom always blesses our adopted kids with eyes like hers."

"That is true," Zeus says considering the fact.

"He's mine alright," Walt finally shouts.

"Anubis?" Zeus says.

"I didn't want Sadie to know," he says playing the confession up so the god will believe him.

"How could you?" Sadie now shouts and punches her boyfriend in the arm.

"It was just one night. It didn't mean anything," he says turning his attention to her now.

"You arse! I can't believe I trusted you," she yells then gets up and stomps out of the room which is quite loud in her combat boots.

"I'm sorry," Anubis says putting his head in his hand so Zeus can't see that he's dying to laugh.

"Well, yes, I suppose we should leave that subject alone then," Zeus now says. "But if you can allow Sani to be part of this..."

"We didn't just allow it, sir," Percy now says. "Chaos communicated with him through a dream. She made our son part of this mess. If there were any another way..."

"I see," the god says finally looking down at his young son. "You shall just have to wait for another time. Besides, prophecies and quests are for half-bloods. You are a god."

"Anubis is a god?" Zanus points out.

"But he is in a human host. That limits some of what he can do," Zeus answers. Anubis thinks, _I don't know what makes you think that_, but he doesn't say anything because he wants the kid to buy the excuse.

"But Dad," Zanus whines.

"Come," his father now says, "You should spend some time with your mother and I anyway."

"Alright," Zanus says dejected but lets his dad lead him from the room.

"You didn't have to do that," Annabeth tells Anubis once Zeus is gone.

"I understand how important it is that he not know the truth," Anubis says now rubbing his arm where Sadie punched him.

"That sounded like it hurt," Frank says with a grin.

"It did," the god says with a grin of his own.

Sadie pokes her head back into the room and says, "Is the coast clear?"

"Yes you can come back," Zia says with a smile.

"You really looked mad," Hazel says with smile.

"Well, I am an actress," Sadie says fluffing her hair off of her shoulder with one hand.


	58. Chapter 58

Once the meeting is over, Percy notices that Jason doesn't say anything before leaving the big house. He takes off after his cousin and Carter follows.

"Jason! Wait up!" Percy calls. At first he doesn't think the son of Jupiter is going to, but he stops and looks back. "Hey, man, I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm fine," Jason says but doesn't really sound that way.

"Jason, you're dad was just wrong. We're all scared. I've been scared every time I've had to go up against something like this," Carter says before Percy can say anything else.

"And you know where my head's at," Percy says. "I'm worried about my family. I'm scared to death about my son."

"I just don't understand why he does stuff like that. It's not just that he doesn't seem to be proud of anything I've done, but he acts like he's disappointed," Jason says. "Why does he even have half-bloods if he thinks we're all losers?"

"Why do any of our parents do the things they do?" Percy asks. "All that matters is we know what you're capable of."

"We want you out there with us," Carter agrees.

"I'll be there," Jason says then heads on to fine Piper.

* * *

The ladies headed for cabin three where Zia contacted Brooklyn House to give an update and notify Shelby that if Neith contacts her to let them know. The rest sit around with the kids as Thalatta and Crystal were there babysitting during the meeting.

"Where are the boys?" Thalatta asks after a couple of minutes.

"Carter and Percy went to talk to Jason," Annabeth answers.

"Frank, Walt, Leo, Sani and Nico headed over to the bunker," Sadie says. "They said something about new toys."

"Knowing Leo," Crystal says, "He's got plenty to show them."

"This business with Sani growing up must be killing you," Sadie now says to Annabeth.

"It is. Despite knowing he's a god, he's still my baby. I keep worrying if he's ready. I know he's smart. I know he's gifted with magic. I know he can handle a sword. None of that means that he can handle it when faced with a monster or a demon or gods forbid something worse," Annabeth says softly.

"He fights real monsters in the woods," Crystal reminds her.

"I know nothing I say is going to make you stop worrying," Sadie tells Annabeth, "but Sani is now much better at magic than I am. When it matters, he's going to get what he needs from Athena and Thoth."

"I hope so," Annabeth says.

* * *

The hunters have been following the scent of Themis for about an hour when Thalia whispers, "I feel someone is hunting us."

"I feel it as well," Artemis agrees.

"It could be demons," Bast whispers as she stops and hunches next the others.

"Most of the demons we've seen haven't paid us much attention," Thalia says softly. "Like that one with can opener for a head."

"I do not think it is demon," Artemis tells them. "It could be Neith."

"Why would she hunt us? She knows we're allowed to be here," Bast asks as Thalia glances behind them.

"That other fellow Osiris mentioned, he wouldn't happen to be a crocodile would he?" Thalia now asks.

"Yes, how did you know?" Bast says.

"Because he right behind us," she says as the other hunters all rush to formation with their bows.

"Sobek," Bast says standing up and walking toward the god. "Have you found anything yet?"

"Absolutely," the god says with a grin. "It appears I have found me a nice supply of females. Some for mating and some for eating."

Artemis now steps forward with an arrow nocked and ready. "You will not touch a single one of my hunters, or I shall shoot you right where it hurts the most," she snarls at Sobek.

"Artemis, Artemis, you know I have always paid my respects to you; but, you silly girl, you have come into my territory. Here in the Duat..."

"Where Lord Horus has given them permission to hunt," Bast interrupts.

"He what?" Sobek says like he can't believe what he just heard.

"Lady Themis and two of her daughters are missing as well. Lord Osiris and Lord Horus have approved Artemis and her hunters being here to help find them. Now I suggest you apologize to the young ladies," Bast tells him.

"Well, _he he_," Sobek chuckles, "No hard feelings then, Artie." The crocodile god says walking over and trying to put his arm over the goddess's shoulder which she promptly shoves off. "We should work together then. I would enjoy the company, strictly platonic and all, of you and your ladies."

"You are so full of dung," Artemis tells him with a look of disgust on her face. Sobek grins. "However, you are more familiar with the territory."

"My Lady!" Thalia says in shock.

"I fear we are running out of time. If we do not file Themis and Ma'at soon..."

"Then it's settled," Sobek says offering his hand to Thalia to shake. She sneers at it then turns and walks off. "Oh, I like that one," he snickers.

"She is also the daughter of Zeus. Consider yourself warned," Artemis says then walks off to catch up her sister while the smile leaves the god's face.

* * *

As nighttime nears and there has been no word from any of the hunting parties, everyone decides it is best to stay together. Nico gets the okay from Hades for Walt/Anubis to stay in cabin thirteen. Leo invites Zia to stay with them since she seems to be very taken with Iggy and him to her, and no one has to worry if he spontaneously combusts as he's been known to do. Drew contacts her mom and get approval to spend the night with her former classmates, Sadie and Alyssa, in the Aphrodite cabin, and Jason offers to let Carter crash on their sofa in the living room.

Carter is very tired once they get to Jason and Piper's place. He and Percy did some sword practice before dinner just to take their minds off of the missing goddesses. He gets a good workout in when he practices with some of his initiates, like Julian, but nothing is like fighting against Percy. By far, the half-blood is the bests he's ever faced. As soon as his head hits the pillow Piper provided, he's out, but unfortunately, his ba decides he's not tired enough to be left alone to sleep. He finds himself slipping to the Duat. At first he assumes that he will be taken to wherever the goddesses are being held then it strikes him, _Nu isn't going to be that stupid Carter_. The last place he expects to go is into what Carter can only describe as a house of clouds. There is a sofa, a big U shaped black leather piece, and no offense to Jason and Piper but it was way more comfortable then what he is sleeping on at the moment. Then he saw the woman at the bar, and he knew exactly where he was. There was no mistaking the goddess whose image adorned the ceiling of their library at Brooklyn House.

"Lady Nut," Carter said giving her a bow.

"Hello, Carter, would you care for some sahlab?" she asks sweetly.

"Um, no thanks. It might keep me up," he tells her. "It's nice to meet you and all, but what am I doing here?" he continued.

"I have some information for you," she says as she joins him on the sofa. He waits for her to explain. "As you know, I promised my grandson that I would keep watch," she continues.

"Your grandson? Oh, yeah, Anubis." Now that Walt and Anubis were one and the same, it was easy for him forget he was actually a god. "And you've seen something?"

"I saw the criminals that entered Olympus and gabbed Themis and her daughters, and I know where they are being held," she explains softly.

"Where, we have to go rescue them!" he says a little surprised that her intel was so on point to what he needed. Most of the time gods tell you what you need to know all rolled up in the middle of a bit fat riddle. Sometimes he thought they did it on purpose just to drive mortals crazy.

"The Greeks are being held with Ma'at," she explains.

"We figured that, but where is she?"

"She is where you would least expect someone to take her," Nut says as if that told him exactly what he needed to know. _See what I mean about their help, _ he thought to himself. He just looks at her blankly because he could least expect her to be taken to a lot of places. "You have been to the spot," she now offers. Still no help.

"I'm sorry, but I feel like we're running out of time, and I have no idea what you're saying. Can't you just tell me plain out where they are?" he asks.

"It is never that easy," she says like she was really sad about that.

"Tell me about it," he agrees. "So what, do I have to play like twenty questions or something?"

"Twenty questions?" she asks with a confused look on her face.

"I mean, can I keep asking you questions, and you keep giving me clues until I figure it out?"

"I might like this game," she says with a smile of anticipation.

"Is it in the Duat?"

"Yes," she says clapping her hands.

"Okay, inside the Duat and someplace I've been before," he considers out loud. "I'm going to assume that if it was the Hall of Judgment, my Dad would know. Are they being hidden in Sunny Acres? That place has so many rooms it would take forever to check them all."

"No, not Sunny Acres," she confirms a little disappointed that he was wrong.

"It's okay to be wrong. That's how you figure things out," he tells her which pick her spirits up just a bit. "I haven't been to the Abyss, so they couldn't be there," he says still doing his thinking out loud. "Are they on a barque someone on the River of Night?" he asks.

"No," she says shaking her head slightly.

"Okay, well, please, please tell me they aren't in the Land of Demons," he says never wanting to return to that place if at all possible in his life, or death for that matter. The Land of Demons was where Zia and he had to go to find the shadow of Apophis so they could trap it in a statue to use as part of an execration spell. It was terrifying. Between the demons, the Sea of Chaos trying to pull them in, the winds trying to pull them away, and Setne trying to kill them so he could get away, Zia and he would have died if it hadn't been for Sadie falling out of the sky at the last second to save them.

"Then I can't help you," she says looking devastated.

"Oh, gods," he says with dread. "You mean that's where they are?"

"They have been chained together at a place Ma'at knows well, though she has only been there once," Nut tells him.

"The obelisk of Ma'at at the edge of the Sea of Chaos," Carter guesses.

"Very good," Nut says with a smile, "and, such a bright boy, it didn't take you anywhere near twenty questions."

"But you have to have a copy of the Book of Overcoming Apophis, and there are no more copies. Setne took off with the only copy of his notes that we used the last time. There's no way we can navigate our way back there without it, and I doubt our old buddy Setne will just hand it over," he tells her.

"There is one more way, another book," Nut says waiting for him to figure it out.

"He won't give it to us," Carter says referring to the Book of Thoth. "Sadie and I used it before to get control of Set, but Thoth isn't just going to keep handing over copies. He thinks it's dangerous for the gods."

"He might not hand over another copy to you, but there is another he would trust. Another who would be able to translate it under the right conditions," she suggests.

"Oh, man, I don't want to take the kid there," he says thinking of little Sani. "I mean he might be bigger, but he's..."

"He's a god, and Chaos has invited him into the situation, because he is being raised as a mortal," she tells him. "Chaos believes this has weakened the boy, but I believe it is making him the strongest of all."

"Annabeth will kill me when I suggest it," he says with dread.

"I fear it is the only way," she says then Carter feels a tug on his shoulder.

"Carter, Carter!" a voice is calling. "Wake up. Percy just messaged us. They have located the goddesses."

It takes Carter a couple of seconds to realize where he is and that the gorgeous girl leaning over him is Piper. "I know where they are as well," he says sitting up and running his hands through his hair.

"How?" she asks in surprise.

"I just paid a little visit to Anubis's grandmother. She filled me in," he says now standing.

"We should get over to Percy's," Jason says walking from his and Piper's bedroom. "I'll be back as soon as I know what we're doing," he continues then kisses his wife.

"I love you," she says putting her arms around him.

"I love you," he agrees not wanting to let her go but knowing he has too.

"Carter, please be careful," Piper now says as the boys head to the door.

"Try," he says then heads out into the chilly night.


	59. Chapter 59

By the time Carter and Jason get to cabin three, the other members of the prophecy group are already there.

"We got a message from Thalia," Annabeth says filling them in.

"And a call from Shelby," Sadie adds. "They found them but can't get to them."

"That's because they're inside the Land of Demons," Carter tells them.

"How do you know that?" Walt asks.

"Your grandmother just told me," his friend says. "The bad news is we can't get to them either. Not without the Book of Thoth or the Book of Overcoming Apophis."

"All copies of the latter have been destroyed, except for the master notes copy which the author has," Sadie explains.

"And Thoth will never give us another copy of his book. He thinks it's too dangerous for a magician to have it," Zia continues.

"This this is the destruction of Earth," Percy points out.

"The book, in addition to giving instructions on how to safely navigate the Land of Demons, explains how to destroy a god," Carter explains.

"Oh, wow," Jason says. "Why would anybody write that down?"

"Thoth writes everything down, and he never thought a mortal would ever get their hands on it," Walt/Anubis says.

"Since we know where we need to go, Anubis can't you open a portal just like you did for Sadie when she saved us?" Zia asks.

"I opened that portal locked on Carter," Anubis says. "I can't get a portal into the Land of Demons by just locking on a spot. You can ask Isis, but I don't think she'll be able to help us either."

"Fine, I'll ask," Sadie says then calls out in her thoughts, _Isis you listing?_

_Yes, Sadie dear_, the goddess replies.

_Sadie dear? _Sadie thinks,_ Since when are you all sweet and polite?_

_Do you need something?_ Isis asks impatiently.

_Good news, we found Ma'at and the other goddesses. Bad news, they're being held at the obelisk of Ma'at in the Land of Demons. Can you open a portal to that spot for us?_ the magician asks.

_The Land of Demons you say_, Isis says as if she's considering it. _I'm afraid I cannot. Without something to lock onto, it would be too dangerous._

_What about locking on to Ma'at or Themis?_ Sadie asks.

_Ma'at is too close to her birthplace for me to be certain it is her and not the obelisk, and I cannot lock on to Greeks,_ Isis replies. _I can deposit you just outside the Land of Demons, but not into it._

_I'll let you know about a portal to the Duat_, Sadie tells her.

_You will have to leave that Greek camp though. I can't open your end inside their boundary,_ the goddess says then goes silent.

After Sadie tells the others what Isis said, Carter finally brings up what Nut suggested to him. "I know you aren't going to want to hear this," he says softly. "but Nut thought there was one member of this team that would have the skill and Thoth would allow to use his book."

No one says anything at first then it's Annabeth that speaks up. "No," she says bluntly. "He's too little to lead this quest."

"I can do it Mom," Sani tells her.

"You can do it can't you Sadie?" Percy asks.

"Setne lead Carter and Zia the last time from his notes. I read from the Book of Thoth last time when we stopped Set, but Thoth isn't going to want to give me his book again. He got his butt chewed out by Dad, Horus, Isis and everybody else the last. Even Anubis will tell you they were all mad," she says looking to her boyfriend for confirmation. He nods his head.

"What about you? You're a god can't you do it?" Annabeth asks Anubis.

"It's not my area of specialty," the god says sounding really sad about letting her down.

"Mom, please, it's Grandpa's book. You know I can read it better than anyone here," Sani tells her again trying to get her to agree.

Percy looks and his wife and finally says, "I don't want this either, but I'll be there to protect him."

"So will I," Carter says. "I've been there before. I know what to expect."

"We all want to protect him," Zia assures Sani's mom.

"So who's going?" Sadie asks.

"I'm going," Percy insists.

"Like I said, I've made the trip before, and we might need Horus's help," Carter says.

"There's going to be demons trying to stop us, but they won't come anywhere near the smell of death. I think Nico and I should both go," Walt tells them.

"I'm in," Nico agrees.

"Shouldn't we decide how many of us should go?" Sadie asks.

"Well, three is standard number for quest in our world," Percy says. "Three half-bloods and three magicians?"

"You, Nico and Sani," Carter says, "With me Walt and..." he stops looking between his sister and his girlfriend not really wanting either of them to have to return to that place.

"I'm going," Jason speaks up. "Sani counts in either category. My sister is down there, and if we have to fight our way out..."

"It makes sense," Walt says. Nico or I may have to stay at the land's end of the jetty. It would be good to have a master swordsman there to have our back."

"Then it's settled," Percy says. "Carter, Walt, and Sani, Nico, Jason and me."

"I still don't like this," Annabeth protests, but the look on her face tells the others she realizes she doesn't have any other options.

"I need to message Grandpa about getting the book," Sani says looking at his Dad.

"You're sister is asleep in the bedroom. Grab a flashlight and we'll go outside," Percy tells his boy as he ruffles his hair.

* * *

When the IM goes through, Thoth and Athena are both in the image from Mt. Olympus. "Have you found them?" the goddess asks.

"Yeah," Percy says then explain the location to Thoth.

"That's clever to put Ma'at where others would mistake her essence for that of the obelisk," the god says.

"Grandpa, we need your book to find our way through the Land of Demons safely," Sani now says.

"You don't know what you're asking," his grandfather replies.

"The others explained that it's dangerous, that the gods don't want your book in the hands of mortals. That's why I'm asking you to give it to me," the boy says.

"You?" his grandmother asks with concern.

"I can do this Grandmother," he tells her. "If anyone can read Grandpa's handwriting it's me, and since I'm a god, the others won't be able to get mad at you again."

Thoth now looks at his wife as if waiting for her approval. "Percy, you promise to go with him and take care of him?" Athena now asks her son-in-law.

"I wouldn't let him go without me," Percy assures her. "You know how I feel about my family."

"How do I know you won't let the others see the book?" Thoth now asks his grandson.

"I'm the only one going that will be able to read it," Sani assures him.

"Sadie is not going?" Thoth asks a little surprised.

"No, Carter and Walt are the only magicians going, and you know neither of them is real big on hieroglyphics at least not at you level," his grandson assures him.

"I'll bring you the book. Wait at camp for me," the god says then runs his hand through the image.

* * *

Not long after Percy and Sani step back inside the cabin there is a knock on the door. Nico is the closest to the door, so he answers it. When he finds both Thoth and Athena, he opens the door to see them inside. Athena goes right to her grandson and puts her arms around him.

"I will be so worried about you my sweetheart, but I know you can do this," she tells him holding him tightly.

"Grandma, I can't breathe," he mumbles into her breasts. She lets up on him, a little, then kisses his cheek with a smile.

"If I could go with you on this, I would," Thoth now tells them. "Ma'at is still important to me."

"I know," Anubis says. "We'll get them back."

The god then walks over to Sani and kneels in front of him. "You won't be able to read this until you are in the Land of Demons. It is enchanted," he tells the boy.

"I understand," Sani says holding his hand out to his grandfather.

"The section is marked," Thoth says as he puts the scroll in his grandson's hand.

"Thank you for trusting me with this," the boy says. "I won't let you down."

"You could never let me down," Thoth says actually getting a little chocked up over the words. He then gives the boy a hug, just not as tightly as Athena's.

"We have to leave the borders of camp, so I can get Isis to summon a portal for you guys," Sadie now tells them.

"Let's go," Carter says then takes Zia's hand and heads toward Half-Blood Hill.

* * *

Athena, Thoth and the girls go with the others to the top of the hill and outside the border next to Thalia's tree for the portal.

"You know if you need us," Leo offers.

"Nothing says it only has to be the six of you," Frank agrees.

"This feels right," Percy says, "but stay close. If something happens and we need help, we'll message you." Both Leo and Frank nod.

Percy, Walt and Carter all kisses from their girls then Jason says, "Gods, I told Piper I would come back and let her know what was going on."

"I'll go get her," Annabeth says. "I'll keep her with me until you guys get back."

"Thank you," he says then gives Annabeth a hug.

In just a few seconds, a swirling portal opens just behind Carter's back.

"There's your ride," Sadie says giving her brother a quick hug.

"Be back as soon as we can," Carter says then steps inside. Percy, Sani, Jason, Nico and Walt follow.

* * *

"Back off," Neith is shouting as the boys come tumbling through the portal.

"This is not a contest," Artemis shouts back.

"I was here first," the Egyptian goddess yells.

"By what, a split second?" Thalia asks.

"Ladies," Bast says trying to calm things down. "You both found them. Let's not argue."

"Well, actually, I found them," Sobek says with a nasty grin.

"And explain to me just exactly what you doing helping them!" Neith snaps then grabs the god by his ear and pulls him toward her.

"Mom! Stop! You're embarrassing me," he says trying to twist away from her grasp but unable to do so.

"I can't believe you would betray me like this," his mother, Neith continues.

"Look, I was gonna eat them at first, well actually I was going to...you know," he says with a grin, "then eat them, but Bast wouldn't let me."

"That is all you ever think about, sex and food," his mom snaps letting go of his ear and shoving his head away.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he tells her.

"You must to get all of that from your father," Neith says.

"Excuse me," Anubis says speaking up since he and Sobek have the same father.

"Can we get on with rescuing Ma'at and others," Carter now says.

"We are ready," Artemis says standing a little straighter.

"Actually, Lady Artemis, we need you to stay right here while we go get them," Percy says knowing his cousin is going to complain about that.

"How can you navigate the Land of Demons?" Bast asks with concern.

"I have Grandpa's book," Sani says holding up the scroll.

"So Thoth has given his book to yet another mortal, I see," Neith says sounding really perturbed. Sobek growls in agreement.

"I'm a god," Sani says.

"Oh?" Neith says now raising an eyebrow.

"Look, the six of us are going to go in there and bring them out, but we need you guys to be ready to take out any demons that follow us on the way out," Carter tells them.

"We'll be here," Bast tells him to which Artemis agrees.

"Fine," Neith finally grumbles in assent. "Sobek and I will be here as well."

"You guys ready?" Carter says looking at the others.

They all agree then Sani opens the scroll. "It says here we should use glamor to make ourselves look like demons."

"Yeah, Setne did do that the last time," Carter remembers.

"Oh, let me, please," Bast begs.

"Just don't turn me into a hot pink bottle opener again," Carter pleads.

"What?" Jason says a little concerned then Bast snaps her fingers.


	60. Chapter 60

"Bast!" Carter complains using his hands to feel his head, or what passes for it now.

"What?" she asks innocently. "You're not hot pink," she continues with a sly smile.

"A violet bottle opener isn't really any different," he tells her.

"You sort of match my wife," Nico laughs.

"Too bad you don't," Percy snickers.

"What do you mean?" his cousin replies.

By now though, Thalia has started laughing hysterically. Some of the campers, at seeing her do it, start laughing with her. Even Artemis can't resist a chuckle. "Oh my gods, what I wouldn't give for a camera right this second," she says doubling over and holding her sides.

"Why?" her brother asks.

"Oh, little brother, if you could only see," she says with tears streaming down her face.

Jason looks down at his arms and actually startles himself. He has shocking blue fur all over his arms. When he takes his hands to his head, he can't quite grasp what he's feeling. "What is it?" he asks looking at his big sister for an answer.

"It's..." more laughing, "it's a three prong electrical plug," she tells him.

"A really big one," Artemis adds now unable to hold back her own laughter.

"Real nice," Jason pouts, "My own sisters."

"Oh man," Percy says reaching up and trying to feel Jason's head. He quickly pulls his hand back though when one of the prongs shocks him.

"You don't really have any room to talk," his cousin now says looking at him. "You've got a fork sticking out of your neck, Aquaman."

"Aquaman?" Percy says not understanding then noticing that not only are his arms a bright aquamarine color, they are covered with scales. "What kind of fork?" he now asks trying to feel.

"Looks like a shrimp fork," Thalia says. "It's only got three tines, Kelp Head."

"It does look pretty funny, Dad," Sani says with a smile.

"And what are you supposed to be?" he asks his son. "I don't know, you tell me," his boy asks thinking this entire demon thing is kind of amusing.

"Well, you've got white feathers all over you body," his dad says.

"Like an ibis," Carter points out.

"But you've got an owl head," Percy finishes.

"That's pretty funny," Sani says looking at Bast.

"I thought so," the goddess agrees.

"I don't even want to know what I look like," Nico says with dread.

"You're a skeleton," Sani tells him.

"That's not so bad," Nico replies.

"Yeah, not bad at all," Percy says, "if you're Cerberus."

"Seriously," Nico gasps and grabs at two of his heads.

"I want to know why you look like that," Carter says now looking at his best friend.

Anubis smiles. "Why mess with perfection?" he says with a grin that shows his canines as he knows he looks like his normal jackal headed self.

"We should get started," Sani says now being the serious one, go figure.

"There will be lots of traps," Carter warns him.

"I know," the boy assures him. "I already know where the first one is. That's why you guys have to follow me."

Sani takes off walking with his grandfather's book open in one hand and his wand in the other. Percy follows right behind him, with Riptide in hand, then Nico, who has his jet black sword at the ready. Carter, who has retrieved his khopesh from his hiding spot in the Duat, follows Nico with Jason, wielding his golden gladius, then Anubis who is keeping a close eye out behind them with his was in one hand and a rather large netjeri blade in the other.

After about half an hour, the walk has been rather uneventful. Sani has detected and tripped three traps, but so far the other demons are ignoring them. "Looks like this glamor stuff really works?" Jason says just to end the silence. Not that it's quiet between the winds howling, mountains shifting places, and the moans of creatures being tortured.

"Bast is really good at glamor," Carter agrees. "I still want to know why Anubis doesn't look stupid though. Bast doesn't even like you," he continues directing that last sentence right at his friend.

"Wait, you're saying Bast doesn't like Anubis?" Percy asks, "Why?"

"First of all, she likes the Walt half of me," Anubis points out.

"It's that old dog and cat thing," Carter says with a chuckle.

"Anyway," Anubis continues, "she didn't make me look stupid because I didn't leave it up to her to change my appearance. I did it myself."

* * *

"I hate not knowing what's going on," Piper says nervously while pacing the floor.

"I know what you mean. Seems like it was easier to be there even when we were in danger," Annabeth agrees.

"I'm sure they are all fine," Hazel says. "I have complete confidence in every one of them, and together they can overcome anything."

"Absolutely," Sadie agrees putting her arm around Thalatta who looks about ready to cry. "Nico is very powerful."

"I know," Thalatta says wiping a tear from her cheek, "that still doesn't keep me from worrying." She kisses the top of her son's head as he is asleep against her chest.

"Maybe we should do something to try and get our minds off our guys," Zia suggests.

"What do you sug...Oh," Annabeth says placing her hand against her belly. "No not now," she whispers.

"What is it?" Athena asks looking at her daughter.

"I think it was a contraction, but I'm not due yet."

"It's the stress," her mother says handing Sophia, who was in her arms, over to Thoth then going to her daughter. The goddess places her hands gently on either side of her daughter's belly.

"Maybe it was just one contraction," Thalatta, who is the only one in the room who has gone through childbirth, says hopefully. "That happened to me a couple of times before I had Attisain."

"I shall contact Eileithyia," the goddess says. Annabeth nods her head in agreement.

* * *

"Great," Percy says as they stand in front of a large mountain that has suddenly appeared in front of them. "Now what do we do?"

"I don't think we can make it going over. Jason and I can, fly but the rest of you can't," Carter says looking up at the top of the mountain.

"We could wait it out," Anubis suggests. "Things don't stay put long in the Land of Demons, not even mountains."

"I don't think we have time to wait it out," Jason replies. "And if Chaos put this in our path, it's not moving anytime soon."

"You're right," Anubis agrees.

"We'll just have to go through it," Sani tells them.

"What do you mean, go through it?" Nico asks thinking the kid must be crazy if he thinks they can blast their way through that.

"I can create the tunnel if you can keep it stable," the boy says looking back at Nico.

"There is obsidian in the rock. I can feel that," Nico agrees as he makes his way past Percy.

"I don't want you to do something that will put you at risk," Percy now tells his son.

"I can do this, Dad," Sani insists. "Carter can you create a shield?"

"Sure," the magician says then gets the guys all together.

"I'll get the circle," Anubis says pulling a set of the Sons of Horus from his pocket.

"What are those?" Jason asks curiously.

"The Sons of Horus are canopic jars used to hold the organs of the dead usually, but they also represent the cardinal directions," Anubis says as he uses the end of his was to create a circle around their feet.

"I think I saw the real ones at Athena's wedding," Jason continues.

"Yeah, they were there," the god confirms.

"Do you mind if we don't talk about canopic jars," Nico says still feeling a little queasy over nearly dying inside one when the giants captured him.

"Sorry, forgot," Jason says clapping his cousin on the back.

"I think I might need something a little stronger if you're blasting through a mountain," he says looking at his khopesh. He then reaches into the Duat again and brings out Ra's crook and flail. "N-dah," he says holding them up in the air. A blue glow appears around the six of them.

Sani now holds out his wand and softly says, "w'peh," as he points at the side of the mountain. A section of rock crumbles down onto the path they were following.

"What do you think?" Nico now asks him.

"It's pretty soft," Sani tells him. "Can you hold it together?"

"I think so," Nico agrees. The boys then begin blasting a tunnel through the mountain. As Sani breaks away chunks of rock, Nico calls out orders for the obsidian to harden and hold. It take about an hour for them to get all the way through the mountain.

Once the tunnel opens to the other side, they can see the upper half of the Obelisk of Ma'at in the distance. The guys hurry through the newly formed tunnel climbing over a few rocks that didn't disintegrate under the power of Sani's command. The wind on this side of the tunnel is much stronger as they are now on the shores of the River of Chaos.

"That's some nasty looking water," Percy says making an understatement. "I think I rather swim in the Styx, again."

"Is it water or fire?" Jason asks now standing next to Percy.

"I don't know," Carter answers, "but trust me, you don't want to fall in."

"We need to keep moving," Sani now tells them. Before they even take a step, a howl comes from the other end of the tunnel. All six of them turn and look inside.

"Maybe a couple of us should stay here and make sure nothing comes through," Anubis suggests.

"That might be a good idea," Jason agrees. "I'll stay, I know Percy wants to be with Sani."

"I'll stay too," Nico agrees. "If I have to, I can bring the mountain down."

"Just don't forget, we need to get back through it ourselves if at all possible," Percy reminds his cousin. Nico nods that he understands. The other four then start toward the jetty and the obelisk.

* * *

"Well, this is a full house," Eilie says when she enters cabin three.

"The guys have gone to rescue Themis, Ma'at and the others," Piper says closing the door behind the goddess.

"And now Annabeth is in labor," the goddess of childbirth says.

"We're hoping you can stop it or at least hold it off until Percy can get back," Hazel says taking Eilie hand and leading her toward Annabeth's bedroom. "Percy will be devastated if he misses his baby being born."

"I'll see what I can do," the goddess says then heads in the room to check on her patient.


	61. Chapter 61

Once the guys reach the land's end of the jetty, they can actually see the goddesses at the base of the obelisk, but that doesn't mean they're home free. The winds are so strong that the water is being swept up over the jetty which is about ten feet wide.

"This is much worse than the last time," Carter tells them.

"Can you calm it down?" Anubis asks looking at Percy.

"I can try," the half-blood says then holds his hands out and focuses on calm. He can feel that Nu is fighting against him. After a couple of minutes he stops and says, "Maybe if I had Jason."

"I'll go back," Anubis offers.

"No I'll go back," Carter says. "Nico is going to need combat help."

"Hurry," Sani says as he continues to stand looking out toward the goddesses.

When Carter returns to Jason and Nico, he finds that they are already fighting off demons trying to come through the tunnel. Jason is standing at the opening forcing the winds back into the tunnel trying to keep as many demons as possible from making it through while Nico stands to the side of the opening and slices the heads off of any demons that come out. By the stack of headless bodies, they must have started almost as soon as the other four left them.

"Jason!," Carter shouts. "Percy needs your help!"

"Sure thing," the son of Jupiter says. "You got this?"

Carter changes into his hawk avatar then takes his place behind Jason. "Go!" he shouts and Jason takes off running toward Percy. "Are they all trying to come through?" he now asks Nico.

"I think the tunnel is sucking them in," Nico says as he takes the head, this one an extremely large sledge hammer, of another demon.

When Jason reaches the others, he quickly sees why Percy needed his help. "I can hold it," Percy says, "but I'm afraid I'll lose it while they're out there."

"Then we have to make sure that doesn't happen," Jason says then both guys start channeling their powers to control the wind and water.

Once the water is cleared from the land stretched out before them, Sani and Anubis look at each other then take off running toward the obelisk and the goddesses.

"We're going to have to make this fast," Anubis yells as they run.

"Can you crumble their chains?" Sani asks.

"Should be able to," the god agrees.

When they make eye contact with the first goddess, Dike, she seems startled to see them. "Mother!" she calls out, "some _things_ are coming."

Ma'at, who is to Dike's left, now looks in the direction from where Anubis and Sani are running. "Anubis!" the goddess calls out.

"Ma'at!" he calls back. "We'll get you out of here."

"Nu, he's been threatening...Well, getting us out of here would be good," the Egyptian goddess says.

"Really good," Themis agrees.

Anubis grabs the chain between Dike and Ma'at. It slowly starts turning to ash in his hand freeing their hands. There is another chain around the goddess's waists that he has to get through before they are actually freed.

"Who is your friend?" Ma'at asks as Anubis works.

"I'm Sani, son of Percy and Annabeth," the boy tells her.

"Sani?" Themis says in shock. "But you're just..."

"Not anymore Lady Themis," he says trying to smile but not sure it's coming through with his head in the shape of an owl.

Once the second chain is broken, the ladies are free from the obelisk even though they are still chained together. "We'd better get back to the other end first. Percy and Jason are having a hard time controlling the river," Anubis tells them.

"After you," Ma'at says motioning for Sani to go first.

Sani notices that the water is getting closer to the jetty as they run along. This tells him that his dad and Jason are having a harder time controlling it. "We need to hurry!" he shouts then stops and points his wand behind him. "Se-kebeb!" he shouts then keeps running. Every so many steps he stop, points his wand and shouts se-kebeb. The waves are freezing in place as they run along. The more he freezes, the better control Percy and Jason seem to have over the waves.

"Where did you learn that?" Anubis asks when he sees what Sani is doing.

"Felix showed me," he says then freezes another section of river.

* * *

"Please Eile, isn't there anything you can do to stop this?" Annabeth begs the goddess of childbirth.

"You are not that far along, but there is nothing I can do," the goddess says softly. "We can only hope that Percy gets back in time."

"Mom, can you contact Artemis. Let her know what's going on, so Percy can get back as quickly as possible," Annabeth says looking at her mother.

"Yes, sweetheart," Athena says. "I will let my sister know."

"Where is Sophia?" Annabeth now asks.

"The girls are taking good care of her," her mother assures her. "You just worry about resting and being calm."

"I just want to see her," Annabeth says. "Please bring her to me." Athena agrees then goes out into the main room and gets Sophia. She places her granddaughter on the bed then goes out to contact Artemis.

"Mommy, are you okay?" the little one asks as she crawls over to Annabeth.

"I'm fine, my love. The baby is getting ready to come, but everything will be fine. I wanted to see your pretty face though. It makes me happy," her mother says with a smile.

"You look sad," her daughter now replies.

"I just want Daddy and Sani to be here when the baby is born, that's all. It's really important for Daddy to be here," Annabeth explains.

"Can't you just push the baby back inside until Daddy get home?"

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way," her mom says with a smile.

"You stay in there till Daddy get home or you be in big trouble," Sophia says pointing her finger at her mommy's belly. Neither Annabeth or Eileithyia can help laughing.

"Don't worry, no matter what happens, Daddy will be happy. He won't be mad at your little brother or sister," Eileithyia tells the little one.

"I want Daddy and Sani to come home," Sophia says now crawling up and putting her head on her mommy's arm.

"So do I, baby. So do I," Annabeth says then kisses her forehead. Sophia closes her eyes and starts to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Once Sani and Anubis get the ladies away from the jetty, they stop long enough for Anubis to release them from each other. Finally the eight of them take off toward the tunnel to help Carter and Nico. As they arrive, they see a growing pile of bodies. Thankfully, the pile does not include Nico or Carter. Percy and Jason, though tired from trying to control the River of Chaos, quickly run into the fray to help the others. Anubis changes into full jackal form and leaps into the fight as well. Sani raises his wand until his father yells for him to stay where he's at.

"I can help!" he insists, but his dad shoot him a look that says _don't you dare come in here_.

The goddesses now join the fight as well. Ma'at calmly starts walking toward the tunnel opening calling out a variety of command. She send a "a'max" hieroglyph at a rather large panther looking demon causing it to instantly erupt into flames. A "hah-sieh" command is enough to send three demons running back through the tunnel in the opposite direction. When she notices that many of the demons are being pulled through against their will, she turns her attention toward the river itself and speaks her own name. The winds start to calm.

Dike picks up a rather large rock and hurls it at a demon with a huge rolling pin for a head. When it lands dead center of the creatures eye, she yells, "Now that's justice!" and goes to get another rock. Her sister, Eunomia quickly joins her and the two start pelting demons with rocks.

Jason has sheathed his gladius and has started picking up demons with what winds are still coming from the tunnel. He deposits each of them into the river where they are quickly consumed by chaos. Seeing that he is not using his weapon, Themis approaches him.

"Son of Jupiter, might I use your weapon?" she asks politely.

"Help yourself," he says lofting another demon into the air.

The Titan goddess grabs the hilt of his sword and carefully pulls it from its sheath. She raises it up in the air and examines it for a couple of seconds. "Lovely weapon," she tells him.

"Thanks," he says flipping another demon into the river. "Juno gave it to me." Themis then walks into the fight and starts slicing up demons left and right.

Sani, following Daddy's orders, has not moved from his original spot, but that isn't keeping him from doing his part. Each time a demon falls to the ground not quite dead, he points his wand and shouts, "Narcissus!" The demon is then transformed into his sister's favorite flower, a daffodil.

Ma'at now looks toward the tunnel and sees that a steady line of demons is still coming through. She calls out, "Everyone get back away from the mountain!"

"Lady Ma'at!" Carter shouts from 15 feet up, still in avatar form. "We have to use the tunnel to get back through the mountain."

"Nonsense," she replies then raises her hands when everyone has cleared the side of the mountain. "Sa-hei," she says calmly then watches as the roof of the tunnel starts to collapse on everything still inside. Even the demons that have cleared the tunnel and are engaged in battle with the others, stop to watch the mountain implode upon itself.

"Wow," Sani says being really impressed at the magnitude of the destruction from one simple word.

Once the mountain is nothing but a pile of rock in front of them, the remaining demons are not much of a problem to dispatch, what between the swords, the rocks, the airlifts into the water and the flowers. Everyone gathers around Ma'at once the final demon has been dealt with.

"So now what?" Carter asks as he shrinks back into his normal form.

"I shall just open a portal," the goddess says.

"But I didn't think that was possible," Nico says as he wipes demon guts off of his face.

"It is difficult to open a portal going into the Land of Demons, but it is no big deal to open one to get out," Ma'at says. "The only questions is, where shall we go?"

"Can you lock onto Bast and take us to her?" Carter asks.

"She seems to be fairly close," Ma'at says. "That will be no problem at all." She motions for everyone to get to one side then says, "W'peh." A swirling vortex of sand appears in front of them.

"Ladies first," Nico says motioning for the goddesses to go ahead."

"Lord Hades has taught you manners," Eunomia says with a smile, "how refreshing," then steps into the portal.

* * *

"Any word from Percy?" Annabeth asks when Zia enters her bedroom to sit with her.

"Nothing yet," the magician say as she takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't think you had this in mind when you said we should find something to take our minds off of the boys," Annabeth tells her with a smile.

"No, it wasn't, but hey, it worked," Zia replies with a chuckle. As another contraction starts, Zia offers the half-blood her hand to squeeze. Sadie has already placed a ha-tep, or be at peace, hieroglyph over Annabeth once Eileithyia told them how well it worked for Hera. She isn't in a lot of pain but can still feel each contraction.

"How much longer?" Zia asks the childbirth goddess once the contraction ends.

"It won't be long now," Eile says. "We tried but it looks like this little one really wants to be born regardless of if Daddy is here or not."

"We'll just have to video tape it for him," Athena says from her seat at her daughter's head.

"How tech savvy you are Lady Athena," the magician says with a smile.

"You must stay current in order to stay wise," the goddess says with a wink.

* * *

Anubis is the last one to come through the portal to the spot where they left the hunting parties. By the time he regains his footing, Thalia has already grabbed Percy and is telling him about Annabeth being in labor at home.

"Portal, portal, I need a portal," he says running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"We can get you back, but we need to retrieve Lady Eirene," Bast tells him as she puts her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"But the baby," Percy says.

"Why don't I open a portal and get Percy and Sani back to camp while the rest of you get Lady Eirene and follow us," Anubis now suggest much to Percy's relief.

"Yes, please," Percy says nodding in agreement.

When the others agree, Anubis says, "Thalia's tree, Camp Half-blood, w'pah." Another portal opens. Percy grabs his son's hand and dives through. Anubis smiles at the others then follows him.


	62. Chapter 62

**Here it is. The moment you've all been waiting for.**

* * *

When the portal opens just outside Camp Half-Blood, Percy hits the ground running with his son right behind him. "Please don't be born," he keeps repeating over and over while looking at his arms to make sure the glamor came off in the portal. Thankfully it did.

When Anubis comes through he follows after them. Without thinking and slams face first into the protective barrier. Sani hearing the noise looks back to see Walt holding his face.

"Permission, permission, come on," the young god says motioning with his hand to hurry. This time the Egyptian has no problem coming into camp.

"Thanks," Walt says still rubbing his nose. The two of them then take off to try and catch up with Percy.

When the door to cabin three flies open, Percy, out of breath, huffs, "Where?" Hazel and Piper both point toward his and Annabeth's bedroom.

"Where are the others?" Thalatta asks, but Percy is already going through the bedroom door.

"Big push," Eile says as he comes inside.

"No, no big push," he cries out running toward his wife.

"Percy!" she cries so happy to see him that she forgets she's supposed to be pushing out a baby. "Where..."

"Right behind me," he says assuming she was asking about their son. He kisses her several times. "I can't believe this!"

"You can't believe it?" she says thinking how do you thing I feel.

"Can we get on with this?" Eile asks.

"Yes, please," Annabeth says with a nod.

"Mom?" Sani says hesitantly from the door.

"Get in here," she says relieved to see him.

"Big push, for real this time," the goddess of childbirth tells her.

"Oh gods," Sani now says with his eyes wide, "Dad you gotta see this!"

"Sani, get over here by your grandmother and sister," Annabeth tells him through gritted teeth.

"But I can't see what's going on from over there," he whines.

"Exactly," his dad says pointing to where he needs to go.

"Fine," he mumbles but sneeks one last peek at the top of the baby's head.

"Push again," Eile says. Annabeth screams. Percy flinches. Sani tries to look again until Thoth, who is standing behind Athena grabs his shirt collar and pulls him back.

"Look at that," Percy says in awe. "It's a boy," he says proudly.

"Yes," Sani says with a fist pump.

"Boy? No! No boy," Sophia says with a quiver in her voice.

"It's alright sweetheart," her grandmother says softly.

"I wanted a little sister," she says then starts sobbing.

"Ah come on Sophia. Grow up," her brother says.

"Can't, not like you," she says then sniffs.

"Come to Grandpa," Thoth says lifting the little one over his wife's head. "It's fine. Don't you want to be Grandpa Thoth's only girl?" he asks her trying to make her feel special.

"Wanted little sister," she says again still crying. "Already have little brother."

"Yeah, right," Sani says like that's not gonna work any longer.

"You're the most amazing little thing," Percy says taking his newborn son into his arms. "Guys look, this is what you were both like when we first got you," he continues telling his other children.

"I guess I can see why you wanted me to stay little," Sani says reaching out and taking his little brother's foot in his hand.

"Little doesn't last long enough even when you're not a god," Annabeth says as Percy now sits next to her and places their son in her arms.

"You did amazing," he tells her kissing her forehead.

"Sophia helped me a lot while you were gone," Annabeth says giving her daughter a smile.

Percy is now busy counting fingers, toes and eyes, out loud. Annabeth snickers at this. "Son of Poseidon and all, you never know," he defends.

"What should we name him?" she asks looking up at her husband.

"I thought you wanted to name him after your brother," he says letting the baby hold his finger.

"You don't mind?" she asks.

"I think the guy was great," he tells her which now prompts a laugh. "Oh, uh, no pun intended," he says with a grin.

"Alexander it is," she says kissing her son's tiny nose. A little sniffle comes from her mother. "Are you alright with us naming him after Alexander?" Annabeth asks.

"Your brother would be honored," the goddess says wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Alexander Paul?" Percy now says wanting to honor his stepdad who really accepted him as a son even with all the god stuff.

"I like that," Annabeth agrees.

"Can I hold him?" Sani now asks.

"May I hold him," his grandmother corrects.

"May I?" he says giving her a smile.

"Sit down here," Percy says patting the edge of their bed. "You have to be very careful and support his head."

"I know Dad," he says holding his hands out. His mom places his little brother in his arms then Sani cuddles him to his face. "Hi little guy, Alex. I'm your big brother Sani. I'm the guy who's gonna teach you all kinds of stuff and make sure none of the Ares kids or Sophia ever try to stick your head in the toilet."

"I wouldn't do that," Sophia protests from her grandfather's arms. Sani smile.

"Why don't you come sit with us," her brother now suggests with a nod toward the bed next to him. Sophia motions to come over, so Thoth steps over and puts her on the bed next to her brothers.

"He's wrinkly," she says gently running her finger down his arm.

"So were you," her mom reminds her.

"You mean I was little like this?" she asks in surprise.

"And Sani," Percy says.

"But he'll grow slow like me?" the little one asks.

"Yes. He'll be little for a while," Annabeth says. "That means we all have to take special care of him."

"We will Mom," Sani assures her.

* * *

Out in the main room, when Walt makes it to the cabin, the girls all clamor for news of the rescue and the other guys. He holds up one finger in a just a sec motion then doubles over to catch his breath.

"We got them," he finally says. "Everyone is fine." Piper, Zia and Thalatta all let out a sigh of relief. "They were going to get Eirene from Osiris then they'll be back. I brought Percy and Sani back because of the baby coming."

"Was it bad?" Sadie asks now taking her boyfriend in her arms.

"It wasn't fun," he says, "But Sani led us safely to them. The rest of us each did what we do best and managed to free them and get back. There were a lot of demons," he says, "but we took care of them pretty easily. Having four goddesses with us really helped."

"They all helped in the fight?" Sadie asks a little surprised.

"Absolutely," he confirms. "Ma'at was taking them out with her words. Dike and Eunomia we're slamming them with huge rocks, and Themis, well that woman can wield a sword. I have to admit though, we could have used you guys. I kind of wished Alyssa and Hazel had been there with this mountain popped up in front of us, and demons burn pretty easily, so Zia you and Leo would have been handy. As for you Frank, you can manage plenty of animals bigger than those guys, and Sadie your words would have been handy too. Next time, maybe we should all go."

"I'm just glad you guys are all safe with mission accomplished," Sadie says giving him a kiss.

"I don't hear any more commotion in there," Thalatta now mentions referring to the bedroom. "I wonder if the baby is here."

After a few more minutes, Percy walks out into the main room with a bundle in his arms. "You want to meet everybody," he says softly to the baby.

"Awe," Hazel cries rushing over to them.

"Everybody, meet Alexander Paul Jackson."


	63. Chapter 63

Ma'at opens another portal straight to the Hall of Judgment this time and gets the entire group, with the exception of Neith who refused to go with them, back to safety. Osiris quickly stands when they enter the room.

"Ma'at, you are safe," he says going to her in greeting. "Lady Themis," he then continues greeting the Greeks, "You and your daughters...I have been so worried."

"We are thankful to you and everyone for rescuing us," the Titan goddess says taking the Egyptian's hands.

"Where...where are Anubis and the other two Greeks?" the god now asks in concern.

"Oh, they're fine," Carter says. "When we got back out of the Land of Demons, we found out that Percy's wife was in labor. Anubis took the two of them back to Camp Half-Blood."

Osiris lets out a sigh of relieve. "I am glad to hear that. I would not wish to make an enemy of Poseidon by having something happen to his son and grandson in the Duat," he tells them.

"We have come to get Lady Eirene," Bast now tells the god.

"She is with my wife," he explains. "Lady Themis if you will come with me," he says leading the Titaness away.

"Perhaps you should head out now," Carter says looking at Sobek who, for some reason, insisted on staying with them.

"I'm good," he says with a nasty grin as he continues to watch Thalia. When he reaches his hand out to touch her hair, she smacks his hand away.

"Sobek, your mother was quite angry with you," Bast now says deciding to try herself to get him to leave before Artemis does something to him. "You might wish to find her and, ah, beg her to forgive you."

"Yes," Artemis agrees. "We would not want to be the cause of trouble between a mother and her son. Trust me, I know how important those relationships are."

"Neith, ah, don't worry about her. All I have to do is shed a few tears when I see her again, and she'll be all protective of her boy again," Sobek says with a grin that shows just how conniving he truly is.

As Osiris and Themis reach the quarters Julius shares with Ruby, they find the spirit outside of the entry way. "Is there a problem, Dear?" Julius asks his wife.

"No, I...I just wanted to give them some privacy," she explains while placing her hand on her husband's chest.

"Them?" he says.

"Horus," she explains. "He came to apologize to Eirene and..."

"And what?" Julius says showing a little concern.

"Well, they seemed to hit it off," Ruby says with a smile.

"You don't mean..." Julius says clearly very surprised. "He didn't even like her when they met."

"Maybe he decided to give peace a chance," she tells him with a smile. The look on Themis's face shows that she is not pleased with what might be happening in the next room. She pushes past Julius and Ruby and into the room.

"Eirene!" she gasps when she sees her daughter locked in an embrace with the Egyptian.

"Mother!" the younger goddess says both surprised and relieved to see her mother standing there. She pulls away from Horus, much to his disappointment, and runs to Themis. "You are safe, and my sisters?"

"Your sisters are fine. They are waiting for you in the Hall of Judgment. What exactly where you doing in here?"

"Nothing bad," Eirene says a little embarrassed. "Horus and I, oh Mother, we're in love."

"There is no way in Hades you are in love with this...this war god," her mother insists while giving Horus a dirty look.

"Mother, but we are," her daughter maintains.

"Son, what are you doing?" Osiris now asks as he and Ruby have also entered the room.

"What do you mean?" Horus asks his father innocently. "Am I not allowed to fall in love with a girl?"

"How can you think you're in love with Eirene when you've continued to fight Ares over Hathor all these months?" his father continues.

"You know about that?" his son says a bit surprised. His father just looks at him like he's waiting for an answer. "We haven't been fighting over Hathor. I don't want _her_ back. We are fighting over his taking something that belonged to me," the younger god explains in his own defense.

"Listen to that," Themis now says. "He treats women like they are his property. He's not right for you. He lusts after war. You...you, my beautiful girl, are peaceful to your very core."

"Mother, Horus is not like Ares. He isn't only about war. He is also the god of protection and of the sky, much like father," the goddess pleads.

"Since when do you find your father's traits attractive?" her mother asks.

"Mom, please," Eirene now begs. "Please let us be together."

"It is not up to me," Themis says looking from her daughter to Osiris's son. "You must get permission from her father." At this, Eirene happily goes back to Horus's side.

"You'll ask father then," she says putting her head against his shoulder.

"And who is your father again?" he asks not remember his Greek that well.

"Her father is Zeus," his own father points out.

"Zeus?" Horus croaks.

"Zeus," Themis confirms with a smile that Horus isn't quite able to read. Does she think he won't have the guts to seek permission from Zeus or is she convinced Zeus will never grant it.

"In the mean time," Osiris now speaks up again, "we must determine how to protect the goddesses. I doubt Nu or Chaos are finished with this attempt to reclaim the world."

"I can protect Eirene," the falcon god says. "After all, protection is my specialty."

"But my mother and sisters, and Ma'at," Eirene points out, "they must be protected as well."

"We will find a way," Horus says taking her hand.

* * *

When Osiris, Themis and their children return to the Hall of Judgment, the others are in debate over where the best place to protect the goddesses might be.

"You're crazy if you think there is anywhere safer than my dad's palace," Nico is saying to Sobek rather hotly. Sobek is standing in front of the son of Hades with his arms crossed over his chest shaking his head.

"Nico, you are without a doubt correct, however, sticking us in the Underworld cannot possibly be the answer," Dike tells her cousin.

"It's actually a pretty nice place," Carter now says sticking up for his buddy.

"Ma'at can't go to Hades," Horus says now expressing his opinion. "Maybe Olympus, but not Hades."

"Themis and her daughters were taken from Olympus," Jason points out. "I would feel more comfortable if they all came to Camp Half-Blood or Brooklyn House."

"I cannot go to Brooklyn House," Ma'at points out. "The House of Life will not permit it."

"I'm pharaoh of the House," Carter reminds her. "I'm sure I can get Uncle Amos, I mean the chief lector, to agree under the circumstances.

"I know Dad would allow Themis and the girls to stay in cabin one at camp," Jason says. "The border will keep demons out, and with all of us there..."

"Themis, Dike, and Eurnomia can stay there but I want Eirene to stay here with me," Horus cuts in.

"Excuse me?" Carter says looking at Horus in shock.

"We're in love," Eirene says hugging the war god's arms.

"You've got to be kidding," Dike says in disbelief.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I could have finally found the one I love and who loves me," her sister replies sounding like her feelings are hurt.

"Because you've known him for how long? Less than a day," her sister Eunomia answers for Dike.

"Father fell in love with mother like that," Eirene says in defense of her feelings.

"Yeah and look how well _that_ relationship turned out," Dike snaps.

"Don' judge me," Eirene tells her sisters.

"What about Hathor?" Carter now asks his sometimes buddy.

"What about Hathor," Horus replies. "She has made her choice. I'm over it. Eirene makes me happy. She calms me. She brings me..."

"Don't say it," Carter says putting his hand to his forehead because he knows Horus was going to say peace.

"This isn't some ploy to make Hathor jealous is it?" Jason asks speaking up for the first time since this budding romance was brought up.

"Of course not, Roman, but so what if it was," Horus sneers.

"I realize that I've never been around the Horae, but they are still my sisters. I won't stand for some guy using one of them, even you Horus," Jason tells him.

"Jason," Artemis says taking her brother by the arm prompting Thalia to grab the other. "Maybe this isn't the best..."

"I know I won't stand alone in this," Jason says pulling away from both of them. "Hercules, Mercury, Apollo, Mars none of us..."

"Mars," Horus says raising an eyebrow. "You should know by now that he cannot defeat me."

"Ares, cannot defeat you. You have never fought Mars," Jason tells the Egyptian.

"Gentlemen," Osiris says now stepping between the two of them as they keep moving closer together. "We do not have time for this. Horus, if you are not using Eirene, then Jason's concerns will never come to pass. We must consider our more pressing issue. The protection of the goddesses and how to stop Nu."

Horus steps back and puts his arm around Eirene's waist but continues to give Jason a dirty look. Which Jason returns in kind.

"For now, we should all go to camp," Nico suggests. "We'll make arrangements for Themis and her daughters to stay with us."

"And I'll contact Uncle Amos about Ma'at staying with us," Carter agrees. "We'll also get the team together and discuss our next move."

"And see the baby," Thalia says anxiously.

"And the two of you, need to go speak to Lord Zeus," Themis says looking at her daughter and her daughter's new boyfriend.

"Aren't you going to come with us?" Eirene asks timidly.

"No," her mother says. "If you are mature enough for this relationship, you are mature enough to speak to your father about it on your own."

"That sounds like excellent council," Ma'at says putting her arm around Themis and walking across the room with her.

"Thank you," Themis says giving her fellow goddess a smile. "My thinking, as it relates to Zeus, has gotten better over the years," she continues with a playful laugh.

* * *

When Jason and the others return to camp, they head to the Poseidon cabin assuming everyone will still be gathered there. Ma'at is impressed with the compound, at least what little bit she can see in the evening light. While she prefers Egyptian architecture, she has always had an appreciation of Greek columns.

Piper is the one who quickly answers the door when someone knocks. "Jason," she says putting her arms around her husband's neck.

"Babe," he says lifting her off of her feet and holding her tightly in his arms.

"Could you carry you wife inside so we can enter," Nico asks tapping his cousin on the shoulder. Jason carries Piper inside and the others enter behind them.

"Annabeth!" Thalia shouts then runs over to her best friend. "Oh, look at him," the hunter continues as she shoves Percy over and plops down where he was sitting. "May I," she now asks holding out her arms.

"Of course," Annabeth says handing Alexander over.

"He is quite adorable," Artemis says coming over and getting a look at Percy and Annabeth's newborn son.

"Thank you," Percy says with a proud smile.

"I'm sure it's mostly Annabeth's doing," Thalia tells her cousin with a grin.

"You would think that," he laughs then goes over to Ma'at and Themis. "Where are your daughters?" he asks the Titan goddess.

"Dike and Eunomia are in their father's cabin," Themis says.

"And Eirene is with her new boyfriend," Ma'at says with a chuckle.

"Am I missing something?" Percy asks.

"As usual," Thalia says.

"Come on, sis," Jason says now having put Piper back down and walking over to get a look at Percy's son. "Percy wasn't there for any of that."

"You mean Eirene found a boyfriend in the Duat? Who?" Sadie asks.

When Carter shakes his head in embarrassment, she says, "No! Horus?"

"Horus," Carter confirms.

"What is that birdbrain thinking," his sister says.

"Sadie, he's still Pharaoh of the Gods. You shouldn't call him birdbrain," her brother tells her.

"Even if it is true," Ma'at laughs earning a smile from Walt/Anubis.

"So what is the plan?" Leo asks having joined the others after Percy, Sani and Anubis returned from the Duat.

"Lady Themis and her daughters are going to stay here at camp for right now," Jason explains.

"And I'm going to contact Uncle Amos about Ma'at staying at Brooklyn House while she's in danger," Carter adds.

"And about Nu?" Leo continues.

"That we all need to discuss," Carter says. "One thing is for sure though, the next time we have to do something, I think we should all go. There's no reason to limit ourselves. We could have used you guys out there today."

"I agree," Jason says. "This problem is going to take everyone."

"Do we know any more about what their planning than we did before?" Frank asks curiously.

"Nu wasn't specific," Ma'at answers, "but he has far bigger plans than taking the four of us. You may have set him back a bit, but he won't be stopped this easily."

"I just wish we knew more about what to expect," Hazel says nervously.

"It's Chaos," Annabeth offers. "I don't think you can predict anything but trouble."


	64. Chapter 64

"Stay here and I'll come back for you," Percy tells Annabeth as she starts to get out of the car.

"I had a baby, not open heart surgery," she says standing up and straightening her shirt.

"I'd feel better..."

"Just grab the car seat," she says and pulls the diaper bag from the trunk.

"Can we go?" Sophia asks as Sani comes over and takes the bag from his mom.

"Come on," he tells his sister as their parents stand looking at each other trying to decide who is going to win the battle of wills.

"Fine, _I'll_ get the car seat," she says turning to reach into the car.

"Annabeth," he says pulling her arm. "I'll get Alexander."

"I've got him," she insists picking up the seat. He of course takes the handle from her when she clears the car door.

"You are infuriating sometimes," he says then kisses her.

"I know, that's why you love me," she says then walks on past the two of them.

* * *

When Sally opens the apartment door, she is shocked to see her grandson. Percy contacted her after Sani aged but until seeing it with her own eyes it's hard to imagine.

"Hi Grandma," he says leaning in over his sister and kissing his grandmother's cheek.

"You're so handsome," she says caressing his face.

"Grandma," Sophia now says holding her arms out to be picked up, "Alexander is on his way up."

"Alexander?" she says not knowing who that is.

"He's our new little brother," Sani says realizing she has no idea.

"You mean the baby," Sally says excitedly just as Annabeth joins them at the door.

"Hi Mom," she says giving her mother-in-law a hug.

"Where?" Sally asks looking down the hallway.

"Right here," Percy calls from the elevator then hurries to his mother's door.

Annabeth takes Sophia into her arms so Sally can take Alexander from the car seat. She cuddles the little one while carrying him into the apartment. "You look so much like your daddy when he was a baby," she tells Alexander. "Paul, the kids are here," she now calls out to her husband.

"Are they coming inside?" he asks from the living room.

"Look," Sally says as she walks into the room.

"Annabeth, Percy," he says jumping up and going to greet them. "Oh, he's precious," he continues then begins playing with Alexander's fingers. "And who is this young man?"

"It's me Grandpa," Sani says.

"Oh my god," Paul says grabbing his heart. "Sani!"

"I told you he'd grown up a little," Sally tells her husband.

"A little," he says thinking that's a major understatement. "Come here son," Paul continues pulling Sani over to him.

"You have to tell me how it went," Sally says bringing Annabeth over to the sofa to sit down.

"Not bad," the half-blood explains. "I had a lot of help since Percy and Sani were off rescuing law and order from the grasp of chaos. I was just worried he wouldn't get back in time."

"You had another quest?" Paul asks his son.

"Little one," Percy says holding his thumb and index finger close to each other.

"So when was he born?" Sally continues as she starts undressing the baby.

"Last night," Annabeth says. "Alexander Paul Jackson is about fifteen hours old."

"I'm honored," Paul says pulling Percy into his arms.

"You mean a lot to me Dad," Percy tells his mom's husband as he holds him tightly.

"Who is Alexander?" Sally asks as she now starts redressing her grandson after having gotten a good look at the boy.

"My oldest brother," Annabeth says.

"Your Mom had an Alexander?" Paul asks curiously.

"And you should know who he is," Percy tells him.

"But Alexander the Great was the son of Zeus," the teacher says, confused.

"No he wasn't," Annabeth says. "He was Mom's. Olympias told the truth about him being a half-blood, but she lied about who his mortal parent was."

"Wow," Paul says taking his granddaughter in his arms then taking a seat next to his wife to get a good look at the baby. "So how do you like your new little brother?" he asks Sophia.

"He cries a lot," she points out.

"So did you," Percy tells her with a laugh.

"He pees a lot," Sophia continues.

"So did you," her mom now points out with her own chuckle.

* * *

"Maybe we should do this another day," Horus says as he and Eirene stand together in the elevator of the Empire State Building.

"Are you afraid of my father?" she asks with a smile.

"Me, afraid? Of course not," he insists manly. "I just don't want your father to be upset with you."

"He won't," she says then pulls him from the elevator and across the sidewalk toward the main palace.

When they arrive, the throne room is empty except for the ophiotaurus. Horus walks over to the aquarium tank and taps on the glass.

"Moo," Bessie says then playfully does a somersault.

"Odd choice of pet," the god says then steps back when three younger versions of the creature pop-up at the glass with a chorus of moos.

"Percy saved it. It is very powerful," Eirene says as she strolls around the thrones like just being in the room is a thrill.

"So how do we get your father here?" he says turning his back on the sea creatures.

"Usually Ganymede meets me and gets father. I don't know where he could be today. I supposed I could..." she stops and places her hand on the seat of Zeus's throne. Instantly, a bolt of electricity shoots from the seat to the ceiling of the room and Eirene snatches her hand back.

"Hot head," Horus mumbles as his girl rubs her hand.

"You wouldn't like it if someone sat on your throne," she reminds him.

"True, but I wouldn't electrocute them instantly," he claims.

After several minutes, Zeus comes strolling into the throne room to see who he blasted off of his throne. "Hello Father," Eirene say bowing before him.

"Did you find your mother?" the god asks casually as he takes a look at her burned hand then dismisses the damage as no big deal.

"Yes, Percy, Jason and Nico rescued them with help from the Egyptians."

"Including that one," her father asks hooking a thumb toward Horus.

"No, I mean Horus offered, but he ended up protecting me from Nu," his daughter explains.

"So why is he here then?"

Eirene motions for Horus to come over with her. "We're here to ask for your permission," she tells her dad.

"For?" Zeus asks with a raised eyebrow. When Horus doesn't say anything, Eirene gently punches him in the gut to get him started talking.

"I'm attracted to your daughter. We've decided to be together," the Egyptian tells him noticeably not saying anything even remotely close to asking for permission.

"You mean you want to be together,_ if_ I approve," Zeus says with a smug grin.

"We're adults," Horus points out.

"She's still my daughter," the Greek says.

"Do you have a problem with us being together?" Horus asks.

"Of course I do, you _are_ an Egyptian," Zeus answers.

"But I am Horus, Pharaoh of the Gods. No god could even hope for a better mate for their daughter."

"There are lots of Greeks I could hope for, Romans too for that matter," Eirene's father points out.

"Your own son is with an Egyptian," Horus tells him.

"That's different."

"Why?" Eirene asks.

"It just is. The god is the master of the palace."

Horus and Eirene both reply at the same time with Horus saying true and Eirene calling her father a chauvinist pig.

"What do you mean_ true_?" she asks now turning on her boyfriend.

"The god _is_ the ruler of the palace," he repeats.

"I thought you were looking for a partner," she says in disbelief.

"I am, but that doesn't mean that I'm not still Pharaoh of Egypt. What I say goes, not just for you but all the gods of Egypt. I thought you would understand. If we're together you would have to live in Egypt, you would be subject to my rule."

"I thought you wanted a queen," she says as tears stream down her cheeks.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm not ready to marry," Horus says.

"But you said you love me," she sobs.

"I do, but marriage is a huge step for someone like me. I'm sure your father understands."

"Completely," Zeus says now agreeing with Horus.

"Does that mean even if we're together, you plan on sleeping with anything in a skirt?" she snaps angrily.

"No, I'm not a dog," he replies then looks to her father, "No offense."

"None taken," the Greek says with a smile that shows he's proud of his philandering.

"If this changes things..." Horus starts to say.

"I can't live with conflict. I _must _have peace."

"Do everything I say and there will be no conflict," he tells her like _problem solved_.

"Mother is right, you are just like Father," she says turning her back on both of them.

Horus and Zeus then look at each other and shrug. "You've been a maiden a very long time. Maybe you just didn't realize that the male rules," her father says.

"What are we in, 3000 BC?" she cries still not turning around.

"The mortals may have changed," Horus tells her.

"But gods do not," her father says continuing the Egyptian's thought. "If you plan to be with a god, you will have to accept this."

"So you do approve of me?" Horus asks looking at Zeus.

"I didn't say that," Zeus answers assuming his daughter no longer wants the Egyptian thereby letting him off the hook.

"I guess I should leave then," Horus says transforming into a hawk.

"That's it, you're just going to give up," Eirene scolds looking at the bird. Horus tilts his head sideways like he's confused.

"You still want to be with him?" her father asks confused.

"I don't know what I want," she says honestly as Horus changes back to his human form, "except that I know I don't want to get hurt."

"Maybe you should talk to your stepmother," Zeus tells his daughter. "She's probably the best person to tell you what it's like to be married to the king of the gods."

"You honestly think Hera would give _me_ advice. I'm the daughter of Themis," Eirene says.

"If I tell her to she will," her father says smugly.

"That's comforting," his daughter says sarcastically considering the dilemma.

"You could talk to Isis," Horus then suggests. "She knows what it's like to be the queen of the gods."

"Isis, your mother, the one who will say or do anything to make sure you get what _she_ wants for you?" Eirene now tells him. "If she doesn't want me in your life..."

"She won't lie if that's what you think," Horus tells her.

* * *

Apollo hits the breaks as the sun chariot land on Delos. He then turns down the music and calls out, "Mom! I'm here."

"Apollo, my sweetest," Leto says coming outside to meet her boy.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Almost, I just have a couple of things to take care of with my sister," the goddess says heading toward her garden. Apollo follows.

"Isn't she still the island itself?" her son asks as they walk along.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we don't communicate. It does not mean that she cannot watch over the plants and keep everything safe while I am gone," Leto explains to him.

"So does she only communicate with you?" he asks curiously as he plucks a leaf from a nearby bush.

"She talks with mother when she is here, as well as Hecate," his mom tells him.

"How often does Hecate come here?" he continues.

"Quite frequently actually," his mother says. "She loves her mother very much." Apollo nods. While he's never had a lot of contact with his cousin, he always got the vibe that she loved her mother more than anything.

"Do you think Grandma Phoebe would like to come for the birth?" he now asks his mother.

"I do not know my love," Leto says honestly. "She does not like to spend time on Olympus. Understandably, she is still saddened by the loss of her husband at your father's hand. All you can do is ask her if she would like to be there. She adores you, Artemis and Hecate. She might come for a few days."

"Was Grandfather really that bad of a guy? I mean for Dad to toss him away with the others," her son asks.

"You fought in the war against your grandfather," his mother reminds him.

"I know, but I was very young. I did what Father told me to do. I didn't really have any interaction outside of battle with any of the Titans. You knew Grandfather before all of that happened," he points out.

"I suppose the answer to your question would depend on whom you ask. Of course, I loved my father. I still do. He cared very deeply for Asteria and me. He treated us like little princesses. He also loved our mother very much. He cared very deeply for the three of you, his grandchildren, as well. On the other hand, he was very much like that young fellow back in Athens. Oh, what was his name? The one who made everyone so angry with all of those questions."

"You mean Socrates?" her son asks.

"Yes, he was one of yours wasn't he?" she asks thinking back on it.

"Yeah," he admits with a chuckle. "I always wondered where all those questions came from. I remember when he was little. Why is the grass green? Why is the sky blue? Why does Zeus have such big feet? Where do babies come from? That boy about drove me crazy. Phaenarete used to complain all that time about how hard it was to raise the boy 24/7 while I was off sunbathing." He chuckles at the memory.

"I'm afraid it was a genetic condition passed on from my father," Leto says with a smile. "Trust me, though, when I tell you that all those questions didn't go over any better with the gods than they did with the humans. When your grandfather found out that I was pregnant with you and your sister, he turned all those questions on your father, who at the time was not the king as he is now. Zeus had to answer for what he had done being with me, and let's just say that Dad wasn't pleased. Especially after what happened with Asteria in her attempt to keep your father from having his way with her."

"I guess Grandpa Coeus was pretty pissed off," Apollo says with a smile.

"That would be putting it mildly," his mother agreed. "He was still getting onto your father every time he saw him, right up till the war, about divorcing Hera and making an honest goddess out of me."

"Like Dad was every going to do that," Apollo smiles.

"You and mother both knew that because of your prophetic abilities, and I knew that because I knew that Zeus loved Hera above all others. He had an eye for the girls, but it was more about the children it would create when he was with anyone after marrying her. Still my father would not let it go. I expect that no matter what your father decided to do with his father and uncles when he won the war, that Daddy would have been doomed, just to shut him up."

"You're probably right," her son says then leans in and kisses her cheek again. "I leave you to speak with Aunt Asteria while I put your bags in the old sun chariot," he continues then turns to leave her alone for a few minutes. Leto then kneels and places her hands in the dirt.


	65. Chapter 65

Artemis is sitting in cabin one having an Iris message with her twin brother, and Thalia has just come from taking a shower. She's standing at her bunk with a towel around her as she goes through her backpack looking for fresh clothes when the door burst open.

"Excuse me!" Thalia exclaims loudly when a boy of about twelve enters the room.

"Who are you? Get out!" the boy shouts looking from one girl to the other.

"I'll be there," Artemis says then runs her hand through the image. "Who are you to speak to us in such a tone?" she then asks the boy.

"I'm Zenus and this is _my _cabin," he says puffing his chest out smugly.

"You're a son of Zeus?" Thalia asks clearly not believing him.

"Yes, and Dad is going to blast both of you when he finds out you slept in his cabin," Zenus tells them.

"Doubt it," Thalia says then pulls a silver t-shirt from the bag.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"I'm Thalia," the halfblood says, "and this is..."

"Artie," the goddess says before her sister can finish. She gives Thalia a quick look that says, _let's play with this._ Thalia smiles her understanding.

"If you're a child of Zeus, where were you last night? You didn't sleep here," Thalia now asks the boy.

"I was in my mom's cabin," he says.

"You're mom is a goddess?" Artie asks.

"My mom is Hera," he says like that makes him better than anyone else in the entire camp.

"Hera?" Artie says. "I don't believe you. Hera hasn't had any kids in forever."

"Shows how much you know," Zenus replies. "Both of my parents are Olympians."

"Oh, we're scared," Thalia tells him with a chuckle that shows she clearly is not.

"Just because your parents are Olympians does not mean _you_ are special," Artie tells him.

"I could be an Olympian if I wanted," the boy insists. "Which is more than either of you can say."

Thalia laughs uncontrollably now. "Why don't you run home to Daddy, and tell him we were sleeping in his cabin. Let _him_ come down here and kick us out," she tells the bratt.

"I'll just go let Jason know. He's the counselor for cabin one. Let's see if he's got the balls to kick you out first," Zenus says then runs out of the cabin. Thalia and Artemis then turn to each other and start laughing hysterically.

"He's Hera's all right," Artemis says as tears stream from her eyes.

"Gods help us she and Dad have had another one," Thalia says trying to get dressed while still laughing.

* * *

"Da da," Attisain calls out holding his arms toward Nico.

"Hey little buddy," Nico says lifting his boy from his crib. "Did you sleep well?"

"Haz?" the boy asks looking around.

"I think Auntie Hazel has already gone to meet Frank this morning," he explains to his boy.

"Momma?" Atty now asks.

"I'm not sure where Mommy is, but we can look around and find her," his daddy says. Attisain nods his head, so the two start looking around. "Do you think she's hiding under your crib?"

Atty holds up his arms in an I don't know motion then both of them get down on their hands and knees and put their heads under the crib. "No see," the boy says.

"Nope," his Daddy agrees. "What about under Auntie Hazel's bed?" Both of them crawl over and look under the bedspread Hazel had already fixed before leaving the cabin.

Thalatta, who was in the bathroom when this little manhunt started, starts to come out but Nico, without taking his head out from under his sister's bed, motions with his hand for her to stay hidden.

"No Momma," Atty tells him when they don't find Thalatta there either.

"Maybe she's under our bed," Nico suggests of the two bunks they pushed together when they started living together.

Attisain crawls over, and Nico follows. "No Momma," Atty says after taking a peak while again holding his little hands palm up.

"Oh no! We've lost Mommy," Nico says sitting up and giving his boy a pout.

"No cry," Atty tells him. He gets to his feet and pats Daddy on the cheek. "Find Momma," he assures Nico. "Come," he continues then takes Daddy's hand and leads him toward the bathroom.

"You think Mommy's in there?" his Daddy asks prompting a nod and a smile from Atty. The young boy then gently knocks on the door like he sees others do before going inside.

"Mommy are you in there?" Nico calls out to his wife. No answer. Nico tries the doorknob, and of course it was unlocked. He slowly opens the door while Atty pokes his head inside. "Do you see her?" Nico whispers to his boy. Atty shakes his head then pushes the door open farther.

"Momma?" Atty calls out while looking around the small bathroom. He looks under the sink and behind the potty, but there is no sign of his mommy. His daddy points toward the small shower stall that is covered with a long curtain, so Atty walks over to look there.

As soon as he peeks, Thalatta throws her hands out and shouts, "Boo!"

"Momma," Atty calls out and giggles. Prompting Nico to push the shower curtain all the way to the side and grab his wife who is in the process of picking up their son.

"We were looking everywhere for you, Mommy," Nico then tells his wife and gives her a kiss.

"Well, my big brave boys found me," she says kissing her husband then her son, "you're my heroes."

* * *

Thalia and Artemis waited a few minutes to see if Jason was going to come bust them for staying in cabin one, but when no one returns, they head out to breakfast. Once outside, they find a commotion on the basketball court. Several of the hunters, who are staying in Artemis's cabin, are in a faceoff with, you guessed it, Zenus.

"We don't play with boys," Jennifer shouts at him.

"You have to let me play. I'm the son of Zeus," the boy shouts back then gives the hunter and daughter of Aphrodite a shove. The act of aggression prompts three of the hunters to retrieve their bows and point arrows at the young god's head, while Phoebe slams the basketball into his face.

"That does it!" Zenus shouts raising his hand, but is startled when it won't move forward to release his bolt of lightning.

"Hey, kid," Thalia now calls out to him from behind. "Aren't you smart enough to know better than to pick a fight with one hunter let alone a bunch of them." He turns his head and sees the two girls he already had a run in with standing behind him. One of them, the one named Artie, was apparently doing something with her hand to prevent him from using his powers. This enflames him even more.

"I'm telling my Dad," he yells.

"Oh, please do," Artie says with a smirk. "We'll wait here."

Instead of going anywhere, Zenus simply shouts out to the sky. "Mommy! These girls are picking on me!"

* * *

"Not again," Hera groans looking over at her husband.

"You're the one who let him stay at that camp," Zeus says with a smile.

"You go this time," she tells him.

"He called for you," he replies.

"But he's fighting with the Hunters. Artemis is your daughter," she begs.

"Oh, all right, but you owe me one," he says then stands and summons a bolt of lightning.

* * *

When lightning strikes out of the clear blue sky close to the basketball court, Thalia says, "Oh goody, your Daddy is coming."

"You'll be sorry," Zenus grunts as his father appears.

"What is it now?" Zeus barks as he walks toward his boy.

"Those girls were sleeping in your cabin and these ones won't let me play with them," his boy whines as Zeus takes his boy's chin in his hand to get a good look at the word Spalding spreading across his cheek.

"I thought we made it clear that you were to go to Jason with your problems at camp," the god tells his boy.

"I tried. He just laughed at me when I told him about the two of them," Zenus says pointing at Thalia and Artemis.

"Hi Dad," Thalia says with a nod of her head.

"Father," Artemis follows with a more formal bow.

"Girls," Zeus answers giving each of them a smile.

"What?" Zenus replies finally realizing that the girls in cabin one are his sisters.

"Why didn't you just tell your brother who you were?" Zeus now asks his daughters.

"Because he's a little jerk," Thalia answers to which Zeus nods his head in understanding.

"He wants to become an Olympian," Artemis now tells her father.

"That's not going to happen," the god says looking at his son.

"Why?" Zenus whines.

"We haven't changed the counsel of the gods since Dionysus, and even that was probably a mistake. We certainly are not going to change it now," his father answers.

"Well, tell them I'm more important than them," his son insists.

"Son, you don't quite seem to understand. Thalia helped save Olympus from Kronus a few years back," Zeus explains. Thalia smiles at the boy with a polite _take that_.

"What about the other one," Zenus asks hoping he'll at least best one of them.

"That one, my son, is your sister Artemis."

"You mean Apollo's sister?" his son asks now realizing he's screwed.

"Is there any other Artemis?" Artemis asks bluntly.

"You should have told me," Zenus complains.

"You should not treat anyone the way you treated us," Thalia tells her brother.

"We were teaching you a lesson," Artemis agrees. "As for my hunters, you do not go anywhere near them, do you understand?"

"Yes," he pouts mostly under his breath.

"What was that?" the goddess asks cupping her hand to her ear.

"Yes, I understand Lady Artemis," he says louder.

"I am leaving for Olympus for a few days to deliver my brother's child. Thalia is in charge while I am gone, and you will respect her just as you do her brother Jason. Both of them out rank you," the goddess continues. "Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Lady Artemis," he says again.

"Come my dear," Zeus says holding his hand out to Artemis. "May I accompany you home?"

"Certainly, Father," she says taking his hand. In a lightning flash, they are gone.

"As you were," Thalia tells the hunters motioning for them to keep playing. "And you," she says pointing at Zenus, "let's go have a little talk with my brother Jason."

"What's he done now?" Jason asks when he opens the door and sees his sister and Zenus there.

"He was getting into it with the hunters," Thalia says stepping forward and giving her baby brother a big hug and getting a kiss on the cheek from him.

"I thought the Hunters didn't like boys," the young god says after seeing the interaction between the two of them.

"We forsake the company of men, that's true, but Jason is my little brother. We love each other more than anything," Thalia says.

"How is he your_ little_ brother. He looks way older than you?"

"As a Hunter of Artemis, I am immortal. I do not age beyond the time I joined," she explains.

"We have the same mother as well," Jason now tells Zenus.

"So like Ares and me," the young god points out.

"Something like that," Thalia agrees. "Is that who you want to be like, Ares?"

"Sure, he's a warrior."

"He's also a jackass," Jason points out. "Not many people, even gods, like him."

"Hathor like him," Zenus tells them.

"And she used to date Horus, so there's not a whole lot of support for her taste in gods," Thalia says. "Do you want to live you entire life with others hating you?"

"Nobody is going to like me," Zenus pouts. "They don't like any of my brothers. I mean the gods like me, so they might as well hate me."

"But they love your sisters Hebe and Eileithyia," Thalia explains.

"You don't have to be a jerk just because of your parents," Jason adds.

"Even if Hera is your mother," Thalia says.

"She's not going to like that you said that," Zenus tells her.

"Trust me, she already has it out for me, but you don't have to tell her I said it. That's part of being a different sort of god. You need to learn how to be a friend."

"Nobody will teach me," Zenus pouts.

"We've offered to help you, but you just keep snubbing your nose at us," Jason defends. "Percy and I have both tried to work with you."

"You both hate me."

"That's not true. We just don't like the way you act," Jason corrects.

"Will you try again?" the young god asks.

"If you agree to listen," his brother agrees. Zenus nods his head.

"Piper!" Jason now calls into the cabin. "We need to get going to breakfast!"

* * *

When Zeus and Artemis arrive in Olympus, he walks his daughter toward Apollo's palace. They talk about life and the hunt, nothing specific until Artemis says, "Aren't you going to ask about this business with Chaos?"

"I already know you were able retrieve Themis and the girls," her dad says.

"That's not what I mean. You should get involved and stop this thing before it starts," his daughter tells him.

"We do not even know what we are up against. Surely Chaos herself is not coming back, and Nu, well he can be kept under control by the Egyptians."

"Father, you can't truly believe that. If Kronos and Gaia can both return, then Chaos could as well," Artemis says. "We should not leave it up to the demigods to save us again, at least without giving them help."

"What exactly do you expect me to do? I have no way to check on Chaos," her father tells her.

"Have you talked with Eris? If anyone has a feel for Chaos it is she," his daughter suggests.

"I will not lock your sister up just because she likes to cause trouble now and then," Zeus tells his daughter.

"I was not suggesting anything remotely like that, but you could talk with her. You could find out if she knows anything," Artemis says.

"Why don't you talk to her? She is your sister."

"Eris is not like the rest of us. She does not like to be in our company, and I am not certain she will tell me the truth. You on the other hand..."

"Oh, so you are saying that all of my children always tell me the truth?" he asks with a smile.

"Well, we might not always tell you everything we know, but I do not believe any of us would lie to you straight out. I know I wouldn't," she defends.

"You won't lie straight out, eh? So tell me, did you love Orion?"

"Father," she protests.

"I compel you to answer truthfully," he tells her.

"Yes, I love him, but I did not ever break my vow to remain a maiden," she finally tells him.

"Ah, but would you have if he had not died?"

Artemis just looks at her father for several long seconds then bows her head and says, "Yes."

* * *

When the door opens, Apollo says, "Look who it is, Artie and Dad."

"When are you going to stop calling me Artie," she says punching her brother in the stomach as she enters.

"Probably never," he says showing his father inside. "Hey, Moms is here."

"Should I leave then?" his dad asks with a chuckle.

"Naw, you can come inside and say hello," his son says closing the door behind him.

"Mother," Artemis says happily going to Leto and giving her a hug. "I have missed you so."

"I have missed you as well my beauty," her mom tells her as she caresses her daughter's hair.

"Hello Leto," Zeus says now entering the room with their son. "You look lovely as ever."

"Thank you, Lord Zeus," she says with a slight blush.

"What brings you to Olympus?" the god asks.

"Our son is about to become a father again," Leto says putting her hand on Meredith who is sitting next to her.

"That's about an everyday occurrence isn't it?" Zeus laughs.

"Not anymore," Apollo says. "I'm a one woman god now." His father rolls his eyes.

"Oh, yes, I remember. You are Demeter's daughter," Apollo's father says looking at Meredith.

"Yes, Lord Zeus," she says softly.

"Well, I suppose I should leave you to yourselves. Wouldn't want Hera to get upset by my being here," the god says then turns to his son.

"Father, please think on what we were discussing," Artemis now says then gives her father a hug goodbye. He nods and lets Apollo show him out.

"What were you discussing?" her mother asks once Zeus is gone.

"This business with Chaos, I want him to get involved," her daughter explains.

"Please do not get your hopes up my child," her mother says reaching her hand out for her daughter.

"I know," Artemis agrees then takes a seat by her mother. The goddess then looks to Meredith. "How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Anxious," Meredith says honestly.

"Everything will be wonderful, my sweet love," Apollo says coming up behind the ladies and kissing his girl on the side of her neck.

"So you are still planning on raising this one?" his sister now asks.

"Absolutely, I'm going to be here for Meredith and our child for as long as they are here for me," he insists. "I'm a god of my word."

"Your brother has raised a child before," Leto reminds her daughter.

"You have?" Meredith says surprised. "You did not tell me."

"It was a very long time ago," Apollo says. "I am certain you do not wish to spend time thinking on it now."

"Yes, I do," his girl says imploring him to tell the story. "I want to know everything there is to know about you."

Artemis looks at her brother to see if he is going to start. When he doesn't, she says, "There was this pretty girl named Koronis."

"Artemis," Apollo protests, but she doesn't stop.

"She was the daughter of a king over in Thessaly wasn't it? Oh, what was his name?"

"Phlegyas," Leto answers.

"Yes, that's right," her daughter continues, "King Phlegyas. Now this girl Koronis, she didn't have a clue what she really wanted out of life."

"I really hate this story," Apollo says still trying to get his sister to stop telling it.

"She took my brother to her maiden bed and of course became pregnant with a son," Artemis continues right on with the story.

"Aw," Meredith says looking at her boyfriend.

"My brother, though, did not really trust Koronis. Somehow he knew she would not be faithful to him," his sister says.

"He is Phoebus Apollo god of the Oracle of Delphi," their mother adds with a smile. Apollo shakes his head.

"Anyway, he sent a gorgeous white raven to watch over her and keep him informed of what she was doing while she was carrying his child," Artemis says.

"But ravens are black," Meredith points out.

"They are now," Apollo says then shuts up again.

"We'll get to that," Artemis says giving her brother a smile. "Eventually, the girl did share her bed with another man."

"Actually, I think she was just a little tramp myself," Leto now tells them. "I mean she wouldn't even tell her father that she was pregnant and then jumped into bed with that Ischys."

"Please don't say his name in my home," Apollo says showing he is really upset about that name.

"I am sorry, my love. Never again," his mother says reaching over and caressing his beautiful face.

"When the raven came back and told him what Koronis had done, he cursed the thing turning it black as night," his sister picks up with the story again.

"It wasn't the bird's fault," Meredith says looking at her boyfriend.

"I know, but I used to have a bit of a hot temper," Apollo says sheepishly.

"Used to," his mother says looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, you have to admit that I've gotten a little better." Leto holds her thumb and index finger up to show just a touch.

"Once Eileithyia arrived to deliver the baby, a precious boy," Artemis says, "I showed up as well and I took care of that bitch myself."

"You mean you killed her?" Meredith says shocked.

"Yes, I put her out of my brother's misery," the goddess admits, "but I would never do that to you."

"Thanks?" Meredith says wondering if she should really believe that.

"Demeter would never allow that to happen," Leto assures her son's girlfriend.

"And you would never hurt me like that," Apollo points out.

"That is true," his girl agrees. "I love you too much for that."

"I couldn't leave my son to die though," Apollo now say taking up the story. "I took him from her dead body."

"Which son was this?" Meredith asks.

"Asclephius," he says softly. Meredith gets up and softly sits on Apollo's lap while putting her arms around his neck.

"I should have realized," she tells him. "He is too amazing to have been raised by anyone else."

"I had some help from Chiron. When I couldn't be there, he took care of him," Apollo tells her.

"I'll never give you cause for anything like that," she says kissing his cheek.

"I love you Meredith," he says holding her more tightly. "We will always be here together, with our daughter."

"Daughter? Apollo, you weren't supposed to tell me," she says sitting back and lightly smacking his shoulder.

"Oops," he says putting his hand over his mouth.

"A little girl," Leto says happily. "I'm so excited."

"I am too, but still," Meredith says with a fake pout on her face.

"I'm sorry, it just came out," her boyfriend says putting his hand on her belly.

"Is your mother planning to be present for the birth?" Leto now asks Meredith to change the subject of her son slipping up and spilling the beans on the baby's sex.

"Are you kidding," Meredith says with a smile. "She wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Yippee," Apollo says with dread.


	66. Chapter 66

As campers start arriving for the first day of summer session, Chiron and Tharin, who is almost as big as his dad now, are standing together in the yard of the big house. Campers came in a few at a time that morning, but now, as lunch time nears, there is pretty much a steady stream of half-bloods crossing over the border. Clovis arrived with Lou Ellen, still madly in love with each other. Lacy rode in from the city with Nike's twins, a couple of Iris daughters, and a new kid in the Ares cabin. Another van brought in a group from Camp Jupiter who are attending Camp Half-Blood for the summer, including Dakota and Pollux from Mr. D's cabin and Katie Gardner, who will be teaching a course in Roman battle technique.

When Travis Stoll arrives, Chiron is a bit surprised that he is not alone. Of course, Travis had only been gone a couple of weeks on what Chiron was told was a mission for his father, Hermes. Walking down the hill with her hand is his is Jasmine Anderson, one of the magicians from Brooklyn House.

"Mr. Stoll," Chiron says in greeting with a raised eyebrow. "I did not expect you to bring your girlfriend to camp with you."

"Um, yeah, about Jasmine," Travis starts.

"I thought you didn't like to be called Jasmine," Tharin points out coming over to join his father, mostly because he thinks Jaz is really cute.

"Only Travis can call me that," she tells the younger centaur with a smile.

"Can we talk?" Travis asks continuing to look at Chiron.

"Let's go onto the porch where there is a little more privacy," the camp director suggests. "Son, you remain here and greet the campers."

"Awe," Tharin whines but stays put.

"Does this have anything to do with your mission for Hermes?" the centaur asks as they settle on the far end of the porch.

"Yes, sir," Travis says. "We were in Nashville."

"Not defacing the Parthenon I hope," Chiron says with a raised eyebrow.

"We didn't even go see it," Jaz assures him.

"I went to meet her parents," Travis now explains.

"Your father sent you to meet the girl's parents? Unusual move for Hermes. Well how did it go?"

"It was a little rough at first," Travis admits.

"Her father being blood of an Egyptian pharaoh and all..." Chiron starts to surmise.

"That wasn't actually the reason," Travis corrects. "I guess I should just go ahead and tell you that we got married while we were in Tennessee."

"Married?" Chiron says surprised as Jaz is a little younger than Travis.

"Daddy sort of insisted," the magician says with a blush on her face.

"And was he holding a shotgun at the time," Chiron asks with a stern look.

"In a matter of speaking," Travis admits.

"So you are expecting?" the centaur asks the girl.

"Yes, sir, but we couldn't be any happier," Jaz gushes.

"Do you have any idea what a child who is one quarter Greek god and one quarter pharaoh blood will be like?" he asks a little concerned.

"Adorable we hope," Jaz answers.

"So are you here to tell me that you will no longer be living at camp?" Chiron continues.

"Actually," Travis says then flashes that Hermes smile, "We would like to live here together."

"I could ask Carter and Sadie about living at Brooklyn House, they really like Travis..." Jaz starts.

"But camp would be a much better place to raise a child, and with all the other little ones here now," Travis finishes.

"All the other little one are _all_ Greek," Chiron points out.

"Not Sani," Travis reminds him.

"He is different," the camp director says.

"Not really," Jaz says thinking being half Greek and Egyptian god could only be more of an issue than their child will be.

"Clearly, we have an issue here, one that I am not in a position to decide. I'm afraid this will require a meeting of the council," Chiron tells them.

"You mean all the cabin leaders?" Travis asks hopefully.

"No, I mean the Olympian council," Chiron tells him dashing the half-blood's hopes.

"Your father will support us, won't he?" Jaz asks her husband.

"Probably but he's only one of twelve," Travis points out.

"I will notify your father of the situation," Chiron tells them. "In the meantime, you may stay here. I'm sure they will want to address this matter quickly."

"I'll go talk to Chris and Clarisse. I think they'll let us stay with them," Travis says then takes his wife's hand again. "I hope we haven't disappointed you too badly," he continues.

"Things like this happen. Just not usually between demigods and magicians. I congratulate you on your marriage and baby," Chiron tells them both as he softens his tone a little bit.

As the newlyweds head down the steps, Jaz softly asks, "Do you think they'll let us stay?"

"I have no idea," Travis answers truthfully, "but I don't want you to worry. No matter where we live, I will always protect you."

* * *

Lacy, having put her personal items away, comes from her mom's cabin to find two boys rolling around on the grass near the brazier. At first she thinks they're practicing wrestling moves. When she realizes that one of the two is the new Ares kid from the van ride in, she decides they must be fighting.

Being the daughter of the goddess of love, her gentle side takes over. "Stop!" she shouts, "What are you doing? You just got to camp. You can't be fighting already."

As if surprised at her orders, both boys stop throwing punches long enough to look up at her.

"What business is it of yours?" the boy she doesn't recognize snaps.

"We're family. How can you beat each other up on the first day?"

"He smarted off," the Ares kid explains.

"He's an idiot," the other boy says as if the two are in complete agreement.

"Well, I'm going to go find Clarisse," Lacy says putting her hands on her hips. "And believe me, she won't like being bothered just to come break this up."

"You'd be the one bothering her," the Ares kid points out.

"Fine, I'll go get my sister Piper then," she tells them and starts to walk off.

"Piper? Wait," the unknown kid says actually starting to get up off the Ares kid. "You don't need to run to Piper."

"Who are you?" Lacy now asks.

"I'm Zenus," the kid says. "Son of Hera."

"Hera!" Lacy says totally shocked since the queen of the gods doesn't cheat on her husband.

"And Zeus," Zenus adds.

"You mean you're a god?" the daughter of Aphrodite asks still stunned.

"Yeah," Zenus says with a smug grin. "Who are you?"

"That's Lacy. She's one of Aphrodite's daughters," the Ares kid answers for her. "And apparently she's a tattle-tale."

"Si les deux de toi veulent se tuer, allez-y," Lacy shouts angrily then runs off.

"What'd she say?" the Ares kid asks looking at Zenus.

"No clue, but dude, I don't need Piper coming over and getting on my butt," the young god says.

"You're afraid of a daughter of Aphrodite?" the other asks with a chuckle.

"Piper's married to my brother Jason. Both of my parents put him in charge of me," Zenus explains.

"Isn't he a half-blood?"

"Yeah, a Roman one," Zenus tells him.

"And you're a god," the Ares kid points out.

"I could take him. That's not the point," the god replies. "If I piss off Jason, I don't get to stay at camp."

"Oh," the half-blood says. "Then don't piss him off. I doubt there'll be anybody here who's good enough to fight with me."

"What's your name?" Zenus finally asks the kids.

"Khalon Jenkins," the boy says. "Son of Ares."

"Guess that makes you my nephew," Zenus points out.

"Don't expect me to call you uncle," Khalon says then shoves his new buddy into the brazier.

* * *

When the conch sounds the alarm for lunch, campers come running from every direction. They all start gathering in groups by parent. Some siblings are hugging and telling each other about their school year. Other siblings are punching each other and threatening to kick each other's asses in practice. Some new campers are nervously standing around not completely sure what to make of everything.

The Hermes table is the fullest table, just like old days. Chris and his family are sitting at the end. Travis and Jaz, Connor, and Tate are there with three new campers. There are also several other campers who have been at camp for years. Next to their table, the Demeter cabin are filling in with their plates of veggies. Travis is talking to Jaz when Tate pokes him in the shoulder.

"Look who's here," he tells his brother.

Travis looks up and is surprised to see Katie sitting with her siblings.

"Who is that?" Jaz asks since Travis seems to be lost in thought.

"Oh, that's um..."

"Travis?" she asks again.

"It's Katie," he says turning back toward his new wife.

"The Katie?"

"Yeah," he says. "Are you okay? I mean with her being here? We can leave..."

"You said it was over," she reminds him.

"Completely, well, it's barely like it even started really. She was more into her career," he assures her. "I love you. You know that. I'm yours." He then kisses her.

"I love you, and I'm not worried about her being here," she tells him.

"So you two really got married?" Connor asks still trying to tell if his brother is trying to prank him.

"We really did," Jaz says.

"Does Mom know?" Connor continues.

"No," Travis admits.

"Does Dad know?" his brother asks.

"He was at the wedding," Travis says.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have been there," Connor now says sounding hurt.

"It happened so fast," his older brother tells him.

"We'll make it up to you," Jaz now tells her brother-in-law.

"How?" Connor pouts.

Jaz leans over and whispers something in his ear. Connor, in shock, nearly falls off of the bench in response. Travis looks at his brother in a _don't tell anybody_ fashion.

"What?" Tate asks wanting to be let in on the secret.

"It's a Stoll thing, sorry," Jaz says giving Connor another smile.

* * *

Once all of the campers are seated, Chiron stands and gets everyone's attention. "Welcome back to those I have not already talked to," the director says warmly. "We have many new campers this summer from Demeter, Hermes, Hypnos, Ares, Apollo..."

"Always Apollo," someone says getting everyone else to laugh.

"Yes, well," Chiron continues with a smile, "We also have a new camper from the Dionysus cabin this year."

"Seriously?" Miranda Gardiner asks.

"She isn't here yet, but we are expecting her by evening," Pollux tells them.

"What's her name," Lacy asks excitedly. "Oh, and how old is she?"

"Denise," Dakota answers.

"I think she's about thirteen," Pollux adds.

"Yeah!" Lacy says excited to have another girl close to her age.

"We also have a camper in the Hera cabin now," Chiron finally continues.

"Hera? No way?" someone shouts.

"Zenus is actually a young god. Son of Zeus and Hera," Jason now tells everyone. "If you have any issues with him, let me know." He then receives a nasty look from Zenus and shoots him back a _don't care_ look.

"Hey Travis," Demi from the Demeter cabin calls out across the pavilion. "Your girlfriend is back."

Travis ignores the taunt and puts his arm around Jaz.

* * *

As lunch is winding down, a commotion just behind the pavilion gets everyone's attention. A brown delivery truck squeals to a halt.

"He's here already?" Travis murmurs.

"You were expecting Dad?" Tate asks looking from their dad's truck to his older brother.

"Travis!" the god calls from the step, "I don't have all day."

"We should go," Jaz says standing and taking his hand.

"Wish us luck," her husband tells his brothers.

"Luck for what?" Tate asks still not knowing what's going on.

"Just wish us luck," Travis repeats then leads his bride toward the delivery van.

"Dad," Travis says greeting his father when they reach him.

"I can't give you any guarantees," Hermes says referring to their seeking permission to live at together at camp.

"Can you give us any advice?" Jaz asks as she takes her father-in-law's hand and steps into the van.

"Get strapped in," he tells them then plops down into his own well worn driver's seat. Once they are off the ground, he starts with the advice. "Of course you have my vote, that goes without saying."

"Thanks Dad," Travis says. "What about Apollo? Aren't the two of you tight?"

"We are, but this is a really unusual thing you are asking for. He might not want Egyptians in camp," his dad explains.

"There's already an Egyptian in camp," his son reminds him.

"Sani is different. He's our sister's boy. He's still technically a half-blood," Hermes says.

"What about Lady Athena? Will she approve?" Jaz now asks.

"Hard to say. Sis doesn't always think the rules apply to her even if she thinks they apply to everyone else. I'm sure that if she wasn't married to an Egyptian, she would absolutely refuse, but it's possible that Thoth being her husband might allow her to see things differently," the gods tells them.

"What about Mr. D?" Travis asks.

"Oh, I expect him to vote no just to get back at you," his dad tells him.

"Get back at me?"

"Son, how many times have you broken into the camp store?"

Travis smiles, "Only seven or eight."

"Stolen the camp van?"

"Four."

"Turned the canoe lake into Jell-O?"

"I get it Dad," Travis says not wanting him to go on.

"Just remember, it's not anything against Jaz personally if they vote no," Hermes tells him. "We'll figure something out. Did you tell your mom yet?"

"No. I thought I would wait until we find out what they say. I might need to ask her to let us live with her," Travis tells his father.

"Well, we're here," Hermes says as he pulls up and parks the delivery van in front of the main palace on Mount Olympus. "Let's go."

When they enter the throne room, Travis isn't surprised at what he sees, but Jaz lets out a little squeak as her breath is taken away. "They're so big," she whisper grabbing her husband's hand and walking with their bodies practically fused into one.

Travis just leads her forward as Hermes walks over and takes a seat on his throne.

"So," Zeus booms from the head throne, "What is the meaning of calling this meeting?"

Travis takes one step forward, bows to his grandfather, then starts to speak. "Lord Zeus, Grandfather, Jasmine and I are married."

"Married?" Zeus repeats. "You married an Egyptian without my permission?"

"He had my permission father," Hermes tells his dad.

"Well, I suppose since you are his father, although, I question what kind of father allows his child to get involved with an Egyptian."

"Hu hum," Athena clears her throat.

"Oh, yes, well," Zeus says leaving it at that.

"Jaz and I are very in love with one another," Travis continues.

"Ohhh, it's so sweet," Aphrodite coos.

"Well, what's done is done," Hera now says, "But what does your getting married have to do with us?"

"We would like permission to live at camp, both of us," Travis answers.

"You mean Camp Half-Blood?" Demeter asks just for confirmation.

"Yes, my lady," Travis says.

"Absolutely not!" Dionysus replies loud enough to rattle the glass in Bessie's tank.

"Mr. D," Travis says, "Please, I know I have been a trouble maker in the past, but I promise those days are gone. Jaz has made me a new man."

"Good for you but the answer is still no," the god of wine says as he twirls a grapevine from his throne between his fingers.

"D, why don't you hear them out first," Hermes suggests to his brother.

"There is nothing..."

"Lord Dionysus," Jaz says softly. "Travis and I are expecting a child. I'm sure you would agree that camp is the best place to raise a child of the gods."

"You're pregnant?" Hera says sounding rather discussed. "What is it with these young men getting these girls pregnant when they aren't even married."

"Yeah, it's appalling," Apollo says with a chuckle.

"At least _he _married her," Artemis says still looking at her brother instead of Travis and Jaz.

"I'm working on it," Apollo insists.

"You're asking us to introduce non-Greeks into the social order of our camp," Percy's father now points out.

"There are already non-Greeks in the social order of camp," Athena points out. When Poseidon looks at her confused, she says, "Romans, Seaweed Brain."

"Yes, well, at least they are still our children," her uncle replies.

"Don't forget there is already an Egyptian living at camp, or at least half," Hermes says which earns him a look of _watch it_ from his sister Athena.

"You are referring to Sani, Anubis's boy," Zeus says which takes everyone but especially Athena by surprise.

"Anubis," Athena says quizzically.

"He confessed to being the boy's father when I was at camp for an issue with Zenus," her father explains.

"Oh," his daughter says leaving him to believe it.

"Don't forget," Hermes now points out, "we have introduced Egyptians into the social order here on Mount Olympus too."

"He has a point," Hephaestus says looking from Athena to Ares since they are the two living with Egyptians.

"And don't forget, they're in love," Aphrodite points out again.

"Thanks to your son," Dionysus snaps.

"What can I say, it's what we do," she says proudly.

"Meddle," the god of wine adds.

"That's my son you're badmouthing," his brother Ares snarls at him.

"Since when do you care about love?" D asks.

"Since I'm in love with a love goddess," Ares answers.

"Haven't you always been in love with a love goddess?" Demeter points out.

"It's different," his brother says defensively. "Hathor loves me for me."

"And exactly what are you trying to say?" Aphrodite asks him pointedly.

"Hathor isn't off sleeping with my brothers," Ares tells her.

"Oh...oh this is classic," Hephaestus says unable to believe his brother has the nerve to be upset that Dite used to cheat on him.

"We're getting off task," Artemis points out to the others.

"Yes," her father agrees. "We are deciding about what to do to these two."

"Do to?" Travis asks not liking the way that sounded.

"You mean what to do about letting them live together at camp," Hermes reminds his father.

"Isn't that what I said?" Zeus asks like he's incapable of making a mistake. When no one says otherwise, he continues. "All those in favor of letting this Egyptian invade, I mean live in our children's camp?"

Aphrodite, Athena, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Ares raise their hands.

"None of you see a potential problem here?" Demeter asks.

"Our children have been working with the Egyptians for months now," Athena tells her. "They are building a relationship stronger than we ever did with our Egyptian counterparts. Not since the time of my son..."

"Oh here we go, talking about Alexander again," Hephaestus says rolling his eyes.

"I say its time we fully embrace our relationship with the Egyptians," Athena finishes.

"Yes, I suppose you would think that," Demeter says turning her nose up at her niece.

"The majority has spoken," Zeus now points out. "Jasmine you may live in our camp unless or until you prove a danger to our children."

"I don't like it," Dionysus gripes.

"You could always resume your position at keep an eye on her," his father reminds him.

"Well in that case, I'm sure it will be fine," the former half-blood says as Ganymede enters the room and whispers something in Apollo's ear.

"Now!" he says jumping up from his seat. Ganymede nods a confirmation.

"I assume we're done?" the sun god now asks looking at his father.

"Do you have some where to be?" Zeus asks as if insulted in his son's desire to cut out.

"My baby is coming," Apollo tells him.

"What?" Demeter says jumping up as well. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Never," Apollo mumbles.

"I heard that," the goddess says taking off toward the door.

"I guess that means we're adjourned," Zeus says throwing his hands up in the air.


	67. Chapter 67

Meredith is holding her breath.

"You need to breathe," Artemis tells her.

Meredith shakes her head no.

"I know it hurts, but you can't hold your breath then entire time," the goddess repeats.

Meredith nods her had like _yes I can_.

"Look what you did!" Demeter says as she smacks Apollo across the back of the head.

"Ow."

"Why aren't you doing something about this!" smacks again.

"Stop!," he tells her.

"You're the god of medicine. Don't let my baby suffer like this!" another smack.

"Demeter! Stop!" Apollo yells turning to smack her back.

"Demeter," Leto says taking the goddess by the arm. "Please come over here with Mother and me. The children can handle this."

"My baby is in pain," Demeter says wanting to stay where she's at, which is within arm's length of Apollo head.

"We all know what childbirth is like," Phoebe says holding her hand out to Demeter. "Come, join me."

"Fine," the Olympian say allowing Leto to lead her away.

"What can I do for you?" Apollo asks his girl now that she is breathing again.

"It's just really bad cramps. I'll be fine," Meredith assures him.

"I hate seeing you like this," he says kissing her fingers.

"You could call on Hathor," Artemis tell her brother. "She can use magic to ease the pain."

"I don't want to use magic," Meredith insists.

"But if it will help..." Apollo says.

Meredith feels another contraction starting and takes a deep breath.

"You need to at least let out your breath slowly then take another deep breath. I promise it helps," Artemis tells her, again trying to get the half-blood to stop holding her breath.

* * *

Thoth and Metis are playing a game of senet when Athena comes in from the council meeting Hermes called earlier in the day.

"How was your meeting," the god asks as she leans over his back, puts her arms around his shoulders and kisses his cheek.

"It was interesting," she tells him giving him another squeeze then taking a seat next to him at the table.

"What was the meeting about?" Metis asks curiously.

"Oh, Hermes;s son has married a magician from the House of Life, and they wanted permission to allow her to live at Camp Half-Blood. That wasn't the interesting part though."

"What was interesting?" her husband asks.

"Hermes reminded everyone that there is already an Egyptian living at camp then Dad said something about him being Anubis's son," she explains.

"What?" Thoth says stopping in the process of throwing the sticks.

"Tell me about it," his wife says. "I had to catch myself before I said something to give everything away. I IM'd Annabeth on the way home to find out what that was about. She said the kids were having a meeting about Ma'at, Themis and the girls being kidnapped when Zenus barged in. They kicked him out, and he ran to Dad crying. I guess Dad went down to see what was going on and while there, found out that Sani was a god. Annabeth said Dad was demanding to know who his parents were. Sani, bless his heart, kept insisting Percy and Annabeth were his parents. I guess it started to get a little scary, and Anubis just blurted out that he was Sani's father, so Dad wouldn't find out the truth. Annabeth said Sadie even played along pretending to get mad at Anubis for cheating on her."

"So I owe the boy one," her husband says with a chuckle.

"I'd say so," his wife agrees.

"What did you decide about the magician?" her mother now asks.

"We voted to let her live there," Athena says like it was no big deal.

"Just like that?" Thoth asks a bit surprised.

"Well it wasn't unanimous," she says with a smile.

* * *

"You must be Denise," Dakota says as the girl enters the cabin accompanied by Lou Ellen from Hecate's cabin.

"Hi," Denise says timidly.

"I started a tour, but it's getting close to dinner time, so I brought her here to meet the two of you," Lou Ellen tells them.

"Yeah, okay, we'll take it from here," Pollux says getting up from his bed to greet his half-sister. "I'm Pollux and this is Dakota," he tells her as he introduces them. "So, where are you from?"

"I'm from Sonoma, California," she answers.

"You know, there is a camp in San Francisco," Dakota says. "Much closer to home. In fact we just came from there."

"Mom said it was for Romans," she says.

"Used to be, they take both Greeks and Romans now," the Roman tells her.

"My grandfather, on my mom's side, is a descendent of Hannibal. He would never allow me to go to a Roman camp. He's never really gotten over the fact that Daddy is a Greek god," she tells them.

"Why's that?" Pollux asks.

"Because he's also Bacchus," she says. "Grandfather believes Daddy is playing dumb when he act like he and Bacchus don't know what each other does."

Dakota laughs. "A lot of people think that about Dad."

"So you're both sons of Dionysus?" she asks.

"I am," Pollux says. "I had a twin brother Castor, but he died in our battle against some of Kronos's army a few years ago."

"I'm sorry," Denise says. "It must be hard. I never had any siblings."

"That you knew of," Dakota points out. "I mean you've got two brothers now, but I'm, ah, the son of Bacchus. Maybe we shouldn't tell Grandfather," he continues with a chuckle.

"So you're Roman and you're Greek and you get along?" she asks a little surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, we're brothers. We've been together for what, three years or so," Pollux tells her. "After I lost Castor, I felt like half of me was gone. Then Dakota came along."

"So," Denise says looking around, "Where do I sleep?"

"Pick a bed," Dakota says.

"You mean we all sleep here in the same room?" she asks shocked.

"Yeah, that's the way it is around here," Pollux says.

"We try not to be slobs," Dakota tells her.

"It's just...just not what I'm used to," Denise says nervously as the conch shell sounds for dinner.

"That's dinner. Just put your stuff anywhere and you can get settled in later," Pollux says starting for the door.

* * *

As the boys take a seat with Denise at the Dionysus table, Dakota says, "So what powers do you have?"

"I'm pretty good with plants," she says.

"Aren't we all," Pollux says as his glass fills with a clear bubbly beverage.

"It's Sprite, just say what you want to drink and it will fill up," her brother says.

"What do you drink?" she asks looking at Dakota's red glass.

"I'm a Kool-Aid man," he says proudly.

"So your lips and tongue aren't always that red," his sister asks with a smile.

"Yeah, but it's still Kool-Aid," Pollux laughs. "You should have seen him when we first met, though, before he cut down on the sugar."

"So you do anything besides the plant thing?" Dakota asks taking a swig from his glass. "Me, I'm an actor," he says throwing his head back and fluffing his long dark curls. Denise giggles.

"I..." she finally says then stops like she doesn't really want to say.

"No matter what," Pollux says. "We won't think it's weird or make fun of you."

"My Mom, she, well, she says I drive people crazy sometimes," she says low enough that none of the other kids at the other tables can hear.

"You're twelve, of course you drive people crazy," Dakota points out.

"Thirteen," she corrects, "and it's not like that. Sometimes, when I get upset at somebody, they start to do really strange things."

"Like what?" Pollux asks.

"I shouldn't say. Mom told me..."

"We know what it's like," Dakota assures her. "If it's something you don't like, we might be able to help."

"Most of the time it was more funny than anything. Once a boy who was calling me names, walked into a wall and bloodied his nose. I didn't even realize I had anything to do with it. Later on, though, it was more serious. A girl that had been my friend, started talking about me behind my back. I invited her over to our vineyard and confronted her about it. I got so upset, I said I wished she go jump in a lake. The next thing I knew, she was running around in circles. She started screaming about snakes then she fell into the irrigation ditch. She was still screaming about the snakes. I just smiled and left her there."

"That's wicked," Dakota says with a smile.

"Wicked awesome," Pollux says. "We could so get back at the Hermes cabin for all that crap they've put us through over the years."

"You mean it doesn't freak you guys out?" Denise asks in surprise.

"Naw, I mean I doubt it works on us anyway," Dakota says refilling is glass of Kool-Aid.

"I was so worried," she says letting out a sigh. "I mean that you wouldn't want me around."

"You're our sister, of course we want you around," Pollux says.

* * *

"There she is," Artemis says pulling the baby gently out. Instantly the little newborn starts crying, but being the daughter of Apollo, it's a beautiful cry.

"Oh listen, she has a big mouth just like Daddy," Demeter says smartly.

"Mother, please," Meredith says while lying back to rest.

"She is beautiful," her mother now says as she stands next to Apollo while Artemis places his daughter in his arms.

"Look at her beautiful blonde hair," Leto says stepping up on her son's other side.

"May I hold her?" Meredith asks now holding out her arms.

Without saying anything, Apollo steps over to his girl and places their daughter in her arms.

"Hello little sweetheart," the half-blood says softly. "You have a beautiful voice, and you have Daddy's hair."

Apollo sits down gently on the bed next to them and kisses Meredith on the top of her head. "Aria," he says without explanation.

"Aria? You mean for her name?" Meredith says.

"I thought you promised to name her Demetra," her mother now butts in.

"I said I would consider it, Mom," her daughter replies.

"What if I allow that as a middle name?" Apollo asks looking at Demeter.

"Allow?" the goddess says offended.

"Mom, please, Apollo is being more than fair. She is _our_ daughter," Meredith points out.

"Well," Demeter says crossing her arms over her chest.

"We could just _not_ name her after you at all," Apollo reminds his fellow Olympian.

"Aria Demetra McCormick," Demeter says as if trying the name on for size.

"I think it sounds lovely," Leto says trying to ease tensions and make everyone happy.

"I can live with that," Demeter finally says then actually asks, "May I hold my granddaughter."

* * *

Denise is putting her clothes in a draw when someone knocks on cabin door. Her brothers are outside playing basketball, so she opens the door herself.

"Hi, I'm Lacy," the daughter of Aphrodite says.

"Hello, Lacy. I'm Denise," the daughter of Dionysus replies with a smile.

"Welcome to camp. I brought you these," Lacy says handing her a basket with toiletries in it. "They're some of my favorites."

Denise takes the basket and gives it a quick once over. "I like these too," she says. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Sure," Lacy says with a grin. "I know how scary it can be when you first start at camp. Since you don't have any sisters, I thought it might be even harder. I just want you to know that you've got a friend. Mom says we should always _spread the love_."

"Is your mom a goddess?"

"Aphrodite," Lacy confirms. "Did you know we share a brother?" Lacy continues making small talk.

"We do?" Denise says surpirsed.

"Yeah, I've never met him, but my sister Piper has. His name is Priapus," Lacy explains.

"That's an odd name," Denise says.

"He's got, um, a bit of a condition that Mom says makes it inappropriate for him to ever come to camp," Lacy explains.

"Then how did your sister Piper meet him?"

"Piper's older and married, to Jason son of Jupiter. She met him at Mom's apartment in Manhattan."

"You mom has an apartment in Manhattan?" Denise asks surprised.

"She lives with Piper's dad. He's an actor or at least he used to be."

"Who is he?"

"Tristan McLean."

"He my favorite," Denise says. "I loved _King of Sparta_."

"Don't we all," Lacy says with a laugh.

"So if our brother is a god, how does he have anything wrong with him?" Denise now asks curiously.

"Have you heard about the time when that Trojan guy voted my mom the most beautiful goddess?"

"You mean Paris," Denise says confirming she knows the story.

"Well Hera, have you ever met her?" Lacy asks to which Denise shakes her head no. "Consider yourself lucky. Anyway, Hera decided to get even with Mom and she cursed her next baby before he was even born."

"That's terrible. So what's wrong with him?"

"He's supposed to be ugly for one thing and according to Piper he has a..." Lacy stops then motions Denise closer then whispers in her ear.

"How big?" Denise asks in shock upon hearing the news.

"It's not like Piper measured it, but she said it was probably longer than her arm," Lacy answers.

Denise shakes her head like what Lacy has just told her is unbelievable. "I guess I can see why he doesn't come to camp."

"Piper says he's nice, but he's kind of got his mind in the gutter all the time," the daughter of Aphrodite says. "Mom loves him though just like all her kids. She doesn't like it when people make fun of him, but I've heard your dad really gets upset when people make fun of Priapus."

"Good to know," Denise says. "So do you stay here at camp all year?"

"No, I live with my dad during the school year and go to school in Brooklyn," Lacy answers. "Are you staying at camp after summer?"

"No, Mom says I have to come home at the end of summer."

"Then we'll just have to have a great time this summer," Lacy says with another big grin.


End file.
